Koro-sensei reencarnando en High school DXD
by reic.2410
Summary: Después de que fuera asesinado por sus alumnos, el profesor koro-Sensei, se sorprende al encontrase ahora en en cuerpo de un bebe. En ello descubre que reencarno en otro mundo, pero no en cualquiera, sino en el anime High school DXD como Hyoudou Isse. Que le depara a ese mundo ahora que Koro-sensei esta ahi con todos sus conocimientos. (Harem)
1. Prologo

Prologo: El nuevo comienzo

* * *

Oscuridad, eso es todo lo que podía ver, si así se le podría decir. Ahora mismo me encontraba en un espacio donde no había nada ni nadie, lo único que había llenado ese espacio era yo.

Ahora mismo se estarán preguntando quien soy exactamente y como acabe aquí no es así, pues se los contare.

Soy el ex-asesino conocido como el "Dios de la Muerte" y el Profesor monstruo, mejor conocido por el nombre que me dieron mis alumnos, "Koro-Sensei".

Fui un asesino muy famoso por completar cada misión que aceptaba, ya que lograba matar a todos mis objetivos y lograba escapar con éxito, pero ese día acabo cuando mi alumno me traiciono y fui llevado a un laboratorio para ser usado como conejillo de indias para el profesor Yanagisawa Kotaro.

En ello conocí a su asistente y prometida Yukimura Aguri la cual fue la encargada de mí mientras no estuvieran usándome en experimentos. Además de ver mi estado si se producía algún efecto retardo por los experimentos. Ella fue sumamente amable conmigo ya que me conversaba muy tranquilamente y no me trataba como un monstruo sino como una persona por lo que logro crear ciertos sentimientos que no pensé llegar a desarrollar.

Paso el tiempo y con ello los experimentos, los cuales resultaron ser un cambio y desarrollo en extremidades alargados flexibles las cuales se les denomino como "tentáculos", estos racionaban a mis pensamientos y deseos, dado que se convertían en lo que yo quisiera ser.

Un día se descubrió que iba a explotar y destruir al planeta dentro de un año, pero antes de que pudieran matarme me escape del lugar donde me tenían encerrado. No me fue fácil por la seguridad que pusieron en caso de que intentara salir, pero aun con los en contra de mi situación fui capaz de escapar, sin embargo me conllevo un gran precio la cual fue la muerte de Aguri, la cual recibió un golpe que se suponía iba para mí, pero ella se usó como escudo humano para protegerme. Estaba realmente devastado ya que ella fue quien me dio sentimientos humanos e incluso pudo llegar a mi corazón.

Pero antes de morir me pidió que me encargara de sus alumnos en la "escuela Secundaria Kunugigaoka" en lo que me resta de vida, decidí hacerlo y con la ayuda del gobierno con algunas restricciones y acuerdos (que yo impuse junto a ellos para que no hubiera problemas) inicie mis enseñanza a la Clase 3E.

En eso pase enseñando al curso y haciendo florecer sus habilidades, estaba realmente feliz y complacido, ya que llegue a entender la maravilla de enseñar a otros y de la forma como se debía, pero en los últimos días que me quedaban antes de explotar, el gobierno puso en marcha un plan para eliminarme incluyendo al profesor Yanagisawa y mi ex-alumno. Hubo caos en el proceso que involucro a mis alumnos ya que se presentaron ante mí para intentar ayudarme y darme un feliz cumpleaños, se produjo una feroz batalla entre mi ex-alumno el cual fue convertido en una criatura igual a mí, pero con mejoras, y contra Yanagisawa que usaba sus trucos para debilitarme, fue una dura pelea y en eso pude derrotar a los dos, sin embargo quede mal herido y exhausto.

Ahí mis alumnos decidieron darme mi fin, dado que no había manera de evitar que yo explote y aunque lo hubiera el mundo no podía permitir a un ser como yo andando por ahí. Así que decidieron terminar lo que inicialmente tenían que hacer aunque en el fondo no lo quisieran. "Matarme". No tenía nada en contra, al contrario es lo que yo deseaba, y aunque me hubiera gustado verlos lograr sus metas a futuro ya sabía que no tendrían problemas con sus habilidades y devoción.

En ese momento, me apuñalaron y me desvanecí en partículas que se disolvió en el cielo. Me pude ir con una sonrisa al ver como crecieron mis chicos, no podía estar más orgulloso.

Pensé que ya todo había terminado para mí pero extrañamente, en un sentido, seguía existiendo, ya que aún conservaba mi conciencia. No sabía que estaba pasando, podía ser que no querían recibirme ni en el paraíso ni el infierno, solo estaba flotando en una inmensa oscuridad. Creí que estaría así para siempre hasta que vi una luz la cual se fue haciendo más fuerte por lo que tuve que serrar mis ojos.

* * *

(¿EH? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿En dónde estoy?)

Al abrirlos pude ver que me encontraba en una habitación, no entendía el por qué, ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO! ¡SE QUE ME ATRAVESARON EN EL CORAZÓN, MI MAYOR PUNTO DÉBIL, MI TALÓN DE AQUILES, EL QUE SE ASEGURARÍA QUE DIJERA! "adiosito :), Nufufufufu" ¡ASÍ QUE PORQUE!

Intente levantarme pero no pude, no sabía la razón, pero pude entenderlo al ver mis manos, no eran cualquier mano, ya que no eran manos de hombre ni mis famosos tentáculos

Eran manos de un infante, intente hablar para negar lo que posiblemente suponía, pero grata fue mi sorpresa lo que oí.

Yo: wawaaaadadawafa.

Ya no quise hablar, ya que pude entender lo que me paso.

(¡ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN BEBE!)

COMO PASO ESTO, UN EFECTO SECUNDARIO AL MATARME ANTE DE QUE EXPLOTARA, EL CUAL HACE QUE MI METABOLISMO Y MUSCULATURA SE ENCOJAN Y REDUZCAN A UNA ETAPA HUMANA PREMATURA.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche una puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí. En ello pude ver a una mujer de parecer estar entre sus 30 y 40 años, con un largo cabello negro y ojos de mismo color. Ella me ve y me dice.

¿?: Hola mi pequeño, al fin despiertas, debes de ser un gran flojito por todo lo que dormiste.

No sabía ahora en nombre de dios lo que estaba pasando. Me dijo que soy su "pequeño", ella fue quien me encontró u algo. Qué diablos pasa con esta situación.

¿?: Mi amor, Issei ya se despertó.

¿Quién es Issei?, aunque ese nombre me suena de algún lado.

Mujer: Si cariño, aquí esta ¿Quieres verlo?

Entonces pude notar como un hombre mayor de entre 30 y 40, de cabello negro de un tono más oscuro que el de la mujer con ojos de un tono azul muy oscuro se acercaba para verme.

Hombre: Hola hijo, como durmió mi campeón, debiste tener un sueño muy agradable para estar tanto tiempo dormido y además muy tranquilo.

Esto ya se puso loco, que paso. Mientras me convertía en un bebe esta pareja me encontró y me tomo como su hijo o que. Esto es aún más raro que el hecho de haberme convertido en un pulpo ultra-sónico y de otras locuras que he hecho en el transcurso de un año.

Mujer: Ciertamente mi amor pero él nació recién ayer, por lo que salir debió ser tan agotador como lo fue para mí.

Hombre: Bueno, él es nuestro hijo, por lo que como es un varón me gustaría que fuera más energético.

Mujer: Dicen que los niños más traviesos son siempre los que duermen más

Hombre: Bueno, eso puede ser cierto.

Tras escuchar la conversación una idea, lo que me llego a pasar pero no podía creerlo, ya que eso es algo que pasa en mangas, novelas y animes, en especial por parte de Takebayashi me ha presentado.

Yo: (¡HE REENCARNADO COMO EN LOS ANIMES!).

 **-Con eso ha dado el comienzo de lo que alguna vez fue el monstruo a velocidad Mac- 20 a ser el sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia además del más raro.-**


	2. Cap 1: La Sacred Gear y nuevo compañero

**Capítulo 1: La Sacred Gear y nuevo compañero**

* * *

5 años después

Han pasado 5 años desde que reencarne, ahora mi nombre actual es Hyoudou Issei. Se lo que están pensando, "¿No es el mismo nombre del protagonista de High School DxD?" o "¿No te has saltado algo de tiempo desde la última vez?". Bueno, vamos por parte.

Cuando me entere que había reencarnado como un nuevo ser decidí fingir ser un bebe normal, pero que aprende bastante rápido para no preocupar y asustar a mis actuales padres. Los nombres de mis padres son Hyoudou Gorou y Hyoudou Midori, vivimos en una casa normal de dos pisos en la ciudad de Kuoh. Por esa información de inmediato me dije que acabe en el mundo de High School DxD, pero eso aún es incierto ya que tampoco creo que sea posible que entrara en el mundo de un anime. Además que mi apariencia no concuerda mucho con la que tiene originalmente el protagonista, ni siquiera el de los padres.

Pero siguiendo con la explicación de mi situación actual, aparte de fingir se un bebe común y corriente, decidí entrenar un poco aun siendo un bebe, sin embargo, no exagerando para interrumpir mi desarrollo. Esto lo decidí ya que en la mayoría de mangas, donde una persona reencarna en otro mundo, este siempre se meterá en alguna situación peligrosa que amenaza su vida, así que decidí prepararme lo antes posible.

También decidí hacerme un chico popular, ya que aún recuerdo lo popular que era Karasuma-sensei con mis estudiantes y como conquisto a Irina-sensei, realmente lo envidiaba ya que aun siendo un sujeto frio, peligroso y además de bastante insensible como despistado, atraía fácilmente el cariño de muchos.

Además de por el hecho de vivir como un asesino, conejillo de indias y como un profesor monstruo oculto ante el mundo, viví y morí como un hombre virgen. Realmente siento que no soy capaz de llamarme hombre si he sido incapaz de conocer la felicidad de estar en una relación, además de poder tocar los buenos atributos de una mujer, aunque pude hacerlo, pero debía tratar de ser un ejemplo a seguir a mis alumnos así que me tuve que contener. Pero eso cambiara ya que ahora puedo empezar de nuevo y conseguir una buena relación con una bella mujer.

Y si realmente estoy en DxD entonces puedo llegar a formar un harem. Es hora cambiar mi situación anterior y que este mundo se prepare, en especial las mujeres, ya que este chico se convertirá en el Ikemen más devastador de todos. Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error de muchos otros, porque voy a asegurarme de tener amigos varones para no ganarme el odio de todo chico que conozca, ya que admítanlo, aunque estar rodeado de mujeres es el sueño de todo hombre, estar con solo mujeres no te permitiría hablar de ciertos temas, además de que el balance de genero estaría demasiado inclinada a un lado, por lo que uno estarías en una atmósfera muy incómoda prácticamente todo el tiempo y tener uno que otro aliado para situaciones donde tal vez mi pareja me deje afuera para tener su tiempo con chicas en mi casa o quiera despellejarme vivo, por lo que tendría un refugio con alguien para matar las malas penas o escapar de mi muerte. Después de todo, la furia de una mujer es capaz de asustar al más valiente de los guerreros, en especial las chicas animes.

Regresando a lo que estábamos, con el tiempo fui capaz de caminar hasta poder hablar, lo hice a una velocidad bastante impresionante por lo que mis padres me consideraron un genio, me hice muy amigo de algunos niños que viven cerca de mi casa y van a la misma escuela primaria donde me mandaron mis padres a aprender. Estos eran:

Shidou Irina, un niño con un cabello castaño medio anaranjado atado con una cola de caballo de mi misma edad. Aunque en realidad es una chica, sin embargo ella aun no lo menciona, pero le sigo el juego. Es alguien realmente energética, por lo que hacemos bastantes locuras juntos. Esto me hizo reafirma más que estoy en DxD, ya que es igual a la imagen que vi donde aparece ella con el protagonista cuando eran niños.

Mononobe Mitsuki, una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, aunque no es tan energética como Irina, es una niña realmente alegre y muy amable, al ser un año menor que yo, además de muy cercana conmigo, muchos dicen que parecemos hermanos ya que nuestro color de cabello y ojos es casi el mismo, sobre todo que me sigue casi todo el tiempo. Realmente me agrada su compañía y la veo como mi hermanita.

Nonaka Yuki, es una chica de cabello corto color celeste con ojos amarillos de mi misma edad, es bastante tranquila e inexpresiva con quienes no considera cercano, parece que es muy precavida con los extraños, la primera vez que las conocí no me decía mucho y no mostraba más que una cara de Poker-face, pero al conocernos mejor dejo a un lado esa mascara y hablo más mostrando su sonrisa. Es tranquila y relajada pero de todas formas nos sigue y jugamos bastante junto a los otros. A menudo nos advierte que paremos antes de que nos metamos en problemas pero no le hacemos mucho caso. Sin embargo cuando ella llega a tener la razón nos reafirma lo que dijo haciéndonos ver como tontos, es bastante divertido porque pareciera que es la adulta entre nosotros y nos mantiene a raya. Pero de vez en cuando se nos une en lo que hacemos

Nonaka Kurumi, es la hermana menor de Yuki, es una chica de cabello azul oscuro con ojos amarillos, es 2 años menor que nosotros. Al principio al igual a Yuki, no interactuaba mucho con nosotros y se la pasaba pegada a la espalda de su hermana, pero con el tiempo se acercó más a nosotros hasta el punto de vernos como si fuéramos sus otros hermanos, tiene más energía que su hermana y tiene un comportamiento más adecuado a su edad. A menudo se nos une a nuestras travesías por lo que gana buena experiencia de que seguro le servirá en el futuro.

Hayase Takashi, es un chico de cabello corto rubio oscuro, es alguien bastante serio pero es alguien en quien puedes confiar, es un gran atleta con un gran espirito de sobrepasarse a sí mismo. Es mi mejor amigo y rival, alguien en quien puedo confiar y de vez en cuando competimos para ver quién es el mejor, aunque en la mayoría de las veces yo gano y en ocasiones en que pierdo lo he dejado ganar para que pruebe el sabor de la victoria y además que aprenda de que aunque ganes una vez, no significa que ganaras siempre, por lo que siempre debe intentar mejorarse y no subestimar a otros y no alardear de sus victorias. Pero hay veces que me gana sin que yo lo quisiera y extrañamente su fuerza física es casi equiparable a la mía, y eso que llevo entrenando desde que nací. Pero dejando eso a un lado, él y yo pasamos en aventuras junto a Irina, además juntos detenemos a algunos chicos que se pasan de listos con los más débiles, por lo que muchos nos dicen el dúo heroico por nuestros actos y victorias. También ganamos una que otra mirada de algunas niñas de nuestra escuela.

Pasó el tiempo y tenía una fuerza y resistencia que sobrepasaba la de un niño de mi edad, además de tener las mejores calificaciones de mi clase, por lo cual me convertí en el orgullo de mi familia. **(Bueno, eso es obvio si eras un puto maestro monstruo sabelotodo que era capaz de memorizar varios libros enteros)** (¿Mmh?, que raro, acabo de sentir que alguien me acaba de insultar).

Aparte de eso, me iba a la biblioteca más cercana para comprobar la historia del mundo en el que me encuentro, ver si la historia de aquí es la misma del mundo donde vengo, además de aprender otras artes de combate y adquirir nuevos conocimientos más avanzados en secreto para seguir mejorándome, no podía quedarme solo con lo que se de mi mundo anterior.

Así pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo, viviendo la infancia que nunca tuve, con una familia y amigos, sin descuidar mis entrenamientos y aprendizajes.

Un día al llegar la noche, decidí hacer un pequeño experimento para comprobar si realmente me encontraba en DxD y si era el protagonista de esa serie. El mejor método para verlo era solo una:

Despertar y ver si poseo una "Sacred Gear".

 **(Explicación: "Sacred Gear" o "Artefacto sagrado", son objetos otorgadas por el Dios Bíblico a los humanos, él las creo como parte de su sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra además de que los humanos pudieran defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales. Sólo los seres humanos o los híbridos de humanos nacen con Sacred Gears, pero eso no significa que todos pueden nacer con una. Estas pueden tener una variedad de habilidades según el tipo que se llegue a tener, como el crear armas, curar heridas, usar algún elemento u otros poderes, entre ellas existen 13 catalogadas como Longinus, dado que son las más poderosas por que poseen el poder de matar dioses si son completamente dominadas.)**

Según sé, se puede liberar una sacred gear si concentras tu energía en un cierto punto y piensas en lo más fuerte que puedas imaginar o hayas visto. Ya tengo experiencia cuando se trata de acumulación de energía cuando era Koro-sensei y lo más fuerte que me llegaba a mi mente era la última pelea que tuve, además de ese rayo que lance contra mi ex-alumno donde arroje todo el poder que tenía hacia él. Ahora solo queda ver qué pasa.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre, me llego a mi mente la situación que había descrito, la sensación, la ferocidad, el peligro por el que pase, el poder que use y el que tenía mis oponentes. En eso sentí algo en mi mano Izquierda. Al abrir mis ojos no pude creer lo que veía, tenía un guante de color rojo profundo con una gema verde esmeralda y picos dorados en mi mano izquierda. Aunque era su estado incompleto, definitivamente era la " **Boosted Gear** ", no solo una Longinus si no también el artefacto donde reside el alma del Dragón Celestial Rojo " **Ddraig** " y objeto que pertenecía al personaje principal de High school DxD "Hyoudou Issei".

Esto era demasiado emocionante, realmente estoy en el mundo de DxD donde existen la magia, además de los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y otras criaturas más. Era increíble, de seguro le daría envidia Takebayashi si se enterara de esto.

Mientras estaba en eso, pude escuchar una voz que venía de mi cabeza.

¿?: **[Así que tú eres mi nuevo portador eh... no me esperaba que alguien tan joven pudiera despertar esta Sacred Gear aunque fuera en su estado incompleto, de seguro debes tener un gran talento.]**

Me sorprendí, ya que sabía de quien se trataba esta voz, pero aun así era difícil de creerlo.

?: **[Debes de estar preguntándote quien soy y además en donde me encuentro... pues déjame responderte, yo soy...]**.-Pero yo le hable antes que pudiera terminar

Issei: (Ya sé quién eres, eres Ddraig, el Welsh Dragon y el Sekiryuutei. Uno de los dos Dragones celestiales que fue derrotado y puesto dentro de esta Sacred Gear por el Dios Bíblico junto con las otras facciones. También eres conocido como el Dragón de la Dominación con flamas que pulverizan hasta el alma. Y no tienes que hablarme sobre las facciones y la gran guerra que hubo porque ya la conozco.) Ddraig se quedó mudo ante mi explicación.

Ddraig: **[C-Como sabes todo eso, si no eres más que un simple mocoso... No creo que tus padres te hayan enseñado algo así.]** -Fue lo que me dijo y era razonable, ya que un simple niño tenía conocimiento de algo que en la mayor parte del mundo era un secreto para los humanos normales.

Issei: (Es algo complicado, además que es muy tarde y necesito dormir, pero conozco una forma más rápida y sencilla para que entiendas la razón de que sé varias cosas... ¿Tú eres capaz de leer y ver mis recuerdos, Verdad?).

Ddraig: **[Pues sí, es algo muy fácil siempre y cuando me des tu permiso para hacerlo. ¿Quieres que vea tus recuerdos?]**.-En ese momento sonreí y dije con una vos maquiavélica.

Issei: (Así es, quiero que veas la vida que tuve, además que busca en mis recuerdos algo llamado "Highschool DxD". Y te aseguro que te dará la mayor sorpresa de tu vida el cual te dejara tus escamas de color blanco. Nufufufufu]-Le conteste imaginándome como terminara al ver la verdad.

Ddraig: **[Muy bien, pero dudo que realmente tengas algo tan sorprendente como para dejarme en ese estado dentro de tu cabeza.]** Oh Ddraig, no sabes que tan equivocado estas.

Issei: (Bueno, hablamos mañana. Buenas noches.)

Ddraig: **[Esta bien, descansa mientras realizo tu petición. Buenas noches Compañero.]** Se despidió Ddraig y me quede dormido.

* * *

Al Día siguiente

Me empezaba a despertar, ya que los molestos rayos del sol golpearon mi cara. En eso recordé el suceso de anoche e intente contactar con Ddraig.

Issei: (Oye Ddraig, terminaste de ver mis recuerdos).-Le pregunte usando mis pensamientos, ya que no quería parecer un loco que le habla a la nada.

Pero no recibí ninguna respuesta ¿Sera que quedo como piedra?

Issei: (¿Estas en la línea Ddraig? ¿Qué te pasa, acaso esta revelación te dejo con problemas existenciales?)

Ddraig: **[¿Problemas existenciales? ¡PROBLEMAS EXISTENCIALES! ¿¡Sabes lo que significa enterarte de que el mundo en el que vives es solo una fantasía!? ¿¡Que tu propia existencia y todo lo que crees conocer fue creado a partir de la imaginación de un maldito humano para la entretención de otros!? ¿¡Y para rematar que mi vida fue hecha para darle más diversión a los vean este puto anime!?]** -Grito tan fuerte que si fuera audible para el exterior se oiría hasta los confines del mundo.

Issei: (Oye, por favor para ¿Quieres dejarme sordo?)-Dije mientras tapaba mis oídos

Ddraig: **[¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE ANTE ESTA REVELACIÓN, ANTE ESTA VERDAD QUE NI SIQUIERA QUERRÍA SABER!?]** -Grito Ddraig aún más fuerte.

Issei: (Bueno, bueno, trata de relajarte un poco. Vele el lado bueno a esto, en este mundo si existes.)-Le dije tratando de calmarlo.

Ddraig: **[Esta bien, pero aun no puedo relajarme del todo.]** -Dijo el dragón pareciendo que intenta calmar su respiración de a poco.

Issei: (Y bien ¿Qué piensas sobre la vida que tuve?)-Le pregunte a mi huésped.

Ddraig: **[Bueno, sí que tuviste una vida increíble y peligrosa al inicio, además que al final cambio de una forma extrema ya que viviste como un profesor payaso imposible de matar.]** -Me contesto antes de continuar.- **[Fuiste un asesino tan temido que te apodaron como "Dios de la muerte", te traicionaron por parte de tu propio pupilo y te mandaron a un laboratorio para que te usaran como sujeto de pruebas en varios experimentes, lo cual llevo como resulto que explotarías dentro de un año destruyendo el planeta como resultado, los humanos sí que pueden ser peligrosos cuando se lo proponen. Luego te convertiste en un maníaco profesor de escuela secundaria donde tus alumnos intentaban matarte mientras tus les dabas clases, donde ellos te llegaron a respetar y querer. Solo para que en tus últimos días fueran a asesinarte los humanos del gobierno junto con quienes te convirtieron en monstruo, para luego tú los derrotaras y tus alumnos te dieran tu fin. La vida más extraña que haya visto jamás.]** -Me respondió.

Issei: (¿Y el anime?)

Ddraig: **[Estaba bueno, pero demasiada fan-servicio si me preguntas. Además hubo un par de cosas que no pude tolerar.]** -Me contesto y aunque ya tenía una idea de lo último, igualmente me atreví a preguntar.

Issei: (¿Y eso sería...?)-Le pregunte arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho.

Ddraig: **[¿¡Cómo diablos pude terminar en un poseedor tan pervertido que pensaba las 24 horas en pechos!? ¡Y si eso no fuera poco, el usaba su perversión para adquirir más poder por lo que me dieron nombres tan estúpidos como Oppai Dragón y Chichiryuutei, convirtiéndome en el hazme reír de todos los dragones! ¡Yo, el poderoso Sekiryuutei, que es temido hasta por los dioses! ¿¡Como pude terminar de esa forma tan humillante donde llego un punto donde tuve que rebajarme a buscar un consejero por la depresión que me dio!? ¡Y para rematar, que ese desgraciado del Blanco obtuvo un poseedor tan poderoso y serio que daría respeto por el simple hecho de verlo caminar! ¡Cómo se atrevieron a darme tal destino!]** -Guau, pero que sensible.

Issei: (Ya cálmate, ahora yo soy tu poseedor y prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para mantener en alto el título del Sekiryuutei ¿De acuerdo?)-Le dije para que dejara su furia a un lado.

Ddraig: **[Mas te vale, no estoy conforme con lo que tuve que lidiar en aquella realidad, aunque admito que aquel poseedor sí que poseía agallas y determinación que me hace respetarlo y tratarlo como un gran portador y digno de mi título como Sekiryuutei.]** -En eso tenía razón. Si muy bien el Issei original era un pervertido a niveles estratosféricos, era alguien que se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía para estar a la altura de la expectativa de los demás y por el bien de sus seres queridos.

Me siento mal por él, porque técnicamente le robe el cuerpo y la vida que se supone que debía tener.

Issei: (Regresando a la conversación, de la información que viste del anime ¿Qué tan cierto o exacto es en este mundo?)

Ddraig: **[Prácticamente casi todo, aunque hay cosas que no aparecieron o no se mencionaron.]**

Issei: (¿Como cuáles?)

Ddraig: **[Como el clan de los héroes.]**

Issei: (¿Y quiénes son?)-Pregunte queriendo saber.

Ddraig: **[Déjame contarte. Antes que el dios bíblico creara las Sacred gear, el encontró un pueblo albergado por humanos que peleaban ferozmente con los seres sobrenaturales, que amenazaban la vida de los demás, por el simple hecho de que era lo que se debía hacer, él se quedó tan impresionado con su sentido de la justicia que decidió darles poder a esas persona con la ayuda de otros dioses, los cuales él fue capaz de convencer que le ayudaran, así ellos recibieron más poder mágico y cuerpos más poderosos que un humano normal, casi llegando ser tan fuerte como seres sobrenaturales con una tasa un poco mayor de vida, además de unas armas muy poderosas con lo que serían capases de enfrentar e igualar a las amenazas que normalmente enfrentaban y apenas pudieron derrotar, con eso en mano, el dios bíblico les dijo que debían usar ese poder para defender la paz y a los habitantes del mundo de todo lo que lo amenazara.]**

Me quede sorprendido, no sabía que existirán humanos tan poderosos sin necesidad de sacred gear y un rudo entrenamiento. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la continuación del relato.

Ddraig: **[Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, la gran mayoría del clan de los héroes pensó que la gran parte de los humanos no eran dignos de ser salvados, que eran arrogante y que pensaban solo en ellos mismos, así que decidieron aislarse del mundo en un lugar secreto y no interferir en asuntos donde esa gente provocaba, solo interferirían si eran seres sobrenaturales los que atacaban y/o amenazaban la vida de las personas y el mundo, siempre y cuando consideraban que valían la pena que fueran salvados, además de que como no eran un grupo tan grande, no podían salvar a toda la gente de todas las situaciones que sucedía en aquella época.]**

Issei: (¿Es por eso que Dios creo las sacred gear? ¿Para así los humanos que no poseían aquel poder de enfrentar las amenazas y adversidades fueran capaces de hacerles frente?)-Deduje viendo las intenciones de Dios.

Ddraig: **[Exacto, captas las cosas muy rápido compañero.]** -Me sentí feliz por aquel alabo. **[Aunque fuiste un gran pervertido y payaso en los últimos momentos de tu vida.]** -Ok, eso sí me dolió.

Issei: (Hugh, b-bueno con eso, ya entiendo en parte la situación en que se encuentra este mundo. Además de que estoy en un lugar donde la magia existe.)-No podía contener mi emoción por los sucesos que pasarían, aunque aún me daba un poco de miedo las amenazas que se supone voy a enfrentar. En eso recordé un asunto-(Por cierto ¿sabes cómo usar la magia para que pueda empezar a entrenar? Ya que como poseo un cuerpo de un niño, no seré capaz de entrenar con la Boosted Gear como corresponde, porque no sería capaz de soportar el poder hasta que posea la resistencia necesaria.)

Al ser un niño de 5 años, mi cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar el poder de mi sacred gear, ya que se supone que su habilidad es duplicar mi poder cada 10 segundos y eso podía conllevar a que mi cuerpo se rompa por la gran carga que me puede llegar a generar e incapaz de soportar.

Ddraig: **[Es verdad, si es sobre eso no hay problema, se más o menos como usar la magia ya que en el pasado, aunque no fuera mucho, era capaz de usar unos cuantos hechizos, además que algunos de mis poseedores eran magos por lo que pude aprender una o dos cosas de los hechizos que utilizaban.]** Ese último comentaría me hizo tener una idea.

Issei: (Oye Ddraig, según se ¿Dentro de la sacred gear se encuentran los fragmentos de los pensamientos de los anteriores poseedores, solo que en estos momentos están sumidos en la maldición de la Boosted gear, no es así? Porque si es así, podíamos buscar una forma de liberar parte de la maldición, para ver si pueda llegar a hablar con ellos y me pueden enseñar trucos y habilidades que usaban cuando aún estaban vivos, así tendré un mayor repertorio para futuros eventos.)-Le dije y en eso se quedó meditando un rato.

Ddraig: **[No es mala idea, además que te ayudaría en disminuir un poco el riesgo de la Juggernaut Drive, ya que en parte ellos ayudan un poco para que entres en ese estado y sucumbas ante mi poder.]** -Muy bien, entonces está decidido.

 **(Explicación: La "Juggernaut Drive "es un poder prohibido de la Boosted Gear la cual dé a quien la use un enorme poder, con el cual es posible matar dioses. Sin embargo, este estado hace que el poseedor pierda la cordura durante su uso y como medio para mantenerlo va tomando la fuerza vital hasta drenarla toda, lo cual conlleva la muerte de la persona.)**

Señora Hyoudou: ¿Ise, ya estas despierto? Porque si lo estas baja para que puedas comer- Pude oír la voz de mi mama llamándome.

Issei: Ya voy mamá. -Le conteste y antes de bajar. – (Una cosa más Ddraig.)

Ddraig: **[¿Qué es?]**

Issei: (Ya que ahora te encuentras despierto y también soy un niño, no habrá mucho que puedas hacer aparte de enseñarme un poco de magia y dormir, ¿no es así?) –El me afirmo diciendo que sí. – (Entonces aparte de dormir ¿Podías buscar en mis recuerdos y ver algunos animes que he visto? Así podemos sacar técnicas para así usarlas, pero debo confirmar si es posibles utilizarlas, además que te mantendrá ocupado en algo aparte de estar holgazaneando todo el día.) –En eso se quedó pensando.

Ddraig: **[Muy bien, lo hare ya que estar encerrado durante 2.000 años y solo dormir dentro de esta cosa ya me está cansando, sobre todo quiero que estés preparado cuando te enfrentes a Albión, y más sabiendo de lo que es capaz su portador]**

Issei: (Muy cierto, además no puedo depender de tu poder todo el tiempo ya que podría haber métodos para contrarrestar tus habilidades y eso no sería bueno. Un buen ejemplo seria Rizevim Lucifer que posee el poder de cancelar las Sacred Gears)- Ddraig asintió ante este comentario.- (Otro lado bueno para ti seria que si venzo a Vali Lucefer siendo un ser humano, es como decirle indirectamente al Dragón blanco que aun con un verdadero milagro, tu eres aún más fuerte que él sin importar que) -Cuando termine de decir eso, pude escuchar una voz maquiavélica la cual me dio un gran escalofrío.

Ddraig: **[Kukukukukuuuu, ooooh pero que grato seria eso. No puedo esperar a ver como reaccionaria el Blanco ante esa situación]** -Que miedo, cuanto rencor se tienen estos dos, ya que según entiendo, actualmente Albión debe tener un pensamiento más o menos igual al que tiene Ddraig en estos momentos.

Issei: (B-Bueno, estos son los nombres de los animes. Fairy tail, Naruto, One Piece "aunque en esto solo los usurarios de frutas del diablo", Saint Seiya, Pokemon, Digimon, Hunter X Hunter, Bleach, Dragon Ball y otros los cuales te diré cuando recuerde otros que puedan servir.)-Le enumere, ya que estos me parece que son los que tienen las más poderosas técnicas y muy útiles.

Ddraig: **[Bien compañero, los veré, además que debo enseñarte sobre magia y además debemos tratar de quitar algo de la maldición de la Boosted Gear.]** -Muy bien.- **[Otra cosa ¿Dijiste "vencerlo como un ser humano", no es así?]**

Issei: (Pues si ¿Algún problema?)

Ddraig: **[No, es solo que pensé que tal vez sabiendo que estas en un mundo que existe lo sobrenatural, querrías volverte uno para vivir más tiempo y tener más poder ¿No te vas a unir a alguna facción?]** \- Ante ese comentario me puse a pensar.

Era cierto que si me convierto en un demonio, ángel u otra cosa obtendría una vida casi eterna y más poder con mayor facilidad.

Me quede meditándolo hasta que tome una decisión.

Issei: (¿Sabes qué? no me uniré a ninguna, pero me convertiré en un aliado de estos.)-Le conteste con firmeza.

Ddraig: **[Puedo saber la razón.]**

Issei: (Primero, no me gusta cómo ven los seres sobrenaturales a los humanos u otros seres, los cuales creen que sin nacer con una sacred gear, un gran linaje o talento, ellos no son nada. Les voy a demostrar lo contrario, que con esfuerzo y devoción se puede lograr todo lo que te propones.)-Pude sentir que Ddraig quedo complacido ante ese comentario-(Y mi segunda razón es que si soy un Humano puedo ser un punto medio entre las facciones y seres sobrenaturales, ya que no seré de una raza en la que ellos estén en guerra y siendo un ejemplo a seguir para otros humanos que estén yendo por el camino incorrecto.)-Ante eso Ddraig hablo con una voz feliz.

Ddraig: **[Respeto esa decisión aunque no sea fácil, pero viendo lo que habías logrado tal vez tengas una oportunidad.]** -Comento el Dragón.- **[Ya baja y ve a comer antes de que tu madre se preocupe de ti.]**

Issei:(Gracias compañero, hablamos luego.)- Así corte mi conversación con Ddraig y baje a comer donde mi mamá me preguntaba porque tardaba tanto en bajar, le conteste que estaba pensando en que iba a hacer el día de hoy y ella se relajó, con eso comí junto con mi familia y luego de eso empezó el nuevo entrenamiento, donde ahora sé que muchas cosas me aguardarían pero estaría preparado cuando eso llegue.


	3. Cap 2: Promesa, nueva hermana, nuevos

**Capítulo 2: Promesa, nueva hermana, nuevos amigos y el futuro que se construye**

* * *

-2 Años después-

Ahora tengo 7 años, varias cosas pasaron. Fui capaz de entender lo básico de la magia gracias a Ddraig, también fui capaz de materializar, controlar y sentir el Ki como en Dragón Ball, con ello pude descartar en mi lista algunas técnicas de animes que podría usar aquí.

Si me preguntan cómo es que se puede usar el Ki en este mundo, pues la explicación es muy sencilla, porque el Ki es la energía que normalmente usan los Youkai para sus técnicas de Senjutsu y obviamente poseo uno ya que es la energía de todo ser vivo tiene sin excepción. Y el por qué nadie lo usa como en la serie, es porque no se les ha ocurrido que el Ki se puede usar de esa forma y todo lo que uno puede lograr con eso.

He podido entrenar a gusto, ya que he ido a una montaña de vez en cuando para controlar tanto mi magia como el de mi Ki, dado que necesito acostumbrar mi cuerpo a usar el poder en batalla.

Con el tiempo fui mejorando y descubrí que tengo una buena afinidad con la magia, en especial con la de fuego y aplicando el conocimiento de naruto, sobre combinaciones de atributos, pude controlar con mayor facilidad otros elementos como el hielo. También poseo grandes reservas de magia, además cuando empecé a controlar mi Ki pude sentir como este crecía, pero no me puedo explicar el por qué tengo tanto poder si apenas comienzo a usarlos como corresponden.

No entendía lo que pasaba, ya que no me fue muy difícil el controlar los elementos, también Ddraig comento que mis reservas mágicas son casi del tamaño de un demonio de clase media de bajo poder, que no es muy posible para un niño de una familia normal.

No tengo un linaje especial ni nada qué me permita tener un desarrollo más rápido, solo podía pensar que podría ser algún talento mío pero aun así encontraba que el crecimiento es muy exagerado, en ello Ddraig saco una conclusión.

Ddraig: [Tal vez se deba porque reencarnaste]-Dijo dándome a conocer su especulación.

Issei: ¿Porque lo crees?-Le cuestione ya que no le veía el sentido.

Ddraig: [Bueno, en tu vida anterior cuando eras ese pulpo alienígena poseías una gran poder, además por a ver sido un asesino tuviste que adquirir mayor fuerza física para completar tus misiones, por lo que tenías una gran fuerza vital.]-Dijo para luego continuar.- [Negus tengo entendido, cuando alguien muere el poder que uno poseía aún sigue con él, por ende cuando se usa alguna magia prohibida para traer a los muertos estos pueden llegar con el poder que tenían cuando tenían vida.].-Termino dándome su conclusión y en eso pensé.

Issei: Ahora que lo pienso, cuando Goku u otros de los guerreros morían y estaban en el otro mundo ellos conservaban sus mismos niveles de poder de cuando estaban vivos, incluso incrementarlos y adquirir nuevos poderes.-Recordé esos momentos en que lo luchadores iban y volvían de otro mundo.- Y si no mal recuerdo, el chico Uub, que es la reencarnación del Majin buu malo, conservaba el poder de su reencarnación. Solo que estaba dormido y él no era capaz de utilizarlo a voluntad hasta que Goku lo ayudo en eso.-Cuando lo pensaba de esa forma tenía lógica y Ddraig dio su última teoría.

Ddraig: [Entonces puedo suponer que cuando llegaste a este mundo conservaste el poder de ese entonces, pero estaba dormido e inactivo, sin embargo dado que ahora que empezaste a entrenar con la magia y el Ki este provoco que lentamente empezara a despertar y volver a tu cuerpo poco a poco. Tal vez aquel poder que usabas en tu vida anterior cuando eras un pulpo se convirtió y se está combinando con tu poder mágico. Esa es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar.]-Dijo dando su testimonio.

Issei: Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Yo creía que lo único que podría sacar ventaja de mi vida previa eran mis conocimientos y experiencias, pero aunque eso explique mis reservas no explica mi afinidad con los atributos, puesto que aunque me es muy fácil usar el fuego, tampoco encuentro tener muchos problemas con los otros elementos.-Dije y Ddraig volvió a contestarme.

Ddraig: [Como había dicho antes, el poder que tenías en tus últimos momentos se convino con tu poder mágico, por lo que lo más probable es que aquella energía fuera moldeable y susceptible a los elementos, dándote facilidad en utilizarlos.]-Dijo y yo finalmente pude comprender.

Issei: Ya entiendo... Vaya, nunca imagine que los experimentos en que me metieron serían tan beneficios aquí, que curiosa es vida no lo crees.- Sonreí con sarcasmo.

Ddraig: [Ya lo creo compañero.]- Me contesto con una leve sonrisa, parecía que también entendía la ironía que vivía.

Issei: Bueno, con todo eso dicho.-Dije mientras me estiraba un poco.- Volvamos al entrenamiento.-Dije con confianza.

De esa forma pasó el tiempo y fui capaz aprender unos cuantos hechizos ofensivos y defensivos los cuales me enseño Ddraig y aparte de eso conocer mejor a mi socio, dado que estaríamos juntos mucho tiempo.

Pero tampoco descuidaba mí tiempo con mi familia y amigos, puesto que pasaba tiempo con mis padres escuchando sobre historias y anécdota, además de unos consejos y cosas las cuales me querían enseñar, como aprender la cocina de mi madre o ir a pescar con mi padre.

También pasaba tiempo con mis amigos jugando y explorando en los alrededores. Aparte les ayudaba en sus estudios y trabajos, algo que disfrute porque me recuerda mí tiempo que pase con mis alumnos como profesor.

Pero no todo fue alegría, puesto que mis amigos Irina, Yuki, Kurumi y Takashi se tendrían que mudar junto a sus respectivas familias.

La familia de Irina se tiene que mudar a Inglaterra, porque su padre le ofreció un mejor trabajo en ese lugar y era algo que no podían rechazar dada la oportunidad.

En cuanto a los otros tres, al parecer sus familias tienen algún tipo de relación entre ellos, debido que solo estuvieron viviendo aquí por alguna razón y al terminar su deber los llamaron para que regresaran.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos todos reunidos incluyendo a Mitsuki, donde pude ver como Irina estaba decaída, las hermanas se mostraron tristes mientras que Takashi se mostró frustrado, ya que no se querían ir. Los 6 estuvimos hablando del tema.

Takashi: Rayos, rayos, porque tiene que pasar esto, que tiene de malo vivir aquí, tengo duelos que terminar con Ise.-hablo enojado por tener que despedirse. Takashi sí que tenía un espíritu competitivo conmigo.

Yuki: Es verdad, me gusta vivir aquí, no quiero abandonar las amistades que he forjado.-Hablo cabizbaja, parece que realmente no quería abandonarnos.

Irina: Yo igual, he encontrado verdaderos y grandes amigos aquí con ustedes. Porque nos tenemos que separar, es alguna prueba que nos ha puesto dios.-Dijo decaída, aun en una situación así nunca deja de mostrar su fe en el señor, tal vez inconscientemente lo usaba para obtener fuerza ante la cruda verdad.

Kurumi: (llorando) Waaaaaa, no me quiero separar de ustedes, quiero que nos quedemos juntos.- Kurumi era un mar de lágrimas, fue la más afectada de todo esto.

Mitsuki: (Derramando alguna lagrimas) Kurumi.- Hablo en voz baja. Aunque no se mudaría no quería que sus amigos se fueran.

Después de un rato yo decidí hablar, aunque me sentía mal por lo que iba a decir.

Isse: Lamentablemente, no hay nada que podamos hacer.-Dije en un tono donde todos me escucharan y en ese momento, Takashi me tomo del cuello de mi ropa y me grito.

Takashi: ¡Como puedes estar tan calmado! ¿¡Acaso no te importamos!?- Dijo furioso pero se notaba triste.

En eso, todos me miraron con sorpresa para luego sentirse aún más deprimido.

Isse: Claro que no, también me duele que se tengan que ir, pero tampoco es como si fuera capaz de evitar que se mudaran.- Ante mis palabras Takashi apretó los diente y los demás bajaron sus cabezas. Pero luego di unas palabras que sabía que los alentaría.- Pero eso no significa que esto sea un "adiós".

En ese momento todos me miraron sin entender lo que intentaba decir.

Yuki: ¿A qué te refieres?- Me pregunto con una mirada como si hubiera recuperado algo de esperanza

Isse: Fácil, aunque nos separemos por un largo periodo de tiempo, eso no significa que no volveremos a vernos. Para mí, esto no es un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego".-Dije mientras pasaba mi vista a todos.

Paso un rato hasta que al fin captaron lo que quería decir.

Irina: ¿De verdad?- Lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Isse: Por supuesto que sí, estoy seguro que en algún momento de nuestras vidas nuestros pasos se volverán a cruzar, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde pero confió que nos volveremos a ver.-En eso todos sonrieron, ya que ahora parecían tener esperanza de que nos podríamos reunir nuevamente.- Además no pienso pasarme mi tiempo lamentando su perdida, pienso trabajar duro en mis habilidades para mejorar y ser capaz de enfrentar los retos que seguro algunos de ustedes me querrán dar.-Luego fije mi mirada en el rubio mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.- Y esto te lo digo especialmente a ti Takashi, porque cuando nos volvamos a encontrar no dejare que en nuestros próximos enfrentamientos puedas lograr una sola victoria, pues planeo empezar a tener una racha de victorias consecutivas.- En eso el mencionado mostró una sonrisa desafiante.

Takashi: heee, con que esas tenemos. Y tú eres el que me dice que soy el competitivo, pero te digo que no lograras nada de eso, porque cuando regrese seré aún más fuerte de lo que ya soy. Y te advierto que solo podrás saborear la derrota cuando nos enfrentemos.-Podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, se nota que pude subirle el ánimo.

Irina: Es verdad, yo también me esforzare.-En eso ella fija su mirada en mi con un leve sonrojo.- Además tengo un objetivo a futuro que pienso cumplir.-Termino de decir eso y capte de lo que se trataba.

Sin embargo, parece que no fui el único en captar las intenciones de Irina.

Yuki: Ya se lo que estás pensando, pero te advierto que no eres la única.-Dijo para verla de manera desafiante.- Si crees que lo tendrás fácil piénsalo de nuevo.- En ese momento, cuando ambas se miraron, pudimos sentir una pesada atmósfera que fue creada por esas dos, incluso juraba que podía ver pequeños relámpago en medio de esas dos.

Kurumi: De que estás hablando Onee-chan.- Pregunto inocentemente, aunque Yuki le dijo que lo entendería cuando creciera un poco más.

Hay veces que la inocencia es una bendición... Por otro lado.

Mitsuki: ¡Mhmmm!- Mitsuki me veía mientras que hacia un puchero

Issei: (Por dios, se ve tan tierna.)-Pensé al mirarla.

Ddraig: [Vaya, ya me puedo hacer una idea de tu futuro]- Comento el dragón.

Isse: (Ni que lo digas. Si esos sentimientos se mantienen tal cual, debería considerar buscar refugio en donde esconderme cuando estalle la guerra.)-Pensé en las futuras posibilidades.

Ddraig: [Una decisión muy sabia compañero.] -Dijo dando a conocer su opinión.

Realmente Ddraig se ha suavizado un poco conmigo, ya no es tan distante como el principio.

En eso Takashi hablo tembloroso intentando detener la pelea.

Takashi: O-Oigan, ¿Podrían parar por favor?- Hablo un tanto asustado, según parece la fuerte rivalidad entre esas dos fue capaz de asustarlo y eso no es una sorpresa. La ira de una mujer es lo que uno menos quiere enfrentar.

Yuki e Irina: Bien.- hablaron al mismo tiempo para volver a verse.- ¡Hmp!

Nos quedamos callados un momento hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

Mitsuki: Entonces... Cuando nos volveremos a ver.- Pregunto queriendo saber cuánto tiempo estaremos separados.

Isse: Quien sabe Mitsuki... Solo el tiempo nos lo dirá.- Dije puesto no sabría cuando nos volveríamos a ver. Aunque si el ritmo de la historia es el mismo, sé que me encontrare con Irina en unos 10 años.

Kurumi: No seas tan misterioso Ise-nii-chan.-Me miro con molestia

Yuki: Kurumi, él tiene razón. No sabemos cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que nos volvamos a ver, aunque sería buena idea poner un tiempo.-Dijo mientras admiraba el hecho de como siempre hablaba con la voz de la razón.

Me quede pensando un rato hasta que tome una decisión que comente con el resto.

Isse: ¿Qué les parece en unos 10 años?-Les dije dando mi opinión.- En ese tiempo la mayoría de nosotros tendré entre 16 y 17 años, por lo que no será problema que nos movamos solos ya que seremos casi adultos.

A esa edad, ninguno de nuestros padres nos pondrá tantos problemas de que salgamos hacia otra ciudad o país, permitiéndonos vernos de nuevo.

Todos se pusieron a considerar esa idea, hasta asintieron diciendo que estaban de acuerdo.

Takashi: Entonces está decidido. Nos reencontraremos en 10 años aquí en la ciudad de Kuoh.-Dijo para luego mirarme.- Solo espera Ise, ya que no podrás contra mi cuando me veas nuevamente.- Me señalo con su dedo mientras mostraba una sonreí desafiante, la cual yo devolví con la mía ante ese comentario.

En eso los miembros restantes suspiraron.

Yuki: Y ahí van de nuevo.-Dijo cansada.

Irina: Enserio ¿Qué pasa entre estos dos y su deseo de competir?-Cuestiono este hecho, que es bien conocido entre hombres.

Kurimi: ¿No es algo normal?-Pregunto confusa.

Mitsuki: Para ambos sí.-Contesto con una sonrisa forzada.

En eso todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casa y en el día de la partida, los seis nos despedimos entre nosotros, deseándonos lo mejor para cada uno.

El ambiente se sentía un poco solitario sin ellos cerca, pero no deje que eso me deprimiera ya que sería una falta a mi palabra. Ahora solo puedo mirar hacia el futuro y ver lo que me aguarda

* * *

-1 año después-

Ahora tengo 8 años, desde la partida de 3 de mis amigos he pasado más tiempo con Mitsuki, ya que no quería que se sintiera sola dado la falta de nuestros compañeros, parecía que ahora se pegaba más a mí de lo habitual.

Yo seguía con mis entrenamientos, mejorando cada vez más e intentando nuevos trucos que se me ocurrieran. Sentía que mi progreso era algo único a pesar de ser un ser humano y gracias a eso podré cerrar la boca de ciertos chicos indebidos y como profesor debo corregir esas conductas.

Cuando estaba regresando a casa pude notar que mis padres se dirigían hacia un lugar, lo extraño era su cara de preocupación, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Me dirigí a ellos y les pregunte.

Isse: ¿Ha pasado algo?-Pregunte inocentemente, a lo cual mis padres me notaron y cambiaron su expresión a una más triste.

Señora Hyoudou: Ise...-Dijo al notarme.- ¿No sé cómo decirte esto pero...?

Señor Hyoudou: Yo lo hago.- Dijo mi padre interrumpiendo a mi madre la cual se veía sumamente triste. En eso él me dirige la mirada.- Ise, ¿recuerdas que Mitsuki-chan y su familia salieron en un viaje a unas termas?

Isse: Por supuesto, ellos se ganaron un boleto de viaje para 3 personas por 3 días y 2 noches, por lo que decidieron pasar un tiempo junto en familia. Se supone que hoy regresarían.-Conteste ya que recuerdo como ella me lo contó mientras estaba sumamente feliz de ir a ese lugar con sus padres.

Señor Hyoudou: Bueno no tuvieron problemas durante su estadía.- Dijo para luego poner una expresión más triste.- Pero cuando venían de regreso no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Por el comentario y su expresión me empecé a darme una idea, pero quería negarme ante ese hecho.

Isse: Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.-Dije con una mirada de súplica, sin embargo la verdad se me fue dicha.

Señora Hyoudou: Parece que te diste cuenta y me temo que sí. Cuando ellos iban de regreso un camionero borracho pasó por la autopista y empujo su auto hacia un barranco.-Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Señor Hyoudou: Mitsuki-chan pudo sobrevivir...-Dijo mi madre para luego derramar unas lágrimas.- Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de sus padres.

Baje la cabeza, esto debía ser un mal sueño. Pero como adulto no puedo desviarme de la realidad.

Isse: ¿En qué estado se encuentra Mitsuki?-Dije en voz baja mientras aún tenía mi cabeza abajo.

Señora Hyoudou: Se encuentra hospitalizada, ya que recibió un fuerte daño pero nos informaron que su vida no corre peligro.-Dijo dándome algo de alivio pues ella aún está con nosotros.

Señor Hyoudou: También nos dijeron que no iba a tardar mucho en despertar, así que como los únicos más cercanos a ella y a su familia la vamos a ir a ver. Además, nosotros estamos organizando el funeral de nuestros queridos amigos.-En eso él toma una mirada más decidida y nos dijo.- Por último, tengo algo que quiero proponerle a Mitsuki-chan.

En eso mi padre nos contó lo que tenía en mente y ambos quedamos sorprendidos para luego asentir. Así que ahora nos dirigimos al hospital para verla.

-18 días después-

Pasó más de dos semanas y Mitsuki ya estaba despierta, le tuvimos que contar la verdad y cuando se enteró, ella se rompió a llorar. Mi madre fue y la abraso cariñosamente para aliviar su dolor y tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

Unos días después se realizó el funeral del señor y señora Mononobe, todos los seres más cercanos a ellos se presentaron para darles ambos una buena despedida con los mejores sentimientos posibles.

Yo estaba al lado de Mitsuki para evitar que se deprima, dado que estuvo viendo la tumba de sus padres todo el tiempo con una mirada vacía. Comprendía muy bien el dolor de perder a alguien importante, sino fuera por la petición que ella me hizo antes de morir y conocer a mis alumnos, lo más probable es que me hubiera convertido en un monstruo con un gran vacío existencial. No puedo permitir que ella se quede en ese estado, debo devolverle la luz a su vida.

Mientras pensaba en eso mi padre se le acerco y comenzó con la propuesta que nos había contado a mi madre y a mí.

Señor Hyoudou: Mitsuki-chan, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.-En eso la mencionado paso a verlo.- A mí y a mi esposa nos preocupa tu situación ya que no tienes otros familiares que puedan cuidar de ti ¿Verdad?

En eso recordé que ambos padres de Mitsuki son hijos únicos y que sus abuelos habían fallecido hace tiempo, así que no había nadie que pudiera tomar custodia de ella y tendría que ser enviada a un orfanato.

Cuando escucho lo que dijo mi padre ella asintió.

Señor Hyoudou: Por ende decidimos en adoptarte y que formes parte de nuestra familia.- Dijo y Mitsuki se quedó atónita, pero no pareciera que estuviera feliz si no como si no quisiera que eso pasase.

Mitsuki: No... ¡NOOO!- En eso ella se puso a correr y alejarse lo más que pudo.

Isse: Yo voy a verla papá, déjame esto a mí.-Dije en persecución de la chica.

Empecé a correr detrás de ella y gracias a que puedo sentir el Ki de las personas, podía saber exactamente donde estaba Mitsuki. En eso la encontró en un árbol sentada abrazando sus piernas como si quisiera negar todo lo sucedido.

Isse: Hola Mitsuki...-Le hable mientras me arrodillaba para estar a su altura.- Me podrías contar lo que está mal.- Le hable en un tono amable tratando de así calmarla.

Mitsuki: Ise, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla.-Dijo aun con la cabeza abajo.

Isse: ¿Te refieres a lo de tus padre?-Pregunte, dado que es un hecho duro pero dudo que sea todo.

Mitsuki: No solo eso, también el asunto de que tus papas me quieran adoptar.-Dijo aun en la misma posición.

Isse: ¿Que tiene eso de malo?-Pregunte y en eso ella alza la cabeza mientras lloraba.

Mitsuki: ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? ¡Mucho, pues no quiero formar parte de tu familia! ¡No de ese modo!- Ella me grito con los ojos llorosos.

Isse: ¿Me podrías explicar a lo que te refieres?-Ya me hacia la idea, sin embargo era mejor asegurarse.

Mitsuki: Veras.- En eso ella se sonroja un poco mientras hablaba.- A mi m-me gustas Ise, desde que tengo memoria tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos. Siempre me agradaste y te preocupabas por mí como el hermano que nunca tuve, siempre estaba celosa de Kurumi al tener a Yuki-san como hermana mayor, es por eso que siempre me agrado la forma en la que me tratabas-Dijo para luego seguir.- Pero con el tiempo te empecé a ver de otra manera, dado que no importa lo que pasaba, cuando estaba triste o en problemas tu siempre llegabas como un héroe y me ayudabas cuando tenía dificultades como ahora. Entonces comencé a desearte a mi lado por el resto de la vida y llegue a tener el sueño de casarme contigo y formar una familia a tu lado.-Ella declaro

Aunque ya me hacia una idea en el momento en que nos separamos de Irina y los demás, nunca imagine que sus sentimientos llegaran a ese punto. Como podía ver, este no era un enamoramiento infantil o de momento que normalmente pasa al conocer a alguien en un corto lapso. Esto era amor de verdad, nacido y cultivándose con el tiempo.

Pero en ello pude notar que Mitsuki empezó a sollozar.

Mitsuki: Pero ahora si decido ser adoptado por tu familia, *Hic*... ya no podré estar a tu lado como una novia, *Hic*... Y si no acepto es muy probable que una pareja me tome y me distancie de ti.- Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.-No quiero que nada de eso pase, quiero estar junto a ti pero sin que nos convirtamos en familia como tu hermana.

 **(Nota: La palabra Hic que aparece representa a ella aguantando las ganas de llorar.)**

Debió ser muy difícil para ella, no solo perdió a sus padres sino que ahora es probable de que lo que llego a soñar sea frustrado de una manera u otra. Paso un rato y yo estaba pensando en una solución y cuando me llego una idea decidí hablar con ella.

Isse: Entonces hagamos esto.- Ella se dirigió su mirada a mi.- Acepta la propuesta que te dio mi papa y conviértete en mi hermana menor, así podemos estar juntos.-Dije ella se alteró.

Mitsuki: ¡Pero de esa forma...!-Grito pero yo continúe antes de que pudiera terminar.

Isse: Sin embargo, cuando crezcamos mientras que esos sentimientos que tienes por mí no cambian y eres capaz de capturar mí corazón, aceptare ser tu novio y muy posiblemente casarme contigo.-Cuando dije eso ella abrió los ojos.

Mitsuki: ¿De verdad?- Sus ojos empezaron a recuperar brillo.

Isse: Por supuesto, yo pienso que eres muy bonita, además de muy amable y de gran corazón, por lo que siempre pensé que el hombre que llegara a quedar a tu lado sería un ser muy afortunado.-Dije con un leve sonrojo.

Mitsuki: ¿Siempre me has visto de esa manera?-Pregunto un poco ansiosa.

Isse: Pues si y pienso que sería más que obvio si uno te conoce bien. Además como no estamos relacionados por sangre, aun se puede considerar legal si nos llegáramos a casar.-Dije mientras ella iba levantando el audio de su voz poco a poco.

Mitsuki: Entonces. ¿Por qué me pones esas condiciones?-Pregunto un poco curiosa.

Isse: Es que a diferencia de ti yo te veo como si fueras mi hermana menor, la cual debo proteger de cualquier peligro, pero solo te veo así por el momento. Además dada la situación en la que normalmente estoy, tengo el presentimiento de que atraeré más de una mirada de parte de las chicas y quien sabe, tal vez me llegue enamorar de alguna que trate de coquetearme.-Dije mientras no le daba mucha importancia, pero en eso vi como Mitsuki empezó a desatar una aura oscura y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos, aterrador.- P-Pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder, no puedes saber cómo actuara mi corazón y sobretodo no soy tan fácil de atrapar si notas como puede manejar a nuestras compañeras.-Dije tratando de apaciguar la tormenta.

Cuando dije eso ella lo pensó y pude ver como sus ojos volvieron a la vida, parecía que había ganado una determinación muy fuerte

Mitsuki: Si ese es el caso... Lo haré, veras que mis sentimientos no cambiaran tan fácilmente.-Sonaba realmente feliz y determinada, veo que escogí la ruta correcta.-Además si no me quedo a tu lado es muy probable de que una que otra zorra se te aproxime, así que debo asegurarme de quitar a los malos bichos.-Susurro para ella misma pero fui capaz de escucharla.

Oh oh, parece que tendré una chaperona guardaespaldas pegada a mí, ¿Tal vez debí reconsiderar algunas partes del acuerdo?

Cuando terminamos la conversación, Mitsuki acepto ser adoptada por mi familia y ahora su nombre era Hyoudou Mitsuki. La casa de sus padres quedo a su nombre pero estaría bajo control mis padres, ya que alguien tan joven no debía mantenerlo y como mis padres tenían su custodia legal, eran la mejor opción para el caso.

* * *

-2 años después-

Han pasado 2 años desde la integración de Mitsuki a la familia y ella ha empezado a llamarme Nii-san, se había integrado por completo aunque al principio le costaba la idea, sin embargo se solucionó con el tiempo. Además en un par de ocasiones vamos a su vieja casa para una limpieza y mantención general para que se mantenga en buen estado, este lugar era un recuerdo muy preciado para ella de sus padres, no podía solo dejarlo así como así.

Mientras iba a la escuela conocí a un chico el cual se volvió un muy buen amigo mío, su nombre es Amasaki Wave y es un chico de cabello negro medio azulado y ojos azules, es alguien con un gran sentido de la justicia y él deber, aunque muestra una espontaneidad casi infantil por lo que es difícil tomarlo enserio cuando se pone así. Pero en general es alguien en quien puedo pasarla bien, además cuando nos conocimos llegamos a tener una buena relación casi de inmediato.

Bueno, dejando la vida normal a un lado centrémonos en otro punto. Mis entrenamientos siguieron y cada vez le ponía más dificultad para aumentar mis fuerzas, fui capaz de degradar parte de la maldición de la Boosted Gear por lo que pude entrar en conversación con todos los anteriores portadores y pedirles consejos en cuanto a mis ejercicios, aunque al principio mantenían una disocia conmigo pero poco a poco me gane su confianza. Los que más me ayudaron fueron Belzard y Elsha, los cuales fueron los Sekiryuuteis hombre y mujer más fuertes, los cuales me enseñaron algunos movimientos de batalla que desconocía y también el cómo usar la magia de forma correcta y más efectiva, además tanto ellos como los anteriores portadores sabían de mi situación, dado que se los conté pues sentía que era mala idea el mentirles a ellos que viven dentro de mí, pero en vez de mirarme raro me vieron como uno de ellos, dado que también fui víctima del poder el cual me hizo perder mucho y se sentían identificados conmigo.

Estaba contento de tener personas así de mi lado, sin embargo las portadoras mujeres se comportaban un poco posesivas conmigo y los portadores algo celosos, por lo que siempre hubo una que otra discusión dentro de la Sacred Gear siendo que el lado masculino terminaba en el piso, por lo cual me preocupo al igual que Ddraig, pero decidimos mejor ignorar la situación. Mejor para evitar daños a la salud mental.

Ahora era capaz de manejar la magia de manera más efectiva y sobre todo descubrí algunos secretos que tenía la magia la cual no creí que tuviera, algo que sorprendió a Ddraig y a Elsha, también tenía la Boosted Gear en su verdadera forma y podía hacer ahora unos 7 aumentos sin problemas, aunque aún puedo mejorar. Empecé a practicar con mi guante también para ser capaz de usarlo en medio de una batalla sin problemas, Ddraig estaba feliz por el progreso ya que para la edad que tengo actualmente esto no sería posible de ninguna manera y menos para un ser humano.

Ahora me encontraba caminando por mi vecindario, cuando de repente vi a un grupo de chicos golpeando a una chica. Estos la estaban pateando y quejados mientras que la chica solo se sentó a llorar, así que fui e intervenir dándoles un golpe a cada uno.

En eso los chicos se mostraron molestos.

Chico 1: ¿¡Que crees que haces!?-Pregunto enfadado.

Isse: ¿De qué estoy haciendo? Eso es lo que debería decir yo.-Dije mientras me puse entre la chica y ellos.

Chico 1: ¡Eso no te incumbe!-Dijo otro, pero vi como uno de ellos me examinaba.

Chico 2: Oye, reconozco a este tipo ¡Es el chico del que todos hablan de la otra escuela!-Dijo reconociéndome, parece que mi fama se ha extendido a otras escuelas.

Chico 3: Ese desgraciado que nos hace parecer como basura.-Dijo mirándome con desprecio.

Chico 1: Pues eso cambia las cosas, vamos a darle nuestro agradecimiento por hacernos quedar mal.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

En eso los 3 se me acercaron preparando sus puños en alto, ahora veamos cómo termina esto.

-5 minutos después.-

Se puede ver a los tres corriendo mientras lloraban y llamaban a sus mamas. Que patético, sin importar que aun sean niños el hecho de salir de ese modo solo demuestra que deben aprender sobre la humildad.

Dejando eso a un lado, me dirigí a la chica que estaba aún sentada en el suelo. Era una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos negros.

Isse: ¿Estas bien?- Me agache mientras le preguntaba.

Chica: S-Sí...-Dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

Isse: Me alegra oír eso.-Dije sonriendo pero en eso note sus heridas.- Vaya, parece que te lastimaron más de lo que creía, debemos atenderte ahora antes de que se te infecte más.-Al momento siguiente tome su mano lo cual la sonrojo.-Ven conmigo, mi casa está cerca, por lo que podre atender tus heridas.

En ello me lleve a la chica a mi casa y note que no había nadie en casa. Tome el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había y empezó a atenderla.

Isse: Me podrías decir tu nombre, se me olvido preguntar.-Pregunte mientras aun la trataba.

Chica: M-Me llamo Hayuru, Himekawa Hayuru.-Respondió la chica tartamudeando.- ¿Y tú?

Isse: Lo siento por mi mala educación, olvide presentarme primero. Me llamo Hyoudou Isse, Ise para los amigos.-Conteste mientras sonreía en la manera en que lo hacia Goku, lo cual la sonrojo.- Entonces ¿Por qué te atacaron esos sujetos?

En ello puso una expresión triste y hablo.

Hayuru: Es que iba caminando y pase a llevar a uno de ellos, intente disculparme pero no me escucharon y empezaron a golpearme.-Me fije en su voz y rasgos para comprobar si mentía pero pude notar que decía la verdad.

Isse: ¿Es broma? Como pueden hacer algo así por una razón tan tonta.-Dije dado que simplemente no podía creerlo, como pueden existir chicos tan tontos como para empezar con la agresión por un motivo tan pequeño como un choque y eso que se nota que no fue intencional.

Hayuru: D-Disculpa.- ella me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-Pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Isse: No es eso obvio, si veo que hay alguien en problemas entonces uno debe ayudar si es capaz de hacerlo.-Dije tranquilamente

Hayuru: P-P-Pero eran 3 contra 1.-Dijo tartamudeando pues en verdad era una pelea dispareja vista desde un punto de vista normal.

Pero yo le conteste...

Isse: Eso no importa, uno siempre debe ayudar a quienes lo necesiten, la única razón para no ayudar a alguien seria si tiene algún motivo para no ir en su ayuda, además...-En eso fije mi mirada a ella y le di una sonrisa.- Como hombre debo ayudar y proteger a las chicas, en especial se estas son lindas.

-POV Hayuru-

Hayuru: (L-L-L-Linda, me dijo linda).-Sentí como mi cara empezó a calentarse, nadie nunca me ha dicho eso.

-POV Ddraig-

Ddraig: [(Este chico, aunque quiere ser un gigolo para experimentar la popularidad, prácticamente es un imán de chicas ahora que actúa como un muchacho normal y cuando les da palabras alentadoras, definitivamente las hace caer por él, aunque no es consciente de ello.)]- Pensó mientras se mostraba preocupado por su socio, puesto que podía ver que un futuro tendría problemas aún más pesados que el del Issei original.

-POV Issei-

Issei: ¿Oye, te encuentras bien?-Pregunte ya que se quedó callada por un rato.

Hayuru: ¡AH! ¡Si, no hay nada malo en mí!-Dijo de manera rápida, ¿Porque lo niega tanto?

Isse: Si tú lo dices.- Conteste y con su tratamiento ya listo, decidí dejarla a su hogar.-Vamos a llevarte a tu casa, no podemos dejar que tus padres se preocupen más por ti

Hayuru: B-Bien.-Contesto roja.

En eso nos dirigimos a su casa la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde estábamos.

Luego de dejarla al frente de su hogar procedí a marcharme, pero...

Hayuru: Espera.-Pare en seco y voltee a verla.-Solo quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado antes y quisiera saber si podemos vernos de nuevo.

En eso pude entender a lo que se refería y sonreí

Issei: Claro, incluso si quieres podemos reunirnos y jugar junto a mi amigo Wave y mi hermana menor.-Cuando dije eso pude ver como apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Hayuru: ¡Gracias!-Contesto alegre.

Issei: Entonces, hasta otro momento Himekawa.-Dije tratando de irme.

Hayuru: Hayuru.

En eso nuevamente me detuve a verla.

Issei: ¿Qué?-Pregunte ya que no le entendí.

Hayuru: Quiero que me llames por mi nombre.- Dijo mientras me mira con ojos tan tiernos que es imposible negarse.

Ante eso decidí aceptar.

Issei: Muy bien, en ese caso...-Dije mientras la volvía a mirar.- Hasta pronto Hayuru.

Hayuru: Hasta pronto Ise.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera y nos despedimos.

A partir de ese entonces Hayuru formo parte de nuestro grupo y con el tiempo pudimos llegar a conocerla mejor, ella es una chica amable y trabajadora, además que tiene un cierto gusto por practicar kendo y las espadas el cual, según parece, heredo de su padre. Se lleva muy bien con Wave y Mitsuki, en especial con mi hermana, aunque de vez en cuando puedo notar un cierto aire de rivalidad.

* * *

Un día en la noche, Ddraig contacto conmigo.

Ddraig: [Compañero, he terminado de ver los animes que me pediste]-Me dijo mi inquilino.

Issei: (¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te parecieron?)-Le pregunte queriendo saber su opinión.

Ddraig: [Estaban increíbles. Ese Seiya de Pegaso sí que es fuerte para ser humano, mira que derrotar al dios de la muerte e incluso ser capaz de herir a Hades, eso no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer. El chico Naruto sí que era asombroso, a pesar de no tener un gran talento y la dura infancia que tuvo fue capaz de seguir adelante, al final fue capaz de convertirse en Hokage como él lo soñaba y me hace feliz el que lo haya podido lograr. El chico Luffy, a pesar de ser un tonto sin remedio, poseía un don para alentar a otros y me alegro de que allá podido superar la muerte de su hermano e incluso reencontrarse con otro de sus hermanos el cual creía muerto. El chico Natsu no se queda atrás, cuando lo mire me hizo sentir orgulloso que haya sujetos que levanten la gloria de los dragones y le den el respeto el cual merecemos. Pero ninguno de ellos sería capaz ni de rasguñar al guerrero Goku cuando se pone serio, tener tal poder e incluso dominar un poder que solo los dioses han sido capases de usar, no me querría enfrentar con alguien como él ni en mis sueños.]-Dijo sonando un poco alegre en ciertos puntos.

Issei: (Jajajaja, te entiendo. Ahora pues ¿Podremos desarrollar algunas de las técnicas de esos animes?)-Pregunte curioso.

Ddraig: [Las de naruto, pokemon, dragón ball, saint seiya y de algunos usuarios de la akuma no mi de one piece te puedo asegurar que podrás desarrollar una que otra técnica y más si utilizas el método que descubriste para la magia.]-Contesto el Dragón. Vaya, no pensé que ese método realmente fuera tan útil para traer a la vida poderes de unos animes.- [Por otra parte, las técnicas de Fairy tail te puedo asegurar que la gran mayoría podrías aprenderlas.]-Dijo con un tono seguro en la última parte.

Issei: (¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Es por qué es un anime más relacionado con la magia?)-Le dije con duda, pues no creo que sea toda la razón.

Ddraig: [No es eso, es que la gran mayoría de esos personajes existieron aquí.]-Dijo lo cual me dejo estupefacto ante la revelación.

Issei: (¿¡Que!? ¡No puede ser enserio!)-Le grite pues no podía creerlo.

Ddraig: [Lo digo muy enserio compañero, cuando vi que mencionaban a Igneel e incluso lo mostraban, fui incapaz de ocultar mi asombro.]-Dijo con un tono seguro.

Issei: (¿Entonces lo que sucedió en fairy tail ocurrió aquí?)-Le cuestione.

Ddraig: [Parte de la historia si ha ocurrido pero no de la misma forma, además que según se la organización Fairy tail aún existe pero en secreto.]-No me lo esperaba, pero como...-[Si te preguntas como sé que existe y que aún existe es porque Elsha era miembro de esa organización en sus días de vida junto a otros más.]-Contesto Ddraig.

Issei: (Wow, después tendré que hablar con ella para que me cuento como es la organización y ver si la puedo llegar a contactar.)- Me gustaba mucho fairy tail, por cómo eran de animados y amigables entre ellos.- (Bueno, si la historia es casi verdadera en este mundo, entonces la magia dragón Slayer existe y se puede utilizar.)-Le pregunte de nuevo.

 **(Explicación: La "Magia Dragon Slayer" es una magia derivada de las enseñanzas directas de un verdadero Dragón sobre los humanos. Esta fue creada para que los humanos fueran capaces de pelear contra los Dragones, que son seres sumamente poderosos y ha demostrado que este poder es sumamente efectivo en su contra.)**

Ddraig: [Así es, si la quieres aprender te puedo mencionar algunos puntos que aprendí de algunos viejos tarados que pensaron poder ganarme, además que tenemos a un usuario dragón Slayer aquí dentro.]-Dijo diciéndome un dato que desconocía.

Issei: (¿Cómo que tenemos a uno? De los usuarios anteriores que vi, ninguno me dijo que puede usar esa magia.)-Le conteste pero luego me quede callado por el siguiente suceso.

¿?: [Eso es porque me oculte y le pedí a Ddraig que no me mencionara.]-En eso pude escuchar una voz que pude reconocer.

Issei: (T-Tu e-eres...)-Dije mientras veía una imagen del sujeto que apareció en mi mente.

¿?: [Mucho gusto en poder conocerte actual Sekiryuutei, mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe y como ya debes de saber fui unos de los Maestro de Sabertooth y un usuario dragón Slayer del elemento Luz.]-No sabía que tantas sorpresas descubriría el día de hoy.

Issei: (No puedo creer que fueras el Sekiryuutei de tu época.)-Dije sin poder creerlo.- (Entonces debió serte muy fácil las peleas si tenías tu poder más el de Ddraig.)-Le dije, ya que él era uno de los magos más poderosos y si tenía la Boosted Gear entonces debió ser imparable.

En eso el me mira por un momento para luego ponerse a reír.

Sting: [Jajajajaja, a decir verdad casi no use la Boosted Gear en mis combates.]-Dijo mientras se mataba de la risa.

Issei: (¿Es eso cierto Ddraig?)- Le pregunte lo cual el suspiro.  
Ddraig: [Pues sí. El jamás me uso y solo utilizo mi poder en casos de emergencia.]-Dijo un poco desanimado

Issei: (¿Y eso porque?)-Me cuestione para recibir la respuesta de la persona misma.

Sting: [Por qué no me agradaba la idea de usar un poder el cual no me perteneciera, quería ser conocido por quien era y no por ser el Sekiryuutei.]-Contesto con orgullo.

Ddraig: [Gracias a eso, no fui capaz de presumir frente al blanco por tenerlo como portador.]-Dijo desanimado.

Vaya, Ddraig sí que es un presumido, pero supongo que es esperarse de un dragón dado que son muy orgullosos y siempre quieren demostrar su poder frente a otros.

En eso tuve una duda al chico rubio.

Issei: (Entonces Sting-san, crees que pueda aprender la magia Dragón Slayer.)-Pregunte con esperanzas.

Sting: [Solo llámame Sting y si creo que serás capas de aprenderla, es más ya que puedes usar prácticamente todos los elementos estoy seguro que podrás ser un dragón Slayer más fuerte que yo.]-Dijo alentándome

Isse: (En ese caso ¡A DARLE DURO!)-Grite ansioso de lo que iba a aprender.

En eso comencé mi nuevo entrenamiento en el desarrollo de las nuevas técnicas y además de aprender la magia dragón Slayer, la cual es muy difícil de aprender pero gracias a String y Ddraig he sido capaz entender el cómo funciona.

* * *

-2 años después-

Otros 2 años más han pasado, me he fortalecido y he sido capaz de desarrollar técnicas de los animes e incluso a usar la magia Dragón Slayer, gracias a cierta ayuda que tuve. Pero tampoco dejo de lado mi entrenamiento físico y el uso del Ki, gracias a eso soy capaz de aguantar el poder de Ddraig a pesar de ser un ser humano y tengo una resistencia equiparable a los seres sobrenaturales. También fui capaz de lograr el Balance Breaker con un límite de 1 hora en su uso.

 **(Explicación: El "Balance Breaker" es la forma evolucionada de las Sacred Gear, siendo la manifestación máxima de poder del mismo. Una vez alcanzado puede ser activado de nuevo con mucha más facilidad que la primera vez. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, puede ser mantenido activado por un periodo de tiempo más largo, también pueden tener evolución las cuales puede hacerlas más poderosas. Este estado se logra cuando el usuario tiene un gran entrenamiento y además un fuerte golpe emociona, dado que los Sacred Gears reaccionan a los sentimientos del poseedor, incrementando así su poder o desencadenando nuevas evoluciones. Todos los Balance Breaker toman una forma diferente que coincida con las capacidades de los usuarios.)**

Dejando a un lado mis rutinas de entrenamiento, mi amistad con Wave y Hayuru también ha mejorado, Mitsuki también está aún más cerca de mí, los 4 pasamos casi todo el tiempo junto y nos divertimos. Sobre todo la relación que tenemos el uno al otro también se ha fortalecido, en especial Hayuru la cual ya tiene más confianza en hablarnos a todos, dado que no va a la misma escuela que nosotros 3. En estos momentos estamos saliendo de mi casa por que jugamos con mi Xbox, puesto que había conseguido un nuevo juego y este era de aventura para 4 jugadores.

Wave: Hombre, sí que fue difícil pasar la cuarta parte.-Dijo con cansancio.

Mitsuki: Es verdad y aún más ya que cierta persona nos hizo volver al principio por caer en una trampa tan obvia.-Dijo mientras dirija una mirada a cierta persona.

Hayuru: Ya dije que lo sentía, esa caja se veía tan útil en la situación en la que estábamos que pensé que era un método para superar ese nivel.-Dijo tratando de que la perdonaran.

Isse: Es verdad Mitsuki, además ella al no estar muy acostumbrada a estos juegos es fácil que sea atraída por trampas como esas.-Mencione tratando de apaciguar las agua.

Mitsuki: Por dios Nii-san, porque siempre eres tan defensivo con Hayuru.-Dijo un tanto molesta.

Isse: Soy defensivo y bueno con quien creo que se lo merece, además no es un error tan grande y tampoco es como su fuera importante.-Dije viéndola hasta que Wave interrumpe.

Wave: Oye, era completar ese nuevo juego que salió hace unos días, aun no sé cómo conseguiste la edición especial.-Dijo mirándome fijamente.

A lo que él se refiere es que en ese juego hay un set de 10 con etapas y eventos especiales los cuales tienen una forma de venta diferente a lo usual. El "cómo lo conseguí", pues digamos que he adquirido contactos bastantes peculiares y especiales durante mi tiempo libre.

Isse: Dejando ese tema.-Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.- Debemos estudiar para los exámenes que vienen.-Dije y en eso los 3 bajaron la cabeza.

Wave-Mitsuki-Hayuru: No me lo recuerdes.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Pobres, los exámenes no son lo que uno quiere, claro si eres un niño y no tienes conocimiento de las materia algo lo cual no soy.

Cuando estábamos por despedirnos vi como un coche pasó hacia nosotros y estaba a punto de chocarnos. En eso decidí pasar adelante y concentrando mi fuerza en mi mano derecha y en mis piernas y fui capaz de detenerlo en seco. El auto quedo destrozado pero afortunadamente no había nadie en él y nadie estaba en los alrededores para verme a excepción de esos 3.

Wave: ¿Q-Q-Q-Que...?-Dijo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Hayuru: ¿C-C-Como pudiste...?-Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.

Mitsuki: ¡Nii-san! ¿¡Cómo pudiste detener ese coche con una sola mano!?-Hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacerme.

En eso suspire derrotado.

Isse: Parece que tengo cosas que explicar, ¿no es así?- Dije y los 3 asintieron.

Viendo mí situación y que no podría mentirles decidí llevarlos a otra parte para contarles la verdad. Les conté sobre lo sobrenatural, que lo que cuenta la biblia es cierto, la razón por la que desaparezco durante unos momentos, sobre las Sacred Gear y diciéndoles que poseo una. Cuando termine la explicación, los 3 se quedaron mudos y tratando de procesar la nueva información.

Wave: Wow, y yo creía que ya eras lo suficientemente raro. Pero eso también explica cómo es que posees tan buena condición física que pareciera que ni te esfuerzas en los deportes o porque no nos cuentas a dónde vas de vez en cuando.-Dijo ya teniendo procesada la información.

Hayuru: Primero: eso fue descortés y ofensivo para Ise, Wave. Segundo: No puedo creer que todo sobre la Biblia fuera verdad, eso significa que los Dioses realmente existen, incluso los reyes demonios.-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

Mitsuki: Estoy de acuerdo, pensar que lo que creímos era solo creencias y ficción realmente exista en nuestro mundo es algo realmente increíble. También el hecho que Nii-san posea tal poder y por lo que dijo, no ha demostrado todo lo que es capaz de hacer.-Menciono demostrando su impresión.

Isse: Pues si.-Dije con una gran sonrisa despreocupada, la cual provocó que los presente tuvieran una gota en la cabeza.

Wave: Por dios, aun cuando se revelo tu secreto siempre pareciera que nada realmente te preocupara. Excepto que te roben tus dulces.-Dijo con cansancio y en eso yo reaccione.

Isse: ¡Oye, no puedo vivir sin mi dosis diaria de azúcar, el no comerlo durante un tiempo es tortura para mí!-Grite pues simplemente no puedo dejarlos. Aun si deje de ser Koro-sensei, aun amo los dulces.

Mitsuki: Nii-san, para con eso, que solo muestres preocupación por un par de dulces siempre hace que parezcas un niño de 5 años, por lo que me da vergüenza que me relacionen contigo.-dijo mi hermanita mientras se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, en serio tanto le preocupa eso.

Hayuru: Al menos sabemos que Ise siempre será Ise y eso es lo importante.-dijo la joven con una sonrisa forzada.-Por cierto, dijiste que tenías una Sacred algo, ¿nos las podrías mostrar?-Pregunto curiosa.

Isse: Es "Sacred Gear", y sí se las puedo mostrar.-Dije mientras alzaba mi mano izquierda y mi mano brillo revelando un guante rojo con una gema verde.-Esta es la Boosted Gear, tiene el poder de duplicar mi poder cada 10 segundos y también es el arma que tiene sellada el alma del Welsh Dragón Ddraig.-Dije con orgullo mientras que todos quedaron con la boca abierta por la información y más por el ultimo comentario.

Wave: ¿Dragón? ¿Dices que hay un dragón ahí a dentro?-Dijo señalando mi Sacred Gear.

Isse: Así es, miren.-Enfoque mi mirada a mi guante y hable.-Oye Ddraig ¿Estas despierto?

En ese momento la gema empezó a brillar y se escuchó un bostezo.

Ddraig: [*Bostezo* ¿Qué pasa compañero? ¿Para qué me despiertas?]-Dijo el dragón notándose cansado por haber despertado, pero entonces él se da cuenta de la presencia de mis amigos y de cómo miran el guante sacando su conclusión. [Puedo suponer que se los contaste, ¿No es así?]-Me pregunto.

En ello yo asentí y todos se quedaron estupefactos.

Hayuru: ¿R-Realmente hay un dragón ahí a dentro?-Dijo mientras estaba atónita.

Ddraig: [Así es niña, soy Ddraig uno de los 2 Dragones Celestiales.]-Dijo con orgullo.

Mitsuki: Increíble, nunca pensé que conocería un dragón aunque este en un raro y feo guante.-Dijo señalando mi guante.

Ddraig: [¿¡Cómo que feo!? ¡Déjame decirte que he tenido este aspecto los últimos 2.000 años y me siento orgulloso de ella!]- Grito indignado lo cual provoco que Mitsuki se asustara un poco y después Wave le hablo.

Wave: Si Mitsuki-chan, además yo pienso que el guante es genial, da un aspecto feroz y de respeto.-Dijo mientras veía el guante con estrellas en los ojos y Ddraig se sentía feliz de que alguien entendiera eso.

Mitsuki: P-Perdón.-Dijo arrepentida.

Hayuru: Ya, ya, no se pongan agresivo solo por un comentario. Por dios me siento como una madre al tener que tranquilizar el ambiente.-Dijo mientras que todos nos reímos ante ese comentario. En verdad Hayuru es una dama que sigue el orden y la moralidad.

Después de esa conversación me preguntaron si tenían Sacred Gears, en eso puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno y pude sentir que si poseían una, además de que eran unas muy fuertes por lo que decidí entrenarlos dado que si otros seres sobrenaturales los sentían, tenía por seguro que los atacarían y no creo que pueda estarlos protegiendo del peligro todo el tiempo.

Aprovechando la situación de que iban a entrenar, les sugerí que les contáramos a nuestros padres sobre lo que íbamos a hacer, en especial yo ya que he guardado este secreto por mucho tiempo y me pareció que era hora de contarle mis padres la verdad sobre el mundo sobrenatural y del futuro que se nos venía por delante. De esa forma eran consiente y sabrían de lo que hago y tendría más libertad de salir sabiendo que es necesario.

Cuando lo escucharon y les mostré las pruebas, decir que se quedaron pasmados era poco decir, pero después de un rato tratando de asimilar la información decidieron dejarme hacer lo que creía correcto ya que no solo demostré ser responsable para mi edad, sino que maduro y que tomo enserio lo que hago por un bien futuro. También tuve que ir y hablar con los padres Wave y Hayuru para que tuvieran una mejor idea de la situación y que era mejor que ellos estuvieran preparados por que el poder que poseen en su interior no es cualquier cosa.

Con todo eso hecho ahora solo queda ver los resultados que tendrían mis amigos/estudiantes y como seremos capaces de enfrentar las adversidades que se nos vendrán. Sé que no será fácil pero con esfuerzo y dedicación se puede lograr cualquier cosa, es la lección más importante que aprende de mis alumnos en carne y hueso.


	4. Cap 3: Escuele, grupo y una Caída

**Capítulo 3: Escuela, grupo y una Caída**

* * *

-5 años después-

Ahora han pasado 5 años desde que mis amigos descubrieron mi secreto y empecé a entrenarlos. Con el tiempo no solo despertaron sus Sacred Gears, sino que también mejoraron el uso de ellas y sus habilidades de combate más allá de lo que creí que podrían, con grandes resultados. Ahora mencionare los Sacred gear de mis amigos y su progreso.

El sacred gear de Mitsuki es "Rainbow Arch", es un arco que es capaz de crear sus propias flechas el cual también puede ser de distintos elementos según la voluntad de su portador lo cual le vino como anillo al dedo, porque no solo descubrimos que posee un talento para la magia sino que también posee un gran balance de dedos y vista cinética además de tener buenos cálculos espaciales, diría que su talento es equiparable a Chiba-kun y Hayami-san. Con ello, aparte del entrenamiento básico, también le incluí uno para no solo aprendiera a manejar un arco y flecha sino también para mejorar su puntería. Su progreso fue tal que ahora es capaz de disparar a grandes distancias con posibilidades casi nulas en fallar, tiene un gran control y dominio sobre la magia en especial la magia de viento y agua en la cual ella se especializa más, también la entrene en el dominio del Ki y le enseñe artes marciales para que pudiera defenderse si no puede atacar a distancia.

Ahora en el caso de Wave su Sacred Gear es "Gravity Grand Chariot", la cual es una espada negra de gran filo y resistencia que le da a su portador el poder de controlar la gravedad, además descubrimos que al igual que mi Boosted Gear, su espada posee una bestia sellada el cual se llama "Leviatán" quien es el dueño original de tal poder y fue una criatura mitológica creado por el mismo Dios Bíblico y al final lo sello en una Sacred Gear temiendo lo que podría llegar a hacer en el mundo, él es muy fiero y gruñón por lo que Wave tuvo problemas para conversar con él al principio pero al fin y al cabo lograron llevarse bien, nosotros también fuimos capases de entablar una amistad con la bestia, en especial Ddraig dado que ambos fueron temidos cuando tenían cuerpos y ahora están atrapados en un objeto por milenios por lo que se comprenden entre sí. Siguiendo con lo que íbamos, mientras entrenaba a Wave descubrí que tiene más talento para las artes marciales, sí incluimos su tenacidad eso lo convierte en un guerrero perseverante que no cae tan fácilmente, así que los resultados de su entrenamiento fue un manejo más grande en su Ki además de aprender a usar el Toki para fortalecer su cuerpo, tiene una manejo de magia aceptable y se especializa más en magia de tierra y también sobre el agua aunque este último era por la influencia de su compañero, también maneja un poco de fuego y relámpago por gusto.

 **(*Explicación*: "Leviatán", nacido de las tradiciones religiosas judeo-cristinas, el Leviatán hace referencia a un monstruo marino similar a una serpiente gigante. En las distintas interpretaciones de la Biblia se señala que Dios creó al Leviatán en macho y hembra, pero luego dio muerte a la hembra, temiendo que la reproducción de este monstruo fuera inmanejable para los hombres. Con el tiempo, la referencia al Leviatán fue adquiriendo un sentido más amplio y numerosas culturas identificaron a éste con el mal o con bestias marinas de gran poder destructivo. Para ciertas tradiciones cristianas, este monstruo era una de las personificaciones que podía adoptar satanás o el demonio.)**

Y finalmente Hayuru, su Sacred Gear es el "Blade Blacksmith", con el ella puede crear numerosas Espadas Sagradas de diferentes atributos según su voluntad, a ella le encanto cuando la despertó dado que no solo es una fan del orden sino que también es una fan de las espada, con eso ella empezó a practicar en su uso y fue capaz de crear distintos tipos de espadas, aunque la gran mayoría de ellas son más katana que de otros tipos y gracias a algunas sugerencia y métodos que le di fue capaz de crear otros tipos de espadas con habilidades útiles en combate. Para su entrenamiento le di uno para que no solo mejorara su habilidad con la espada y de diferentes tipos el cual ella tenía mucho talente, sino que también para que mejorara su agilidad, percepción, velocidad y fuerza para los combates, en cuanto a otros aspectos ella en el uso de magia sobre el promedio y usa magia de viento, agua y luz, aunque también puede usar otros con un buen nivel, tiene un buen dominio sobre su Ki y ella es mejor para sentir el Ki de otros, también crea espadas de Ki o lo usa cubrir sus creaciones con él.

Los tres han demostrado un gran progreso y tienen u poder equiparable a un demonio de clase media sin usar sus Sacred Gears, también ayude en sus estudios para que no tuvieran problemas en la escuela y además de enseñarles tácticas, razonamientos y otros medios de conocimiento en las peleas para que estén preparados para cualquier situación.

Sin embargo yo tampoco perdía mi tiempo, seguía entrenando y mejorando y aparte de eso decidí dar viajes donde exploraba el mundo y lo que me tiene guardado, además en eso conocí a varias personas las cuales se fueron uniendo a mi grupo haciéndolo más grande y fuerte. Pero eso no era todo, por pedido de un tío el cual había conocido hace un par de años atrás, he ido trayendo reliquias y otros artefactos que el busca para su colección o para venderlos, aunque no todos dado que algunos los mandaba como una donación para el museo, así también he obtenido un medio para viajar de manera más placentera y sin tantos problemas.

Cuando llego el momento de entrar a la secundaria, nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos a la Academia Kuoh, la cual se había convertido hace no mucho en una escuela mixta, ya que antes era una escuela para mujeres y como es una buena escuela y además está cerca de donde vivimos pensaron que sería la mejor opción para nosotros. Ahora Wave, Hayuru y yo estábamos en 2° año y Mitsuki en 1° año dado que ella es un año menor que nosotros.

Cuando los cuatro empezamos a asistir rápidamente nos hicimos famosos, las chicas nos miraban a mí y a Wave con deseo mientras los chicos veían a Hayuru y a Mitsuki con lujuria.

Esto ocurrió dado que en el transcurso en que asistíamos a la academia, los cuatro demostramos estar en la cima, ya sea en estudios o en actividades físicas, cada uno de nosotros se ganó su propio apodo y fama según lo que hizo o como es.

En el caso de Wave, él está con un buen promedio de notas en los exámenes y ha demostrado su capacidad física en las clases de educación física y actividades deportivas, también ha ayudado a varios clubes deportivos en entrenamientos o torneos lo cual era muy agradecido para hombres de corazón ardiente en el mundo del deporte como el equipo de Béisbol y de Futbol, además cuando ve a alguien en peligro él va a defenderlo sin pensarlo dos veces, el problema es que el rápidamente actúa con los puños por lo tanto ha tenido algunos conflictos con el consejo estudiantil o con el director pero rápidamente se resuelve aunque le dan unas cuantas advertencias, sin embargo para las chicas ven su acción muy atractivo dado que se nota lo protector que es por lo tanto le dieron el apodo de "Guardian Knight", el guerrero que combate contra el mal, para ellas era el tipo de chico que las hacía sentir segura al estar a su lado.

Para Hayuru, ella demostró ser muy inteligente y con una notable capacidad física, sin embargo lo que más la remarco fue su carácter ya que ella actuaba con gran refinamiento pero con una conducta fuerte ante los que rompían la moral, de vez en cuando a ayudado al consejo estudiantil contra los casos de pervertidos los cuales son bastantes seguidos, en especial en el caso de dos personas. Su personalidad es calmada como el de una doncella y dura como un guerrero samurái y eso se debe a que sus padres son muy tradicionales a nuestra cultura original, cuando los visite por primera vez su casa me sorprendió que el interior fuera un diseño japonés de la era Edo, su padre era un genuino ejemplo de hombre samurái mientras que su madre era el de una mujer japonesa, por lo tanto Hayuru heredo esas conductas además de tener un cuerpo bien desarrollado y proporcionado aunque no de forma exagerada y bien cuidado gracias a los ejercicios, por lo tanto la unión de eso la hizo ver como la mujer ideal japonesa. Una gran cantidad de hombres la han intentado de cortejar pero sin éxito ya que ella los rechaza amablemente, además de que si alguien la intenta forzar a salir con ella, aprovecharse de ella o intentar espiarla con intenciones pervertidas, bueno solo digamos que aquellos sujetos fueron mandados a la enfermería o al hospital dando a entender que con ella nadie se mete. Le dieron el título de "Ken no otome" (La doncella de la espada) ya que vieron que aparte de su actitud, también tiene un gran manejo con la espada por lo que varias chicas del club de kendo de vez en cuando le piden que se una a su club, aunque lo rechaza o que la ayuden en sus actividades o torneos.

Por otro lado Mitsuki, como ya había mencionado anteriormente, al ser un año menor que nosotros no pudo estar entrar al principio pero cuando por fin ingreso se ganó fama entre los de primer año y eso se debió no solo por sus aptitudes académicas, sino que también por su carácter maduro y sereno, lo que llevo la admiración de entre su mismo curso y rápidamente se extendió entre otros salones, tanto que se convirtió en la presidenta de su salón lo cual ha hecho un estupendo trabajo, aparte de eso ella también ayuda al consejo estudiantil de vez en cuando en algunos de sus deberes lo cual ellos han agradecido. Por otra parte, al igual que Hayuru, se le han declarado varios chicos pero ella los rechaza y también sus intentos de forzarla han sido arruinados de parte de ella misma y de parte mía, nadie se mete con mi linda hermanita y sale ileso de eso.

Y finalmente yo, cuando empecé en la escuela de inmediato atraje la mirada de las chicas y los celos de los chicos dado mi buena apariencia, ya sea por mi físico o mi rostro. Durante todo el primer año obtuve calificaciones perfectas en todos los ramos, hacia trabajos y proyectos los cuales me dieron premios y ayudaba ya sea a gento en problemas a todos los clubes que me pedían mi ayuda o veía que la necesitaban, gracias a todo eso me hizo ver como un chico perfecto el cual era amado por las chicas y odiado por los chicos, sin embargo como no soy tonto de inmediato actué ante tal situación y antes de que el odio se profundizará en ellos empecé a entablar amistades y ayudándolos, ya sea en las tareas y trabajos o los ayudaba como cupido para que pudieran conquistar a una chica, ayudándolos a ser parejas o incluso consolarlos por un amor fallido, todo eso me ayudo a apaciguar el odio entre los varones y me vieran como un buen sujeto.

Pero eso no significa que todos dejaron de odiarme, hubo uno que otro chico celoso que quería desfigurarme la cara para que dejara de llamar la atención, en primera instancia siempre negociaba con ellos o los trataba de persuadir, pero cuando eso no funcionaba no tuve otra alternativa que golpearlos, no obstante no los dejaba muy mal herido, solo los dejaba en el suelo y demostrando que no son capases de vencerme y los que eran muy persistentes, bueno digamos que use mi instinto asesino y pronto dejaron de molestar, es más me mostraban respeto y uno que otros sujetos me empezaron a llamar "Boss"(jefe) o Aniki, algo que me dejo un tanto desconcertado. Muchos pensaran que después de eso muchas chicas me mirarían con miedo pero fue todo lo contrario dado que ahora el número de Fans incremento por mi lado de chico malo, además sabían que ellos me llamaban así porque querían y que en el fondo era una buena persona, toda esa atención no fue muy bien visto para Mitsuki, Hayuru y otras, las cuales mantenían una mayor guardia a mí alrededor.

Con todo eso sucedido la gente me miro como si fuera un especie de príncipe encantador y gran justiciero por todo lo bueno que era capaz de hacer y hacia por otros, sin embargo al ver que podía ser un chico malo y hasta tener unos hombres grandes que me llaman como si fuera su superior o su gran jefe cuando paso al lado de ellos, todos decidieron llamarme "Darkness Prince" dado que para muchos era un sujeto del ensueño y a la ves de lo más temible según como se viera la situación. En términos de popularidad competía con Kiba Yuuto que es el denominado "príncipe de la academia".

Todo eso nos convirtió en uno de los grupos más famosos de la escuela, el cual está a la par del consejo estudiantil o del famoso Club del Ocultismo donde se encuentran las grandes Onne-samas, sin embargo yo ya sabía de ellas por mi conocimiento previo e incluso verifique si son como en la historia original o si habían más de ellos dentro de la escuela, cuando termine de comparar de inmediato les dije a mi grupo para que disminuyeran su Ki y poder al nivel de un humano normal para que no llamaran la atención de ambos clanes.

En estos momentos me dirigía a mi escuela junto a mi hermanita. Actualmente bestia el uniforme de la academia pero tenía la camisa y el chaleco abierto mostrando una polera roja que traía puesta, esto lo hice en honor al Isse original. Mientras camina pude escuchar los mormullos.

Chica 1: Mira es Hyoudou-kun, tan puntual como siempre.-Decía una con anhelo

Chica 2: Es verdad, que afortunada somos de poder verlo desde tan temprano.

Chica 3: También viene junto con su hermana menor, como me gustaría tomar su lugar y caminar a su lado.

Chica 4: Lo sé, en estos momentos me gustaría ser capaz de tomarle la mano y caminar junto a él.

Chica 5: Pero aun así, siento que nosotras las de 2° año fuimos bendecidas al tener no solo a 2 príncipes sino también a algunos caballeros, ¿No lo creen así?

Varias chicas: ¡Muy cierto!-Respondieron todas al unísono.

Ambos podíamos escuchar a la perfección cada comentaría gracias a nuestros sentido bien desarrollados, cosa que no le cayó muy bien a persona a mi lado.

Por otro lado en el caso de los varones.

Chico 1: Maldito sea ese Ikemen, atrae toda esa atención con solo caminar.-Decía uno con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chico 2: Ojala hubiera una forma de quitarle esa maldita fama, él está usurpando a todas las chicas bonitas.-Decía otro con rabia

Chico 3: No digan eso, él es un buen sujeto el cual nos ayuda casi todo el tiempo. Además si el realmente quisiera a todas las chicas para él, no hubiera ayudado a alguno de nosotros en conseguir pareja.-Decía otro tratando de relajar a sus compañeros.

Chico 4: Es verdad, gracias a él tengo una buena relación con mi novia he incluso me da consejos para poder mantener mi relación estable. Y no solo eso, también nos ayuda con las tareas y a comprender conceptos que no logramos entender.-Decía otro feliz dado que su relación con su pareja va de maravilla.

Algunos chicos: ¡NO HABLEN COMO SI NOS ENTENDIERAN MALDITOS TRAIDORES!-Gritaron varios en furia.

En eso se me callo una gota de sudor pero aun así me sentía feliz de que hubiera algunos que no me vieran con odio como otros.

Ddraig: [Se nota que eres popular en más de un sentido.]-Decía el dragón con un tono burlón en mi mente.

Isse: (Bueno, que puedo decir. El ser popular es un sentimiento raro ya que por un lado estoy feliz de cómo piensan las chicas de mí, aunque algo incómodo también por comentarios que hacen algunos chicos.)-Dije una tanto indeciso.

Ddraig: [Todo tiene su precio compañero, nada es gratis.]-Estuve de acuerdo ante eso.- [Por cierto, deberías concentrarte más en quien tienes a tu lado, ya que no te está viendo muy bonito que digamos.]

En eso fije mi mirada a mi hermanita, la cual no parecía feliz. Tuve que hablarle un poco para que se relajara, algo lo cual costo hasta que oímos una escena desagradable.

¿?: ¡Por favor, déjennos pasar que llevamos prisa!-Dijo una chica castaña.

¿?: ¡Si, por favor no nos molesten!-Dijo otra con cabello rosa pálido.

Delincuente 1: Jajaja vamos no sean aburridas, solo queremos que pasen algo de tiempo con nosotros, así que no sean aburridas.- Dijo un chico con un tono desagradable, seguido de las risas de un par más.

Fui capaz de reconocer las voces de ambas chicas, así que fije mi vista hacia el lugar del suceso.

Eran Murayama Aki y Katase Kaori, compañeras que van a mí mismo salón. Murayama era una chica de cabello castaño suelto con dos coletas mientras que Katase es una chica de cabello corto de color rosa pálido. Ambas estaban siendo acorraladas por un trio de Pseudo-galanes los cuales tenían camisas abiertas y el cabello teñido.

Al ver tal escena decidí solucionar esta situación.

Isse: Murayama-san, Katase-san, ¿Qué hacen aquí paradas todavía? ¿Qué no ven que tenemos clases ahora?-Lo dije con un tono alegre mientras me interponía entre ellos.

Murayama y Katase: ¿¡H-Hyoudou-kun!?-Fue lo único que escuche a ambas decir.

Ellas se sorprendieron de mi intromisión en el asunto. En eso los sujetos me miraron con rencor.

Delincuente 1: ¡Oye quien te crees que eres para interrumpir nuestra pequeña charla así como así!-Gruño mientras me daba una fea mirada.

Delincuente 2: ¡Así es, no ves que nos la estábamos pasando muy bien juntos!-Dijo otro mientras sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos.

Delincuente 3: ¡Es mejor que respondas o acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales!-EL ultimo lo dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Mitsuki: Yo me pregunto, ¿Quién es el que está siendo irrespetuoso aquí? –Hablo mi hermana menor con voz autoritaria.

Delincuente 2: ¡No te metas niña! ¡No debes meterte en conversaciones de adulto!-Dijo en un tono enojado.

Delincuente 1: ¡Aunque si quieres te puedo mostrar personalmente ese mundo!- Dijo otro con lujuria dirigida a Mitsuki.

Delincuente 3: ¡Mejor yo, te hare pasar un rato inolvidable!- Grito con total deseo en su voz.

Mitsuki miro a los tres con repulsión y no era para menos ya que han demostrado ser basura por hacer tales comentarios. Sin embargo yo no estaba muy feliz ya que ahora no solo forzaban a 2 chicas para satisfacer sus deseos, ahora quieren incluir a mi linda hermana.

Isse: (Eso sí que no lo dejo pasar)-Me dije a mi mismo pero debía controlarme.-Disculpen caballeros pero parece que están incomodando a estas chicas por lo cual les sugiero que se detengan antes de que esto empeore.

Delincuente 1: Es verdad, empeorara ¡Para ti si no te largas!

Delincuente 2: ¡Deja este lugar de una maldita ves! ¡No ves que eres una molestia!

Delincuente 3: ¡O acaso quieres que lo hagamos por ti!

En eso los 3 se acercan con los puños en alto. Esto no sirve, parece que tendré que hacer eso.

Al siguiente momento el trio se estremeció cuando notaron mi mirada. Yo estaba usando mis habilidades de asesino para usar mi sed de sangre contra ellos sin afectar a quienes nos rodean.

Isse: Lo diré una vez más, váyanse y no vuelvan a hacer esto nunca más o la cosas se pondrán feas para ustedes.-Los tres delincuentes sentían como si su alma quisiera salir de sus cuerpos para huir de mi pero trataron de hacerse los fuerte.

Delincuente 1: E-E-Esa-sa-sas n-no s-s-son m-más que p-patrañas, s-somos m-mejores que t-tú.-Dijo temeroso mientras que sus amigos asentían con miedo.

Isse: ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Entonces ven y demuéstralo?-Le hice el gesto con el dedo para incentivarlo.

Por lo que en ese momento los tres se abalanzaron sobre mi pero rápidamente esquive sus golpes y les di los mías dejándolos adoloridos en el suelo pero aun consientes.

Isse: Mph, pura palabrería, no me bastan ni para un calentamiento.-Dije arrogantemente mostrando mi superioridad.

Delincuente 1: M-Maldito.-Dijo frustrado y con algo de miedo.

Los 3 Intentaron volverse a levantar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

Hayuru: ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?- Escuche la voz de mi amiga acercándose y vio toda la situación.

Mitsuki: Hayuru-san, lo que paso aquí fue...-En eso Mitsuki se le acerca y le da un resumen del suceso.

Hayuru: Ya veo, con que esto de nuevo... ¿Realmente que pasa con estos tipos?-Decía ya harta de estas situación una y otra vez. En eso ella se me acerca.- Ise-kun, puedes ir a clases yo y otras personas más nos encargamos de esto.

Sabiendo de quienes habla, decidí dejarle el resto mientras le daba las gracias, algo que ella no acepto porque dijo que no había nada de que agradecer.

Entre dentro del edificio junto a Mitsuki y a las dos chicas previamente atacadas.

Murayama: Etto, Hyoudou-kun.- En eso me voltee a verla.-Gracias por avernos ayudado.-Dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

Katase: En verdad te lo agradecemos, esos tipos no dejaban de molestarnos. Aun así no esperaba que nos conocieras.-Dijo mientras lo hacía con gratitud y anhelo.

Isse: No hay dé que, además como no las iba a conocer si vamos en el mismo salón.-Lo dije con una sonrisa cosa que las sonrojo más.

Mitsuki veía todo esto algo complicada ya que se notaba que estaba levantado varias banderas.

Isse: En todo caso no puedo creer que aun haya tipos así, que traten de forzar a las chicas a saciar su lujuria.-Dije molesto.-En verdad me hartan, ellos son la causa de que la gente salga herida con sus acciones.

Murayama: No corríamos ningún peligro Hyoudou-kun. Incluso aunque nos vemos así, ambas somos parte del club de kendo y sabemos defendernos.-Trato de verse fuerte.

Isse: Pero no traían sus espadas de madera, por lo que hubieran tenido dificultades.-dije con firmeza.

Katase: Eso es cierto, pero sabes aunque sé que eres muy fuerte por los logros que escuche que hiciste, no te da miedo enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones.- Me pregunto con duda.

Isse: Para ser sincero. En comparación a otros tipos que he enfrentado esos sujetos ni siquiera valían mi tiempo y también lo que hice fue algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, además...-En eso me puse firme y dije con un tono serio.-Uno siempre debe ayudar en lo que pueda, el permitir que este tipo de actos sucedan o dejar a alguien necesitado a su suerte solo contamina este mundo y aun si eso tipos llegaran a ser más fuertes que yo o mi ayuda no bastara, aun así iría y haría todo lo posible por ayudar dado que eso es lo correcto y lo que uno debe hacer, no puedes simplemente darle la espalda así como así. Mientras pueda, no dejare que el miedo o una discapacidad eviten que ayude a quienes lo necesiten.

Cuando termine de decir eso Mitsuki me miraba con felicidad y orgullo, los chicos a mí alrededor me miraban con respeto y las chicas con un enorme sonrojo.

En eso partí junto a Mitsuki dejando a las chicas pasmadas por mis palabras.

Mitsuki: Realmente eres único Nii-san, aunque digas que cualquiera lo haría eso no es verdad. Se necesita de un corazón bondadoso y fuerte para hacer lo que tú haces.-Dijo con un tono de admiración

Isse: Cualquiera puede hacer lo que yo Mitsuki, solo hay que tener la disposición para hacerlo.-Dije con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a cierto punto me separe de Mitsuki y cada quien se fue a su clase. En eso me encontré con algunos amigos y conversamos de camino al salón.

Ahora me encontraba en el salón de clases, más específico el salón 2-B, donde estaba hablando con unos chicos. Fue capaz de oír los comentarios de las chicas que hablaban sobre el suceso reciente.

Chica 1: Oigan, ¿Escucharon sobre el incidente de Murayama y Katase con los tipos que habían estado rondando la escuela?-dijo una.

Chica 2: Si, si, esas dos dijeron que Hyoudou-kun las había defendido y los había dejado en el suelo a esos tipos desagradables hasta que llego Himekawa y le aplico la ley.-En eso varias voltearon a verme.

Chica 3: Incluso él las acompaño a la escuela para asegurarse de que no las molestaran. En verdad es el muy bueno con todos y tan genial.-Decía otra viéndome soñadoramente.

Chica: Pero a pesar de ser alguien tan bueno y amigable, se siente difícil poder acercarse a él. Es como si tuviera dos polos en uno, el atrae pero también repele.-Dijo una con una expresión triste.

Así iba la conversación de las mujeres, en cuanto al de los hombres...

Chico 1: Ese desgraciado, siempre quedando bien ante las chicas.-Decía uno el cual me miraba con odio puro.

Chico 2: Como desearía sacarlo de esta escuela o deformarle esa cara que tiene.-Dijo otro con rabia.

Chico 3: Vamos muchachos, si hablaran con él les aseguro que les caería bien.-Dijo alguien tratando de calmar a sus compañeros.

Chico 4: Aunque es cierto que atrae muchas chicas, él no tiene la intención de adueñarse de ellas, deberían darle una oportunidad.-Dijo otro con una sonrisa.

Chico 1 y 2: Ustedes dejaron de ser uno de nosotros.-Dijeron monótonamente y al mismo tiempo.

Así fue la mañana hasta que en eso vi como Hayuru y otras más entraban al salón y me saludaron, en eso le pregunte como les fue con los tipos y bueno con lo que me dijeron, digamos que no volverán actuar de ese modo por un tiempo. Cuando el profesor llego de inmediato hizo el procedimiento de inicio de clases y pasó la lista. De entre ellos me encontraba yo, Wave y Hayuru dentro del salón de clases junto a otros amigos que tengo. Al terminar todos nos sentamos y nos preparamos para las clases.

Yo me encontraba sentado en mi asiento el cual se encontraba en una esquina cerca de una ventana atrás de la clase, era buen lugar dado que era tranquilo y no me impedía seguir el ritmo de la clase. En eso me reí internamente por estar en esta situación.

Isse: (A veces me parece gracioso todo esto, hace algún tiempo yo era quien lideraba a un grupo de alumnos y ahora yo soy quien es parte de uno y que recibe las clases de otro profesor, aunque no las necesito.)

En ese momento el profesor llamo la atención de todos.

Profesor: Muy bien clase, antes de empezar necesito informar un par de cosas.- En eso el fija su mirada en mí.- ¡Hyoudou!

Toda la atención se dirigió a mí en ese momento.

Isse: Aquí estoy, necesita algo de mi profesor.- Dije mientras me ponía de pie ya que de vez en cuando los profesores me piden favores.

El profesor sonrió mientras veía como todos estaban en suspenso por lo que podría pasar, incluido a mis amigos. Tanto fue que me preocupe un poco y pensando en una posible respuesta.

Isse: Etto, profesor, ¿De casualidad hice algo malo?-Dije preocupado.

En ese momento todas las chicas de mi clase no tardaren en levantarse de su asiento y defenderme.

Todas las chicas: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Chica 1: ¡Eso es imposible, no hay forma de que Hyoudou-kun haya hecho algo malo!

Chica 2: ¡Cierto! ¡Decir eso sería como decir que el mundo es plano!

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a alegar, pude ver como Hayuru y otras se levantaron de sus asientos para calmar a la clase, pero también se dispusieron a defenderme. Wave estaba mirando con impresión lo que sucedía y con algo de miedo, unos amigos que tengo estaban manteniendo la calma y otro que se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Mientras algunos chicos rezaban porque me dieran alguna clase de castigo por los celos que me tenían.

El profesor al ver todo esto se le cayó una gota de sudor de la cabeza por tal escena.

Profesor: ¡Silencio!-Grito de tal forma que todos guardaron silencio y luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente a mi.- Nunca dije que hicieras algo malo Hyoudou. Lo que quería anunciar es que tu ensayo sobre ciencias ha ganado el concurso a nivel local, por lo que ahora puedes aspirar a ir a participar a nivel nacional.-Dijo con alegría

Este comentario sorprendió a todos. Wave, Hayuru y otros amigos estaban felices por mí, aunque no parecían sorprendidos de mi logro, más bien parecía que lo esperaban.

Pero en las chicas...

Murayama: ¡Eso es increíble, Hyoudou-kun! ¡Eso es todo un logro!- Dijo con alegría.

Katase: ¡Ser guapo, amable, fuerte y además de inteligente! ¿¡No lo hace ya al hombre perfecto o incluso una nueva denominación que sobresale ese término!?- Grito fascinada.

Así estuvieron varias chicas diciendo cosas buenas de mí. Pero por parte de los chicos.

Motohama: ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué debí terminar en la misma clase que este maldito gigolo! ¡Nos roba a todas la chicas!-Decía un chico de lentes.

Matsuda: ¡Ese maldito de Hyoudou siempre luciéndose en todo lo que hace, ojala que le caiga un rayo o que un camión pesado lo atropelle y lo mate!-Decía un calvo.

Estos dos quienes hicieron estos comentarios, eran conocidos como el Dúo pervertido ya que hacen todo tipo de cosas, de espiar hasta traer artículos para mayores aquí en la escuela.

Los otros chicos estaban casi igual, todos estaban hirviendo en celos pero hubo uno que otro que no reacciono tan mal, dado que son personas que he ayudado por lo que me respetan y me ven como un buen amigo.

Sin embargo los comentarios que se hicieron no llego a oídos sordos, ya que las chicas al oírlos comenzaron una batalla con los chicos.

Murayama: ¡Cierren la boca par de pervertidos, ustedes solo están celosos!-Grito defendiéndome.

Katase: ¡Además, aun sin el aquí en esta escuela no habría ni una solo chica que se quisiera acercar a unos despreciables pervertidos como ustedes!- Dijo dándoles una apuñalada en el corazón de los mencionados.

La pelea duro hasta que...

Profesor: ¡Silencio!-El profesor nuevamente cayo a todos.-Eso es lo que quería informar por lo que felicidades y también la semana que viene será la ceremonia de felicitaciones, además que el museo mando sus agradecimiento hacia ti por la nueva reliquia que les entregaste para exhibición. Incluso te están proponiendo ir a algunos lugares para que les puedas hacer un encargo y puedas aprovechar de disfrutar del lugar mientras estas en eso.

Nuevamente todos se sorprendieron.

Isse: Pues gracias profesor por el cumplido y por informarme, en cuanto a lo último veré que hacer porque tampoco puedo descuidar mis deberes como estudiante.-Dije mientras sonreía lo cual el profesor también hizo.

Profesor: Descuida, de eso no tienes que preocuparte por que te puedo mandar algunos trabajos para que hagas durante tu estadía ahí, pero conociéndote no creo que demores mucho en hacerlo.-El me conocía bien junto con mis habilidades académicas por lo que no le veía la gran importancia de que yo estuviera fuera.

Sin embargo las chicas.

Chicas: ¡NO LO TE VALLAS, UN DíA SIN TI AQUÍ ES UN INFIERNO!

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Isse: P-Pues, muchas gracias.

En cuanto dije eso y todos vieron como reaccione el silencio reino en el lugar, una mala señal para el lado de los hombres y el profesor.

Chicas: ¡SE A AVERGONZADO, QUE LINDO!

Un nuevo alboroto se creó a partir de eso para la mirada atónita del profesor y de aburrimiento algunos chicos.

Chica 1: ¡Verlo así es muy raro!

Chica 2: ¡Ya lo sé, debemos aprovechar y tomar fotos para guardar este momento!

Ante ese comentario el Profesor por fin salió del Shock.

Profesor: ¡Todas guarden silencio y tranquilícense, aún estamos en clase! ¡Además está prohibido sacar los teléfonos en clase!-Dijo tratando de calmar la tormenta que se creaba.

Muchos chicos me miraban con aún más odio pero impotentes sabiendo que no podrían ganarme en una pelea. Otros como Hayuru y otras chicas me mandaban una mirada de felicitaciones por los logros y buenas acciones que he tenido, y otra en donde me manda una fuerte presión diciéndome que me abstenga de llamar tanto la atención y de crear tanto caos. Otros como Wave y otros amigos varones también me mandaban una mirada de felicitación y otra de compasión por el regaño que tal vez recibiría después.

Ddraig: [Enserio, todas las chicas de tu clase deben hacer tanto ruido. No me dejan dormir o disfrutar de los animes que están en tu cabeza.]-Se quejó Ddraig y yo me reí internamente ante el comentario.

Para informar a algunos, Ddraig le tomo gusto a los animes que le había mostrado y decidió seguir viendo otros que le llegaran a interesar, pues era mejor que dormir todo el tiempo además podíamos sacar ideas para nuevos ataques y técnicas para las peleas.

En poco tiempo la mitad de las clases terminaron y comenzó el receso por lo que ahora yo con mis amigos estábamos comiendo bajo un árbol cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela.

Mitsuki: ¿Es enserio que Nii-san provoco todo eso?-Dijo mi hermanita con los ojos entrecerrados

Hayuru: Así es y aunque no lo hizo a propósito, debería controlar ciertas conductas que añade más leña al fuego como el hecho de ruborizarse en clase.-Dijo con tono de molestia.

¿?: Es verdad, no sé por qué lo haces aquí en la escuela cuando eres perfectamente capaz de ocultarlo.-Dijo una peli rosada

¿?: Estoy de acuerdo, no haces más que agitar a todas y provocar eventos indecentes.-Dijo una pelinegra con un tono azulado.

¿?: P-P-Por favor tranquilícense, él no lo hace por gusto.-Dijo una chica de cabello marrón.

¿?: De eso no estoy tan seguro, tú sabes que de vez en cuando le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas.-Dijo un chico de cabello marrón claro.

Wave: Aunque gracias a eso las clases nunca son aburridas, ¿Tú que dices?-Dijo mientras la mandaba una pregunta a otro sujeto.

¿?: Nada es aburrido con Ise como el centro.-Lo dijo un pelinegro de alta estatura.

Déjenme introducir a estas personas uno por uno.

Primero tenemos a "Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld" o más fácil "Julis Riessfeld", es una chica de largo cabello rosado y ojos azules, es muy orgullosa y refinada lo cual le da el típico carácter duro con quien se atreva en hablarle si no eres su amigo. Me encontré con ella cuando viaje a una pequeña isla cerca de Japón, en ello yo estaba buscando unas ruinas donde la vi, ella pensó que era alguna clase de ladrón o algo por que ella es de la realiza y el lugar pertenece a su familia por lo que me ataco tratando de defender el lugar, lo más sorprendente es que uso magia para eso. Luego de una batalla donde yo resulte como victorioso le explique mi razón, ella se disculpó y llegamos en un acuerdo donde tomaría solo una reliquia sin importancia para el museo, desde entonces manteníamos una conversación hasta que decidió formar parte de mi grupo por lo cual se mudó aquí en la ciudad y estudiar con nosotros cuando comenzamos la secundaria.

La siguiente es "Tachibana Tomoe", una chica de cabello largo de color negro azulado con una cinta amarilla en él y ojos anaranjados, es una persona estricta en la labor y en el deber como Hayuru, también es portadora de un arte marcial llamado "Estilo Tachibana", el cual pertenece a su familia. Ella es una conocida de Hayuru en su escuela anterior y eran casi amigas pero ella no era muy social en ese tiempo hasta que yo intervine, ella junto a otra chica estaban siendo atacadas por una bestia demoniaca y Hayuru junto a Mitski que sintieron la presencia fueron y las salvaron, pero como ambas vieron lo que ella hizo y la conocían de inmediato quisieron una explicación por lo que me llamaron para solucionar el asunto. Tenía planeado borrar sus recuerdos del evento pero cuando demostraron tener poder y que este atraería a más monstruos decidí decirles la verdad y ofrecerles un reclutamiento para nuestro equipo, cosa que aceptaron y más Tomoe por su sentido del deber. Así ellas junto a Hayuru entablaron una gran amistad la cual nos contagió llevándonos de maravilla.

La otra es "Hotaka Miyabi", es una chica de cabello marrón que le llega hasta el cuello con dos pequeñas trenzas colgando de su cuello y ojos amarillos, ella es muy tímida y con falta de confianza en sí misma pero que poco a poco va solucionando. Es quien estaba junto a Tomoe cuando sucedió el ataque, en ese momento ella estaba muy asustada por el evento pero luego se mostró sorprendida cuando supo de nosotros y de lo que hacíamos. Cuando comenzó a estar con nosotros se convirtió en el corazón del grupo el cual relajaba al grupo con sus palabras y forma de ser, algo que realmente aprecio dado a muchas salvadas que me dio.

A quien tenemos en estos momentos para introducir es "Torasaki Aoi", un chico de cabello marrón con un tono casi de ceniza y ojos verdes, es alguien bastante terco y que no dice a los demás lo que realmente siente, pero de vez en cuando lo hace además de ser alguien de confianza una vez que lo conoces. Nuestro encuentro fue cuando yo y Wave formamos un equipo para un torneo de lucha donde él y otro sujeto fueron nuestros oponentes en la final, en el encuentro salimos vencedores y ellos querían una revancha por lo que un día cuando fueron a reclamarla se metieron en un lio con una bestia demoniaco la cual fue exterminada por mí y Wave, en ello casi nos asfixian con su interrogatorio donde no tuvimos que contar la verdad aunque tenía planeado bórrales la memoria después, pero luego quisieron entrar al grupo porque creían que podrían ayudar a las personas si están en este tipo de aprieto, además de obtener la suficiente fuerza para una revancha contra nosotros. Los iba a rechazar pero sabían cómo convencer y como pude sentir que cada uno tenía una Sacred Gear los uní al grupo.

Y finalmente les presento a "Tatsuno Ryuutarou", él es un chico alto de buena constitución física dándole una apariencia de hombre fuerte, tiene cabello negro y ojos morados aunque no se le notan ya que normalmente los tiene cerrados todo el tiempo, es alguien muy callado y con una fascinación con el hecho de volverse fuerte. Él era el otro con quien estaba Aoi, cuando supo que existía tal poder y era posible obtenerlo con buen entrenamiento, de inmediato quiso empezar con el entrenamiento aunque al principio apenas podíamos entenderlo ya que desde un comienzo su forma de comunicarse era mediante poses que hacía, algo lo cual me tarde en ser capaz de traducir y enseñarle al resto para manejar una conversación con él, pero con el tiempo ganamos su confianza y empezó a hablarnos de forma normal, sin embargo sus versos y oraciones son muy cortas dado que no es alguien de palabras sino de acción.

Issei: Bueno chicos, me disculpo si provoque un alboroto pero no me esperaba tal alago por lo que me tomaron con la guardia baja.-Dije con una sonrisa complicada.

Los chicos me miraron como si entendieran pero de algunas chicas parecían no está de acuerdo con mis palabras.

Issei: Cambiando de tema, que les paso a esas dos al no venir a comer con nosotros Mitsuki.-En eso ella suspira.

Mitsuki: *Suspiro* Pues Saya se quedó nuevamente dormida en clase y kirin se quedó con ella en su auxilio.-No estaba muy sorprendido por lo dicho dado que es bastante habitual para nosotros

Julis: Por dios, ¿Que a esa niña nunca se le quitara lo holgazán?

Miyabi: Vamos, ella es de pocas energías por lo que no es tan extraño.

Hayuru: No es excusa Miyabi, debe de aprender a controlar ese comportamiento.

Aoi: Muy cierto-Dijo mientras tomaba su té.- Por cierto, hablando de quienes faltan ¿Dónde está...?

Tomoe: Lo más seguro es que él esté tomando fotos como de costumbre o vendiéndolas para obtener algo de dinero de sus habituales compradores.-Dijo con una expresión seria.-A él también debemos corregirlo antes de que empeore.

Hayuru y Julis: Estoy contigo.

Isse: Vamos no es tan malo.-En eso las chicas a excepción de Miyabi me callaron con su mirada.-Muy bien, no diré nada mas.-Dije rendido mientras levantaba mis brazos.

Mitsuki: Por dios, cada día pareciera una locura.

Ryuutarou: Pero si la vida no tuviera locuras, entonces el mundo sería aburrido.-Todos asentimos ante esa infalible verdad.

Así seguimos tranquilamente y conversando hasta que sentimos que nos observaban, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el lugar de origen y pudimos ver a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos azules acompañado de una hermosa figura.

Esta era Rias Gremory, la presidenta del club de los ocultismos. Pero también es la heredera del clan Gremory, uno de los grandes clanes demoníacos en el inframundo y demonio de clase alta.

Todos nos la quedamos mirando hasta que ella decidió volver a entrar, en eso nos relajamos y volvimos a comer, aunque nos quedamos pensativos ya que todos sabíamos quién era por la información que les di, yo aún seguía pensando en lo que paso hace poco dado que pude sentir mejor la dirección de su mirado y aunque nos vio a todos, supe que centró su atención en mí. ¿Podría ser que ella...?

Ddraig: [Compañero, aunque fuera un momento ella fue capaz de sentir mi poder en tu interior.]

Isse: (¿Estás seguro Ddraig?)-Pregunte al dragón de mi interior, yo también me había percatado un poco pero no estaba seguro.

Ddraig: [Te lo puedo asegurar.]-Ahora si mis sospechas fueron comprobadas, eso solo significa una cosa.

Isse: (Tal parece que las cosas se van a agitar, si es que la forma en que empezó todo es de la misma manera.)-Me dije a mi mismo, pero sabía que mi vida y los de mi alrededor está a punto de dar un enorme salto.

* * *

POV 3° persona

Rias: Ese chico...-Decía una pelirroja la cual estaba sentada frente a un tablero de ajedrez.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa, Rias? ¿Te interesa el grupo de Kohais?- Lo decía una pelinegra con el cabello atado con cola de caballo y cuerpo glamoroso.

Rias: No es eso Akeno, es que por un momento sentí un gran poder proveniente de uno de ellos, no sabría que es, podría ser que posee un Sacred Gear.-Le dijo a la ahora identificada como Akeno.

Akeno: ¿Cuál de todos ellos?

Rias: El que tiene una polera roja bajo su uniforme y cabello negro profundo, ¿Sabes quién es?

Akeno: Seria difícil no saber quién es o quienes son.- Lo decía con una sonrisa dado que su Rey no estaba al tanto.- El chico al que te refieres es Hyoudou Isse de la Clase 2-B, es el chico más sobresaliente en la escuela ya que escuche que aparte de obtener calificaciones perfectas en todas las asignaturas, también ayuda a varias personas y clubes junto con sus amigos y hermana los cuales no se quedan atrás, todos ellos son muy populares entre chicos y chicas según como corresponda.-Informo la pelinegra.

Rias: Ya veo, creo que deberíamos vigilarlo por ahora.- Dijo antes de tomar una pieza de ajedrez y colocarla en otra posición del tablero.-Jaque mate.

Akeno: Ara ara.-dijo mientras veía que había perdido.-Creí que esta ves si ganaría.

* * *

POV Issei

Ahora me dirigía hacia mi casa solo, dado que me quede ayudando al de Béisbol en su práctica ya que Wave estaba ocupado con otro asunto. Los otros también habían regresado a casa. Debo decir que el equipo sí que es entusiasta a pesar de ser pocos, me mantuvieron durante mucho tiempo y sí que se tomaban enserio su entrenamiento, por lo cual decidí también ponerme más serio en su entrenamiento y lance varias bolas rápidas y curvas que aprendí de Sugino-Kun y de su lanzador favorito Arita, cuando lo vieron de inmediato me pidieron que se los enseñara y así seguimos por un par de horas.

En estos momentos iba caminando por la calle y cruzar un puente, sin embargo sentí como alguien me seguía de cerca.

Ddraig: [Parece que la chica Gremory mando a alguien para ponerte el ojo encima, al igual que la historia que me mostraste y puedo suponer que es la misma.]-Comento el Dragón.

Isse: (Si, y debo admitir que posee buenas habilidades para ocultar su presencia pero aun así se descuida un poco.)-Le respondí a mi amigo mientras ponía atención a la pequeña chica la cual me seguía de cerca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ddraig: [Bueno, ella debe suponer que eres un humano normal con un poder sin despertar por lo que no se está tomando muy enserio el asunto de esconderse.]

Isse: (Buen punto.)

De esa forma seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un puente donde pude ver a una hermosa chica que parecía tener mi misma edad, con un largo cabello negro hasta sus caderas y ojos de color violeta la cual parecía querer interceptarme.

Ella me veía fijamente hasta decidió hablarme.

¿?: Disculpa, ¿Eres Hyoudou Isse?-Me lo dijo de forma tímida con un leve sonrojo.

Isse: Ese soy yo, ¿Puede preguntar quién es usted bella señorita?-Le dije mientras hacia una pose caballerosa lo cual la sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

Yuma: M-Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma, mucho gusto.-Dijo presentándose de forma respetuosa.

Isse: El gusto es mío por hablar con tal belleza de tu calibre.-Le volví a responder viendo ahora que echaba humo, lo cual me pareció chistoso.

Ddraig: [Se nota que te divierte ver las expresiones de otros, aunque debo admitir que comprendo bien el sentimiento.]-Se nota que no soy el único que se la pasa bien con este tipo de cosas.- [Cambiando de tema, creo que ya deberías haberlo notado, ¿No es así, compañero?]

Isse: (Ni lo tienes que mencionar, sé que ella es en realidad la Ángel caída Raynare.)- Según va la historia original, ella mato al Isse original por tener dentro de él la Boosted Gear, es un ser que ve hacia abajo a los seres humanos y los menos precia según sé por la novela y el anime, por lo que tenía que corroborar si ella es el mismo personaje y con la misma personalidad, en eso pude notarlo y verificarlo por su presencia, sin embargo...- (Aunque puedo notar que está fingiendo, no puedo sentir malas intenciones proviniendo de ella.)

Ddraig: [Yo también lo note, no pareciera que es la misma que en la que sale en el relato.]-Es verdad, además no puedo basarme solo en los datos que tengo de la novela y el anime ya que no es seguro que todo suceda tal cual como cuenta en la historia.- [De todas formas ten cuidado y no bajes la guardia, yo me iré a dormir.]

Isse: (Pues gracias y buenas noches.)-Le agradecí a mi perezoso inquilino.- Disculpa Amano-san, si no tienes más que decirme entonces me iré a mi casa.

En eso ella sale de su conflicto interno y empieza a ponerse nerviosa

Yuuma: ¡N-No te vayas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte!- Ella se detiene un momento hasta que...-Quisiera saber si tienes novia.

Isse: No, no tengo.-Eso era cierto dado que aunque me hayan propuesto varias chicas, yo las rechace amablemente por lo que estoy soltero.

Yuuma: E-En ese caso, querrías salir conmigo.

Ante eso, fingí que me quede pasmado y pensando ya que sabía que iba a decir eso para tratar de llevarme a una trampa por lo que luego respondí.

Isse: Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar dado que no te conozco y no siento nada por ti- Lo dije de la forma más humilde posible lo cual hizo que se entristeciera pero luego...-Sin embargo puedo ser tu amigo.

En eso ella se me quedo viendo unos momentos para luego sonreír.

Yuuma: Eso me parece bien, entonces nos vemos otro día Ise-kun, ¿Si es que te puedo llamar así?

Ise: No hay problema, Yuuma-san.-Le dije mientras me despedía de ella y cada uno fue por su camino, ahora veamos como liderare con esto.

* * *

POV 3° persona

Se podía ver desde una distancia a una niña de cabello blanco la cual comía un dulce, cuando vio a ambos jóvenes irse ella creo un círculo mágico el cual se posiciono cerca de su oreja.

¿?: Buchou, los ángeles caídos han hecho su movimiento.-Informo la peliblanca a la pelirroja.

Rias: _Entiendo, parece que no me equivoque al ponerlo bajo vigilancia_.

¿?: Algo más que necesite que haga.

Rias: _Nada por el momento, por ahora regresa al club y muy buen trabajo Koneko_.

Dicho eso la chica, ahora la chica identificada como Koneko, partió del lugar.

POV Isse

Cuando regrese a casa fui recibido por mi hermanita, la cual se preocupó por la hora en que llegue por lo que le dije lo que sucedió.

Al principio ella se relajó cuando comencé para luego mostrar una cara de shock cuando le dije sobre Raynare y los demonios.

Mitsuki: ¿¡Como que entablaste una amistad con un ángel caído que está trabajando dentro de la ciudad!? ¿¡Además de que el grupo Gremory te puso bajo vigilancia!? ¿¡En que estás pensando!? ¿¡Ya se te olvido los problemas que tuvimos hace poco!?-Grito tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos.

Y no es por menos ya que ha habido homicidios dentro de esta ciudad y los responsables son nada más ni menos que los ángeles caídos y su razón para hacerlos es que son poseedores de Sacred Gear y los matan antes de que pudieran llegar a ser una amenaza según ellos, nosotros también hemos sido atacados pero hemos podido derrotarlos, además que hemos salvado una que otra persona que fue atacada.

Isse: No lo he olvidado, lo hice por eso mismo para obtener información y ver que están haciendo los ángeles caídos dentro de esta ciudad y quien esta ha cargo. –Debía verificar lo que tramaban por que no podía confiar al 100% lo que sabía de este mundo por el anime ya que puede haber situaciones que cambien dando un giro importante que complicaría la situación para nosotros, por lo que debía estar seguro de todo lo que sucedía por medio de una fuente confiable-Por cierto, tampoco es para que me grites de esa forma.

Mitsuki: *Suspiro* Entonces, ¿Que vas a hacer?-Dijo tratando de relajarse.

Isse: Seguir la corriente hasta que ella muestre sus verdaderas intenciones, en eso decidiré que hacer con ella.-Si embargo Mitsuki no parecía convencida y me miró fijamente.- ¿Qué?

Mitsuki: ¿No lo estarás haciendo porque ella es bonita, verdad?-Me cuestiono mientras me dirigía una fuerte mirada.

Isse: C-Claro que no, tu sabes que me tomo enserio este tipo de asuntos.

Ella se me quedo viendo un rato y luego se relajó.

Mitsuki: Muy bien, pero mantendremos un ojo encima por si acaso, además me preocupa lo que los demonios planean si te mantienen bajo vigilancia, por lo tanto yo junto a las otras mantendremos nuestros ojos abiertos mientras que tú te encargas de la caída.-Asentí ante la idea aunque siento que no le tiene confianza a los chicos al no incluirlos.- Pero...-En ese momento sentí una abrumadora presencia.-Si de casualidad andas asiéndote el tonto y haciendo cosas indebidas con esa chica...-Relámpagos y un extremo aire frio salían de mi hermanita mientras me dirigía una mirada vacía que predicaba muerte acompañada de una aura negra.-Ni siquiera debo terminar la oración, ¿verdad?

Di varios asentimientos mientras trataba de controlar el miedo que sentía, después de eso comimos, conversamos con nuestros padres, vimos un poco de TV y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Hombre, como es posible que las mujeres den tanto miedo, a veces pienso que ellas pueden ser criaturas que pueden llegar a dar espanto hasta la propia muerte cuando se enfadan.

* * *

POV 3° Persona

En otro lado se podía ver a Amano Yuuma o también conocida como Raynare, un ángel caído de bajo nivel, caminando por los pasillos de una Iglesia abandonada.

¿?: Raynare.-Ella escucho como alguien lo llamaba y volteo a ver.- Te has acercado a eso humano como te lo ordene.

Raynare/Yuuma: Si Zafkiel-sama-Dijo con un tono respetuoso al estar frente a un superior.-Pero, ¿Por qué hacer todo esto?

Zafkiel: No tienes que saber nada más de lo que ya se te informo.-Dijo en un tono firme y amenazante.-Recuerda que estas son órdenes de Azazel-sama.

Raynare/Yuuma: Entendido.-En eso ella se marchó a descansar por los días por venir.

* * *

POV Isse

Ya han pasado un par de días desde que conocí a Yuuma la cual conoció a mi grupo, aunque de parte de los chicos se impresiono por su belleza, las chicas no dejaban de darle fuertes miradas lo cual la incomodo por lo que tuve que entrometerme para cambiar el ambiente. Cuando entre en el salón mis compañeros tanto chicos como chicos me preguntaron por ella, solo les dije que era una amiga que hice lo cual saco celos de parte de los hombres y envidia hacia Yuuma de parte de las chicas. En especial dos pervertidos los cuales derramaban lágrimas de sangre, lo mejor sería que intentara sacarles un poco de perversión hasta un punto donde a una chica no le moleste tanto o si no quedaran solteros por el resto de su vida.

Pase algunos ratos junto a Yuuma mientras podía sentir como los Gremorys me vigilaban.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que ella me invito a una cita cosa que acepte. En eso ella se fue y me quede un rato en la escuela, ya a punto de irme fui llamado por alguien.

¿?: I-Ise-sempai.-Una chica dijo con nerviosismo.- R-Realmente va a salir en una cita con esa chica.

Isse: Pues si Kirin-chan, esta es una oportunidad de sacarle la máscara y obtener toda la información que necesitamos.-Le respondí.

Esta chica se llama "Toudou Kirin", es una chica de estatura mediana, tiene el pelo largo y plateado, con dos colas gemelas pequeñas con una trenza envuelta alrededor de cada una, y ojos grises, además es heredera de un antiguo arte de espada llamado "Toudouryuu", pero a pesar de eso es una niña muy tierna y tímida la cual no puede manejar muy bien a los extraños. Es amiga y compañera de clases de Mitsuki, ambas se llevan muy bien pero un día fue atacada por un demonio errante el cual fuimos capaces de detener, en eso ella nos vio y pude verificar que tenía una Sacred Gear por lo que le di la opción de que se uniera a nosotros o borrara su memoria sobre este asunto, lo cual ella decidió unírsenos por lo cual paso a formar parte de nuestro grupo.

Kirin: P-P-Pero puede ser peligroso.

Isse: Nada que no pueda manejar, por cierto...-Dije mientras miraba hacia cierto árbol.- Cuanto tiempo más permanecerás ahí escondido Eishirou.

En ese momento un chico salió del árbol riéndose.

Eishirou: jejejeje, parece que aún no soy capaz de pasar desapercibido ante ti.

El chico que se acaba de presentar es "Yabuki Eishirou", un chico de mi misma estatura, cabello y ojos castaño claro y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Él es un compañero de clase y parte de nuestro grupo, cuando lo conocí fue en un viaje que hice para obtener más conocimientos del lado oculto de nuestro mundo, en eso me lo tope cuando estaba en una misión de matar a unos Youkais renegados dado que él es de una familia ninja al igual que otra persona que conozco pero no se encuentra aquí. En fin conversamos y llegamos a entablar una amistad, así que decidí ofrecerle ser parte de mi grupo lo cual el acepto ya que pensó que sería divertido.

Isse: Tu mismo deberías saber que no es tan fácil que alguien pase desapercibido conmigo como objetivo.

Eishirou: Jajajaja, es cierto y es lo que más me molesta. Así nunca podré hacerte bromas o sacarte fotos que valgan oro puro.-Una cosa que olvide, él tiene un hobby como fotógrafo y saca varias fotos ocultas las cuales venden muy bien.-Ah, por cierto la foto que te tome en la clase anterior cuando recibiste esos halagos, se vendieron como pan caliente y aun tenga más pedidos.

Kirin: Eishirou-sempai, no debería seguir haciendo eso. Al final podría llegar a terminar como la última vez que vendió una foto de Hayuru-sempai, Tomoe-sempai y Julis-sempai.

En eso Eishirou se estremeció, no quería recordar tal suceso pues las tres lo torturo de formas que sería mejor ni mencionarlas.

Mientras estábamos en eso alguien callo sobre mi espalda, ya sabía quién es por lo que no me moleste en apartarme.

¿?: ¿Que hacen?-Pregunto una chica con voz aburrida.

Kirin: ¿¡S-Saya-san, que cree que está haciendo!?-Pregunto a la ahora identificada como Saya

Ella es "Sasamiya Saya", es descrita como una niña de baja estatura, comparable a un estudiante de escuela primaria aunque tiene la misma edad de Mitsuki y Kirin-chan. Tiene el pelo azul claro hasta los hombros, con flequillo picado y dos trenzas cortas con ojos rojo oscuro. Parte también de nuestro grupo, me la encontré junto con su padre en una vieja fábrica mientras buscaba ciertos objetos los cuales había escuchado y quería verificar, sin embargo no esperaba que otros estuvieran en las mismas que yo. Cuando nos encontramos peleamos un poco por aquellos objetos hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo en compartirlos, en eso los tres fuimos conociéndonos mejor hasta llegar a ser amigos y socios, ambos sabían sobre el mundo sobrenatural lo cual me impresiona dado que ambos son humanos. Cuando estaba por partir Saya pidió ser parte de mi grupo, algo lo cual no veía problema dado que podía sentir que no era débil y era consiente en lo que se metía, por lo que acepte y un tiempo después se mudó aquí en Kuoh

Retomando en lo que estábamos, la mencionada inclino la cabeza un poco y dijo de manera tranquila.

Saya: Un saludo

Kirin: ¡Eso no es un saludo!-Grito a un más fuerte, parecía que no le gustaba la idea que alguien se pegara a mi espalda. En cuanto a Eishirou.

Eishirou: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡En serio, nada es aburrido contigo a tu alrededor!-No tengo ni porque explicarlo, no se molestaba en ocultar lo que sentía.

Saya: Entonces...-Vaya, tan rápido volvimos a la seriedad.- ¿De que estaban hablando?

Isse: Veras...-Le di un resumen de lo sucedido.- Y eso sería todo hasta el momento.

Saya: Mmmm...-La chica quedo procesando la información con una mueca.- ¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso?

Isse: Si quiero sacar buena información, sí.

Saya: No me convence.-Pero que velocidad de respuesta.

Eishirou: Vamos, vamos, no es tan malo.-Saya poso un mirada fuerte a nuestro amigo.- M-Míralo de este modo, mientras más rápido termine más pronto volveremos a como estábamos, ¿verdad? Además no creo que Ise cambie de opinión.

Ante eso las dos chicas se quedaron meditando hasta dar un suspiro de derrota.

Ise: Bueno, con todo esto dicho y resuelto volvamos a casa.

Así cada uno fue a su hogar.

* * *

Fin de semana, Día de la cita

Estaba esperando a mi cita en la estación dentro de la ciudad, estaba atrayendo mucho la atención de las mujeres que pasaban por aquí. Eso se debía a que me había arreglado para esta ocasión, porque no quería verme descuidado en el asunto de salir con una chica y para ser sincero me siento algo nervioso ya que esta es mi primera cita, ya sea en esta nueva vida o mi vida anterior.

Ddraig: [kukuku, cualquiera podría llegar a pensar de que eres un hombre patético si supieran que eras un pervertido en el pasado y que moriste siendo virgen.]  
Isse: (¡Cállate!) – ¡Ese tipo de comentarios sí que no los acepto!

Mientras estaba discutiendo con Ddraig, alguien se me acerco y me entrego un papel con un extraño dibujo. Ya sabía quién era, era el familiar de Rias Gremory que adopto forma humana y el papel es un papel de invocación, lo más seguro es que quiera que la invoque cuando llegue estar al borde de la muerte para así reencarnarme como uno de los suyos al igual que en la historia. Aun así decidí dejarlo pasar y en ese momento llego Yuuma por lo que guarde el papel en mi bolsillo.

Yuuma: Siento la tardanza Ise-kun, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?-Pregunto pareciendo preocupada.

Isse: Descuida, llegue hace poco por lo que no tienes por qué preocuparte.-Dije mientras sonreía.- ¿Entonces, nos vamos?

Con eso dicho ella me tomo del brazo algo que me hizo sonrojar. Íbamos caminando hacia ningún lado en especial.

Isse: Y bien, Yuuma-san, ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?- Le dije mirándola.

Yuuma: La verdad, no tengo ninguno, ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?-Me dijo con una mirada curiosa.

Me quede pensándolo, me imaginaba varias situaciones en la que la podría llevar o también podía intentar algunas de los planes de Maehara-kun uso con las chicas con las que salía.

Isse: En ese caso que tal si vamos al centro comercial que está aquí cerca, ahí hay un cine, zona de comida y varios juegos recreativos. Después de eso podríamos ir hacia el mirador o el parque los cuales también están aquí cerca, no tienen nada de especial pero es muy tranquilo, perfecto para relajarse un rato.-Dije mientras mencionaba la posibilidades.

Yuuma: Me parece bien, pues partamos ya.-Dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia el centro comercial, que emocionada estaba.

Bueno, de esa manera yo y Yuuma fuimos a todos los lugares que mencione y pasamos el rato. Fuimos a ver una película, luego fuimos a comer a un restaurante donde compartimos un helado a petición de ella, pasamos por las tiendas donde la chica se probó varios conjuntos de ropa dándome el papel de juez y también me forzó a probarme un par de conjuntos para mí, después fuimos a un centro de juegos para divertirnos. El tiempo pasó, ya era de tarde así que antes de salir del centro comercial le había comprado una pulsera plateada con una joya color rosa la cual me pareció que le quedaría bien.

Cuando se la mostré ella se sorprendió e intento rechazarlo ya que parecía caro, pero gracias a mi insistencia logre que lo aceptara y se lo puso en su muñeca.

Así pasamos el tiempo, al final fuimos a una fuente que se encontraba dentro del parque para descansar y relajarnos.

Yuuma: Ise-kun realmente me divertí contigo hoy.

Isse: Lo mismo digo, hoy fue un día para recordar.-Dije con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato me inquiete cuando sentí algo raro en Yuuma.

Su Ki se estaba alterando y desordenando, como si algo dentro de ella la estuviera cambiándola. En eso ella se voltea hacia mí pero no podía ver sus ojos ya que estos fueron tapados por los flequillos de su cabello.

Yuuma: Oye Ise-kun, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Me dijo con una sonrisa, eso me desconcertó porque aunque sabía que era la misma pregunta que le hizo al Isse original en la historia y hacia donde llevaría eso, parecía como si otra persona que no fuera ella me lo estuviera diciendo.

Isse: Siempre y cuando sea algo que este a mi alcance, entonces no le veo el problema.-Le dije siguiendo la corriente para que no sospechara

Yuuma: En ese caso.- Se me acercó hasta poner su rostro cerca de mi oreja y...-¿Morirías por mí?

Isse: ¿Qué...?-Fingí sorpresa.

Yuuma: Dije, ¿Morirías por mí?-Nuevamente lo dijo saltando hacia atrás y cambiando su atuendo a una más revelador mientras sacaba sus alas negras, en eso también el cielo cambia de color de anaranjado a morado.

Isse: Pero qué diablos...-Seguí con la actuación, quería ver hasta donde llegaba esto.

Yuuma: Realmente eres tonto a pesar de suponer que eres un chico listo.-Lo dijo un tono frio en su voz mientras estaba sentada en las orillas de la fuente.

Isse: Y-Yuuma-san, ¿Q-Que eres...? ¿Q-Qué son esas alas...?

Yuuma: Pues viendo que estas a punto de morir no le veo el problema en contestarte.-Dijo nuevamente mientras se paraba.-Soy un ángel caído y mi verdadero nombre no es Amano Yuuma sino Raynare.

Isse: Á-Ángel caído, c-como esos que aparecen en la biblia.-Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego sonrió de forma divertida.

Raynare: Debo decir que eres más listo de lo que esperaba, no esperaba que supieras cosas que aparecen en la biblia, pero te diré si y que eso soy.

Isse: N-No puede ser, ¿E-Entonces lo que aparece en...?

Raynare: "¿Lo que aparece en la biblia es real?", pues si y yo tengo el deber de poner fin a tu vida.

Isse: ¿¡QUÉ!?- Grite de forma despavorida- ¡Espera un momento, que hice para que quisieras matarme! ¡No le hecho ningún mal a alguien!

Raynare: Es verdad, pero tienes dentro de ti una Sacred Gear que podría presentar una amenaza para nosotros por lo que es mejor matarte mientras pueda.-En eso ella crea una laza brillante color rosa oscuro, esta era la especialidad de los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos: una "lanza de Luz".- Adiós Hyoudou Isse, fue divertido mientras duro y si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Dios por haberte dado esa Sacred Gear.

En eso ella lanzo la lanza esperando darme y yo tenía un rostro de tristeza y miedo mesclado esperando mi muerte. O al menos eso es lo que ella cree.

Antes de que me atravesara tome la lanza con mi mano derecha mientras la cubría de energía para que no me quemara por su poder y cambie mi expresión a una sonrisa confiada. Ella al presenciar eso mostro una cara de incredulidad.

Raynare: ¿Qu...Qu...Qué?

Isse: Jajajajajaja, vaya que sí que estuvo cerca o es lo que pensabas, déjame decirte que yo desde un principio ya sabía lo que eras y te seguí el juego.-Ella habré enormemente sus ojos ante esta revelación.- Y si te preguntas porque actué de esa forma tan miedosa fue solo para jugar contigo y debo decir que soy tan bueno que deberían darme un Oscar por esto.

Raynare: ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HALLAS DETENIDO MI LANZA DE LUZ CON UNA SOLA MANO SI NO ERES MAS QUE UN SIMPLE HUMANO, SI ELLOS SON UNA RAZA INFERIOR!-grito totalmente desconcertada.

Isse: Primero: No soy un humano cualquiera dado que conozco el mundo sobrenatural y me he entrenado para combatir con ellos si uno me provoca y segundo: Es verdad que nosotros los humanos podemos ser más débiles en comparación a ustedes pero eso no significa que no podamos llegar a superarlos si nos proponemos a hacerlo.-Lo dije con un tono firme y amenazante la cual la hizo retroceder un poco

Raynare: ¡Esas son tonterías!

Isse: Si son tonterías, entonces dime cómo fue que atrape esto.-Estaba girando la lanza de luz con una sola mano mientras le hablaba.

Ella se quedó viéndome hasta que perdió la paciencia.

Raynare: Tal vez te subestime un poco pero eso no quita que eres un mugroso humano, por lo que unos ataques más severos deberían bastar.-Lo dijo con un tono confiado.

En ello crea varias lanzas de luz y me la arroja pero yo las esquivo con facilidad. Con cada ataque fallido se destruye parte del parque y ella se muestra cada vez más enojada.

Raynare: ¡Deja de moverte y acepta tu destino!

Isse: Lo siento pero no tengo ningún deseo de morir, (No por 2° vez), así que agradecería que pararas de una vez.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que ella se hato y elevo vuelo, decidió atacarme directamente ya que vio que los ataque a larga distancia no funcionaban. Yo permanecía en el mismo lugar.

Raynare: ¡MUEREEEEEEEE!-Grito mientras se acercaba a mí.

Pero a centímetros de conectar el golpe yo me hice a un lado y le di un puñetazo en el estómago dejándola inconsciente. Antes de que callera al suelo la atrape y la sostuve entre mis brazos viéndola dormir pacíficamente.

Isse: (Ddraig, ¿Estas despierto?)-Le hable a mi socio.

Ddraig: [Si compañero.]- Me contesto.

Isse: (¿Lo pudiste notar verdad? ¿Lo que le paso a Raynare?)

Ddraig: [Si, y déjame decirte que no me lo esperaba. Ahora ciento lastima por la pobre chica.]-Ddraig hablo con un tono triste en su voz.

Con eso por fin lo pude comprobar lo que le pasó a Raynare por el cambio tan grande de comportamiento y el hecho de que su Ki y flujo de energía estaba alterado.

Isse: (Ella estaba siendo controlada por alguien.)

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el hecho de que no tenía malas intenciones y aun así cambiar su actitud de forma tan radical, todo eso se debía a que ella fue manipulada para que hiciera todo eso. Lo más probable es que alguien le allá puesto un hechizo de control mental que se activa cuando ella este con el objetivo a matar en un lugar donde nadie pueda verlos o interrumpirlos.

Eso podía significar que la Raynare de la historia original también allá pasado por lo mismo y el momento en que suplico por su vida debió ser el momento en que salió del trance, volviendo a ser ella misma.

Apreté mis puños en señal de ira, ¿Cómo alguien le puede hacer algo así a una chica inocente? Por haber hecho eso ella pudo morir de algo que no quería hacer y ser vista como la peor escoria. Realmente imperdonable, cuando encuentre al sujeto que ocasiono esto hare que se lamente de lo que hico y...

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sentí un poder surgir de mi bolsillo, ya sabía quién era por lo que arroje el papel que tenía guardado, me escondí junto a Raynare en los arbustos y ocultaba mi presencia.

En eso un círculo mágico surgió del pequeño papel y salieron dos chicas. Ellas eran Rias Gremory y Himejima Akeno, las 2 grandes Onne-samas de mi escuela.

Rias: Que raro, el papel que hice que recibiera el chico quedo en este lugar, por lo que debería estar por aquí pero no puedo ver a nadie.

Akeno: Sin embargo Rias se nota que hubo una pelea aquí, no solo por la destrucción sino que también noto rastros de energía de Caído por esta zona, es obvio que un ángel caído fue el que hizo esto.

Bueno eso era verdad, los ataques de la Raynare manipulada dejaron este lindo parque hecho un desastre. Creo que debí haberlos bloqueado en vez de esquivarlos.

Akeno: ¿Qué hacemos Rias?

Rias: No lo sé, quería ver como estaba ese chico y si tenía un gran potencial aprovechar de convertirlo en mi lindo siervo pero dado que no se encuentra aquí, no puedo hacer nada.-Dijo con un tono triste.

Akeno: ¿No crees que es un poco cruel el hecho de dejarlo morir y aprovechar eso para convertirlo en demonio sin su consentimiento?

Rias: Tal vez, pero si interactuaba contra un caído sin cuidado podría ocasionar una nueva guerra que perjudique no solo esta ciudad sino también sus alrededores y al inframundo.

Ya veo, ella no dejo morir al Isse original para aprovecharse de él, sino que quería evitar una posible guerra que podía involucrar a personas inocentes en el conflicto. Pero la forma en la que lo hizo no es la correcta y no está entendiendo bien la situación en la que se encuentra dentro de su territorio y los que ingresan en ella.

Definitivamente tendré que darle un sermón por esto.

Akeno: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Rias: Retirarnos por el momento y mañana si viene a la escuela, mandare a alguien a buscarlo para hablar cara a cara con él.-Dijo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y dirigir su mirada a la pelinegra.-Volvamos Akeno.

Akeno: Hai Bucho.-En eso se creó un círculo mágico que atravesó a ambos demonios y terminaron desapareciendo del lugar.

Cuando comprobé que no había nadie di un suspiro de alivio para salir de mi escondite mientras cargaba al estilo nupcial a la belleza dormida.

Isse: (Bueno, eso fue interesante, ¿No lo crees así socio?)

Ddraig: [Ya lo creo, pero cambiando de tema deberías volver a tu casa e informar de todo esto a tus amigos y ver qué hacer con la caída.]

Isse: (Concuerdo contigo.)

Tras eso estire mi mano derecha hacia al frente y dije.

Isse: **{Gate}**.

Al siguiente momento una extraña fisura redonda se fue formando y creciendo hasta que quedo del tamaño de una puerta.

Este es un hechizo que cree llamado "Gate", el cual es un portal que me puede llevar a cualquier parte, sin embargo tiene la condición de que debí de estar al menos una vez en el lugar donde quiero llegar para que funcione.

En ello entre dentro del portal y llegue a mi habitación donde acosté a Raynare en mi cama y puse mi mano en su frente para buscar el hechizo de control mental y romperlo. Tarde unos momentos en encontrarlo y deshacerme de él, pero cuando finalice el trabajo busque si había indicio de otros en su mente para que esto no se repitiera. Cuando termine el chequeo deje a la mencionada tranquila para que descansara, la cual ahora tiene una expresión más tranquila en su rostro como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

Con todo eso listo baje y vi a mi hermana la cual se sorprendió al verme bajar por las escaleras dado que debería está afuera en estos momentos. Le di un resumen rápido y luego llame al resto para juntarnos.

El asunto que tenemos entre manos podía ser más seria que en lo que vi en la serie.


	5. Cap 4: Conociendo a los Gremory

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo a los Gremory**

* * *

Ahora me encontraba dentro de una habitación ubicada en un edificio abandonado que tomamos como base de operaciones junto a mi grupo y discutíamos sobre la situación.

Wave: ¿Así que, la ángel caída que quiso matarte estaba siendo controlada por alguien más?-Asentí y vi al resto mostrar caras de ira.

Aoi: Vaya, no pensé que existieran basuras así en este mundo.

Julis: Concuerdo, yo ya he visto varios sujetos que manipulan a otros atreves del chantaje y otros medios, pero literalmente controlar a alguien para que haga tal atrocidad sin que sea consciente de lo que hace. El sujeto que lo hizo es un...

Tomoe: Desgraciado.- Dijo mientras ponía una mirada peligrosa.- Eso es lo que es, quien lo haya hecho es un desgraciad que no merece vivir al convertir a seres inocentes en homicidas.

Ryuutarou: Así es.

Todos estábamos furiosos y no es de menos, saber que alguien uso a una chica inocente para convertirla en un arma homicida ambulante para que hiciera el trabajo sucio y el sujeto quedara impune es de lo peor que pueda existir.

Pero en eso Saya levanto la mano y menciono un punto que no habíamos notado.

Saya: Ahora que lo pienso, nosotros ya hemos manejado algunos casos de caídos que matan a las personas y los eliminamos. ¿Podría ser que...?

Hayuru: ¿Que algunos de ellos podían haber estado siendo controlados igual que la chica? Creo que sí, no me extrañaría que hubiera más sujetos en la misma condición que ella.

Kirin: Y nosotros les quitamos la vida.-Dijo en voz baja, se debe sentir culpable por haber matado a posibles personas que no eran conscientes de sus actos.

Issei: No podemos hacer nada de lo que ya paso, no sabíamos de esta situación y no podíamos actuar dado que podríamos afectar esta ciudad si no actuamos con cuidado.- Esto es algo que todos entienden, ya que si nos precipitábamos podíamos provocar que nuestro enemigo actué de forma más brusca poniendo en peligro a la gente.-Por eso no se culpen, ahora debemos centrarnos en cómo poner fin a todo esto.

Miyabi: P-Pero...

Eishirou: No, él tiene razón.-Dijo deteniendo a la chica.- El quedarnos aquí lamentando perdidas no resolverá este asunto, después de todo en toda batalla y guerra abra bajas, quieras o no.- En eso todos nosotros nos lo quedamos viendo.- ¿Qué?

Wave: Bueno, como te lo digo... Es solo que...

Ryuutarou: Nos impresiono tu madures.-Dijo la que todos pensábamos.

Eishirou: ¿En serio? –Todos asentimos.-Pero que amigos tengo.

Aoi: No nos culpes, te conocemos ya durante un tiempo y siempre te hemos visto como alguien despreocupado y que va tomando fotos íntimas para ganar dinero... El simple hecho de que seas tan serio y maduro es bastante bizarro.

Todos volvimos a asentir y Eishirou pone una sonrisa forzada, como si creyera que todos pensáramos en el como un individuo inmaduro y es lo que hacemos.

Julis: Bueno...-Julis hablo para cambiar el tema.- Dejando de lado el hecho de que el fotógrafo payaso puede ser maduro...

Eishirou: ¡Oye!

Julis: Debemos ver de qué forma acabaremos con el plan de los caídos dentro de la ciudad.-Dio a conocer el tema que tenemos que acaparar.

Tomoe: Y debemos hacerlo rápido o no sabemos que más planean hacer y cómo nos afectara.-Dijo dando un punto valido.

Mitsuki: Podíamos simplificarnos el trabajo si lo llamáramos.-Dijo mi hermanita mientras centraba su atención en mi para que llamara a "esa" persona.- ¿Por qué no lo...?

Issei: Lo intente y no me contesta.-Dije interrumpiéndola con una cara de molestia para luego masaje mi sien.- Cielos, cuando uno más lo necesita es cuando menos contesta, lo más seguro que este encerrado en otro de sus proyectos o investigaciones. Es que acaso el mundo nos quiere complicar las cosas.-Dije y en eso todos suspiramos ya que también llegaron a conocerlo y rápidamente entendieron como funciona su cabeza.

Todos nos quedamos callados hasta que un robot purpura interrumpió la discusión.

¿?: Chicos, les he traídos palomitas, bebidas y algunos dulces.-Dijo con un tono alegre.

El que se acaba de presentar es un robot llamado Cookie el cual yo junto a otros creamos para que resguardara nuestra guarida, hiciera aseo y otras tareas. Como le implementamos una AI especial, posee emociones y para nosotros es un miembro más para la familia. Con el cerca sientes que te puedes relajar y olvidar tus problemas, pero eso no significa que no pueda pelear dado que le integre en su base de datos estilos y movimientos de peleas, además de estar armado para el que se quiera pasar de listo.

Issei: Gracias Cookie, realmente nos ayudaste en este momento.-Dije dado que el ambiente se sentía más relajado ahora.

Cookie: No te preocupes, ustedes saben que siempre estoy aquí para ayudarlos.-En eso una especie de campara sonó dentro de él.-Oh no, debo ir a regar las plantas. Los veo después y disfruten de los aperitivos.

Cuando termino de hablar se fue del lugar dejando las golosinas que trajo en la habitación en que nos encontrábamos. Todos tomamos algo y empezamos a comer para estar más tranquilos y así pensar mejor.

Aoi: Entonces, viendo que tendremos que solucionar esto por nuestra cuenta deberíamos empezar viendo las ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos.-Todos asentimos.

Tomoe: Bueno, primero que nada sabemos que todos los ángeles caídos que atacaron a las personas son de rango bajo, por lo que puedo suponer que la mayoría de ellos también deberían ser lo mismo.-Dijo analizando las situaciones en la que estuvimos.

Hayuru: Sin embargo, puede haber uno que otro caído poderoso entre ellos. Dudo mucho que hayan venido al territorio de, no uno, sino de dos demonios de clase alta sin tener a quienes puedan enfrentarlos o algún tipo de herramienta que los ayude.-Menciono algo que debíamos tomar en cuenta.

Mitsuki: Cierto, no podemos bajar la guardia si es así.- Dijo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió.- Otra cosa es que no se preocupan mucho de los suyos o de cómo está saliendo todo, ya que hemos exterminado a algunos y siguen en las mismas como si no les interesara los resultado.-Dijo dado que en los ataques no han tenido ningún cambio aun con los resultados.

Wave: Pero gracias a eso tenemos a uno de los suyos, aunque esta inocente.- En eso el dirigió su mirada a mí.-Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Issei: *Suspiro* sigue durmiendo y estoy seguro que estará así por un tiempo.-Dije y todos me miraron con asombro.

Kirin: ¿Por qué?-Pregunto sorprendida y triste.

Issei: Porque cuando rompí los hechizos de manipulación, aproveche de buscar otros indicios y vi que tenía uno que otro hechizo en ella, los cuales tenían un efecto de sugestión en quien se usa para que así la persona en si no le extrañe su propia actitud ni piense en ir en contra de la persona que se lo puso. –En eso todos se me quedaron viendo imaginándose su estado.-Aunque también los destruí, dejo la mente de la chica un poco dañada y tardara un poco en recuperarse. Si la forzamos podría terminar con la mente dañada.

Todos se sorprendieron y sintieron lastima por Raynare.

Saya: En ese caso tendremos que esperar para que pueda responder a nuestras preguntas.-Dijo viendo una de las posibilidades.

Eishirou: Cierto, además una vez que despierte y nos responda, tendríamos la información necesaria para actuar.-Expreso su opinión.

Julis: Eso no es seguro, pero es una gran posibilidad.-Dijo dudosa

Miyabi: ¿Entonces esperaremos a que despierte?

Ryuutarou: ¡MPF!- Ryuutarou hizo una pose mientras hizo un corto gruñido, que en lenguaje de los músculos estaría diciendo "Seria lo mejor".

¿?: [Que aburridos]- Dijo una especie de serpiente mecánico que estaba en el hombro de Wave.

¿?: [Aunque concuerdo contigo, también admito que debemos ser precavidos en esto.]-Dijo una especie de dragón mecánico en mi hombro.

Déjenme explicar esto. Las criaturas mecánicas que están aquí presentes ahora son Ddraig y Leviatán, las mismas criaturas ancestrales que se encuentran selladas en sus respectivas Sacred Gears y el cómo están afuera de ellas, es gracias a una idea mía y la ayuda del padre de Saya.

En algunos de mis días libres en que hablaba con Ddraig para tener una mejor relación, él se quejó de estar dentro de la Sacred gear, en eso recordé que en la novela cuando Euclides Lucifagus le ofreció a Ddraig trasladarse a una repica de la Boosted Gear que el tenia, por lo que pensé si era posible que el pudiera mover su conciencia a otro objeto. En eso yo le pregunte si podía hacerlo, lo cual él me dijo que si podría siempre y cuando fuera algo vinculado al sistema del cielo o a las Sacred Gears.

Con eso se me ocurrió una idea, "Que tal si construimos un cuerpo en que Ddraig pueda transferir su mente". Con eso fui a donde estaba el padre de Saya y le dije mi idea, lo cual él se emocionó dado que es algo que nunca se ha intentado y podría ser interesante.

Trabajamos varios días usando algunas piezas que sacábamos de la Boosted Gear, lo cual provoco algunos gritos de dolor por parte de Ddraig ya que sacarle piezas parece dolerle, más la ayuda de ciertos conocidos que hice en mi tiempo y con varios prototipos y fallos, por fin logramos nuestro cometido. Logramos crear un mini dragón mecánico de color rojo con adornos dorados y de ojos verdes que funcionaría como el nuevo cuerpo de Ddraig.

Cuando él se metió adentro y verifico su estado, de inmediato se volvió loco y grito de alegría, y es comprensible dado que estuvo sellado durante 2.000 años dentro de un objeto sin ser capaz de salir y moverse por su cuenta. Además de las funciones básicas para que pudiera mover la patas, cabeza y también poder volar, le agregamos otras cosas como un lanzallamas que actuaría como un aliento de dragón, una computadora interna, sensores y otra artilugio que pusimos por ahí y por allá por diversión. Incluso puede ser introducido dentro de mi Sacred gear, dado que es un objeto creado a partir de sus piezas por lo que Ddraig siempre tendrá su nuevo cuerpo a mano y protegido.

Cuando todos vieron a Ddraig en su nuevo cuerpo de inmediato se alegraron por él y empezaron a inspeccionarlo por su diseño curioso, pero no todo era felicidad dado que cuando Leviatán vio eso de inmediato hizo que Wave lo manifestara a través de su Sacred Gear y se quejó diciendo que le hagamos uno a él también. Y puesto que Wave seria quien recibiría las quejas diarias de su persona por tal injusticia, decidí empezar a trabajar en uno para él, para que mi amigo no sufriera. Pero con la finalidad de hacerlo tuvimos que usar partes de su Sacred Gear para que no hubiera problemas en su creación.

Con algunos gritos de dolor, quejas y otras cosas creamos el nuevo cuerpo para Leviatán y al igual que el de mi dragón, este puede entrar y salir de su Sacred Gear con facilidad al estar relacionados entre sí. Con eso Leviatán quedo feliz.

Ahora regresamos en donde estábamos.

Leviatán: [Ustedes se toman demasiado tiempo, todo sería más sencillo si simplemente acabaran con todos ahí.]-Se quejó mientras circulaba por el cuello de Wave.

Wave: Leviatán, como dijimos antes si atacamos así como así podríamos crear graves consecuencias y problemas para nosotros y la ciudad...pero dejando eso a una lado-Declaro hasta que cambio su expresión seria y calmada a una desconcertada- ¡Podrías dejar de moverte de esa forma en mí, me está empezando a dar escalofríos!-Le grito a la serpiente.

Leviatán: [Que sensible eres socio.]-Dijo deteniéndose y quedando en el hombro derecho de Wave.

Kirin: Jajajaja, se nota como Leviatán-san no tiene paciencia para estas cosas.-Dijo con una sonrisa y más tranquila.-Pero me alegra que muestre preocupación por nuestro grupo.

Miyabi: Es verdad, aunque diga las cosas de esa manera sé que él también se preocupa por nosotros y por eso quiere apresurar las cosas, para que la situación no se nos complique.-Dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Leviatán: [Mph, como si fuera así.]-Se expresó para luego mirar en otra dirección.

Eishirou: Y ahí está el Tsundere que rivaliza con nuestra princesa.-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Julis/Leviatán: ¡NO SOY TSUNDERE! [¡NO SOY TSUNDERE!]-Gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero eso hizo que Wave se tapara los oídos, puesto que uno de ellos esta, literalmente, al lado suyo.

Eishirou: Claro, claro.-Dijo mientras mantenía la misma expresión de antes.

Todos nos reímos ante eso.

Ddraig: [Bueno, regresando en lo que estábamos...]-Hablo mi dragón haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.- [Mañana cuando vayan a la escuela, un demonio de los Gremory ira a buscar a mi compañero.]

Todos se quedaron callados y mirando al dragón para luego posar su mirada a mí.

Mitsuki: Que quiere decir con que ellos van a ir a buscarte Nii-san.-Dijo posando una mirada penetrante como otros miembros.

En eso decidí a decirles lo que paso cuando recibí el papel y como llegaron Rias Gremory junto a su siervo.

Mitsuki: Así que ella sabía que tendrías esa cita y decidió no intervenir aun sabiendo lo que podrían haberte hecho sin saber que eras perfectamente capaz de defenderte de ella.-Asentí.- Yo la mato.

Pude ver cómo empezó a emanar un aura peligrosa y no era la única ya que varias aquí empezaron a hacerlo mismo dando pánico al lado masculino.

Issei: E-Entiendo que te enojes, pero ella al ser un demonio tenía más restricciones que nosotros.

Mitsuki/Hayuru/Julis/Tomoe/Miyabi/Kirin/Saya: ¡No es excusa!-Gritaron en furia pero algunas tenían un rostro más ligero que el resto.

Issei: Lo sé y es por eso que cuando me reúna con ella iré y le voy a dar un buen sermón.-Dije para tratar de tranquilizarlas y terminar luego el asunto.

Me miraron fijamente un rato y luego se relajaron, pero aun mandaban la presión sobre mí.

Mitsuki/Hayuru/Julis/Tomoe/Miyabi/Kirin/Saya: No hagas nada indebido.-Dijeron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Issei: (¿Por qué me tienen tan poca confianza?)-Me pregunte como si todo lo que les he mostrado y enseñado no significara nada.

Así siguió por un rato y luego decidimos ir todos a casa.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Ya era de mañana y antes de dirigirme a la escuela fui a comprobar el estado de Raynare la cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente en una habitación de invitados de mi casa. Con eso ya listo, baje a comer e irme junto a Mitsuki, la cual tenía una expresión complicada en el rostro, hacia la escuela.

Al llegar todo paso como de costumbre hasta que llegó la hora del receso donde pude sentir como un presencia bastante alta venia hacia acá, después de un rato oí varios gritos de las chicas en el pasillo y con eso confirme quien era, aunque los de mi grupo también y se mostraron preocupados, especialmente el grupo de chicas.

Chica X: ¡Por dios, el príncipe de la escuela, Kiba Yuuto-kun está aquí!-Grito una emocionada.

Chica X: ¿Pero a qué viene?-Otra se cuestionó sobre el asunto.

Chica X: ¡A quién le importa eso!

Todas las chicas se estaban volviendo locas con su presencia, pero los chicos.

Chico X: Tch, con que el otro chico bonito está pasando por aquí eh.-Se quejó uno

Chico X: Que se valla al infierno junto al otro Ikemen.-Otro empezó a maldecir mientras parecía estar rezando.

Chico X: Aunque estoy de acuerdo con que Kiba Yuuto se valla, no me gustaría que Hyoudou lo hiciera. No creo poder sobrevivir al examen sin su ayuda.-Dijo un chico defendiéndome.

Lo típico de siempre, mientras muchos maldicen tanto a mí como al otro príncipe, unos cuantos me defienden aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del chico rubio.

Mientras esas conversaciones seguían, el chico en mención entra dentro de mi salón sorprendiendo a muchos, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue lo que dijo.

Kiba: Disculpen por la intromisión, pero me preguntaba si Hyoudou Issei se encuentra aquí.-Dijo con serenidad mientras sonreía.

Issei: Aquí estoy, me necesitas para algo.-Pregunte acercándome a él.

Kiba: En realidad no soy yo, mi presidenta me envió a buscarte por que le gustaría hablar contigo en persona.-Me respondió manteniendo su educación.

Mientras hablábamos, muchas chicas empezaron a delirar.

Chica X: ¿Esto es real?, por favor díganme que no estoy soñando.-Dijo una mientras parecía aturdida.

Chica X: No lo estas y déjame decirte que no creí poder vivir para contemplar este momento. Es el cuadro más hermoso jamás creado-Dijo otra mientras veía todo con lágrimas de felicidad.

Todas las chicas: ¡Este es el mejor día de todos!-Exclamaron todas mientras dieron un salto con las manos al aire.

Al fijarnos como iba todo, tanto yo como Yuuto se nos cayó una gota por tal suceso por lo que le di una propuesta.

Issei: ¿Y si caminamos hacia donde se encuentra tu presidenta mientras hablamos?-Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Kiba: Me parece bien.-Contesto de inmediato.

En eso ambos salimos del salón mientras que algunas chicas seguían gritando, pero pude notar como mis amigos mostraron una cara de preocupación por los que les di una sonrisa con mi pulgar hacia arriba diciéndoles que estaré bien.

Mientras íbamos caminando por el pasillo, las chicas que nos veían empezaron a alborotarse.

Chica X: Mira, el "Prince Academy" y el "Darkness Prince" van caminando... ¡Juntos!-Dijo una chica. **(Lo pondré en inglés para que concuerden los apodos")**

Chica X: ¿Los dos?... ¿Juntos? ... ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!-Grito otra chica que parecía emocionada.

Chica X: ¿Ambos príncipes caminando juntos? ¿Podría ser que...? ¡KYAAAAAAA!-Dijo una tercera mientras otras captaron la idea e hicieron lo mismo, en eso yo ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba imaginando.

Issei: Disculpen, pero si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podían tratar de no imaginarnos en una escena Yaoi? Dado que no hay forma que eso suceda.-Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Kiba: Estoy de acuerdo con Hyoudou-san, nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación.-Dijo con la misma expresión que hice yo.

Así seguimos caminando hasta que...

Chica Xz: D-Disculpen...-Ambos nos detuvimos y vimos a una chica la cual nos llamaba.

Issei/Kiba: ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?-Dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos fijábamos en ella.

Chica Xz: Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Les podría tomar unas fotos?-Dijo mientras levantaba una cámara.

Nos quedamos viéndola un rato hasta que yo hable.

Issei: Por mí no hay problema, no le veo lo malo... Y tu Yuuto-san.-Le dije mientras lo veía.

Kiba: Yo tampoco tengo problema, pero que sea rápido por favor que llevo prisa.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ddraig: [No estás viendo la gravedad del asunto, compañero.]-Me dijo él dragón.

Así la chica empezó a tomarnos fotos y nos pidió que hiciéramos distintas poses. Así seguimos unos segundos cuando nos pidió algo que no esperábamos.

Chica Xz: A-Ahora p-por favor si n-no e-es mucho pedir...-Decía con nerviosismo hasta que arrojo la bomba.- A-A-Abrácense.

Nos quedamos congelados y yo intente negarme pero pude ver fuego en sus ojos como si no aceptara un no por respuesta y vi a varias chicas a nuestro alrededor con la misma voluntad. Por lo tanto me acerque al rubio y le dije.

Issei: *Suspiro* No creo que nos deje pasar hasta que lo ágamos... Y no es la única que esta así.- En eso él ve nuestro alrededor y nota como están todas, por lo que da una expresión de derrota.

Kiba: Tienes razón.-Dijo con cansancio.

Así ambos procedimos a abrazarnos dándoles un gran sonrojo a las chicas de nuestro alrededor y una que otra se desmayó junto a una hemorragia nasal.

Issei: (Parece que después de esto recibiré un largo sermón de ellas.)-Pensé imaginando mi lamentable futuro.

Ddraig: [¡Jajajajaja!, y eso no lo dudes.]-Dijo mientras reía por la reacción de las chicas y por lo que me sucederá, este dragón realmente le gusta verme sufrir de vez en cuando.

Chica Xz: G-Gracias por su cooperación Sempais, eso es todo.-Dijo retirándose del lugar, pero pude ver su expresión de felicidad extrema y de gran triunfo en su rostro, y otras chicas con una cara de ansiedad deseando una copia de esas fotos.

Con todo eso resuelto volvimos en lo que estábamos y caminamos hasta llegar al Edificio abandonado de la escuela, la cual sirve como sede del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto (ORC para abreviar), entramos y Yuuto me guio todo el camino hasta una puerta pidiéndome que pasara.

Kiba: Buchou, lo he traído como me pidió.-Dijo dándole una reverencia a una pelirroja sentada en un escritorio.

Rias: Buen trabajo Yuuto... aunque...-En eso ella da una mirada seria mezclada con duda.- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

En eso cuando Yuuto iba a explicar, yo di un paso adelante

Issei: Lo siento mucho Rias-sempai si te hicimos esperar, pero tuvimos unos obstáculos en el camino.-Dije con una sonrisa.

Rias: ¿Obstáculos?-Pregunto algo confundida.

Issei: Vera sempai. ¿Usted sabe que tanto yo como Yuuto-san somos bastante populares con el género femenino de nuestra escuela, verdad?-Ella asintió.-Bueno, como íbamos caminando juntos muchas chicas quedaron embobadas despertando el lado Fujoshis de cada una, y una de ellas nos detuvo para poder tomarnos varias fotos con distintas posees y no nos dejarían pasar hasta quedar satisfecha.- Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente por eso.- Y eso es lo de menos, ahora que ellas tienen esas fotos no me quiero imaginar lo que saldrá en el periódico de la escuela y mucho menos lo que harán las mangakas amantes del Yaoi.

Cuando termine, Rias se empezó a sonrojar a tal grado que su rostro se podía camuflar con su cabello, apuesto a que se está imaginando distintos tipos de situaciones Yaoi de mí y de Yuuto.

Rias: B-Bueno déjame presentarme.-Dijo algo nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema.- Mi nombre es Rias Gremory y soy la presidenta del "Club de investigación de lo Oculto" y ellos son los demás miembros.

Kiba: Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto, es un placer.- Dijo cortésmente.

Akeno: Yo soy Himejima Akeno y soy la vicepresidenta, es un gusto ufufu.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras se reía un poco al lado de su presidenta.

Koneko: Toujo Koneko.-Dijo monótonamente mientras estaba sentada en un sillón y comiendo un dulce.

Todos terminaron de presentarse por lo que yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

Issei: Soy Hyoudou Issei y es un gusto conocerlos a todos aunque ya los conocía desde antes.-Todos me miraron con dudo ante mis palabras.

Rias: ¿Ya nos conocías?

Issei: Seria más raro no conocerlas sempai, después de todo ustedes son uno de los grupos más famosos de nuestra escuela o no te parece.- Todos asintieron ante lo que dije.

Rias: Ya veo.- Ella entendió pero luego mostro una cara de sorpresa.- O pero que mal educada soy, por favor Hyoudou-kun toma asiento, no quiero que un invitado se quede parado todo el tiempo.-Asentí y me dirigí a un sofá.-Por cierto, felicitaciones por ganar el concurso de ensayos, te deseo suerte si vas a participar en las nacionales.

Issei: Gracias sempai por su amabilidad.-Me senté y vi como Yuuto se ponía detrás de Koneko, entonces dirigí mi atención a la pelirroja.- Así que Rias-sempai... ¿Para qué me llamo aquí?-Dije mientras fingía ignorancia.

Rias: Yendo directo al punto, ¿No?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y tenía juntas las manos.- Supongo que no se puede evitar.

Akeno: Bueno, el chico parece un poco impaciente.-Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Rias: Concuerdo contigo, Akeno.-Dijo para luego poner su atención a mí.- Bueno Hyoudou-kun, la razón para la cual te llame es porque me gustaría proponerte algo.

Issei: ¿De casualidad quieres que me una a tu club o algo así?-Dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Rias: Para decirlo de forma simple "Si", pero es más complicado de lo que piensas.-Dijo para después poner un rostro más serio.- Dime, tú crees en lo sobrenatural.

Cuando dijo eso puse una cara de confusión, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo.

Issei: (Creo que jugare un poco con ellos, Nufufufufu.) Bueno sempai, no sé cómo responder a eso.-Dije mientras procedía con la actuación y ella me observaba.- Vera, como usted tal vez pueda a ver llegado a oír, de vez en cuando viajo fuera del país a lugares históricos para conseguir artefactos o artilugios para mi tío que los colecciona o por pedido del Museo.-Ella asintió.- Por lo tanto he visto cosas que no creo que fueran posibles crear para la época en la que se supone en la que están, pero también es irreal pensar en cosas como la magia y otras cosas existan dado que no existen pruebas para ello. Aunque mi Tío si cree en eso.

Rias: Ya veo, bueno entonces déjame decirte que lo sobrenatural existe.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y en eso ella saca sus alas de demonio.- Me presento nuevamente, mi nombre es Rias Gremory y soy un demonio de clase alta, heredera del clan Gremory y las personas aquí presentes son mis siervos.- Cuando dijo eso todos mostraron sus alas.

Issei: P-P-Pero que...-Dije mientras fingía estar en shock, vaya que soy bueno.

Akeno: Ufufufu, se nota que nuestro pequeño Kohai está sorprendido.-Dijo de manera divertida mientras Rias proseguía.

Rias: Como puedes ver somos demonios y no somos de esos que pintan en los cuentos o animes donde aparecen como criaturas con cuernos o de piel de colores.-Dijo mientras dio 3 pasos hacia a mí.

Issei: B-Bueno, si eso es verdad... ¿Q-Que desean de mí? ¿Quieren mi alma o algo así?-Dije tembloroso

Rias: Nada de eso, lo que quiero es que te vuelvas parte de mi nobleza.

Issei: ¿Qué significa eso?

Rias: Para decirlo de forma simple, quiero convertirte en un demonio y uno de mis sirvientes.

Issei: ¿O sea que quieres que sea tu esclavo?

Rias: Pues en el término de la palabra, así es, pero yo no soy alguien que trata a sus siervos como esclavos.-Me dijo mientras me veía fijamente y sonreía.- Yo les doy libertad hasta cierto punto donde no causen problemas con otras facciones, también tiene sus ventajas dado que si eres capaz de ascender hasta clase alta te puedes volver independiente y conseguir tu propia nobleza, además de otros beneficios.

Issei: ¿P-Pero, por qué yo?

Rias: Porque dentro de ti hay un gran poder durmiendo.-Dijo seriamente.

Issei: ¿Gran poder?, lo siento pero dudo tener algo así.

Rias: Te equivocas y tengo las pruebas.-En eso ella mostro una foto de mí junto a Raynare disfrazada.- ¿Recuerdas a esta chica?

Issei: Como no iba a recordarla, ella es Yuuma-san la chica que quería salir conmigo pero en vez de eso nos hicimos amigos. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-Dije confuso.

Rias: Veras lo que pasa es que esta chica no es humana, ella es...

Issei: Un ángel caído.-Dije interrumpiéndola y ella se congelo ante eso.

Rias: ¿E-Eh?-Dijo boquiabierta al igual que el resto, pero que gran reacción.-T-Tu lo sabias.

Issei: Sip, lo sabía desde un principio además de que también era conscientes de ustedes todo el tiempo, por cierto...- En eso enfoque mi mirada a la pequeña niña peliblanca.-Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

Koneko: L-Lo sabias.-Dijo estupefacta.

Issei: Desde el principio y te aconsejo que te tomes enserio lo que haces, puesto que no sabes si a quien sigues posee buenas habilidades de percepción como fue en mi caso.-Dije sonriéndole con confianza mientras ella está congelada en su lugar.

Rias: N-No puede ser, pero cuando te lo mostramos tú...

Issei: Solamente fingí sempai, tenía ganas de jugar con ustedes y ver qué cara ponían cuando les mostrara lo que se y debo decir que valió la pena.-Dije mientras puse mis manos en mi cintura y di una sonrisa victoriosa.

Akeno: Ara, ara, parece que tenemos a un chico travieso aquí entre nosotros.-Dijo sorprendida pero con una cara juguetona.

Issei: Bueno Rias-sempai, podemos seguir en lo que estábamos.-Cuando dije eso ella salió del shock.

Rias: M-Muy bien, ¿Así que sabes de lo sobrenatural?, Pero... ¿Qué tanto sabes?- Me miró fijamente y yo respondí.

Issei: Todo, sobre ustedes y su mala relación con los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos y la gran guerra que tuvieron donde perdieron a los 4 Maou originales.-Nuevamente todos quedaron asombrados.

Rias: ¿Y-Y como lo sabes?

Issei: Tuve a alguien que me informo sobre el asunto, aparte de ayudarme en mi entrenamiento y también he ido investigando por mi cuenta.-dije con mientras ella volvía a preguntar.

Rias: Entonces quien es ese "alguien" que te dio a conocer todo eso.-Dijo curiosa.

Issei: Lo siento, pero por el momento mis labios están sellados sobre ese asunto.

Rias al escuchar eso hizo un lindo puchero pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo de inmediato se sonrojo.

Issei: (Que linda.)-Pensé mientras sonreía de manera divertida por la cara que acaba de hacer.

Rias: Bueno, supongo que no te puedo forzar a que me digas por lo que lo dejare pasar por el momento. Además no quiero que pierdas clases por mi culpa.

Issei: No te preocupes de eso sempai, con mis habilidades perder una clase o 2 no me afectara tanto a mi rendimiento.-Dije despreocupado.

Rias: Bueno en ese caso seguiré en lo que estábamos e iré al punto.-Dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.- Dado que sabes sobre la Guerra de las 3 Facciones, debes de ser consiente sobre el número de demonios que hay actualmente. Como medio para solucionar la baja población se creó...

Issei: Un sistema llamado "Evil Piece" que está basado en el juego de ajedrez, donde se le entrega a un demonio de clase alta para poder aumentar su número de su raza al darle una pieza e introducirla dentro de algún ser para así convertirlo en un demonio o parte demonio según la especie, además que quien reciba esa pieza pasa a ser parte de la nobleza del demonio a quien le pertenezca aquel set de piezas.-Todos me miraron sorprendidos nuevamente.

Rias: Es increíble todo lo que sabes.

Issei: No es para tanto.- Dije sonriendo dándoles a todos una gota en la cabeza.-Pero yendo al grano, tú quieres convertirme en demonio el cual te sirva, ¿Verdad?

En eso ella retomo su compostura.

Rias: Así es y es porque creo que tienes una Sacred Gear dentro de ti.

Akeno: Tal vez te preguntas que es una Sacred Gear.

Issei: En realidad no, se lo que es y te puedo decir que tengo una puesto que ya la he despertado.-Todos miraron con asombro.

Rias: Me la dejas ver.-Me pregunto con curiosidad y cuando vio mi sonrisa pensó que se la mostraría pero...

Issei: Nop.- Dije sonriendo lo cual provoco que cayeran al estilo anime.

Rias: ¡Por que!-Dijo mientras se paraba y me veía atónita.

Issei: Porque no tengo ganas.-Dije mientras me reía un poco.

Rias: Porque tú...-Dijo mientras se mostraba algo furiosa y levantando un puño.

Akeno: No se enoje Buchou, no podemos obligarlo.-Dijo la pelinegra tratando de calmarla.

Rias: *Suspiro* bien, tienes razón.-Entonces pone una mirada fija en mi.- Ahora quisiera saber que paso durante tu cita con la ángel caída.-En eso yo no le vi lo malo y le conté.

Issei: Estuvimos jugando y divirtiéndonos hasta que llegamos a un parque donde ella revelo su identidad tratando de matarme, yo la derrote y me fui del lugar.-Decidí omitir la parte en que yo la deje inconsciente y la tengo en mi casa descansando.

Rias: ¿La derrotaste? Si eso es cierto, debes de tener una poderosa Sacred Gear.-Dijo con una sonrisa impresionada hasta que...

Issei: En realidad ni siquiera tuve que usar mi Sacred Gear.-Dije sonriendo.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Rias: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Vencer a un caído sin usar tu Sacred Gear es imposible para un humano!

Issei: Pues es la verdad y si no me cree, ¿Qué le parece si lo comprobamos?-En eso yo me pare de mi asiento.

Rias: ¿Comprobarlo? ¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?-Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Issei: Con una pelea, yo contra todos ustedes al mismo tiempo.-Todos se mostraron impresionados ante mis palabras.

Rias: ¿Insinúas que somos débiles?-Dijo con algo de ira en su voz.

Issei: No es eso sempai, lo que pasa es que me gustaría probar mis habilidades con demonios fuerte, también ver qué tan bueno puedo ser en una batalla contra varios adversarios y de paso ser capaz de comprender hasta qué punto llegan sus habilidades. Por lo que me gustaría que aceptara este capricho sempai y además no es como si nos fuéramos a matar o algo así, ¿Verdad?-Lo dije de la forma más humilde posible y ella me vio hasta que tomo su decisión.

Rias: De acuerdo, esto también me ayudara a comprender tu fuerza.-Dijo mientras ordenaba al resto a prepararse.

En eso todos salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al patio de este donde la pelinegra creo una pequeña barrera

Rias: Muy bien Ise-kun, ¿Si te puedo llamar así? Como iniciaremos esto.-dijo mientras se paraba al lado de su amiga.

Issei: No tengo problema con que me llame así y sobre el cómo comenzar...-Dije mientras creaba en mi mano una pelota de hielo hueca lo cual sorprendió a todos.- ¿Qué les parece cuando esta esfera de hielo toque el suelo?

Rias: Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?-Dijo mientras miraba a sus siervos.

Akeno: Por mi está bien ufufufu.-Dijo mientras emanaba su aura.

Kiba: A mí me parece perfecto.-Dijo mientras saco una espada.

Koneko: Sin problema.-Dijo monótonamente en pose de pelea.

Issei: En ese caso... ¡allí va!-Dije mientras lance la esfera al cielo. Todos no quedamos callados esperando la señal de comienzo.

Ddraig: [Estos chicos no tienen oportunidad.]-Comento sabiendo el resultado.

El silencio domino el lugar... hasta que la esfera por fin toco el suelo rompiéndose.

En eso el espadachín salió disparado del lugar balanceando su espada hacia mí, pero yo lo bloque con mi dedo índice el cual tenía mi energía concentrada en él.

Kiba: ¿Q-Que...?-Dijo atónito como el resto.

Issei: Tienes buena velocidad, pero eso no te ayudara a ganar esta batalla.-Dije con una sonrisa confiado.

Yuuto, que se recuperó del shock, prosiguió a dar más cortes, los cuales yo bloqueaba con suma facilidad.

Después de un rato yo empuje su espada haciéndolo retroceder.

Issei: Buena velocidad y agilidad, también puedo ver que posees un gran manejo de la espada aunque se nota que solo te enseñaron lo más básico de manejar una y que tu estilo es autodidáctico lo que demuestra tu gran talento en ella.-El chico se sorprendió por el hecho que entendiera todo eso con un simple intercambio de golpes.

Koneko: Abertura.-Dijo la loli lanzándome una patada desde mi espalda hacia mi cabeza, pero yo tome su pie sin voltearme y la empuje un poco.

Issei: No deberías hablar cuando quieres hacer un ataque sorpresa dado que te estás dando a conocer tu intento.-Dije para luego cambiar mi postura.- Ahora ven, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.-Le hice un gesto para que viniera a atacarme.

Ante eso ella se mostró un poco molesta lanzándose contra mí. En eso empezó una pelea de golpes donde ella y yo dábamos golpes y patadas mientras que al mismo tiempo las bloqueábamos.

Después de algunos intercambios ambos tomamos distancia entre nosotros.

Issei: Eres muy fuerte, con tus puños puedes llegar a romper rocas con facilidad y además se nota que posees una buena resistencia, algo muy impresionante e inesperado para alguien tan pequeña como tú, lo que causara varios problemas a tus enemigos. Eres formidable a tu manera.-Dije mientras ella se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido.

Mientras eso pasaba sentí como algo iba hacia mi dirección por lo que me moví rápidamente del lugar para esquivarlo y pude ver como un relámpago y una extraña energía roja carmesí había chocado en el lugar donde estaba parado antes.

Issei: Buen intento, pero necesitaran ser más rápidas para poder darme, Sempais.-Dije mientras miraba a las dos chicas mayores con las manos alzadas y mirada de sorpresa.

Akeno-sempai había lanzado un relámpago mientras que Rias-Sempai había lanzado, lo que yo supongo, su poder de la destrucción. Ellas se miraron entre si y volvieron a poner su mirada en mí para lanzarme más ataques.

Yo me movía lo suficiente para esquivar los hechizos y ver sus capacidades, por lo que me mantuve en el mismo lugar.

Cuando paso un rato ambas decidieron combinar su ataque en uno y mandármelo con toda su fuerza dado que parecía que no me quería mover de mi lugar. En ello se fue creando una gran masa de energía color roja con amarilla dado que tenía en el magia de electricidad y poder de la destrucción en ella. Cuando estuvo listo me lo lanzaron y yo me quede viéndolo, parecía que me iba a golpear de lleno pero antes de impactar, concentre mi Ki en mi pierna derecha y la patee haciendo que chocara hacia otra dirección.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que hice dado que tocar o más aun patear un ataque que llevaba el poder de la destrucción debería ser imposible.

Issei: Ambas tienen un gran control sobre su poder, veo que Himejima-sempai se especializa en la magia de electricidad mientras que Rias-sempai lo hace con el poder que heredo.-Dije de manera tranquila indicando que no estaba cansado.- Puedo notar que son muy capases y con su magia darían problemas a muchos, lo cual es digno de ver.

Ante mi comentario ambas chicas se mostraron sorprendidas ante mi calma, pero recuperaron rápidamente la compostura y ellas junto a los otros dos reanudaron su ataque.

Así estuvimos un rato donde yo esquivaba y bloqueaba el ataque que venía hacia mí. Hicieron varias formaciones de ataque y ataque combinados para derrotarme pero rápidamente me adapte a la situación siendo capaz de manejarlos. En eso cree una pequeña ráfaga de viento a mí alrededor lo cual detuvo a todos dado que es la primera vez que tomo la ofensiva en la pelea.

Issei: Todos son fuertes en sus especialidades y pueden tomar sus propias decisiones viendo cual sería la mejor forma de actuar, además se nota que tienen experiencia ya sea individualmente o trabajando en equipo. Todo eso junto crea un poder que darían grandes problemas a un grupo cualquiera he incluso a uno con un poco de experiencia e incluso me atrevería a decir que también harían un buen trabajo con seres poderosos, pero...-Puse una mirada seria la cual todos sintieron un escalofrió.- Es una pena que yo no soy un sujeto normal.

Cuando dije eso fui volando hacia el chico rubio dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca para luego hacerle lo mismo a la peliblanca, en eso las dos chicas restantes se pusieron en guardia pero se sorprendieron cuando desaparecí del lugar.

Rias: ¿A dónde fue?- Dijo mirando hacia los lados.

Akeno: No lo sé, no lo veo por ningún lugar.-Respondió haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Issei: Es un jaque mate, sempai.-Dije en voz alta.

Ambas chicas se congelaron al escuchar mi voz la cual provenida desde detrás de ellas, cuando posaron su mirada en mi me vieron con mis dedos apuntándolas con una pequeña energía en ella muy cerca de ambas.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, hasta que la pelirroja hablo.

Rias: *Suspiro* Me rindo.-Dijo en un tono de derrota.

Yo sonreí mientras bajaba mis manos, luego me dirigí a los dos chicos que deje durmiendo para después crear agua fría con magia y tirárselas encima.

Ambos demonios se despertaron y me vieron con sorpresa para luego ver a su ama la cual bajo la cabeza, con eso entendieron que perdieron ante mí.

Kiba: Así que fuimos derrotados, eh.-Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

Koneko: Y parecía que ni siquiera se esforzó.-Dijo cabizbaja haciendo un puchero.

Issei: Jajajajaja, vamos no es para que te sientas mal. Como había dicho antes, todos son fuertes y su fuerza es algo para sentirse orgullosos.-Dije mientras le acaricie suavemente la cabeza, algo lo cual la sonrojo y fui capaz de ver por un momento una pequeña sonrisa.

Akeno: Pero aun así perdimos contra un solo sujeto.-Dijo con una expresión un poco triste

Issei: Es solo que poseo un poco más de habilidades y experiencia, por lo que eso jugo a mi favor.-Dije tratando de animarla.

Ddraig: ["Un poco más de habilidades y experiencia", si supieran todo lo que puedes hacer no habrían aceptado este duelo, dado que si lo hubieras querido hubiera terminado al segundo de haber iniciado.]- Hablo en mi cabeza, algo que tuve que estar de acuerdo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Rias se fue acercando a mi hasta que...

Rias: Hyoudou Issei, por favor quiero que formes parte de mi nobleza.-Dijo con una sonrisa y casi rogando.

Todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras ya que se nota que ella me quiere en su grupo y no es para menos, dado que los derrote a todos con el mínimo esfuerza.

Me la quede viendo un rato hasta que suspire.

Issei: *Suspiro* Lo siento mucho Sempai, pero tendré que rechazar su oferta.-Ella abrió los ojos ante mis palabras.

Rias: ¿P-Pero por qué...? Estoy segura que alguien con tus capacidades y poder seria capas de ascender rápidamente a clase alta, con eso podrías conseguir todo lo que podrías llegar a soñar.-Dijo tratando de convencerme.

Issei: Tal vez, pero tengo mis razones.-Dije y ella se mostró confundida.

Rias: ¿Razones?-Yo asentí ante su pregunta.

Issei: Vera tengo mis objetivos. Primero quiero convertirme en un ejemplo a seguir para otros humanos con poderes.

Rias: ¿Un ejemplo a seguir?

Issei: Si, usted tal vez sepa que hay humanos que nacen con Sacred Gears, pero son vistos como monstruos o abominaciones por su poder.-Ella asintió un poco triste.- Es por eso que quiero demostrarles que su poder es una gran bendición y pueden usarlo para ayudar a otros en vez de usarlo como medio de destrucción y venganza.-Ella asintió comprendiendo.- Y tengo otro objetivo y que es el más importante.

Rias: ¿Y cuál es ese?

En eso le dije mi gran objetivo mientras mostraba una cara seria.

Issei: Convertirme en un pilar que promueva la paz entre los diferentes seres sobrenaturales y sus facciones.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dije.

Koneko: Ser...

Kiba: Un pilar...

Akeno: Entre...

Rias: Los seres sobrenaturales y sus facciones.

Todos hablaron atónitos repitiendo mis palabras.

Issei: Así es, como usted puede llegar a comprender no existe una buena relación entre las facciones, en especial aquellas que aún se rigen por su viejo sistema y/o son extremistas con sus tradiciones y creencias. Eso genera un conflicto estúpido y sin sentido que provoca peleas y muertes innecesarias, por ende quiero ser la persona que les demuestre que no es necesario pelear y que podemos comprendernos entre nosotros. Para eso no debo pertenecer a ninguna facción y ser alguien neutral, para así todos vean que pueden confiar en mí.

Rias: Ya veo, pero no es eso algo imposible.-Dijo no tan convencida de mi meta.

Issei: Yo no lo veo así. Yo lo veo como en camino largo con muchas puertas, murallas y trampas que no me dejan el camino fácil, pero eso no significa que no se pueda llegar a pasar. Por eso seguiré hasta lograrlo y en el proceso otros sigan mi ejemplo, pero sí de casualidad no existiera un camino...-Dije haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras ponía una mirada seria.- Entonces yo, con mi poder y esfuerzo creare uno.-Todos estaban atónitos al ver mi determinación.- Es por eso que no puedo aceptar su oferta y espero que entienda.-Rias puso una mirada un poco triste.- Además no creo que puedas reencarnarme.

Ante eso ella abre los ojos para luego entrecerraros y se me acerca.

Rias: Como eso que "no seré capaz de reencarnarte".-Dijo un poco ofendida.

Issei: Lo que pasa es que mi poder es muy grande para eso.-Dije con confianza y ella se mostró aún más ofendida y sin creerme por lo que luego decidí algo.- Pero si no me crees que tal si intentas convertirme en demonio.-Ante eso todos se sorprendieron.

Ddraig: [Estas seguro de esto compañero.]-Me pregunto a mi mente mi socio un poco preocupado.

Issei: (No te preocupes, según entiendo la cantidad de piezas que se usen en alguien se define por el poder que tiene y/o que tan alto es su potencial. En la historia original cuando reencarno al otro Issei, ella tuvo que usar las 8 piezas de peón y eso es cuando él era un muchacho común y corriente sin ningún poder.)-Le respondí asiendo que él entendiera.

Ddraig: [Ya veo, con mi poder en ti se supone que se necesitarían por lo menos d piezas de peón para reencarnarte y si agregamos tu poder actual gracias a tu entrenamiento, se necesitarían más piezas.]-Dedujo mi inquilino por lo que yo asentí internamente.

Rias, que estaba sorprendida hace un momento, mostro una sonrisa para luego crear un círculo mágico donde saco una caja la cual en su interior tenía piezas de ajedrez de color roja. Ella tomo una pieza de torre y la puso al frente de mi pecho y pusieron una cara de sorpresa viendo que la pieza no reaccionaba.

Rias: Parece que una pieza de torre no es suficiente, por lo que puedo descartar las piezas de caballero y alfil.-Dijo mientras analizaba la situación.-Entonces veamos con los peones.

En ello ella guardo la pieza de Torre en la caja y saco de ella 6 peones, esto se debe a que uno pieza de torre es igual a 5 peones en el ajedrez.

Rias: Esto se llevara a más de la mitad de mis piezas de Peón pero creo que es inevitable, no quiero perder a alguien con tal potencial-Dijo sonriendo.

Ella apunto nuevamente las piezas hacia mí pero al igual que antes, no reaccionaron. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de que incluso 6 piezas no eran suficientes.

Rias: E-Esto es una sorpresa, intentémoslo con una más.-Dijo y todos me veían con asombro.

Ya con otra pieza en la mano dando un total de 7 peones, Rias nuevamente apunto a mi pecho pero nada paso.

Rias: ¿¡Como puede ser esto posible!? ¿¡Ni si quiera 7 piezas pueden reencarnar a este chico!? ¿¡Que tan grande es su potencial y poder!? - Grito mientras sostenía su cabeza, pero rápidamente se recompuso y aclaro su garganta.- B-Bien, creo que es hora de probar con todas las piezas.

Ella saco la última pieza de Peón de la caja dando un total de 8 piezas y volvió a apuntar las piezas hacia mí deseando que funcione, pero lamentablemente el proceso fue el mismo y nada paso.

Rias: N-No puede ser, ni con todas la piezas puedo reencarnarte como demonio.-Dijo mientras se mostraba sorprendida y triste.

Akeno: No puedo creer que exista alguien con tal potencial siendo humano.-Dijo no creyendo ver lo sucedido.

Kiba: Ni yo.-Dijo mostrando su asombro

Koneko: Sempai es fuerte.-Dijo pareciendo admirar mi fuerza.

Issei: Por eso dije que no podrías sempai.-Dije con un tono de disculpa.

Rias: P-Pero...-Dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza.

Yo sabía que ella deseaba siervos fuertes, no solo para hacer fuerte a su grupo y cumplir su sueño de ser la campeona de los "Rating Game", sino que también para romper su compromiso de matrimonio que tenía con cierto tipo.

Me sentí mal por ella, pero luego le propuse algo que tal vez le gustaría.

Issei: Dime sempai, no te gustaría hacer un contrato conmigo.-Dije con una sonrisa y ella me miro con asombro.

* * *

-POV Rias-

Rias: ¿Un contrato?-Me sorprendí ante su propuesta.

Issei: Si, según tengo entendido si tenemos un contrato entre ambos forjaremos una alianza por lo que nos podemos ayudar entre nosotros y viendo nuestra situación, conexiones y nuestras capacidades pienso que sería beneficioso para ambos.-Me respondió con una cara seria junto a una sonrisa.

Esto no me lo esperaba, este chico es raro ya que no solo posee un gran poder sino también un gran potencial junto a una carácter donde no sabes si tomarlo enserio o no. En la pelea que tuvimos, él manejo la situación de manera tranquila y fue capaz de analizarnos rápidamente con solo ver nuestros ataques y forma de pelear.

Siendo sincera, no lo querría como enemigo y tenerlo como aliado sería muy beneficioso para mi grupo. Sonreí y lo mire.

Rias: Claro, eso suena bien.- Dije sonriendo ampliamente.

En eso cree un círculo mágico con el emblema de mi familia, con eso iniciamos la formación del contrato.

Rias: Y dime.-Dije sonriendo de manera divertida.- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de este contrato?

Tuve ganas de jugar con él un poco pare ver como reaccionaria, quería vengarme un poco por cómo me manipulo en nuestra conversación anterior. Pero no me espere la respuesta que me daría.

Issei: Mi apoyo incondicional en todo lo que decidas.-Mi dijo seriamente y con una linda sonrisa. **(La sonrisa característica de Goku.)**

En ese momento sentí como algo golpeo mi corazón...Nunca nadie me había dicho eso y podía sentir que sus palabras eran honestas.

El símbolo desapareció y lo único quedo fue una marca de mi clan en la mano derecha de cada uno, yo seguía petrificada por la palabras de antes que no me di cuenta que el ritual ya había terminado.

Issei: Muy bien, el trabajo está hecho.-Dijo satisfactoriamente.- Entonces con esto ya somos aliados Sempai... ¿Sempai? ¿Estás bien?-Cuando dijo eso desperté de mi estado.

Rias: ¿Eh? ¿¡AH!? ¡S-Si! ¡N-No es nada!- Dije rápidamente y luego respire hondo tratando de calmarme.

¿Por qué este chico debía ser tan honesto en estos momentos? ¿Además de mostrar esa tierna sonrisa, ser muy lindo, adorable y...?

Rias: (¿¡En que estoy pensando!? ¿¡Apenas lo conozco!? ¡Debo concentrarme! ¡Céntrate Rias! ¡Céntrate!)-Grite dentro de mi mente tratando de recuperar mi compostura.

Pude notar como el chico me veía confundido al igual que mis siervos, pero también note la mirada de Akeno la cual parecía divertirse.

Rias: (¡Diablos, apuesto que usara esto para molestarme!)-Grite sabiendo que mi amiga me estará molestando durante un tiempo sobre esto.

* * *

-POV Issei-

Pude ver como Rias estaba con la cara roja y sosteniendo su cara con las manos, parece que mis palabras la engancharon.

Ddraig: [¿Tú crees? ¿Acaso aun no notas como tus palabras hacen caer a las chicas por ti? Te has llevado a otra chica a la bolsa, compañero. Felicitaciones]-Dijo el Ddraig pareciendo cansado de esto y con sarcasmo.

Issei: (Oye, no tenía esa intención, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esas palabras me llevarían a su ruta de conquista?)-Dije tratando de defenderme.

Ddraig: [¿No lo sé? ¿Tal vez el hecho de que la chica esta contra las cuerdas y que nadie cercano o ajeno a ella, a excepción de su nobleza y su hermano, la está apoyando en los problemas que tiene?]-Me contesto.

Maldición, no podía refutar ante eso.

En eso escuche la campana de la escuela lo cual significaba que acabo el descanso y era hora de regresar a clases.

Issei: Rias-sempai.-En cuanto la llame ella salió de sus pensamientos y me prestó atención.- Acaban de tocar la campana por lo que hay que volver a clases, así que ¿Podemos continuar nuestra discusión dentro de su club después de clases? ¿Y también quería saber si podía llevar a mi grupo, dado que ellos están conmigo en todo esto?

Rias: S-Si, no veo el problema.-Dijo aun aturdida.

Issei: En ese caso me retiro, nos vemos después de clases.-Dije mientras me iba del lugar, pero pude notar como ella aún seguía roja y sus siervos aun un tanto confundidos a excepción de la pelinegra la cual mostraba una cara de que se estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

Cuando volví y llegue a mi clase vi que ya habían comenzado por lo que me disculpe y fui a mi asiento, donde todo pasó de manera normal aunque mis amigos me mandaban una mirada de vez en cuando. Ellos deben querer saber que hice con los demonios, pero todas sus dudas serán resueltas camino al club.

Ya habían terminado las clases y todos nos juntamos para ir al club del ocultismo, ya que les dije que tendríamos una conversación con ellos para conocernos y ver de qué forma íbamos a interactuar puesto que cada grupo ya es consiente del otro.

En el camino les fui contando lo que paso cuando estuve con ellos cuando me llamaron y pude ver como Eishirou se mataba de la risa.

Eishirou: Jajajajajajaja, por dios dime que de alguna forma grabaste eso, debo verlo sí o sí.

Wave: Trata de controlar un poco tú risa que terminaras perdiendo la quijada.-Dijo con una gota en la frente.

A excepción del sujeto que se ríe como una Hiena, íbamos tranquilos caminando pero podía sentir la presión viniendo de las chicas. No sé en qué están pensando pero mi ser me dice que no es bueno.

Llegamos al edificio, entramos y caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta. Yo procedí y toque la puerta para avisar que habíamos llegado.

Rias: Entren.

Al escuchar la respuesta abrí la puerta y entre junto a todos, ahí vimos a los miembros del clan Gremory sentados tranquilamente aunque se podía sentir que estaban en guardia y preparados para un ataque.

Rias: Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Ise-kun ya me comento un poco de que tenía un grupo dentro de la escuela con grandes capacidades.-Dijo sonriendo al vernos.- Déjenme presentarme como se debe aunque sé que tal vez ustedes ya lo sepan. Soy Rias Gremory, hija y heredera del clan Gremory y demonio de clase alta, mucho gusto.-Dijo con un tono orgulloso.

Akeno: Himejima Akeno, "Reina" y sierva de Rias Gremory. Mucho gusto, ufufufufu.-Dijo sonriendo de manera divertida.

Kiba: Kiba Yuuto, "Caballero" y siervo de Rias Gremory. Es un placer-Dijo respetuosamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Koneko: Toujo Koneko, "Torre" y sierva de Rias Gremory. Un gusto.-Dijo monótonamente.

Entonces mis amigos comenzaron a presentarse.

Mitsuki: Soy Hyoudou Mitsuki, hermana menor de Hyoudou Issei y alumna de 1°año de la escuela Kuoh.-Dijo con una expresión monótona y educada.

Wave: Soy Amasaki Wave, estudiante de 2°año de esta escuela. Me gusta los deportes y ayudar a otros, mucho gusto.-Dijo con entusiasmo.

Hayuru: Soy Himekawa Hayuru, estudiante de 2°año y soy colega del consejo estudiantil aunque no formo parte de ella.-Dijo calmadamente.

Julis: Soy Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld, estudiante extranjera de 2°año y una princesa de Lieseltania. También ayudo al consejo estudiantil de vez en cuando.-Dijo con cierto carácter noble.

Tomoe: Soy Tachibana Tomoe, al igual que Hayuru y Julis soy estudiante de 2°año y las ayudo a mantener el orden en la escuela. También soy la heredera del estilo Tachibana.-Dijo calmadamente

Miyabi: Hotaka Miyabi, estudiante de 2°año y soy la mejor amiga de Tomoe. Es un gusto poder conocerlos.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Aoi: Torasaki Aoi, estudiante de 2°año y buen luchador. Es un placer.-Dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes para luego señalar a la persona a su lado.- El de aquí es Tatsuno Ryuutarou, va en el mismo año que yo, buen luchador y mi mejor amigo.

Ryuutarou: ¡MPF!-En eso el mencionado hace una pose para luego hacer otra.

Issei: Lo siento, pero él no es muy comunicativo para las personas y hable a través de poses, la cual llamamos idioma de los músculos, a quienes no conoce muy bien. En cuanto a lo que dijo con esas poses fue "Es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien".-El grupo de demonios asintió al comprender pero se veían un poco complicados.

Eishirou: Jajajaja, no se sorprendan tanto, oh por cierto. Soy Yabuki Eishirou, estoy en el mismo año que Issei y los otros, soy fan de las buenas bromas y buen fotógrafo. Si hay algo que quieren que fotografié solo díganmelo y espero que sea algo interesante fotografiar, mucho gusto.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa divertida aunque Koneko lo estaba viendo un poco enojada, lo más probable es que allá sido víctima de una de sus "fotos".

Kirin: E-Etto... S-Soy Toudou Kirin, estudiante de 1°año y heredera del estilo Toudou. ¡E-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien!-Dijo nerviosa y lo último gritando, no es muy buena tratando con gente nueva.

Saya: Sasamiya Saya, 1°año y amiga de Kirin y Mitsuki. Un gusto.-Dijo de forma aburrida como de costumbre hasta que señalo a la peliblanca que estaba comiendo un dulce.-Por cierto, no vamos en la misma clase.

Todos nos quedamos viendo a la mascota de la escuela **(Si no lo mencione antes, les aviso que Koneko es conocida como la mascota de la escuela por su fama con el grupo y de aspecto de un lindo animal.)**

Koneko: Lo somos.-Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

A todos se nos calló una gota de sudor por el intercambio tan simple. Ambas eran muy similares.

Issei: Bueno, no hace falta que me presente dado que ya lo había hecho antes.-Dije calmadamente y dirigí mi mirada a la pelirroja.- Así que, ¿Por qué no empezamos a hablar de los negocios?

Rias: Con que ya vamos a empezar sobre eso, eh.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Muy bien primero que nada me gustaría saber sobre ustedes y que planean hacer aquí.-Dijo con voz casi autoritaria.

Note que lo decía más por su curiosidad por nuestra fuerza, lo más probable es que desee reclutar a algunos de mis compañeros para su nobleza.

Issei: Primero que nada, no podemos decirte mucho sobre nosotros o qué tan fuerte somos, sin embargo te diré que todos aquí poseen un buen nivel y te aseguro que no desean unirse a tu nobleza para que no te hagas ilusiones.-Ella de inmediato hizo un corto puchero por que las descubrí de inmediato y arruine sus ilusiones.- Segundo, nosotros vivimos aquí así que por nuestra parte creemos que es nuestra responsabilidad ayudar y proteger esta ciudad de las amenazas que las personas comunes y corrientes no pueden hacer. Algo en lo que tú has estado fallando.-Dije y en eso Rías se ofendió.

Rias: Como que eh estado fallando en proteger esta ciudad.-Dijo con cierta molestia.

Mitsuki: Eso te lo respondo yo.-Dio un paso al frente para luego hablar con un tono muy serio.- Ya ha pasado un tiempo en que los Ángeles caídos han estado atacando a civiles inocentes y si te preguntas nosotros sabemos sobre ellos y también fuimos quienes los han estado deteniendo la mayor parte de ellos, algo que se supone es tu responsabilidad junto a Sona-Kaicho dado que es su territorio el cual están compartiendo.

Akeno: ¿Entonces son ustedes quienes han estado eliminando a los Caídos?-Dijo con cierta sorpresa.

Hayruru: Así es y puedo decir que son un fracaso total si son incapaces de proteger a la gente e incluso han ida tan lejos como dejar que uno mate a una persona, aun cuando sabían de la situación y podían evitarlo.-Dijo enojada y en eso ellos se sorprendieron.

Rias: ¿C-Como que dejar que maten a uno?-Dijo con cierto temor ya que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Issei: Se refiere a cuando Yuuma me invito a esa cita y tú, aunque sabias lo que podía suceder, dejaste que todo siga tal cual e incluso permitir que me mataran. Y para empeóralo todo, ibas a aprovecharte de eso para reencarnarme sin mi consentimiento y tenerme en tus filas diciendo que fue para salvarme la vida ¿No es verdad?-Cuando dije todo eso ellos se paralizaron.

Rias: ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo en voz baja y con miedo.

Issei: Yo estaba ahí y vi como apareciste junto con Himejima-sempai. También oí su conversación antes de que se fueran del lugar.

Silencio, nadie decía nada. Mi grupo se mantuvo tranquilo pero se mantenían viendo a los Gremorys con seriedad, mientras que ellos se mantenían en silencio pero se notaba que estaban nerviosos al ser descubiertos.

Rias: No podíamos hacer nada.-Ella hablo rompiendo el silencio tratando de defenderse.-Si atacábamos podíamos ocasionar una guerra entre las facciones de los demonios y los caídos.

Mitsuki: Esa es una patética escusa de tu parte.-Hablo ella con un tono más serio y con algo de ira.-Este es tu territorio, los caídos no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Si ellos se quieren quedar un tiempo no debería ser mucho problema, pero si empiezan a atacar a la gente entonces es tu responsabilidad en protegerlos ya que otras facciones no pueden hacerse responsables si uno de los suyos crea caos en el territorio de otra facción. Es como decir que si un demonio ataca en el territorio de los ángeles, ellos están más que autorizados en hacer lo que se debe si es para resguardarlo.

Rias: P-Pero...

Issei: Nada de peros, tus sabias sobre mi cita y aun con el poder de salvarme no hiciste nada, ni tu ni tu nobleza. Si yo hubiera sido una persona normal entonces habría muerto, por lo que eso demuestra tu fracaso como líder.-En eso puse una mirada más seria.- Y te preguntare lo siguiente.

Todos se centraron en mí y me pusieron atención.

Issei: Tú crees que es grato que una sienta lo que es morir.-En eso el grupo se quedó en shock.- Sabiendo que una persona va a ser asesinada y tu manteniéndote lejos permitiendo que eso suceda para aprovecharte de eso y no solo tu sino que todo tu grupo se mantuvo al margen para seguir tus órdenes. Si hay algo más que pueda decir es que como uno de los demonios que se supone que protege esta ciudad son unos fracasados en su totalidad por dejar que esto suceda y si de casualidad tienen gente que los apreciaba y algunos están muertos les aseguro que estarían avergonzados de sus acciones.

Todo el grupo se quedó mirando el suelo avergonzados viendo el cómo actuaron y pude notar que tanto Kiba como Akeno tenían una mirada más fuerte. Puedo suponer que están recordando a sus amigos que fallecieron en el experimento y a su madre respectivamente.

Ddraig: [Fuiste duros con ellos.] Dijo en mi mente para que nadie lo notara.

Issei: (Pero sincero, las verdades duelen pero si uno no demuestra los errores de uno nunca podrán supéralo ocasionando que el problema solo se prolongue.)-Dije seriamente.-Bueno cambiando de tema, como tú y yo somos aliados y el caso de los caídos es un problema aquí propongo que trabajemos para solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

En eso Rias solo asintió, ella vio que lo que hizo no estaba bien y que esto era una oportunidad para arreglarlo.


	6. Cap 5: La monja

Capítulo 5: La monja

* * *

 **Hola amigos. Siento la tardanza, pero finalmente pude lograr completar el capítulo 5.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y que comente para saber si necesito cambiar algo o tienen alguna sugerencia para mi, por si la tomo y veo como ingresarla en la historia.**

 **Sin más preámbulos que de inicio el Capítulo 5.**

* * *

Issei: Ah~, qué buen día hace hoy.-Dije con felicidad al ver el brillante sol que tenemos ahora.

Me encontraba actualmente caminando solo hacia la escuela, ya que Mitsuki tuvo que adelantarse y no me quiso decir para que era.

Realmente no me molesta ir solo y de vez en cuando es bueno, dado que con ella cerca tengo que restringir ciertas cosas y apenas puedo relajarme o sino, en lo que me descuido, puedo hacer algo que la moleste y me empiece a sermonear.

En serio, desde que se convirtió en mi hermana casi no me permite expresarme como el hombre que soy.

Ddraig: [Vamos compañero, no es tan malo.]-Comento el dragón rojo y yo me moleste un poco.

Issei: (Eso lo dices porque no tienes que sufrir el mismo destino que yo y además te divierte verme en este tipo de problemas.)- Le respondí, pues este sujeto a la mínima que me sucede algo, se pone a reír y no puede negarlo pues lo puedo escuchar a la perfección.

Ddraig: [Jajajajaja, tal vez sea cierto, sin embargo esto demuestra cuán preocupada esta ella de ti y como es que te sigue amando.]

Tuve que concordar con eso. Mitsuki, con el paso del tiempo, no ha demostrado ningún signo de querer rendirse conmigo e incluso me vigila de cerca para asegurarse de que ninguna otra chica se me acerque demasiado, a no ser que sea de confianza. Por ejemplo en la reunión que tuvimos ayer con el clan de Rias-sempai.

En ese día tuvimos una larga discusión donde Mitsuki, Hayuru, Julis y Tomoe tomaron gran parte del control de la conversación, la cual acorralo a los demonios haciéndolos sentir mal. Sin embargo, yo decidí tomar el control en el medio por cómo estaba saliendo el ambiente.

Estuvimos conversando un rato, hasta que llegamos en un acuerdo de amistad entre ambos grupos y que nos ayudaríamos entre nosotros. Fue difícil, pero se logró por lo que de esta forma ahora formamos parte del Club de lo Oculto, pues formando parte de este podríamos tener reuniones más seguidas y cooperaciones, lo cual nos permitirá establecernos de forma adecuada ante las situaciones.

Además, como es un club desconocido, no se extrañara lo que hacemos y podemos seguir ayuda dando a otros en la escuela sin preocuparnos de que nuestras actividades sean interferidas. Con todo eso listo, fuimos oficialmente miembros del club y debíamos llamar a Rias-sempai como Buchou.

Issei: (Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien de ahora en adelante.)- Pensé, pues se supone que ahora me encuentro en la parte de la historia donde todos los eventos importantes empiezan. Pero nada me aseguraba que sería tal cual como debe ser, pues he notado que existen cosas que no existían en la novela y también que yo he provocado mis propios cambios al relato.

Ddraig: [Tranquilo compañero, te has entrenado y preparado en todo desde el día que naciste, literalmente. Además, también tienes compañeros y aliados que te ayudaran a superar cualquier problema… Lo que se nos venga, lo podremos superar.]

Issei: (Te lo agradezco.)- Me sentí feliz por tener alguien así, ya que él tener a alguien que siempre este a tu lado te hace sentir realmente reconfortante y que nunca estas solo.

Camine relajado sin darme cuenta de que alguien venia, por lo que terminamos chocando. En eso pude escuchar un "Kyaa" de alguien y de inmediato vi de quien se trataba.

Era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos color verde, traía un atuendo de monja y había caído de trasero con las piernas abiertas, por lo que se le podían ver sus bragas que eran de color blanco puro. Yo me quede viéndola un poco pues de inmediato la reconocí, pues es uno de los personajes principales de la historia.

Era Asia Argento, la ex-monja que fue expulsada de la iglesia por haber curado a un demonio. De inmediato salí de mi trance y fui a ver como se encontraba.

Issei: Perdona, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte mientras me acercaba.

Asia: _¿Eh?_ \- Me vio confundida para hablar.- _Lo siento, pero no puedo entender lo que dice._ \- Dijo con una cara de preocupación.

El idioma que estaba hablando era italiano, pues allí supongo que se encontraba la iglesia donde la encontraron. En la historia, el Issei original no tuvo problemas para comunicarse con ella, pues como reencarno en un demonio podía hablar y entender perfectamente cualquier idioma. Como yo no lo hice no tenía esa habilidad, sin embargo tampoco es que tuviera ese problema.

Issei: _Oh, con que hablas italiano. Me disculpo entonces, por lo que repetiré lo que dije en tu idioma... ¿Estás bien?_ \- Repetí lo mismo pero estables en italiano mientras le extendía mi mano.

En mi vida anterior, tuve que aprender los diversos idiomas que existían para interactuar con mis clientes y además después de transformarme en Koro-sensei, los aprendí para hablar y disfrutar de las cosas que se encontraban en otros países. Como películas, comida, leer diferentes libros en sus versiones originales, etc.

Regresando en lo que estábamos, la chica abrió los ojos por ver que podía hablar su idioma.

Asia: _Huh, ¡Ah! Si, gracias. Estoy bien._ \- Dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie con mi ayuda.- _No creí que encontraría a alguien que supiera hablar italiano._

Yo: _Se muchos idiomas, dado que he tenido que viajar a un montón de lugares._ \- Respondí con una sonrisa y en eso vi que la prenda que tenía sobre la cabeza ya no estaba y se encontraba en el suelo, por lo que fui a recogerla y entregársela.- _Toma, esto es tuyo._

Asia: _Gracias, hubiera sido un problema si se me hubiese perdido esto._ \- Dijo tomando la prenda de forma tímida para colocársela en su cabeza.

Issei: _No te preocupes._ -Dije para luego ir y levantar su maleta.- _Aquí tienes._ \- Le entregue la maleta.

Asia: _Realmente te lo agradezco._ \- Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia a mí.

Issei: _Como había dicho, no te preocupes, esto es algo que cualquiera haría si viera a tan hermosa chica._ \- Dije de forma natural y la monja se sonrojo un poco.

Ddraig: [Y ahí vas de nuevo, ¿Qué no te cansas de conquistar a toda chica que ves?]-Comento algo aburrido.

Issei: (Vamos, no seas aburrido. Solo quiero dar una buena primera impresión.)- Le respondí para luego volver a la conversación.- _Déjame presentarme, soy Hyoudou Issei aunque mis amigos me dicen Ise._

Asia: _Soy Asia Argento, es un gusto conocerlo Ise-san._ \- Dijo con una linda sonrisa que devastaría a cualquier hombre.

En eso comenzamos a caminar un poco.

Issei: _Así que… ¿Qué hace una joven italiana como tu aquí en Japón?_ \- Pregunte haciéndome del que no sabía nada.

Asia: _Veras, es que…_ \- Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando oímos un llanto.

Nos fijamos en la fuente y vimos a un niño que estaba llorando por una raspadura en la pierna en el área de los columpios y resbaladillas. Lo más seguro es que se debió resbalar y caer por lo que se raspo la rodilla en el proceso.

La monja sin dudarlo fue a ayudar al niño a levantarse y sacudirle la tierra. Aun así, el niño seguía llorando por el hecho de que la herida le dolía e incluso se le vio un poco de sangre salir de ella.

Asia: _Un hombre no debería llorar por algo como esto._ \- Regaño un poco al niño, pero el tono fue tan suave y cariñoso que no lo parecía.

En eso la monja se agacho a la altura del niño y de repente unos anillos aparecieron es sus dedos, que comenzaron emanar una luz verde cálida. Poco a poco la herida que tenía el niño se fue curando hasta el punto donde ni siquiera había un rastro de que se hirió.

Issei: (Como lo suponía.)- Dije en mi mente al ver el poder y era…

Ddraig: [Twilight Healing.]- Dijo identificando la Sacred Gear de la chica.- [Con eso podemos asegurarnos de que la chica que tenemos en frente sigue el curso de la historia, por lo menos en este punto.]

Issei: (Así es.)- Dije y vi como la monja ayudo a levantar al niño.

Asia: _Ya está listo_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Niño: Waaa, eres increíble Onee-san-Dijo el chico pisando con fuerza la pierna que se había lastimado, demostrando que ahora no le dolía para nada.

En eso una mujer mayor, que aparentemente era la madre del niño, llego donde estaba y se lo llevo.

Madre del niño: ¡Ya te dije que no hables con extraños!- Dijo en un tono furioso para después mirar de mala forma a la rubia.

Ella retrocedió al ver la mirada, por lo que yo me puse al frente de ella para hablar con la mujer.

Issei: Disculpe a mi amiga, lo que sucedió fue que el niño se calló mientras jugaba y ella al ver eso se le acercó para ayudarlo y consolarlo.- Dije en tono suave y usando un poco de magia para calmar a la mujer.- Es por eso que espero que la perdone y deje pasar esta situación por esta vez.

Madre del niño: ¿A-Ah~?- La mujer se sintió algo aturdida, pero podía ver que se empezó a relajar.- S-Si, es verdad. Lo siento mucho si actué demasiado violenta, pero solo me preocupa la seguridad de mi hijo.

Mi magia había surtido efecto en ella. No es como si la hubiera controlado, lo que hice fue usar un efecto sugestivo para calmar su furia y lograr que pensara un poco mejor en la situación.

Issei: Es entendible, sin embargo yo no soy con quien debe disculparse, sino con ella.- Dije señalando a la rubia que seguía atrás de mí.

La mujer la ve y hace una reverencia.

Madre del niño: Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo y discúlpame por mi actitud de hace rato.- Dijo la mujer con una leve reverencia hacia la rubia y yo de inmediato traduce lo que le dijo.

Asia: _N-No hay ningún problema y perdón si actué de forma indebida hacia su hijo._ -Dijo también inclinándose y nuevamente traduje lo que dijo, pero esta vez para la madre.

Niño: ¡Onee-chan! ¡Gracias por todo!- Dijo el niño alegre y la monja, al ver esto, mostró una cara de felicidad.

De esa forma el niño y la madre se marcharon del lugar, por lo que nosotros retomamos nuestra conversación.

Issei: _Lo que hiciste allí fue increíble._ -Dije con admiración.

Asia: _N-No es para tanto, pero…_ -En eso ella me ve de forma fija con tono de preocupación.- _¿No te asusto?_

Issei: _¿Por qué lo dices? Ayudaste a un niño que se hirió y lo hiciste sentir mejor. ¿Por qué debería estar asustado de una persona tan buena como tú?_ \- Dije fingiendo estar confundido.

Asia: _¿Eh?_ \- Ella me miro con sorpresa.- _Ya veo, eres una buena persona Ise-san_ -Dijo con un tono algo alegre.

Issei: _No es para tanto, por cierto eso que hiciste fue…_ -Iba a preguntar pero vi su cambio de expresión a una más triste por lo que me detuve.- _Lo siento, si es un tema desagradable para ti es mejor que no digas nada._ \- Dije para no meterme en asuntos privados aunque yo ya sabía la razón.

Asia: _No, no es eso… solo que no sé si me vayas a creer._ \- Dijo algo tímida.

Yo: _He vivido una vida extraña y después de ver lo que hiciste con la herida del niño, no es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida._ \- Dije de forma despreocupada he hice sonreír a la rubia.

Ddraig: [Es verdad, tu mera existencia en tu vida pasada fue la rareza que se lleva el trofeo sin esfuerzo.]- Comento de forma burlona.

Issei: (Maldito dragón.)-Gruñí internamente sin cambiar mi expresión desde el exterior para no confundir a la chica.

Ddraig: [Jajajaja... bueno me voy a dormir. Buena suerte con el asunto compañero.]- En eso la conexión con él se cortó. Hay veces que me gustaría ser capaz de golpearlo y que realmente le doliera.

Luego de eso me fije que la chica iba a empezar a explicar su poder cuando termino de calmarse.

Asia: _Esto es una bendición que me otorgo dios para ayudar a los demás, es un poder con el que nací… Una Sacred Gear llamado "Twilight Healing"._

Issei: _Así que es una Sacred Gear como suponía._ -Dije y ella me vio con sorpresa.

Asia: _¿Tu sabes de las Sacred Gears?_ \- Pregunto asombrada.

Issei: _Las conozco bien, por lo que no me sorprende._ -Dije de forma segura para que viera que no mentía.- _Por cierto, no me dijiste para que habías venido a esta ciudad._

Asia: _Ah, es verdad. Lo que pasa es que me transfirieron a la iglesia que se encuentra por aquí, pero me perdí en el camino y me gustaría si me pudieras guiar hasta allá._ \- Dijo un tanto avergonzado.

Issei: _Eso explica el atuendo, sin embargo no es posible que te hallan trasladado a la iglesia de esta ciudad._ \- Dije fingiendo estar extrañado ante sus palabras y ella me mira con sorpresa.

Asia: _¿P-Por qué lo dice?_ \- Dijo un tanto asustada ya previendo lo peor.

Issei: _La iglesia que se encuentra en esta ciudad lleva años sin servicio y quedo completamente abandonada._ \- Dije haciendo que ella viera la verdad y en eso cae al suelo de rodillas.

Asia: _E-Entonces, y-yo…yo…_ \- En eso ella empieza a llorar.

Al ver eso, me le acerque y le acaricie la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Issei: _Creo que entiendo la situación en la que te encuentras y te recomiendo no ir a esa iglesia._ \- Dije, pues en la historia ella fue traída para extraer y robar su Sacred Gear. No necesito pensar mucho para saber que van a hacer lo mismo en esta situación, por lo que mejor es prevenirlo.- _Escucha, ven conmigo y te dejare en un lugar seguro hasta que podamos ver cómo solucionar todo esto ¿De acuerdo?_ \- Dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente y con tono gentil para tranquilizarla

Ella me mira aun con los ojos lagrimosos, pero al sentir mi caricia y con mis palabras se pudo tranquilizar.

Asia: _*Hic* Esta *Hic* Esta bien._ \- Dijo recuperándose un poco.

Ante su aprobación, la tome de la mano para empezar a caminar hacia otra dirección. Saque mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje al profesor encargado de mi aula que decía: "Me surgió un problema, por lo que iré a clases una vez que lo allá solucionado". Tenía su número para comunicar cualquier problema que podría tener y evitar problemas.

Con eso listo, seguí caminando por las calles de la ciudad con la rubia junto a mi lado. Hasta que llegamos a una tienda de antigüedades de estilo chino. En eso entramos haciendo sonar la campana avisando nuestra llegada y fuimos recibidos por un hombre grande y corpulento, como un luchador se sumó.

¿?: Bienvenido a la… Oh, Ise. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? ¿No se supone que tienes escuela?- Pregunto el gran hombre y se fijó en la chica que traía.- ¿Y quién es la jovencita que está contigo?

Issei: Hola Tohru, lo que pasa es que tuve un asunto que involucra en lo que estamos metidos y ella tiene relación con esto, según pude deducir. Por lo que la traje aquí para mantenerla segura, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.- Dije y el de inmediato capto mis palabras.

El hombre que tenemos aquí se llama Akiyama Tohru, es un hombre alto que fácilmente rebasa los 2 metros de altura con un peso de aproximadamente 480 libras, tiene aproximadamente 40 años. Su atuendo consiste en una camiseta blanca con un mono marrón y sandalias marrones. Él tiene el pelo negro en un peinado chonmage. Al principio él estaba con un grupo corrupto, pero luego de conocernos y tener algunas peleas, él por fin recapacito de lo que hizo y se unió a nosotros convirtiéndose en el aprendiz de mi Tío, por lo que ahora vive aquí trabajando en la tienda.

¿?: ¡Tohru~! ¡Quienes son los que entraron!- Dijo una voz de forma gruñona.

En eso vimos a un anciano de unos 70 años, saliendo de unas cortinas detrás del mostrador.

Issei: Hola Tío, ¿Cómo te va?- Dije de forma alegre para mejorar el ambiente.

Tío: ¡Ise! ¿¡A qué has venido a la tienda del Tío y quien es esa monja que traes contigo!?- Grito con tanta fuerza que tuvimos que taparnos los oídos.

Este hombre de aquí es mi Tío Chan, es un hombre delgado de 78 años. Tiene el pelo gris que parece punzar en muchas direcciones. Su atuendo principal consiste en polo blanco debajo de un chaleco de poliéster amarillo, jeans azules y zapatos de vestir marrones. También usa gafas pequeñas, redondas y sin brazos en el puente de la nariz. Es un hombre que a menudo habla en tercera persona sobre sí mismo, también lo describo como un viejo gruñón y que a menudo se queja de cualquier pequeñez. Pero a pesar de todo eso es un hombre muy sabio, puesto que es un mago de la cultura china y muy hábil.

Me había sorprendido cuando descubrí eso hace años, por lo que le pedí que me enseñara un poco, algo lo cual me arrepentí pues como maestro es muy exigente y grita cada 3 minutos durante la lección. Por eso solo capte los principios básicos y el resto lo hice de forma autodidacta. Otro dato que puede dar de él es que nadie sabe su nombre y cada vez que preguntamos, él decide no contestar y guardarlo en secreto.

Issei: Es algo complicado de contar, por lo que me gustaría empezar ahora con eso… y podrías dejar de gritar, no estamos sordos.- Dije con una cara de cansancio, me gustaría que dejara de gritar cada vez que uno le habla.

Tío: Mhp, bien. Pero le dirás al Tío el por qué traes a una monja a su tienda.-Dije con un tono más aceptable.

Yo: De acuerdo, por el momento vamos a sentarnos y conversar de forma relajada.-Dije para tomar a la chica y entrarnos más adentro.

Con eso, la tienda se cerró momentáneamente y fuimos a una mesa con útiles para hacer té, para conversar del tema. Deje a Asia sentada a mi lado con unos bocadillos para que se distrajera un rato mientras conversaba.

Tío: Bien, ahora explícale al Tío lo que está pasando.-Dijo de forma autoritaria, mientras tenía una taza de té en frente suyo con Tohru sentado a un costado de la mesa.

Issei: Recuerdas el asunto de los caídos en la ciudad.- El asintió.- Bueno, parece que ellos trajeron a Asia engañándola para que estuviera en esta ciudad.

Tohru: ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿No que solo estaban matando humanos con Sacred Gears?- Pregunto, pues él y el Tío estaban al tanto de la situación.

Issei: Creo que quieren robarse el Sacred Gear de esta chica.- Dije el asunto sin rodeos.

Tío: ¿Estás seguro de eso?- Pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.

Issei: No, es solo una suposición. Sin embargo no veo otra razón.-Dije mintiendo un poco, ya que no podía comprobar que quisieran hacerle lo mismo a ella.

El anciano vio fijamente a la rubia.

Tía: ¿Que Sacred Gear tiene esta monja?- Pregunto serio y la mencionada, aunque no entendía lo que decíamos, se asustó por la mirada.

Issei: Tiene el Twilight Healing, que es un artefacto de tipo sanación y por lo que vi, ella es capaz de manifestarlo y usarlo a voluntad. Aunque sea un Gear raro, no desprende un enorme poder, por lo que no la verían como una amenaza…

Tío: Sino como un herramienta útil.-Comento interrumpiéndome.- Entiendo ahora tu suposición, si los caídos engañaron a esta niña para que viniera aquí sabiendo de su poder, lo más probable era que planeaban tomar su Sacred Gear para obtener la habilidad de la sanación.-Dijo analizando todo.

Tohru: El poder curativo siempre es el más útil, dado que con él se puede seguir peleando de forma continua sin preocuparse de salir heridos en el proceso.-Explico dando a entender más la situación.

Tío: Pero si es una monja con poderes sagrados de curación. ¿Cómo fue que los de la iglesia no se hayan preocupado de ella o permitieran que la enviaran esta ciudad sola sin nadie que la proteja?- Dijo dando a entender otro punto.

Issei: Espérame un momento, voy a preguntarle.-En eso voltee hacia la rubia que nos veía conversar.- _Dima algo Asia, ¿Porque viniste solo si eres de la Iglesia?_

Ante eso, ella se mostró triste.

Asia: _Veras…_ \- En eso ella me relato su historia para luego yo se las retransmitiera a los presentes.

Ella era una huérfana que fue abandonada por sus padres cuando tan solo era una bebe. Ella fue criada por la iglesia y era una chica dirigente que demostraba tener una enorme Fe hacia el señor. Además en algún momento de su niñez fue capaz de despertar su habilidad, la cual era su Sacred Gear y desde entonces fue conocía como la Doncella Santa. Sin embargo, un día ella encontró a una persona que se encontraba gravemente herida y resultaba ser un demonio. A pesar de eso, ella no le importo y lo curo, pero debido a eso causó que la expulsaran de la Iglesia acusada de Herejía. Sin un lugar a donde ir, ella termino vagando por cualquier lado sin ningún lugar donde se pueda quedar.

Cuando termine el relato, no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas y apretar con fuerza mis puños por la frustración. Yo ya sabía lo que le había pasado, pero escucharlo en persona y ver su sufrimiento es otra cosa.

Pude notar como Tohru se encontraba llorando ante la historia y el Tío estaba mostrando una cara de furia por la situación que vivió la chica.

Tío: Es por eso que al Tío no le agradan los tipos de la iglesia, son demasiado extremistas en este tipo de asuntos. Si rompes una regla o haces algo en contra de la biblia, aunque sea una, te castigan de forma exagerada. El Tío jamás pudo entender cómo es que Dios deja pasar este tipo de cosas.- Dijo seriamente y con enfado.

Tohru: Pobre, debió pasar muchas dificultades para sobrevivir en las condiciones en las que te dejaron.- Dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

La chica pude entender que se mostraban así por que se compadecían de ella y eso la hizo un poco feliz al notar que había gente que se estaba preocupando por ella.

Tío: Bueno, con esto el Tío pudo entender mejor la situación. Es obvio que los caídos aprovecharon esta oportunidad para tomar a la joven monja que no tenía ninguna protección de la iglesia. Con eso, la engañaron para que viniera aquí pensando que podría volver a trabajar para Dios y de esa forma poder tomar su artefacto para beneficio propio.- Explico la situación.

Issei: Es lo mismo que deduje yo, por eso me gustaría que la mantuvieran aquí por el momento hasta solucionar este problema. Estamos bastante cerca de ponerle fin y creo que en unos días podremos comenzar la operación de ataque a su cede central.- Explique a los presentes.

Tío: El Tío no tiene problema de que se quede, pero tendrá que ayudar en la tienda si quiere hacerlo.- Dijo con tono serio.

Yo: No creo que ese sea un problema, ella debe entender que para comer debes trabajar por ello. Por lo que dudo que se niegue, sin embargo no sé si tiene experiencia en alguna labor en que la quieras meter.- En eso Tohru se interpone.

Tohru: Yo fácilmente se lo puedo enseñar, puedo notar que es una chica dirigente en el deber, por lo que estoy seguro que lo aprenderá rápido.- Dijo con decisión para ayudar a la pobre monja.

Tío: Sin embargo el Tío ve otro problema.- Dijo y en eso le pusimos atención.- Si te vas, ya no podremos entender lo que dice. El Tío solo sabe hablar japonés, chino e inglés, mientras que Tohru solo sabe hablar japonés e inglés. ¿Cómo haremos para que nos entienda y viceversa?

Issei: Si ese es el problema, tengo la solución.- En eso cree un círculo mágico delante de mí, lo cual sorprendió a la chica y puse mi mano en ella buscando algo hasta que lo encontré.- Te tengo.- Dije sacando mi mano del circulo con un objeto en ella.

Lo que tenía era un collar de diseño simple hecho de plata. En el momento en que lo tenía en la mano, se lo puse la rubia. Cuando termine, el collar brillo por un momento demostrando que algo se activó, por lo que mire fijamente a la monja y le hable.

Issei: Oye Asia, ¿Puedes entender lo que digo?- Pregunte en japonés a ver qué pasaba.

Asia: ¿Eh? Por supuesto que puedo entenderte Ise-san.-Dijo la rubia.

Lo que ella no notaba es que ahora hablaba en japonés.

Tohru: Vaya, ahora la puedo entender a la perfección.- Dijo asombrado y la chica la miro sorprendida.

Asia: ¿Usted también sabe hablar Italiano?-Pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

Tío: No es eso, lo que pasa es que ahora tú estás hablando japonés.- Dijo para nuevamente sorprender a la chica.

Asia: N-No puede ser, estoy segura que estoy hablando italiano.-Dijo la chica sin entender lo que pasaba y en eso yo me le acercó.

Issei: Lo que pasa es que con el collar que te puse transforma cada palabra que tú digas en japonés y del mismo modo cualquier palabra que escuches, se te será traducido en tu idioma.-Dije para responder a su pregunto.

El collar que le había puesto era una creación mía que trataba en una magia de traducción de idiomas, por lo tanto mientras ella lleve puesto eso podrá comunicarse perfectamente en este país. Sin embargo solo puede traducir un idioma por collar, el que tiene puesto traduce lo que uno dice en japonés y del mismo modo traduce del japonés al idioma de la persona.

Issei: Bueno Asia, te quedaras aquí y le ayudaras a mi Tío en su tienda mientras yo me encargo del problema. De forma seguida vendré a verte y te llevare con más gente para que las conozcas.- Le dije y ella asintió. En eso señale a ambas personas frente de nosotros- Te los presento, el di ahí es mi Tío Chan y el hombre grande es Tohru.- En eso ella se paró.

Asia: M-Mucho gusto, soy Asia Argento. Espero no ser una molestia mientras este aquí.- Dijo de forma tímida.

Tohru: No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que no darás problemas. Soy Akiyama Tohru, aprendiz del sensei y trabajo en esta tienda, yo te enseñare lo que tengas que hacer aquí en tu estadía.- Dijo de forma tranquila relajando a la rubia.

Tío: Soy el Tío chan, no necesitas saber mi nombre, solamente dime Tío. Sera mejor que hagas un buen trabajo mientras estés aquí- Dijo simplificando las cosas. ¿Acaso no puede actuar amable, aunque sea con una chica que ha pasado tanto?

Asia: H-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo Tío-san, Tohru-san.- Dijo aun nerviosa.

Yo: Bueno, con eso listo, yo me retiro.- Dije creando un portal con **{Gate}** sorprendiendo a la rubia por lo que podía hacer.

Me despedí por última vez y entre por el portal. Cuando salí me encontraba en un callejón cerca de la escuela, por lo que apresuradamente entre y fui a mi salón. Al momento de llegar, note que se encontraban a mitad de la clase y el profesor me noto. Como le había enviado un mensaje sobre mi atraso, él no dio mayor problema en dejarme entrar y continúo con la clase.

* * *

-Viejo edificio de la escuela.-

Cuando termino la clase de inmediato mi grupo me pregunto sobre mi atraso, pero les dije que se los contaría en el club cuando terminara la escuela, pues está relacionado con nuestro deber. En el momento que finalizaron las clases, de inmediato nos dirigimos al club donde estaban los miembros habituales y las chicas de 1°año. Al llegar de inmediato comenzó el interrogatorio para mí, por lo que conté como me encontré con la monja y lo que quería en un principio. Sin embargo fui interrumpido en medio del relato por una pelirroja.

Rias: ¡No te acerques a la iglesia nunca más!-Grito con fuerza demostrando su enojo.- Escucha Ise, las iglesias son territorio enemigo, por lo…

Issei: Si, territorio enemigo. Para ti.- Dije interrumpiéndola.- No soy parte de tu clan, solo un aliado por lo que si voy o no a una iglesia no es asunto tuyo.-Dije cortando las palabras de la pelirroja.

Rias: Pe-Pe-Pero…

Mitsuki: Pero nada. Nii-san no es de tu propiedad, así que deja de hablar como si fuera tuyo.-Dijo reprimiendo a la chica demonio.

Ella bajo la cabeza deprimida al ver que teníamos razón. Luego de eso ella se fijó en mí una vez más.

Mitsuki: Así que… ¿Qué hiciste con esa chica? ¿La llevaste a la iglesia abandonada como te pidió?

Issei: No, la lleve con el Tío y ahí está por el momento.

Kirin: ¿Por qué?

Ante la pregunta yo comenzó a contar lo que paso con la chica, su historia y lo extraño que fue que la enviaran aquí. Muchos se mostraron tristes e incluso lloraron por lo contado y otros se mostraron enojados por lo que tuvo que pasar la monja y de cómo la trataron por un acto tan noble.

Julis: A veces odio a los de la iglesia, porque deben hacerle eso a alguien tan buena como ella. Acaso no son una de las primeras enseñanzas "ayudar a los necesitados"-Dijo con un tono furioso.

Kirin: N-No se merecía eso.-Dijo llorando sin rastros de detenerse.

Issei: No se puede hacer nada de lo que ya paso, pero podemos ayudarla ahora.-Dije en tono serio.

Wave: Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero ¿Qué quieren ellos de una monja excomulgada?- En eso varios me miraron queriendo la respuesta.

Issei: Yo deduzco que es para robarle su Sacred Gear.-Dije y comente su nombre y habilidad.

Hayuru: Ciertamente es lógico, traer a alguien con ese poder para poseerlo y los caídos tienen el equipo para extraer Sacred Gear de los seres humanos.- Comento entendiendo mis palabras.

Kiba: Disculpen.- En eso fuimos interrumpidos por el rubio de los Gremory.- Si eso es cierto, ¿No significa que ellos empezaran a buscarla para tratar de recuperarla?

Issei: Así es y nosotros nos aprovecharemos de eso.-Dije y todos me vieron confundidos.

Akeno: ¿A qué te refieres?-Hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza.

Issei: Veras, si el artículo que tanto desean no se puede encontrar, obviamente enviaran a alguien para buscarlo. Sin embargo, como es algo de gran valor, no enviaran a cualquiera. Por lo que supongo que enviaran a alguien de gran nivel de entre los suyos.

Kiba: ¿No es eso malo?- Pregunto preocupado por el peligro.

Issei: Si, pero como nosotros sabemos de eso, podemos emboscarlos y como puede llegar a ser alguien de un alto rango…

Aoi: ¡Puede tener información confidencial que nos permita obtener lo que necesitamos y acabar de una vez por todas este asunto!- Termino lo que iba a decir para luego mirarme.- Realmente te adelantas varios pasos en esto.

Issei: Ya me conoces.-Dije tranquilamente con confianza.

Tomoe: Bien, ahora que decidimos eso ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Hizo una pregunta valida, ya que debíamos ver cómo prepararnos o que podríamos hacer.

Mientras pensaba, un círculo mágico apareció de la nada en el escritorio de la pelirroja. Ella lo tomo y lo leyó.

Kiba: ¿Qué es lo que dice Buchou?

Rias: Es una petición del Archiduque para acabar con un demonio errante que ha entrado en la ciudad.-Dijo y todos nos pusimos serios.

Los de mi grupo y yo cerramos los ojos y nos concentramos, estuvimos en silencio hasta que…

Julis: Tiene razón, hay una presencia maligna al noroeste de aquí.-Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Eishirou: No es muy grande. Adivinaría que su fuerza está al nivel de un demonio de clase baja de medio-alto poder.-Dijo con palabras seguras.

Miyabi: Seria muy peligroso dejarlo andar más tiempo, dado que en donde esta hay una pocas personas en las cercanías de su ubicación.-Dijo preocupada por las personas, pues también podía sentir una pocas presencias humanas.

Hayuru: Sera mejor encargarnos rápido de esto.- Dijo preparándose.

Rias: ¡A-Alto!- Ante el grito, todos abrimos los ojos y vimos a la joven demonio.- ¿C-Como pudieron saber en dónde se encuentra y que tan fuerte es?

Issei: Eso es fácil. Nosotros aprendimos a sentir las presencias de los seres vivos, por lo que si nos concentramos podemos saber la ubicación y que tan fuerte es nuestro objetivo y oponente.-Dije contestando la pregunta y los cuatro jóvenes nos vieron con impresión.

Akeno: Ara ara. Esa sin duda es una habilidad útil.- Dijo con una mano en su rostro mostrando sorpresa.

Aoi: Así es, pero ese no es el tema ahora.-Dijo para volver a concentrarse.

Tomoe: Tenemos que ir de inmediato a ese lugar antes que el demonio comienza a hacer estragos.-Dijo con seriedad.

Rias: Entonces ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos? Después de todo es una petición que se me envió a mí y a mi nobleza.-Dijo proponiéndonos su idea.

Mitsuki: Muy bien, esto nos servirá para ver sus habilidades en acción de como tratan con las amenazas.-Dijo con calma.

Rias: En ese caso vámonos.- Dijo y luego todos nos paramos acercándonos a la chica que luego crear un círculo mágico debajo de todos nosotros que luego nos traspasó, sin embargo solo desaparecieron los jóvenes de la nobleza Gremory.

Nosotros nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que…

Eishirou: Esto tenía que pasar.-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y yo suspire.

Issei: Algo así. A ella se le olvido que su círculo de transferencia solo funciona con las personas que son de su nobleza y como no somos parte de ella…

Saya: Nos dejó atrás.-Dijo monótonamente dándonos la respuesta que todos sabíamos.

Hayuru: Esa chica realmente no se detiene a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.-Dijo con una mano en el rostro.

Mitsuki: Nii-san, ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Me pregunto y yo asentí mientras tenía dos dedos en mi frente.

Issei: Sin problema. Ya los encontré, por lo que deberían sujetarse a mí en este momento.- Dije y en eso todos se sujetaron a mi.- Kai Kai.

En ese momento, todos desaparecimos del lugar.

* * *

-Momentos antes, Almacén abandonado. Punto de vista 3°Persona-

El grupo Gremory había llegado a las afueras de un almacén abandonado.

Rias: Muy bien, ahora a buscar al errante.-Dijo para comenzar a caminar, pero fue detenida por alguien.- ¿Qué pasa Koneko?

Koneko: Bucho, nos olvidamos de ellos.- Dijo y en eso todos se fijan que faltaba el grupo de humanos.

Akeno: Ara ara, parece que dejamos atrás a los chicos.- Dijo con un rostro algo preocupado.

Kiba: ¿Qué aremos Bucho? No creo que estén muy contentos por dejarlos ahí parados.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y la mencionada empezó a preocuparse.

Rias: (Oh no. Ya es malo que me tengan acorralada en cada conversación y ahora que me haya olvidado de ellos…)-Dijo con algo de miedo imaginándose el sermón que recibirá de 4 chicas del grupo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pensara en algo para traerlos, algo apareció junto a los jóvenes de la nada y cuando se fijaron eran el grupo que dejaron atrás.

* * *

-Punto de vista de Issei-

Issei: Bueno damas y caballeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.- Dije cuando llegamos al sitio donde estaba el demonio errante.

Todos empezamos a ver el área y nos fijamos en el grupo de demonios que nos miraba con la boca abierta.

Eishirou: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso los gatos les comieron la lengua?- Dijo en tono burlón con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, demostrando que se divertía de esto.

Rias: Co-Co-Co…

Mitsuki: Antes que digas algo, esta es una de las técnicas de Nii-san para moverse de un lugar a otro. También permite que lleve a más gente mientras estas estén en contacto con él.- Explico mi pequeña hermana antes de que la pelirroja pudiera formular la pregunta.

Para dar más detalles, esta es la técnica de teletransportación en base a la de Kibito de Dragon ball Z. En esta radica que puedo ir a un lugar a otro mientras haya estado en el lugar antes, tenga coordenadas del lugar o pueda sentir una presencia de alguien en donde quiero ir.

Cualquiera me diría "Si tienes esa técnica ¿Para qué usar el hechizo **{Gate}**?" y les diré que es por que como no es una técnica de traslado, sino de transferencia donde mis moléculas son descompuestas y re-ensamblada, al momento de ir y venir al lugar puede que haya el peligro que algo suceda en mi traslado y además necesito mucha energía según qué tan largo sea el viaje. Por eso es mejor usar **{Gate}** pues la forma de traslado es mas fácil y segura de usar, mientras que la otra es mejor usarla en medio de una batalla donde puedo hacer el viaje corto y sorprender a mi contrincante o cuando quiero llegar con alguien, pues con eso puedo saber más exactamente su lugar de origen facilitándome el trabajo. Con eso pude notar lo poderoso que es Goku por poder trasladarse hasta otro planeta o lo muy buena que era la técnica original de teletransportación.

Hayuru: Oigan, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos por el demonio errante de una buena vez.- Dijo seria para comenzar a caminar hacia donde se sentía el Ki maligno.

Todos hicimos lo mismo mientras que el grupo Gremory solo nos siguió por detrás al darse cuenta que podíamos guiarlos al demonio fugitivo. En eso nos detuvimos en una parte.

¿?: Qué es eso, es un aroma demasiado delicioso, incluso hace que me excite.-Dijo una voz tenebrosa que provoco que Kirin y Miyabi se pusieran atrás mío para sentirse protegidas.

Una mujer salió a del lugar donde sentíamos la presencia completamente desnuda. Nosotros, los hombres presentes, nos sonrojamos un poco al ver eso.

Wave: ¿Una mujer?- Pregunto aun con la cara roja.

Rias: No se dejen engañar. Aunque se vea de esa forma, puedo estar segura que ella es por quien venimos.- Dijo firmemente.

Mitsuki: Es verdad. Puedo sentir su presencia y solo me dice que es malvada, pero…

Hayuru: ¿Por qué tiene que estar desnuda?- Dijo completando la oración de mi hermana.

Julis: Lo más seguro es que lo haga para atraer hombres y matarlos o algo parecido.- Dijo deduciendo su plan para luego mirar hacia nosotros.- ¡Y ustedes dejen de quedarse como unos idiotas viendo su cuerpo!

Ante las palabras. Nosotros, el grupo de varones, solo pudimos desviar la mirada mientras recibíamos malos augurios de parte de las chicas. Rias se aclaró la garganta para dar unos pasos adelante.

Rias: ¡DEMONIO ERRANNTE, VISER! ¡EN NOMBRE DEL DUQUE GREMORY; HEMOS VENIDO A ELIMINARTE!- Grito con su clásica pose autoritaria, señalándola.

Viser: Ya veo, así que una Gremory. No cabe duda que tu aroma es delicioso, pero el de los chicos de ahí no huelen como demonios… Sino a humanos.- En eso empezó a reírse de manera lunática mientras frotaba sus pechos.- No creí que mi próximo almuerzo llegaría tan pronto y además el del chico de allí huele mejor que el resto… ¡Es el mejor!

Vi que a la persona a quien se refería era yo. Lo más seguro es que huela bien para ella dado que soy un humano con el poder de un dragón.

En un rato, un líquido salió de sus pezones y retrocedimos. Cuando el líquido toco el suelo, este se empezó a derretir demostrando que lo que nos lanzo era acido corrosivo. Todos vimos al ser con asco, en especial las chicas.

Rias: Ya veo, tú boca es igual de sucia que tu apariencia. Si ese es el caso, no tendré lamentos al momento de matarte.-Dijo y en eso nos mira.- Por favor chicos, déjenos esto a nosotros. Después de todo, la solicitud de eliminación fue enviada para mi nobleza.

Issei: Adelante, es toda suya.- Dije para que mi grupo no interviniera.

Viser: ¡NO CREAN QUE LOS DEJARE HACER LO QUE QUIERAN!- grito lanzándose al ataque mientras cambiaba a una forma monstruosa con la parte del torso humanoide, pero con colmillos y garras mientras que su parte baja era similar a la de una bestia.

Mi grupo no se sorprendió tanto, pues ya aviamos manejado algunos casos similares antes, pero a un así nos sorprendemos por la horrible apariencia.

Rias: La mejor forma de demostrarles lo fuerte que somos es mostrárselos en persona… Así que, Yuuto. Por favor.-Dijo mientras vio a su caballero.

Kiba: Si, Buchou.- Dijo antes de moverse a una enorme velocidad.

Mi grupo se impresiono por la velocidad que tenía el rubio, pero no era un problema ya que podían seguirle por la vista y su Ki. De no ser así, muchos pensarían que desapareció.

Mientras se acercaba a la errante con su velocidad, Kiba creo una espada en su mano y paso a contar uno de los brazos del monstruo Viser.

Viser: ¡ZHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito de dolor al perder una extremidad.

Rias: Yuuto es el caballero o caballo, según como quieran entender el término en el ajedrez, de mi grupo y como han podido darse cuenta su especialidad es la velocidad, sumado a su técnica con la espada lo hace un combinación brutal.- Explico de manera sencilla mientras el chico seguía realizando cortes.

Aoi: Tiene buena velocidad.-Dijo algo impresionado

Kirin: Su técnica con la espada también es admirable.-Comento observando el manejo de espada del rubio.

Hayuru: Si, además esa habilidad de crear espadas es como…

Yo: El crea espadas demoniacas, por lo que la hace una habilidad contraria a la tuya Hayuru.-Dije interrumpiendo a la chica que me vio y asintió entendiendo de donde provenía ese poder.

Luego de procesar todo, vimos a una pequeña Koneko caminando sin ninguna preocupación hacia Viser. La demonio errante se dio cuenta de eso y sin pensarlo dos veces uso la enorme boca que se encontraba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo para tragársela de un bocado.

Issei: No se muevan, ella está bien.- Dije impidiendo a mis amigos a ir a la pelea y se fijaron que el Ki de la chica seguía igual sin ninguna anormalidad.

Poco a poco la boca se fue abriendo y se pudo apreciar a la pequeña Koneko con partes de la ropa destruida, pero su piel no mostraba rastros de estar dañado. Ella estaba abriendo la boca usando su fuerza física. En eso la peli blanca sale y dirige su mirada a la demonio.

Koneko: Vuela- Fue lo único que dijo antes de golpear a Viser haciéndola volar hacia el techo.

Rias: Koneko es la torre, sus cualidades son básicamente una increíble fuerza y una impenetrable defensa.- Explico con calma.

Koneko: Débil.-Fue lo único que dijo tras terminar con su parte.

Ryuutarou: Buena fuerza.- Dijo por primera vez ante el grupo Gremory.

Saya: Tiene buena resistencia.-Dijo cortamente.

A muchos de nosotros se nos cayó una gota por la simpleza de las palabras que salen de algunos.

Rias: B-Bueno…-Dijo recuperando la compostura por los comentarios tan simples que se dieron hace un momento.- Y finalmente… Akeno.- Dijo volteando a ver a la pelinegra con cola de caballo, quien se acercó sonriendo hacia el monstruo.

Akeno: Si, Buchou- La chica preparo un círculo mágico sobre ella y levanto un brazo.- ¿Cómo haremos esto~?- Se preguntaba ella misma disfrutando la situación.

De pronto se fue creando un potente y destructivo rayo del círculo mágico que termino cayendo sobre el monstruo, quien no paraba de gritar en agonía. Cuando termino la descarga eléctrica, la pelinegra se agacho mirando a Viser.

Akeno: Ara ara~, parece que pudiste resistir eso.- Dijo sonriendo gentilmente.

Rias: Akeno es la Reina, una todo terreno que tiene las habilidades de Torre, caballero y alfil, aunque ella se especializa más en el rasgo de alfil que se basa en ataques mágicos. En especial la electricidad, por lo que la llaman "La sacerdotisa del relámpago".-Dijo mientras sonreía.

Mitsuki: Su poder mágico y control sobre él es muy bueno.-Dijo pues ella también es una usuaria hábil en el tema.

Julis: Aunque sea simple, se puede notar el poder que posee.-Comento con una expresión seria.

Eishirou: ¿Las más serias están mostrando admiración ante alguien que parece tan despreocupada?- Dijo con un poco de asombro.

Mientras tanto, Akeno lanzaba una segunda descarga sobre la demonio errante, haciéndola gritar aún más. Otro dato que cabe recalcar era que ella lo hacía con una expresión de éxtasis de gran placer.

Todos nosotros nos quedamos viendo con algo de miedo el hecho que disfrutaba herir de esa forma a Viser.

Wave: D-De casualidad… ella es…-Dijo temiendo lo peor, solo para que se lo recalcaran.

Rias: Así es, Akeno también es llamada… "La Sádica Suprema".- Dijo conservando la sonrisa, pero con una expresión amarga y una gota en la nuca.

Todos vimos a la chica que continuaba atacando a la pobre victima sin rastros de detenerse. A muchos de nosotros nos empezó a aterrorizar el como la chica torturaba a Viser con una expresión de completo placer.

Tomoe: *Suspiro* ¿En qué problemas nos meteremos con ella?-Dijo masajeándose la sien.

Miyabi: D-Da miedo.-Dijo ocultándose tras de mí.

Kiba: No se preocupen, Akeno-san es bastante amable con sus aliados. Así que no tienen de que preocuparse.- Dijo apareciendo al lado de nosotros y poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de la asustada chica castaña.

Todos volteamos a verlo y tenía una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Luego vimos a la sádica que continuaba lanzando electricidad sobre el pobre monstruo hasta el punto que uno lo está compadeciendo.

Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta que la extremidad cortada se empezó a mover. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, pues sentíamos que en su interior conservaba energía que tal vez utilizaría para atacarnos. El brazo se movió y salto en dirección de la pelirroja, quien no se dio cuenta de nada, por lo que yo suspire y me moví para golpear el brazo con fuerza mandándola lejos.

Rias, que se dio cuenta de esto, me miro impresionada.

Rias: G-Gracias.- Dijo aun aturdida.

Issei: No hay de qué, pero debes prestar más atención a tu entorno y no bajar la guardia dado que nunca puedes llegar a saber de lo que es capaz tu enemigo, sin importar lo débil que pueda ser.- Dije y la vi que se deprimió un poco.- Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Solo lo digo para que no te vuelva a ocurrir y estés mejor preparada.- Explique dándole una sonrisa para relajarla.

Rias: L-Lo tomare en cuenta.-Dijo algo sonrojada y en eso recibí varias miradas asesinas de las chicas de mi grupo y algunas risas de los chicos.

Mientras estábamos en eso, pudimos seguir escuchando los gritos de agonía del demonio errante.

Akeno: Ara ara, así que atacando a mi Buchou sin que me diera cuenta, ¿eh?- Dijo sonriendo angelicalmente mientras aumentaba el aura de rayos.- En tal caso tendré que disciplinarte.

Viser: ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESPE…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!

Ya no podíamos seguir viendo, definitivamente le va el apodo de sádica suprema. Fue tanto que Kirin corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza poniendo su cabeza contra mi pecho para no seguir viendo esto y sentirse más segura. También Mitsuki se aferró con fuerza a mi brazo cerrando los ojos porque ya no lo aguantaba. Y sobre Miyabi… Pues digamos que puedo sentir a la perfección 2 enormes bultos en mi espalda. La suavidad es increíble y no me quejo.

Ddraig: [Sí que sabes aprovechar las oportunidades, ¿Cierto compañero?]

Issei: (No podría estar más de acuerdo en eso socio.)- Le respondí, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación y mantenía mi actitud superficial al margen, pues a la mínima que me distraigo y recibiré un sermón por 3 días y tres noches.

Rias: Akeno, ya vasta.-Dijo con autoridad y la chica se detuvo.

Akeno: Si, Buchou.- Dijo la chica para caminar con calma hacia nosotros, mientras llevaba una sonrisa de lo más pacifica que atemorizo a más de uno.

Rias: Muy bien.- Dijo para luego caminar hasta llegar con el demonio errante.- ¿Tienes algún último deseo?

En eso Viser levanto de apoco su cabeza mientras temblaba con humo saliendo de todo su cuerpo.

Viser: M-M-Mátame…-Dijo débilmente con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Rias: De acuerdo.- Dijo para producir una energía carmesí de la destrucción en su mano.

En eso ella lanzo la energía sobre el demonio hasta que desapareció por completo sin dejar cenizas de ella.

Hayuru: Con que ese es el poder de la destrucción de la familia Bael.-Dijo impresionada del poder.

Julis: Ahora entiendo la reputación que tienen, es un poder el cual no me gustaría ser su objetivo.- Comento con algo de nervios.

Saya: Es peligroso sino se sabe usar, pero ese no es el caso de Buchou.- Dijo sin cambiar su expresión y tono.

Mitsuki: Así es, pues puedo notar que su control sobre él es bastante bueno y con ese poder en mano, ella debe ser temida.- Dijo habiendo observado como fue el ataque y el de su lanzadora.

Issei: Por eso a ti te llaman "La Princesa de la Destrucción" ¿Verdad?- Comente hacia la pelirroja y ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

Rias: Veo que me conoces bastante bien. ¿Cuánto conocimiento tienes sobre el Inframundo?-Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: Bastante y puedo presumir de eso, pero lamentablemente no te puedo dar mucha información hasta que te hayas ganado mi confianza.- Dije para luego guiñarle el ojo.

Kiba: Parece que tendremos que trabajar para conseguir eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa relajada.

Koneko: Lo conseguiremos.-Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Rias: Lo aremos y espero que nos llevemos bien, Ise.- Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia a mí y yo la acepte.

Luego de eso comenzamos a platicar, pues como el momento de pelear pasó y fuimos capaces de relajarnos. Aunque la mayoría estaba manteniendo cierta distancia con la Reina Gremory y es entendible.

Estuvimos dándoles consejos sobre cómo podrían mejorar en sus habilidades y otras cosas. Hasta que yo me detuve en seco e hice una expresión seria para luego cerrar los ojos.

Mitsuki: ¿Qué pasa Nii-san?- Me pregunto, pero yo no conteste pues me estaba concentrando.- ¿Nii-san?

Issei: Por favor, déjame concentrarme.- Dije para que no me molestaran.

Permanecí callado un rato hasta que abrí los ojos en shock

Issei: ¡Los ángeles caídos están atacando a dos personas y no andan solos!

Todos: ¡QUE!- Gritaron en shock por mis palabras.

Tomoe: ¡En donde están!- Dijo agarrándome el hombro.

Issei: ¡Por las cercanías de nuestra escuela!- Dije para luego poner dos dedos en mi frente.- ¡Todos sujétense a mí, ahora!- Ordene y todos, incluyendo a los demonios, me sujetaron.- ¡KAI KAI!

En eso desaparecimos del lugar.

* * *

-Bosque cerca de la escuela-

Llegamos al lugar de los hechos y vimos a 2 chicas tiradas en el suelo, con heridas fatales pero aun respiraban. De inmediato fuimos a su lado para atenderlas en lo que pudimos.

¿?: Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo un sujeto que estaba volando con un par de tres alas negras.

Issei: ¿Supongo que tú eres uno de los que está liderando esto?- Dije de forma calmada mientras retenía mis impulsos asesinos mirando al sujeto que claramente era poderoso, pues posee seis alas negras y una presencia bastante fuerte.

¿?: Me sorprende ver que un demonio se esté mostrando tan tranquilo ante lo que hice a diferencia del resto.- Dijo de forma burlona.

Era cierto lo que dijo, todos los presentes a excepción de mi estaban liberando su sed asesina al sujeto por la ira que les rodeaba al intentar matar a dos chicas inocentes. Pero eso no era todo, nosotros conocíamos a esas chicas y eran.

Miyabi: Murayama-san, Katase-san.- Dijo derramando lagrimas mientras trataba a ambas con magia curativa.

Wave: Desgraciado, ¿Por qué atacan a la gente? ¿Qué ganan haciendo eso?- Rugió liberando parte de su poder y con suerte no fue todo pues de forma indirecta le dije que no usara su 100% en su estado base.

Issei: Pero antes, ¿No te molestaría darnos tu nombre? Sería muy molesto llamarte "tú" a cada rato, ¿No lo crees?- Dije mientras ayudaba a atender a las chicas.

¿?: Mph, viendo que esta será su tumba les daré ese honor.- Dijo con arrogancia.- Mí nombre es Batraal y soy un glorioso ángel caído que pronto será una de los líderes de estos. Y en cuanto a lo que hacemos aquí, solo estamos deshaciéndonos de la basura que nos podría ocasionar problemas

Rias: Se nota que eres un ser inmundo que no sabe lo que es el respeto.- Dijo con calma aunque estaba liberando una fuerte aura de ira.- Ángel caído Batraal, soy Rias Gremory del clan Gremory y como un invasor a mi territorio, tengo todo el derecho de exterminarte.

Batraal: ¿Con que eres un demonio de clase alta? Eso no importa, aun con todos ustedes juntos no son contrincantes para mí. Pero para estar seguros- Dijo para después chasquear los dedos.

En eso varios ángeles caídos aparecieron, pude sentir que en ninguno de ellos su Ki fue alterado de alguna forma… A excepción de dos.

Quienes estaban bajo control mental eran una chica de cabello largo azul la cual parecía tener entre 18 y 20 años contraje rojo de oficina y la otra era una chica de cabello rubio con coletas gemelas que vestía un traje gótico de lolita y parecía tener unos 13 años más o menos.

Batraal: Suponía que alguno de ustedes fue el que ha estado matando a los nuestros en la ciudad, por lo que hice esto sabiendo que vendrían al enterarse de que atacamos a unas personas. Bueno, eso se acabó pues este será su fin-Dijo con voz segura.

Issei: Mitsuki, Julis. ¿Terminaron con los preparativos?- Pregunte para ver a ambas chicas.

Julis: Más que listas, fue útil que lo hicieras hablar tanto.- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Mitsuki: Con esto, no nos tendremos que preocupar por que la gente sea afectada por nuestra batalla.- Dijo con tono serio para luego mirar al sujeto.- El fin no será para nosotros, sino para ti desgraciado.-Dijo con una mirada afilada.

En eso el poder mágico de ambas se elevó sorprendiendo a los caídos y a los jóvenes demonios que estaban con nosotros. Y entonces ambas elevaron sus manos al cielo.

Mitsuki/Julis: ¡AAAH!- Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo y un círculo mágico en conjunto apareció sobre ellas. Un rayo salió de él elevándose hacia arriba hasta que se detuvo en un punto para comenzar a hacer una barrera.

Batraal: ¿¡Pero qué es eso!?- Grito viendo como una barrera se empezó a formar atrapándonos a todos dentro de ella.

Issei: ¿Es que no te das cuenta aun cuando lo ves? Obviamente es una barrera mágica que impide que alguien salga de aquí.-Dije con tono burlón al sujeto.

Vi en eso que creo un círculo mágico, pero este desapareció.

Mitsuki: Es inútil. Creamos esta barrera de tal forma que no puedan entrar o salir, incluso impide que el uso de magia de transferencia o portales.-Explico calmadamente.

Julis: Por lo que escapar de aquí les resultara inútil y tampoco podrán pedir ayuda al exterior.-Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

El rostro del sujeto se mostró molesto hasta que luego dio una sonrisa malévola.

Batraal: Bueno, este problema se puede solucionar si mato a las chicas que la crearon, ¿Verdad?-Dijo para fijar su mirada en mi hermana y la peli rosa.- En ese caso no será difícil, además para eso hemos venido hasta aquí.-Luego de eso chasqueo sus dedos.

Ante la señal, los caídos de la zona empezaron a arrojar sus lanzas de luz, impactando contra nosotros.

Batraal: Vaya, fueron más fáciles de lo que imaginaba.-Dijo de forma satisfactoria.

Issei: No deberías confiarte tanto idiota.- Se escuchó mi voz en medio del humo y en cuanto este se dispersó se nos vio a todos nosotros tras una barrera de energía cubriéndonos.

Batraal: ¿¡Que!?- Abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

Wave: Estos sujetos son demasiado confiados.- Comento con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aoi: Entonces demostrémosles que no deberían hacerlo.- Dijo mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

Ryuutarou: ¡Mph!- El hizo una pose que significaba "Acabemos con ellos".

Issei: Pero no dañen mucho a dos chicas que se encuentran ahí. No sé si se dieron cuenta pero…

Hayuru: Ya nos dimos cuenta Ise y solo las noquearemos, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte.- Dijo interrumpiéndome en mi explicación.

Issei: En ese caso, acabemos con estos tipos.- Dije para luego mirar al grupo de demonios.- Buchou, le sugiero que se quede aquí cuidando a las chicas junto a Miyabi. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y puede aprovechar de ver nuestras habilidades en acción.- Comente a la pelirroja que solo suspiro.

Rias: *Suspiro* Normalmente estaría en desacuerdo, pero dado que tengo curiosidad de ver que tan fuerte son, lo permitiré.-Dijo con cansancio para luego apuntarme.- Sin embargo si la situación se pone peligrosa intervendré.

Issei: De acuerdo, pero dudo que pase.- Dije para dar un par de pasos al frente.- Bueno chicos, ágamos esto.

Wave: ¡Excelente! ¡Ya me estaba hartando de tener que esperar!-Dijo chocando su puño con su mano.

Tomoe: Enseñémosles a no meterse con esta ciudad y su gente.- Dijo elevando su poder.

Eishirou: ¡Al ataque!-Dijo para desaparecer del área.

En eso gritos de dolor se oyeron y se pudo ver a él castaño fotógrafo, cortando a algunos cuervos con unos kunais que traía en las manos.

Batraal: Pero que dia…- No fue capaz de terminar, pues una flecha paso justo al lado de su rostro golpeando a uno de los suyos.

Mitsuki estaba al lado de los demonios y las dos chicas con su Sacred Gear activo. Luego se pudo ver a la peli rosa la cual estaba emanado su poder mágico a gran escala.

Julis: Ve y florece **{Longiflorum}.** \- Canto y en eso aparecieron enormes lanzas de llamas pálidas a lo largo del arco. Las llamas que tenían la forma de trompetas de lirio que luego salieron volando, se pudo apreciar como perforaron a varios cuervos con el impulso de un cohete.

Saya: Burst.-Comento teniendo una especie de enorme cañón sobre su hombro, el cual al disparar arrojo una enorme masa de energía azul. Cuando esta choco contra alguien creo una explosión tan grande que parecía que explotó una bomba en ese lugar.

Issei: Como podrás observar, la especialidad de Mitsuki, Julis y Saya es la magia y ataque a larga distancia que se podría catalogar como la pieza de Alfil, pues su poder mágico y control sobre él es magnífico, además de poseer grandes reservas. Sus armas también son poderosas y destructivas. En cuanto a Eishirou, él es un ninja cazador de demonios que puede ser catalogado como un caballero, dado que su especialidad es la velocidad y ataques ocultos.-Explique calmada mente al grupo Gremory que observo impresionado, mientras que a los tres que presente siguieron atacando.

Cuando los ángeles caídos vieron que no podrían hacernos daños estando desde lejos y que eran asesinados con ataques a larga distancia, optaron por atacarnos cuerpo a cuerpo acercándose a nosotros… Pero era inútil.

Aoi: Eso no servirá.- Dijo sacando una Katar negro con grietas verdes de la nada.

Wave: Demostrémosles quien manda aquí.-Dijo decidido sacando una espada azul oscura de la nada.

Ryuutarou: ¡MPH!- Exclamo sacando unos guanteletes magenta con negro y una estrella en la parte dorsal de la mano.

Hayuru: Cielos, aunque concuerdo con ustedes en darles su merecido. Siento que están exagerando con sus expresiones.- Dijo sacando una katana de la nada de mago rojo.

Tomoe: Sin embargo es de esperarse de los hombres, son seres tan simples.- Dijo con una kusarigama en las manos.

Kirin: No digan eso, solo deben estar ansiosos de sacar la frustración que tienen dentro.- Dijo con una katana en las manos, tratando de defender a los chicos.

Caído X: ¡Acábenlos!- Grito uno de ellos mientras aumentaban la velocidad para embestir a los chicos con sus lanzas de luz en sus manos.

Sin perder tiempo, los de mi grupo con armas a corta distancia fueron a atacar a gran velocidad. Kirin, Hayuru, Aoi, Wave y Tomoe cortaron a varios con sus armas mientras esquivaban a bloqueaban sus ataque, mientras que Ryuutarou solo embistió con sus puños y si atacaban con una lanza, el solo las rompía con los guantes al golpear.

Viendo ahora que era peor idea atacarnos de cerca, decidieron alejarse volando, sin embargo mi grupo sabia la técnica de Vuelo y la usaron para acercarse. Los caídos se sorprendieran al ver que podían volar sin alas, lo cual los distrajeron momentáneamente, algo que aprovecharon mis amigos.

Tomoe cortaba a los enemigos con la parte de cuchilla de su arma y si se alejaban solo usaba la parte de cadena para atraparlo para acercarlos o aventarlos al suelo. También cubría la parte que parecía una bola demoledora en miniatura que cabría en la palma de una mano con su Ki para fortalecerla y golpear con ella a los cuervos.

Kirin cortaba con su Katana a enorme velocidad, de vez en cuando desaparecía del lugar apareciendo al lado de un caído a otro cortándolos. Algunos intentaron atacarla, pero fácilmente ella las bloqueo con su arma y contrataco con gran técnica.

Aoi usando su arma, daba cortes fantasmas a los enemigos y de vez en cuando daba golpes y patadas rompiendo los órganos internos de quienes lo recibían. Aunque trataron de atacarlo por la espalda, tampoco les resulto tan bien pues él tenía un buen manojo sobre la técnica de sentir la energía de otros cerca de él, por lo que de inmediato se daba cuenta para esquivar y atacar.

Hayuru atacaba a un ángel caído tras otro con su espada y lanzando cortes de energía a algunos de ellos, su capacidad de vuelo era más avanzada por lo que se movía elegantemente por el cielo mientras daba cortes sucesivos como su fuera un bello arte, aunque fuera una escena sangrienta.

Wave usando sus habilidades, cubría su arma de fuego para atacar y dar cortes flamígeros o también cubría la espada de energía. También arrojaba esferas de Ki a sus oponentes o usaba la habilidad de su espada para aumentar la gravedad en los alrededores de algunos enemigos para hacerlos tocar suelo y atacarlos mejor.

Y finalmente Ryuutarou, su asunto es más simple pues solo está golpeando con puñetazos a los cuervos. Sus golpes eran tan fuertes que se podían escuchar cómo se iban rompiendo los huesos de cada una de sus víctimas y si trataban de atacarlo, pues este solo rompía sus armas o ataques con sus nudillos. Él era la fuerza bruta en todo sentido de la palabra.

Issei: Ahora como podrás observar Aoi, Hayuru, Kirin y Tomoe poseen gran técnica y velocidad por lo que tomarían el papel como caballeros. Mientras tanto Wave y Ryuutarou poseen gran fuerza física, en especial el último, por ende el papel que mejor les convendría sería el de la Torre.- Nuevamente explique mientras que los Gremory no podían hacer nada más que ver la masacre que estaba sucediendo.

Batraal: No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…-Repetía una y otra vez viendo el suceso frente a sus ojos negando lo que veía. Hasta que se dio media vuelta para ver a dos chicas.- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vayan y ataquen!

Las mencionadas: ¡Si Señor!- Dijeron al unísono para atacar.

Issei: Mitsuki, puedes hacerte cargo de ellas.- Pregunte tranquilamente a la persona a mi lado.

Mitsuki: Sin problemas, Nii-san.-Dijo para apuntar con su arco hacia las dos.

La flecha que tenía empezó a iluminarse de varios colores como un arcoíris y cuando ella vio que era el momento, la disparo. La flecha salió volando hacia las dos caídas, que habíamos notado que estaba siendo controlada y en un punto esta se dividió en dos flechas iguales que golpeo a ambas chicas.

Los cuerpos de la peli azul y la rubia se iluminaron en colores hasta detenerse y caer al suelo, donde un viento apareció de repente deteniendo su caída y bajándolas lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

Batraal: ¿Q-Que hiciste?- Dijo totalmente sorprendido.

Mitsuki: Solo lance una flecha especial que contenía un hechizo de aturdimiento y del sueño.-Explico calmadamente para luego ver al sujeto.- Con esas dos fuera, ahora eres el único que falta por acabar.

El sujeto, al oír eso, se fijó a su alrededor y efectivamente había quedado solo. Pude verificar eso pues ya no sentía otras presencias a parte de los de mi grupo, los demonios, las 4 chicas desmayadas y el tonto cuervito.

Batraal: G-Grg~- Gruño enojado al ver que lo teníamos acorralado, pero luego sonrió con confianza.- Mph, que importa que esos perdedores hayan sido derrotados. Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de unos míseros demonios como ustedes.

Wave: Que sujeto tan creído, ¿No lo creen?- Todos asentimos de acuerdo a sus palabras.

Issei: A-Ah~-Me queje, pues me estaba estirando un poco.- Bueno, yo me encargo de este. Tanto tiempo permaneciendo de espectador me entumeció el cuerpo y este sujeto no me caería mal siendo parte de mi calentamiento.-Dije mientras hacía unos pequeños ejercicios para calentar mi cuerpo.

Mitsuki: Nii-san, aunque quiero a este sujeto muerto, no lo mates.-Dijo disgustada y en eso la pelirroja interviene.

Rias: E-Espera. ¿Por qué no hay que matarlo? Claramente es peligroso y fuerte por lo que la mejor opción es deshacernos de él.-Dijo confundida, en eso alguien toco su hombro.

Hayuru: Como dijiste "es peligroso y fuerte", lo que lo hace de alto nivel también y si es así tiene información que nos servirá.- Dijo haciéndola entender.

Eishirou: Esto será entretenido.-Dijo sonriendo mientras tenía una bolsa con palomitas en la mano.

Yo di mis últimos preparativos y di unos saltitos.

Issei: Uf~, bueno estoy listo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho por esto.- Dije con tono amigable hacia el sujeto.

Batraal: Bueno, viendo que tu serás el valiente que intentara enfrentarme solo, debía darte el gusto de prepararte antes de tu muerte.-Dijo arrogantemente.

Issei: Bueno, si ese es el caso…-Empecé a agacharme de a poco y al mismo tiempo elevaba mi poder.- ¡Vamos!

En el momento que grite desaparecí del lugar y reaparecí delante del sujeto.

Batraal: Qu… ¡AGH!- Grito de dolor pues justo antes de que terminara le di un golpe al estómago.- Ma… Maldito~

Issei: Deja de parlotear tanto y concéntrate en la batalla.- Comente para luego darle una patada con mi pierna izquierda que lo mando como un cohete al suelo.

Cuando se estrelló se creó una enorme cortina de humo que no lo dejo verlo.

Issei: Vamos, no le aplique tanta fuerza y apenas comienzo con mi calentamiento. ¿Quieres salir de ahí de una vez o lo hago yo por ti?-Dije con tono cansado para burlarme de él.

De pronto la nube de polvo se dispersó de una sola vez, fue Batraal quien extendió sus alas para crear una corriente de viento para hacerlo. Me fije en su rostro y se notaba enojado.

Batraal: Maldito demonio, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de ese modo y luego burlarte?- Dijo con un tono que expresaba ira pura.

Issei: Como te dije "Deja de parlotear tanto y concéntrate en la batalla".-Dije con cansancio mientras descendía lentamente.

Batraal: ¡Desgraciado!-Grito para volar rápidamente hacia a mí.

Cuando estuvo al lado mío intento darme un golpe en el rostro, pero fácilmente lo evadí. Él no se rindió y continuo con sus ataques y yo seguía esquivando sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Batraal: ¡Deja de moverte gusano!

Issei: ¿Quién en su sano juicio te haría caso en momentos como estos?

El ataque siguió de la misma forma, hasta que el sujeto decidió crear lanzas de luz para atacar, Ya sea para usarlas como armas o simplemente lanzándomelas. Debía admitir que el tipo era hábil y tenía algo de técnica, pero se confiaba demasiado en su poder lo cual lo convertía en un desperdicio.

Issei: Bien, ya me aburrí y mi cuerpo no esta tan entumecido ahora. Por lo que acabemos con esto.-Dije para luego golpear al tipo en la cara.

Batraal: ¡Agh!- Expreso su dolor sosteniendo su rostro, pero no me detuve ahí.

Seguí atacando con golpes y patadas al sujeto, cuando intento alejarse de mí, de inmediato lance ráfagas de Ki impactándolo por completo. En el momento que el intento recuperarse, me acerque nuevamente a él para atacarlo.

Así fue la pelea mientras descendíamos al suelo, el sujeto ya no podía mantenerse en el aire por la paliza que le daba. De un momento a otro ya no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Batraal: De…Desgraciado.- Hablo con dificultad para luego levantar la cabeza y mirarme con una sonrisa.- P-Pero, si me matas o m-me secuestras causaras una guerra entre los demonios y ángeles caídos.- Ante sus palabras, entendí que esa era su última carta del triunfo para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo yo no le tome mucha importancia.

Issei: Estas mintiendo, ustedes están actuando por su cuenta en territorio enemigo. Por lo tanto si son asesinados aquí por demonios, tú facción no tiene nada de que reclamar. Además…-Dije para darle una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Quién dijo que soy un demonio? ¿Por qué no intentas revisar mi aura si puedes?

Ante mis palabras el sujeto me inspecciono para luego abrir los ojos hasta ya no poder.

Batraal: N-N-N-No puede ser.- Dijo sin poder creer lo que sintió en mí.

Issei: Creo que ya te diste cuenta y te puedo decir que no te equivocas.- Dije para sonreír con confianza y darle la respuesta que ya había notado.- Soy completamente humano y lo que te haga no provocará una guerra entre facciones.

Batraal: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO HAY FORMA QUE UNA ESPECIE TAN BAJA COMO UN HUMANO PUEDA HACERME TODO ESTO!

Issei: Pues acaba de suceder y es cierto que a comparación de otras razas, la mía es la más débil, pero…-Dije con un suspenso para liberar mi sed asesina y elevaba mi Ki sobre él, agrietando el suelo.- Somos la raza que puede crecer con mayor rapidez.

ÉL sujeto tembló de miedo al sentir toda mi sed asesina y mi poder que caía a él como una poderosa cascada. Batraal ahora se quedó con miedo sobre mí al ver la diferencia de poder entre ambos.

Batraal: P-Por favor, no me mates. Te lo ruego.- Dijo débilmente en voz baja.

Este sujeto es patético. Es confiado contra sujetos que son más débiles que él, sin embargo cuando se encuentra con un ser superior este solo suplica por su vida.

Issei: No tienes de que preocuparte. No pienso matarte, dado que me serás de utilidad…-Dije para luego intensificar mi mirada y hablar con una voz más gruesa.- **Por el momento**.

Ante eso, vi que su mirada cambio a terror puro, había logrado mi cometido y hacer que me tuviera miedo al punto de no querer enfrentarse conmigo. Con eso confirmado me relaje, bajando el nivel de intimidación a 0.

Issei: Como sea, ahora necesito que duermas por el momento.- Comente para golpearle la cara y noquearlo por completo.

Cuando el sujeto cayó al suelo inconsciente, saque unas esposas especiales que sirven para anular el poder mágico y se las puse para luego atarlo con cadenas.

Wave: Como siempre, haces un trabajo por completo. ¿No?- Vi a la persona que me dijo eso y me fije que mi grupo se me acerco.

Aoi: Ahora tenemos con nosotros a un prisionero.- Comento mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

Hayuru: Él nos dará la información que necesitamos al fin, ya que me estoy empezando a hartar este asunto.- Dijo con algo de alegría por que pronto se quitara un peso de encima.

Así fue la conversación y note que los cuatro jóvenes demonios no estaban, por lo que me fije en ellos y los vi con la boca abierta a ya no más poder.

Issei: Vamos Buchou, usted ya había visto mi fuerza antes por lo que esto no debería ser una sorpresa para usted.- Dije con tono despreocupado y ella me fulmina con la mirada.

Rias: ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? ¡Tú grupo venció a una manada de ángeles caídos con facilidad y tú derrotaste a uno de clase media! ¿¡Y ahora me muestras una cara de que nada paso del otro mundo!?

Issei: Si lo ponemos en palabras simples…Sip.

Rias: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU Y COMO FUNCIONA TU CABEZA!?-Grito mientras se rascaba desesperadamente la cabeza.

Mi grupo: Es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos los días.- Mire a mi grupo que dijo eso al mismo tiempo con una expresión de cansancio.

Kiba: B-Bueno, dejando a un lado lo raro que puede ser Hyoudou-kun

Issei: Oye.

Kiba: Ustedes son realmente fuertes y algo me dice que no fueron enserio en ese combate.-Dijo con una expresión relajada, sin embargo su mirada tenía una gran seriedad.

Koneko: Son poderosos.-Dijo asombrada y en su mirada había interés en nosotros.

Akeno: Ara ara, no pensé que un grupo de chicos humanos podrían tener tal nivel.-Dijo con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa, algo que nos recordó cierto evento reciente que queríamos olvidar.

Seguimos en eso hasta que Miyabi me jalo de la manga.

Issei: Se trata de esas dos ¿no es verdad?- Dije pues ya presentía lo que iba a decir.

Miyabi: Si. Ya cure a ambas, pero…-Dijo con un tono triste por lo que entendí de inmediato.

Issei: Voy a darles una última revisada.- Dije para acercarme a las dos chicas que fueron atacadas por los caídos.

Empecé a revisar su estado y vi que era peor de lo que me había imaginado, en eso la pelirroja se me acerco.

Rias: Que tan mal están.- Pregunto con preocupación.

Issei: Muy mal, las heridas fatales fueron semi-curadas. Sin embargo esto dejara secuelas, dejándolas con discapacidades en varias partes de sus cuerpos y no se curaran aun si usamos métodos especiales curativos pues los daños son muy profundos.- Explique seriamente.

Todos los presentes miraron a las chicas con lastima, pero en eso la pelirroja me habla.

Rias: Tengo un método para curarlas y que regresen sin discapacidades, pero…

Issei: Hazlo.-Dije cortando su explicación.- Se cuál es el método al que te refieres y es mejor eso a que vivan el resto de sus vidas con limitaciones.

La pelirroja asintió para acercarse y arrodillarse al lado de ambas, en eso creo un círculo mágico sacando la caja que contenía sus Evil Piece sin usar. Saco las piezas de Peón de ella y pudo notar como 4 de ellas empezaron a brillar. Dos para cada una.

Akeno: Ara ara, esto es interesante.- Comento en asombro al ver esto, para que ambas necesiten 2 piezas significa que debían de tener una Sacred Gear bastante rara.

La pelirroja poso las 2 piezas en el pecho de cada una y luego creo un círculo mágico debajo de ellas.

Rias: ¡En el nombre de Rias Gremory, les ordeno que vuelvan a caminar por el mundo de los vivos como mis siervos!- Exclamo y las piezas de peón brillaron una vez más antes de introducirse en los cuerpos de ambas chicas. Al hacerlo, el círculo desapareció y la pelirroja se tranquilizó al ver que funciono.

Yo mismo pude comprobar que fueron capaces de reencarnar correctamente, pues sus auras cambiaron a la de un demonio y se veían en mejores condiciones que antes. Después me fije que empezaron a despertarse de a poco.

Murayama: Ugh~… ¿Qué…Qué paso?- La castaña fue la primera en recobrar el conocimiento seguida de la peli rosa pálida.- Donde estamos…-En eso ella se fija en mí.- ¿Hyoudou-kun?-Comento confundida.

Katase: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace…?-No pudo terminar, pues luego vio a la pelirroja.- ¿¡Rias Onee-sama!? ¿¡Akeno Onee-sama!? ¿¡Yuuto-kun!? ¿Koneko-chan!?... ¿¡Pero que hacen aquí!?- Exclamo totalmente sorprendida al ver al grupo de lo Oculto ante ellos y luego se fijó en los otros.- ¿¡Himekawa-san!? ¿¡Amasaki-kun!?

Murayama: ¡Incluso la hermanita de Hyoudou-kun junto a Kirin-chan y Saya-chan están aquí! ¿¡Que está pasando!?- Ambas gritaron con fuerza sin entender la situación.

Issei/Rias: Esta será una larga explicación.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras que los otros se reían un poco nerviosos.

* * *

-Dentro del viejo edificio-

Murayama/Katase: ¿¡COMO!?- Ambas chicas gritaron mientras caían sentadas al sofá.

Tras terminar el ataque de los caídos, todos fuimos al viejo edificio para explicar a las nuevas chicas lo sucedido, pero no antes de enviar a Batraal a una parte para interrogarlo después. En eso se les explico que fueron atacadas por ángeles caídos, nosotros llegamos al rescate y que los miembros originales del club eran demonios.

Al principio creyeron que estábamos bromeando con ellas, pero después que el grupo Gremory revelara sus alas ante ellas, lo cual provoco que sacaran las suyas por instinto, terminaron creyéndolo todo. Ante esto, ambas chicas miraron a la pelirroja la cual les dio una sonrisa para dar otra explicación.

Rias: Para salvarlas tuve que volverlas parte de mi nobleza, por lo que ahora son demonios.- Dijo para dar la respuesta que buscaban en este momento.

Ambas estaban procesando todo lo que les dijimos y demostramos, era entendible pues dejaron de ser humanos y se convirtieron en verdaderos demonios.

Miyabi: Parece que necesitaran algo de tiempo para aceptar esto.-Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Issei: Lo dudo.- Dije y me miraron confundidos, hasta oír la respuesta de ambas.

Murayama: Eso explica muchas cosas… Como el hecho de ser un club tan misterioso y con un cierto aire sombrío a su alrededor.- Comento para luego dar un largo suspiro y así lograr tranquilizarse.- Rias Onee-sama, le agradezco que nos halla salvado y dado una nueva oportunidad.

Katase: Yo igual, tal vez dejamos de ser humanos, pero… ¡Ahora parece que tendremos vidas interesante!- Dijo demostrando lo emocionada que estaba de ser un demonio.

Los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos por la actitud que mostraron las nuevas, pero yo no pues me fije en sus expresiones y emociones que me dio a entender que lo tomarían bien… Sin embargo aún es un tanto extraño lo bien que aceptaron todo esto.

En eso, se les explico todo lo que deberían saber de manera rápida como la guerra que se llevó acabo, las tres principales facciones que estaban involucradas con su nueva especie, la tregua que se formó, las debilidades de los demonios y sus trabajos de forma simple.

Katase: Increíble, que todo lo que dice en la biblia resulte cierto es algo que no me lo esperaba.

Murayama: Y ahora estamos en medio de algo tan grande y que fueron los ángeles caídos quienes nos atacaron, ¿Verdad?

Koneko: AL pie de la letra Murayama-sempai.- Comento mientras comía un brownie.

Murayama: Llámame por mi nombre Koneko-chan y además…-Se detuvo para mirarme a mí y a mí grupo.- ¿Ustedes también están metidos en esto y siendo todavía humanos?

Issei: Aunque no lo creas.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Mitsuki: Nosotros descubrimos lo sobrenatural a través de Nii-san, cuando lo vimos usar su Sacred Gear.- Dijo de forma calmado como de costumbre.

Kirin: Y hemos estado entrenando para ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar las amenazas que vienen tras nosotros como lo que sucedió con ustedes.-Comento en voz baja, aunque se pudo escuchar sin problemas.

Katase: Un segundo… ¿Qué son esas Sacred Gear que mencionaste?- Pregunto curiosa sobre el asunto.

Issei: De forma simple: Las Sacred Gears son objetos creados por el Dios Bíblico hace años y que pueden otorgarle ciertas capacidades según el tipo que sea, a las personas quienes las poseen para que pudieran defenderse de las amenazas de lo sobrenatural y crear milagros. Sin embargo solo los que son de descendencia humana pueden llegar a nacer con una de ellas y en específico existen 13 de ellas que son las más poderosas catalogadas como Longinus, pues con su poder se puede llegar a matar a un dios.- Explique lo más simple que pude.

Kiba: Un ejemplo seria mi Sacred Gear llamado "Sword Birth", el cual me permite crear espadas demoniacas con solo pensarlo.- Dijo invocando una espada de la nada, asombrando a ambas.

Hayuru: Creo que sería buena idea mostrar las nuestras también.- Comento para dar una paso al frente.- La mía se llama "Blade Blacksmith" el cual sería lo opuesto del de Yuuto-kun. Pues también puedo crear espadas, pero las mías son sagradas.- Dijo creando una katana de la nada sorprendiendo a los presentes y más al rubio al ver que su artefacto es similar al suyo.

Wave: El mío es "Gravity Grand Chariot", el cual es una espada negra muy resistente que me permite controlar la gravedad y además tiene a una bestia encerrada llamado "Leviatán".- Explico y en eso una gema que se encontraba entre el mando y el file brillo un poco.

Leviatán: [Bueno… Puedo ver que está bien mostrarme un poco ante estos sujetos, pero no piensen que les voy a hablar por lo que les recomiendo que me dejen tranquilo.]- Hablo la bestia en la joya para dejar unas cosas en claro.

Wave: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así con todos los que recién conoces?- Le hablo a la espada, pero esta no le respondió. Sin embargo dejo nuevamente impresionados a los presentes.

Aoi: Creo que deberíamos continuar.-Dijo invocando su Katar.- Mi Sacred Gear es "Spitir Katar", con ella no solo puedo cortar a las personas y sino también puedo dañar su energía espiritual, como su magia interna o parte de su espíritu.- Explico para luego ver a su amigo.- El de Ryuutarou se llama "Star Knuckles" y con él puede usar el poder del cosmos para aumentar el poder de sus golpes, como si sus puños fueran meteoros que impactan sobre alguien.

Ryuutarou: ¡MPH!- Exclamo para invocar sus guantes y chocarlos generando un fuerte ruido demostrando su fuerza.

Tomoe: El mío es "kusarigama Hunter".- Dijo invocando su kusarigama.- Con ella puedo crear hojas de viento cortantes que pueden llegar a cortar incluso el aire si así lo quiero. Y la cadena que tiene se puede extender de gran manera con una masa en su extremo siendo capaz de romper las rocas con facilidad.

Miyabi: L-La mía se llama "Destruction Spear", posee un gran poder destructivo y es capaz de romper varias cosas con solo entran en contacto con la punta.- Dijo invocando una enorme lanza y todos retrocedimos un poco sabiendo del peligro y otros por miedo dado la explicación.

Kirin: la mía se llama "Fudaraku" y es una especie de katana que posee la habilidad de volverse más filosa y nítida según la cantidad de energía con que la llene e incluso puede envolver su filo con otros elementos siempre y cuando yo sea quien la llene de ese elemento con magia.- Explico con una espada en mano,

Mitsuki: Finalmente esta la mía.- Dijo invocando un arco de la nada.- Mi Sacred Gear se llama "Rainbow Arch" Tiene la capacidad de crear sus propias flechas y estas pueden ser de distintos elementos según mi voluntad.- Explico mientras hizo desaparecer el arco.

Todos los demonios presentes quedaron sorprendidos con las Sacred Gears que tenían mis compañeros. En eso la castaña levanto la mano.

Murayama: Oigan, ¿De casualidad nosotros también podemos tener una?- Pregunto con algo de esperanza.

Rias: Si tienen y pude confirmarlo, pero necesitan despertarla para ver qué tipo poseen.- Dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a las chicas.

Katase: ¿Y cómo las despertamos?- Pregunto un tanto ansiosa.

Mitsuki: Solo tienen que pensar en lo más fuerte que hayan visto o imaginado mientras concentran su energía en alguna parte.- Explico de forma simple.

Las chicas escucharon la explicación y cerraron los ojos para empezar a hacerlo. Estuvieron así unos pocos momentos hasta que aparecieron unos objetos en las manos de ambas.

En las manos de Katase apareció una Katana con símbolos escritos en ellas y en las de Murayama aparecieron dos pistolas de color negro con detalles plateados. Ambas chicas admiraron sus armas y yo silbe impresionado cuando las reconocí.

Kiba: Reconoces esas Sacred Gears, Hyoudou-kun.

Issei: Claro que si Yuuto y Buchou, solo puedo decir que te ganaste la lotería con ellas.-Comente y ella me vio confundida.- Déjame explicar. La Sacred Gear de Katase es conocida como "Rogue Arm", la cual tiene la capacidad de tomar la forma de diferentes tipos de armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, según la voluntad de su dueño… Si tiene la forma de una Katana, es porque ella está acostumbrada a ese tipo y es lógico pues practica Kendo.

Cuando termine de explicar ese artefacto, la dueña miro su arma y pensó en otro tipo de arma. En ese momento la Katana se transformó en una Naginata, demostrando que tenía razón.

Issei: Vamos con la que sigue.- Comente para mirar a la castaña.- Lo que tienes ahí Murayama son conocidas como "Elemental Bullets", son pistolas que pueden disparar balas de diferentes elementos y con munición infinita. Es una Sacred Gear muy parecida a la de Mitsuki, además si quieres puedes disparar un tipo de elemento diferente a la otra a la vez con ambas pistolas.- Cuando termine, todos me vieron sorprendidos aunque el grupo de demonios lo demostraba más.

Katase: ¡Increíble! ¡Casi parece de esos objetos de los RPG!- Dijo muy contenta con lo que tenía.

Murayama: ¿Unas pistolas? Tal parece que tendré que practicar mi puntería.- Dijo un tanto desanimada por un arma que es contraria a lo que practica. Pero luego de eso ella abre los ojos.- Esperen una momento. Ya vimos nuestras Sacred Gear y las de los demás… Sin embargo ¿Qué pasa con Yabuki-kun, Riessfeld-san, Saya-chan y tú Hyoudou-kun? ¿Cuáles son sus Sacred Gears?- Pregunto viéndome, incluido a los demás que no eran de mi grupo.

Issei: Los tres no tienen ninguna, pues no nacieron con Sacred Gears como el resto. En cuanto a mí… prefiero mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.- Dije explicando a las chicas y desilusionándolas por no ser capaz de verla.

Ya le había explicado a mi grupo que era mejor mantener mi Boosted Gear en secreto por el momento, hasta alcanzar una buena relación de amistad con el grupo Gremory.

Ddraig: [Si se enteran que eres mi portador y lo fuerte que eres, no cabe duda que empezaran a ir tras de ti para que formes parte de su facción.]- Estuve de acuerdo en eso.

Issei: (Por eso debo obtener el favor del Maou Lucifer, que resulta ser el hermano mayor de Rias, para evitar todos esos problemas.)- Le comente a mi inquilino.-Bueno, creo que es hora de que todos nos vallamos a casa.

Rias: Concuerdo, ya estoy muy cansada y ya es de noche.- Dijo dando un pequeño bostezo y mirar a sus nuevas integrantes.- Aki-san, Kaori-san… Ahora que ustedes pertenecen a mi nobleza, serán miembros del Club de lo Oculto. Podrán seguir haciendo sus prácticas de Kendo y ayudar a su club, pero con sus limitaciones… ¿Entendido?

Murayama/Katase: ¡Si Buchou!- Dijeron ambas sin dudarlo y con entusiasmo, haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

Akeno: Ara ara, hemos adquirido una gran cantidad de nuevos miembros al Club en muy poco tiempo.- Concorde con sus palabras, ya que incluimos a mi grupo con las dos nuevas chicas, en tan solo dos días adquirieron 14 nuevas personas.

Issei: Bueno, por lo menos se nota que esta yendo por un buen camino para completar su nobleza ¿O no Buchou?- Dije con una sonrisa a la mencionada.

Rias: Vaya que si…Por cierto ¿Dónde está los tres ángeles caídos que no mataron?-Pregunto seriamente y Mitsuki dio un paso adelante.

Mitsuki: El bastardo ese de clase media lo tenemos encarcelado en un lugar donde no podrá salir y pedir ayuda, pues tenemos que interrogarlo y sacarle toda la información que tiene.- Dijo con seriedad y algo de enfado en sus palabras, pero luego se relajó.- Mientras que las dos chicas están en un lugar descansando y recuperándose.-Dijo mirando a la pelirroja.

Akeno: Me sorprende que perdonaran a seres tan viles como los caídos.-Dijo con un tono casi venenoso.

Wave: Porque estaban siendo controladas por alguien más y no eran conscientes de sus acciones.- Dijo defendiendo a las dos chicas manipuladas.

Hayuru: Además, si fuera tu no maldeciría a todos los caídos.- Dijo con una voz venenosa a la demonio del relámpago, que retrocedió un poco por el miedo.

Kiba: Pero son seres que solo juegan con los humanos como les plazca, acaso no recuerdan a los muchos que acabaron hace poco.-Dijo tratando de defender a su compañera.

Aoi: Es cierto, pero nosotros no juzgamos por raza ni procedencia.

Tomoe: Si no por las intenciones que tienen.- Dijeron ambos firmemente.

Miyabi: Ustedes no pueden juzgar a alguien por las acciones que hicieron sus semejantes y de inmediato atacarlos por eso.- Dijo con decisión.

Kirin: Siempre se les debe juzgar por las razones que tienen en el corazón, pues existe gente que hace crímenes ya que no tienen otra opción.- Dijo recordando cierto suceso.

Saya: Si hiciéramos lo que tu dijiste no seriamos mejores que ellos, quienes atacan a los humanos solo porque creen que podrían representar problemas.

Eishirou: Y si fuéramos ese tipo de personas de inmediato no confiaríamos en ustedes, ya que la biblia habla de muchas atrocidades que hicieron su raza y los ponen como los peores enemigos de la humanidad.-Dijo con cierto tono burlón.

Rias: ¡Nosotros no somos así!- Grito enfurecida por lo que dijo el ninja.

Issei: ¿Pero puedes decir que todos los demonios son como ustedes o existen aquellos que solo siguen su deseo como el errante que acabaron hoy?- En eso la chica se calló sin saber cómo contestar.- Eso pensé.

En eso camine tranquilamente hasta quedar al frente de ella.

Issei: Escucha Buchou. Nosotros peleamos, no solo por los humanos, sino también por las otras razas de distintas facciones siempre y cuando veamos que merecen la ayuda que necesitan y que se pueda lograr la paz entre estas. No puedes solo decir que uno no merece tu confianza o ayuda solo porque es de una raza enemiga e ir atacarlo, esas son las principales razones de la guerra que hubo hace tiempo y por el aumento de creyentes de cada facción. Si queremos lograr la paz, hay que lograr que nos podamos llegar a entender sin diferenciarnos. Debemos ser el cambio que necesita el mundo- Explique y ella se me quedo viendo.

Mitsuki: Por esa razón se creó este grupo, ya que poseemos el poder y la determinación para llevarlo a cabo. Aceptando los riesgos que conlleva ser parte de esto.

Wave: Sabemos que es muy difícil y casi imposible, pero es lo que nos mantiene en pie para seguir luchando.

Hayuru: Nosotros queremos hacer la diferencia y demostrar que podemos vivir en armonía.

En eso use mi magia y cree un holograma con un símbolo en forma de una X de color roja con una partes verdes en su interior.

Issei: Recuerda esto Rias Gremory, somos " **Xros Heart** ". Quienes luchan por la paz y poder llegar a unir a las facciones.-Dije sonriendo con todo mi grupo poniéndose a mi lado, mientras que los demonios, con sus dos nuevas integrantes, veían esto sorprendidos.

* * *

 **Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo 5 y tardare un poco de tiempo en el 6 para escribir el siguiente capitulo de la otra historia que tengo publicada. Por lo que sean pacientes y me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me siguen, por lo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo en escribir esto lo mas rápido que pueda.**

 **Algunos pensaran que ese nombre les recuerda algo y es por que es el nombre del Grupo principal de Digimon Xros Heart, lo use pues me gusta el nombre y simboliza lo que quiere el grupo. Distintas razas peleando juntos codo a codo como si sus corazones fueran uno.**

 **Otra cosa más es que pienso poner a Tiamat al grupo del prota, pero se unirá en una parte antes que aparezca el asunto de la espada sagrada en la ciudad. Por lo que demorara un poco su aparecion al encontrarnos en este punto de la historia.**

 **Hasta luego y esperen con ganas los siguientes capítulos de mis historias.**


	7. Cap 6: Plan de en acción

**Capítulo 6: Plan de ataque en acción**

* * *

Issei: Que aburrimiento.- Dije mientras estaba en el receso de clases.

Ya es miércoles y ha pasado unos días desde el ataque del caído Batraal.

Me aburría, pues nada interesante estaba pasando y lo único que me mantenía ocupado actualmente era conversar y entrenar a los miembros del Club de lo oculto para mejorar nuestra relación. En especial a las nuevas piezas de Rias.

También habíamos interrogado al sujeto con ayuda de algunos como mi hermana y las 3 chicas más serias del grupo. En adición, luego de un rato de interrogatorio, Akeno se quiso unir y como ella sabe de torturas, pensé que no habría problemas y esto aceleraría la confesión… Que ingenuo fui.

Ella prácticamente disfrutaba de cada grito de dolor que el pobre caído hacia y no ayudaba a que mi hermana la estuviera ayudando dándole una ilusión con su magia donde sus joyas eran destruidas y reconstruidas a cada momento, pues el sujeto la insulto llamándola enana pecho plano… El horror, mi hermana puede dar mucho miedo cuando se le provoca y más si la insultas.

El pobre caído no pudo más y confeso todo lo que sabía, gracias a eso las chicas se detuvieron y el hombre lloro de alegría. Hasta yo pude sentir simpatía por el pobre y quería ayudarlo, pero ni loco me metería en medio de ellas, valoro mucho mi hombría y ni loco experimentare lo que es perderla.

Con toda la información lista, converse con Rias sobre el plan de ataque y la convencí de hacerlo el sábado, pues de esa forma nadie faltaría a clases ni llamaría la atención de otros. Además tengo a cuatro miembros más que llegaran mañana.

¿Qué más…? Ah sí, Asia. La chica ha estado trabajando arduamente en la tienda de mi Tío y tanto él como Tohru la han encontrado de gran ayuda.

Mi tío disfruta del té que ella hace y Tohru le agrada su compañía y aura tan pacífica. La chica misma también disfruta de la compañía de ambos y los de mi grupo se han llevado de maravilla con ella.

Aún más que eso, ella logro lo que pensaba imposible y fue capaz de calmar a mi tío en uno de sus ataques de ira. Tohru, Mitsuki y yo quedamos con la boca abierta ante este acontecimiento que pensamos imposible, la chica era toda una diosa de la paz.

Luego de pensar todo eso, me pare y camine afuera para dirigirme a una máquina expendedora y tomar un buen café frio sabor caramelo. Aunque internamente soy un adulto, no me gusta tomar mi café si no es dulce o tiene un buen sabor.

Llegue a la máquina expendedora y compre el café, me di vuelta para marcharme, pero choque con algo.

¿?: ¡Kyaa!- Grito una chica.

Cuando mire, vi a una hermosa chica de cabello negro atado con una gran cinta roja en el suelo. De inmediato la reconocí.

Issei: Ups~, lo siento Hakurei-san.- Me disculpe con la chica mientras extendía mi mano a ella.

Hakurei: No hay problema, Hyoudou-kun.- Dijo con una sonrisa complicada tomando mi mano y parándose.

Esta chica de aquí es Hakurei Reimu, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Por su buena figura que consistía en unos pechos bastante grandes y una cintura delgada, es muy popular con los chicos. Pero lo es más con las chicas, pues es muy inteligente hasta quedar justo atrás mío en los puntajes académicos y ha defendido a chicas que son atacadas en las calles con su espada de madera.

Issei: A pasado un tiempo desde que te vi.- Comente y ella se rió un poco.

Hakurei: Es verdad, pues mi familia me mando a un difícil encargo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Recordé que la familia de Hakurei es parte de una línea de sacerdotisas que cuidan un templo cerca de la escuela. Generalmente, ella tiene que hacer trabajos para su familia, pues sus padres están afuera y ella tiene que encargarse de casi todo.

Issei: Debe ser difícil ser tú.

Hakurei: No tanto, pero me hace feliz ayudar a mis padres cuando puedo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y darse la vuelta.- Me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Issei: Muy bien, nos vemos Hakurei-san.- En eso la chica se fue y también partí.- (Realmente me da curiosidad esa chica y más porque ella no es normal.)

Ddraig: [Ni que lo dudes, esa mujer oculta algo.]- Dijo seriamente en la última parte y yo concorde.

Descubrí que ella sabe sobre el mundo sobrenatural, pero aún no se da cuenta que yo la descubrí. Su familia se encarga de eliminar malos espíritus a pedidos y hacer otros trabajos relacionados a eso, pero además son una de las familias de rama antigua japonesa más fuertes que existen y que tienen técnicas increíbles.

Sin embargo, aunque se y siento que es poderosa, no puedo sentir un gran poder en ella, parece que posee una técnica para ocultarlo. Además, hay algo en ella que me mantiene intranquilo y no sé por qué, debo mantenerle un ojo encima.

Volví a la clase y vi a mis amigos conversando, por lo que me uní a ellos y deje de pensar en Hakurei-san por el momento. Aunque es difícil, ya que estamos en la misma clase.

* * *

-Viejo Edificio-

Issei: Jaque mate.- Dije y la chica pelirroja abrió los ojos.

Me encontraba ahora en la sala del club junto al resto de los miembros. Como el grupo de demonios no tenía ninguna petición para hoy, aprovechamos de descansar y conocernos mejor, además de darles conocimiento básico y entrenamiento a las recién adquisición de Rias.

Quienes se encargaron de eso fueron Tora y Ryuutarou, pues eran los mejores para enseñar pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Julis y Tomoe se encargaron de enseñarles un poco de magia y pelea con armas. Kiba y Koneko se habían unido al entrenamiento, ya que querían hacerse más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Eishirou y Wave jugaban con sus consolas portátiles. Miyabi, Kirin y Saya conversaban en un lado mientras comían dulces. Mitsuki, Hayuru y Akeno tenían una plática tranquila más madura tomando el té.

Por último, yo estuve jugando ajedrez con la presidenta del club. Ya llevaba 14 partidas ganadas con cero derrotas y con esta última ahora eran 15. Rias miro incrédula el tablero para luego mirarme.

Rias: ¡No puede ser! Esa era una estrategia que había planeado para usar contra "ella"… así que ¿¡Por qué!?- Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y yo solo sonreí.

Issei: No es por ofender, pero eres bastante obvia. Aunque tienes buenas ideas, tu táctica se centra demasiado en el ataque y usas demasiado las mejores piezas perdiendo de vista lo que podían estar haciendo las otras.- Explique con una expresión triunfante.

Akeno: Ara ara, Issei-kun. Veo que no son solo palabras sobre eso que eres muy inteligente. Pensar que ganarías contra Buchou en 15 partidas seguidas.- Dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla mientras sonríe.

Mitsuki: Ella no tiene oportunidad, la cabeza de Nii-san es como un extraño laberinto que saca ideas locas, pero que extrañamente funcionan de maravilla.- Comento tomando un poco de té.

Hayuru: Así es, querer ganar contra él es en sueño dentro de otro sueño.- Menciono mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Rias, que por fin salió de su shock, me miro.

Rias: ¡Una partida más! ¡Vamos a tener otro juego, estoy segura que puedo ganar!- Dijo con decisión mientras reorganizaba las piezas.

Issei: Realmente alabo tu espíritu y voluntad de no darte por vencida.- Dije con felicidad para luego dar una mirada seria.- Por cierto ¿Hay algo que quería preguntar?

Rias: ¿Qué cosa?

Issei: La familia Hakurei.- Ante esas palabras, las dos chicas demonios se exaltaron.

Rias: Ya veo, debí esperar que supieras de ellos.-Dijo dando un suspiro.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Issei: Su relación con ellos.-Dije seriamente mientras jugábamos.

No había forma que se presentara alguien de una famosa familia de sacerdotisas sin que los demonios no supieran de ellos y vise versa. Debería haber algún acuerdo entre ellos o algo y ahora era el momento para saber.

Rias dio un largo suspiro para comenzar.

Rias: Como ya deberías saber, la familia Hakurei es una de las ramas de sacerdotisas más grandes en todo Japón. Su poder es tal que no queremos peleas, así que mi hermano negocio con ellos para que hubiera un trato pacifico entre ambos.

Issei: Por eso hay un miembro aquí sin que cause peleas ¿Verdad?

Rias: Exacto.- Asintió.- Sin embargo, nosotros tenemos prohibido intentar algo con ellos y ellos no pueden interferir si es una misión que se nos encomendó. Aunque se puede si el otro lado está dispuesto a aceptar, por lo que si tenemos un gran problema o ellos, podemos pedirnos ayuda.- Explico.

Issei: Ya veo.- Dije entendiendo la situación.

Si ambos bandos estaban en una tregua de no atacar, entonces es normal que no haya pleitos entre ambos siempre y cuando ninguno de los dos incite al otro.

Luego de la plática, seguí jugando con ella y en cada partida la derrotaba fácilmente. Esto lo hacía para que quisiera mejorar en el juego, pues le serviría para el futuro, además de darle consejos e historias de grandes estrategas para que tuviera un mejor desarrollo como líder.

* * *

-Horas después-

Es tarde en la noche, y estoy encima de una casa cualquiera mientras tengo los ojos cerrados.

Lo que hago es concentrarme para sentir las presencias de los caídos y asegurarme que no hagan una idiotez, pues como uno de los suyos fue atrapado, supongo que lo estarán buscando.

Pero además, busco a un sujeto en particular para evitar una muerte que tal vez sucederá.

Issei: (Solo espero que pueda evitarlo.)- Pensé preocupado.

Ddraig: [Descuida compañero, si la historia sigue aún como debería ser en esta parte. Entonces el sujeto no tiene ni la menor oportunidad en tu contra.]- Dijo dándome confianza y sonreí feliz.

Me alegra de tener a este dragón como compañero.

Seguí con mi concentración, hasta que sentí un Ki bastante grande para ser de un humano normal, además podía sentir sus emociones y de qué tipo eran.

Transmitían maldad, demencia y locura. Definitivamente era a quien buscaba.

Desaparecí del lugar y termine cerca de una casa. Me fije que alguien había entrado.

Ddraig: [Parece que nuestro día comenzara.]- Comento el dragón con voz divertida.

Asentí y entre en la casa, puesto que la puerta de la entrada está abierta no me hice problemas.

Camine sin hacer ningún ruido por el pasillo y en eso oí un grito, por lo que me apresure y llegue a la sala de estar.

Hombre: ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!- Decía un hombre mientras retrocedía con miedo.

¿?: Tú has pecado al contactar con demonios y es hora que recibas tu castigo en el nombre de Dios. Jijijiji.- Decía un hombre de cabello plateado.

Este último tenía una espada de luz en su mano y estaba a preparado para cortar al hombre, pero antes de que lo lograra yo entre y cree una espada de energía con mi mano bloqueándola.

¿?: ¡Pero que…!- Grito y yo lo empuje hacia atrás.- ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Issei: No necesitas saber mi nombre.- Dije con tranquilidad para mirar al hombre.- Sera mejor que se esconda, esto será violento.

El hombre asintió y se fue del lugar. Luego puse fuerza en el forcejeo y obligue al tipo a alejarse.

¿?: Jo, ya entiendo. ¡Tú debes ser uno de los putos demonios que contrato ese hombre! ¡Parece que por fin podre matar a uno después de tanto tiempo!- Grito mientras sacaba su lengua.

Issei: Te equivocas.- Dije mientras agitaba mi palma en forma de negación.- Soy completamente humano.

¿?: ¡No mientas! ¡Por eso, yo el grandioso y esplendido Freed, será quien te acabe!- Dijo para sacar una pistola.

Issei: Ya me decía yo que me parecías familiar. Eres Freed, el sacerdote renegado de la iglesia.- Dije fingiendo que no lo conocía hasta ahora.

Freed: ¡Y que si soy renegado! ¡Te acabare en el nombre de dios!

Issei: Por favor, esa ni tú te la crees. Lo haces porque disfrutas matar, en especial si tus víctimas son demonios. Tú mirada te delata por completo.

Freed: ¡Basta de tanta platica y comencemos con la diversión! ¡WAJU~!- Grito mientras abalanzaba su espada y yo la bloquee.

Luego de eso, él empezó a dispararme pero también las bloquee para que no le dieran a nadie de casualidad. Solo me quede bloqueando sus ataques parado en el mismo lugar sin moverme.

Freed: ¡Vamos perra, deja de ser una molestia y déjate matar!- Dijo ya con un rostro enojado, en eso intenta cortarme, pero yo detengo su espada con una mano.- ¡Que!

Issei: Ya me aburriste.- Dije para darle un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar a una pared.

Freed: ARRRRG.- Grito mientras se sostenía la cara y luego de un rato se paró.- ¿¡Cómo es que un puto demonio pudo agarrar mi espada de luz!?

Issei: Por segunda vez, no soy un demonio. Soy un humano con poderes y entrenado, además no debería sorprenderte, dado que tú también eres un humano… bueno, casi si dejamos a un lado tu locura.

Freed: ¡Cállate!- Dije haciendo una pose con los brazos cruzados y sacaba su lengua.- ¡Si ese es el caso, en el nombre del señor yo…!- No fue capaz de terminar, pues una energía amarilla se encontraba en su boca.

Quien la creo fui yo, esa era la misma espada de energía que la extendí hasta que llegara a su boca y la configure para que no quemara su boca o la cortara. Solo era un bocal para callarlo.

Ddraig: [Gracias por hacer eso compañero, ese tipo ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.]- Dijo con un tono fastidiado.

Issei: (De nada.)- Dije para volver mi mirada al tipo que dejo caer sus armas y usaba sus manos para tratar de zafarse.- Ahora… que debería hacer contigo.

Freed: ¡MGH, MGH, MGH, MGH, MGH!

Issei: ¿Oh? Lo siento, ahora te libero.- Dije deshaciendo la espada y él se revisaba la boca.

Freed: ¡GRANUJA! ¿¡COMO TE…!?- Nuevamente lo calle con la espada.

Issei: Si no vas a decir nada agradable, entonces es mejor que estés callado… o mejor aún, que te saque de aquí.- Dije creando un portal detrás de él y me acerque a súper velocidad.- Adiós.

En eso lo golpee y lo mando a volar al portal con gran fuerza, hasta tosió sangre mientras ingresaba al portal.

Freed: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!- Cerré el portal antes de que acabara.

Issei: Nada de malas palabras.- Dije moviendo mi dedo índice de un lado a otro.

Ddraig: [¿A dónde lo mandaste?]

Issei: Lo envié en medio de un bosque. Con suerte, no molestar a nadie durante una semana… unos días mínimos.

Con todo eso hecho, tome las armas que dejo atrás y me fui del lugar.

* * *

-Jueves-

Un día pasó desde que salve al sujeto de ser asesinado por el loco Freed y me encontraba caminando por la ciudad. Mis clases terminaron e iba a ir al museo para ver una de las peticiones que me tienen.

Seguí tranquilamente hasta que sentí algo. Había una especie de perturbación en el ambiente, pero nadie lo notaba. Sin que nadie se fijara, salte hasta quedar encima de un edificio y concentrarme en para analizar el ambiente, luego cuando entendí más o menos la situación, concentre magia en mis ojos para ver alguna distorsión y me fije que había una barrera en una parte.

Di un gran salto y me dirigí a donde estaba la barrera, cuando llegue use mi poder para pasar a través de ella y tuve que aplicar bastante fuerza para entrar, pues la barrera no era normal y fue hecha para evitar que cualquiera entre.

Al entrar oí ruidos de explosiones y cosas rompiéndose, evidentemente había una pelea. Además que las presencias que sentía eran bastante altas y eran tres en total, pero una de ellas sobrepasaba a las otras dos y se podía sentir la maldad de este.

Me dirigí al lugar de la batalla y ahí vi a tres seres, la primera era una chica pelirroja usando coletas gemelas y parte del cabello suelto que parecía tener mi edad con un uniforme de alguna escuela, la otra era una chica loli de cabello plateado con un vestido negro. Ambas se veían muy lastimadas y cansadas, era normal pues ellas debieron estar combatiendo y su oponente es muy fuerte.

El sujeto con quien ambas pelearon es un sujeto de piel café con negro muy musculoso, aparte de eso su poder era muy grande. Debería estar sobre el nivel de un demonio de clase media y por su apariencia era obvio que es un demonio. Este de inmediato comenzó a atacar a ambas lanzando puñetazos al aire que crearon corrientes de viento.

Ambas chicas saltaron para esquivarlo y las corrientes de viento chocaron contra una pared de un edificio que de inmediato se destruyó por el poder que este daba.

Las chicas ya no podían más y estaban de rodillas al suelo.

¿?: Ahora sí, ustedes vendrán conmigo.- Dijo acercándose a ambas con una sonrisa, pero de pronto recibió un ataque desde un costado arrojándolo contra un muro.- ¿Quién fue el que hizo eso?- Pregunto con una voz que se notaba que estaba enojado.

Issei: Fui yo.- Dije para mostrarme.- Me podrías decir por qué atacas a estas dos.

¿?: Eso no te incumbe… ahora vete de aquí mocoso si no quieres salir lastimado.- Me advirtió, pero yo camine tranquilamente hacia él.- Tú lo pediste.

El sujeto corrió hacia mí y cuando estuvo la suficientemente cerca, me lanzo un golpe hacia mi cara. Sin embargo, cuando este toco mi rostro, mi figura se desvaneció como si fuera una ilusión.

¿?: Pero que… ¡AGH!- Grito de dolor.

Eso fue a que yo reaparecí a un costado dándole un golpe a sus costillas con mi mano derecha que tenía un color metálico y aproveche que estaba aturdido por el dolor para propinarle una patada a la cabeza de forma de hacha que hizo estrellarse con el suelo y luego le propino una patada más al estómago mandándolo a volar hacia unos metros.

Explicare como logre esto. Cuando el sujeto fue a embestirme, deje una imagen residual como sebo, por lo que cuando la golpeo y se desvaneció aproveche la abertura que hizo para golpearlo cubriendo mi mano con Haki y el resto ya se lo pueden imaginar.

Si se preguntan como pude usar el busoshoku haki en este mundo, se los explicare.

Descubrí que el poder del Haki también se puede utilizar, pero casi nadie se ha dado cuenta de su existencia. Los portadores anteriores me comentaron que vieron a personas que han utilizado ese poder en algunas ocasiones, por lo que me puse a investigar y entrenar para poder lograr despertarlo.

Así que hace dos años descubre cómo usarlo, pero era muy difícil pues tienes que llevar tus sentidos y dominio sobre el Ki a otro nivel, pues si no tienes un suficiente dominio sobre tu propio espirito, entonces es casi imposible que lo puedas utilizar.

Mi conclusión fue que los tipos con quienes enfrentaron mis sempai fue que ellos estaban desesperados o con un gran deseo de vivir y luchar, por lo que inconscientemente despertaron ese poder. Lógico de pensar si el Haki es la manifestación del poder del alma y la voluntad.

Al descubrir cómo usarlo empecé a entrenarme para sacarlo a voluntad, pero la dificultad es demasiado alta y aunque ahora puede usar el revestimiento y predecir unos cuantos movimientos, estoy muy lejos de dominarlo. Si no tengo la suficiente concentración, no se activara y es más difícil con el de predicción, pues tengo que tener una gran calma para lograr usarlo. Ahora entendía por que le tomo tanto tiempo a Luffy dominarlo, este poder es muy complicado de usar, por lo que me falta mucho entrenamiento para dominarlo a la perfección.

Ahora de regreso a la batalla, vi como el sujeto se empezó a levantar y tosía un poco de sangre. AL darse cuenta de lo que escupió, me miro con unos ojos que mostraban gran felicidad.

¿?: Jajajajaja, vaya… y yo pensé que este día seria aburrido, pero grata es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con alguien que es capaz de herirme hasta este punto.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego levantarse.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Issei: Issei, Hyoudou Issei. Soy un humano que vive en esta ciudad.- Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Y el tuyo?

Valgar: Soy Valgar, un demonio al servicio de Zolgear-sama y tu asesino.- Dijo mientras aumentaba su poder.

Issei: Lo siento, pero si alguien va a morir hoy… ese serás tú.- Dije sin intimidarme por su presencia.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos hasta que el empezó a lanzar puñetazos al aire, yo rápidamente me moví para esquivarlos y contraataque con esferas de Ki.

Valgar ni se movió y recibió el ataque de lleno creando una cortina de humo, pero cuando esta se despejo se podía ver al demonio sin ningún rasguño.

Valgar: Lo siento niño, pero mi piel es muy resistente y además soy la torre de mi señor. Por lo que ataques tan suaves como estos no me harán nada.- Dijo mientras usaba una de sus manos para sacudirse el polvo de su cuerpo.

Entonces así son las cosas, aparte de ya tener una resistencia y fuerza descomunal, estos se vieron aumentado por las evil pieces. De ser así a pesar de no tener un poder de un demonio de clase alta, su fuerza y defensa es de uno.

Issei: Sí así van a ser las cosas, entonces aumentare la intensidad.- Comente y empecé a liberar más de mi poder.

Sabiendo que ataques de energía no tendrían casi ningún efecto, decidí tomar la ofensiva y pelar a puños.

Di un salto y me dirigí a él.

Valgar: ¡Así me gusta!- Dije para correr hacia mí.

Envolví mi puño con Haki para aumentar la resistencia y fuerza del golpe. Cuando nuestros puños chocaron, crearon una onda expansiva a nuestro alrededor y ambos retrocedimos por el intercambio.

Empecé a agitar mi mano por el calambre que me dio ese golpe.

Issei: ¡Au~! La dureza de ese tipo no es broma.- Comente mientras trataba de recuperar la sensación de mi mano.

Valgar: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ese fue un excelente golpe! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía este dolor en mi mano!- Dijo mientras agitaba su mano al igual que yo.- Realmente me sorprende que exista un humano con tal fuerza… ¿Acaso eres del clan de los héroes?

Issei: Nop, solo un humano que ha entrenado desde que nació, (literalmente), para enfrentar grandes amenazas que interrumpan mi vida.

Valgar: Si ese es el caso, es mejor que te lleve vivo con Zolgiar-sama. De más que se interesara en un humano con tal poder… serias perfecto como esclavo que vaya a sus batallas por él.- Dijo tronando sus nudillos.

Issei: Perdón, pero no estoy interesado en ser sirviente de nadie, por lo que te sugiero que busques a otro… aunque no podrás.- Dije aumentando más mi poder.

Valgar: No seas presumido, aunque eres fuerte no quita el hecho de que eres un simple humano. No eres rival para mí.- Dijo con gran superioridad y yo suspire.

Es por esto que odio a los demonios con gran poder, se creen la gran cosa por ser fuertes o tener un gran título que menosprecian a cualquiera.

Issei: (Bueno… no importa, este sujeto tendrá que aprender en el infierno que jamás debe subestimar a otros si realmente no sabe qué tan fuerte es su oponente.)- Pensé mientras acumulaba electricidad en mi mano derecha hasta el punto que grandes descargas aparecían a mí alrededor y sonaban chillidos como el de unas aves.

Si alguien de mi mundo me está viendo ahora, sabrá que técnica es esta.

Valgar me vio con una sonrisa y empezó a acumular su poder en su brazo haciéndolo crecer de manera desmesurada, era obvio que también quería terminar con la pelea.

Con eso, el salió corriendo hacia mi dirección cargado su puño contra mí y yo solo me quede parado en mi lugar sin la intención de moverme. Iba a acabar esto de un solo golpe y de manera genial.

Valgar: ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grito mientras cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

Lanzo su puño en dirección a mi rostro, pero yo en el último minuto me moví a un lado deslizándome justo al lado de su golpe… e inmediatamente lo ataque.

Issei: ¡Chidori!- Exclame y enterré mi mano en su pecho traspasándolo.

Valgar: ¡AAAAAAAAAGH!- Grito de gran dolor mientras adentraba mi mano más dentro de su cuerpo

El silencio reino por unos momentos mientras el demonio tenía una expresión de asombro y dolor, hasta que…

Valgar: Jejejeje.- Rio un poco para ver mi rostro.- Nunca pensé que un humano me derrotaría.

Issei: Eso te paso por bajar la guardia y subestimarme. El poder no lo es todo para ganar una batalla.

Valgar: Ahora lo veo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y verdaderamente fue una buena batalla la que tuve, aunque fuera corta.

Issei: Si ese es el caso, entonces ve al infierno para que te arrepientas como es debido.- Dije mientras usaba magia para congelarlo desde adentro y eso se fue extendiendo hasta su exterior.

Valgar: Adiós… Hyoudou Issei…-Comento y luego termine de congelarlo completamente.

Con eso, le di un poderoso golpe rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y después use magia de fuego para quemar todo hasta las cenizas.

Con el asunto terminado, camine hacia las chicas que me veían con la boca abierta.

Issei: Hola, ¿Cómo se llaman?- Pregunte mientras ayudaba a ambas a pararse.- Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, aunque mis amigos me dicen Ise.

Maria: Mucho gusto, me llamo Maria.- Se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia mientras me examinaba.- Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste… eres humano.

Issei: Así es, no debería ser tan sorprendente, pues existen poderosos humanos en el mundo ¿no?- Dije de forma entretenida, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

María: Es cierto que existen poderosos humano que rivalizan hasta con los demonios más poderosos, pero es impensable pensar que un humano tan joven como tú posea esa fuerza a tu edad.

Issei: Bueno, ahí tienes un punto valido.- Comente recordando que uno de los humano más poderosos en el mundo se llama Vasco Strada, pero ese hombre ya es muy viejo.

En eso note a la pelirroja quien me miraba sorprendida y algo en ella me empezó a llamar la atención.

Me di cuenta que ambas son demonios y aunque la loli es muy fuerte, la pelirroja tiene bastante poder. Sin embargo, puedo sentir un gran poder residiendo dentro de ella.

Issei: (Esta chica no es normal.)- Pensé seriamente.- Perdona, pero aun no me dices tu nombre.

¿?: ¿Eh…? Ah sí, perdona.- Dijo nerviosa.- Mi nombre es Naruse Mio.

Issei: Ya veo, mucho gusto Naruse-san.- Dije en tono amigable y ella asintió, pero note como estaba temblando demostrando lo cansada que estaba.- Tienen un lugar donde quedarse.

Ante mi pregunta, ambas se miraron un momento para bajar la cabeza y yo de inmediato comprendí su situación.

Issei: Si no tienen ningún lugar a donde ir, ¿Les gustaría quedarse en un lugar que tengo disponible?- Pregunte y ambas me miraron con sorpresa.

Maria: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ni nos conoces y quieres darnos un lugar donde alojarnos?

Issei: Completamente, no siento malas intenciones viniendo de ustedes y por lo que veo, necesitan un lugar donde quedarse.- Dije con una sonrisa y la loli asintió.

Maria: Si ese es el caso, entones aceptamos.

Mio: Espera un momento, Maria. No podemos ir con él así como así.- Dijo con preocupación.

Maria: No tenemos opción Mio-sama. Tenemos que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tengamos ahora y dada nuestra situación actúa y quien nos lo ofrece, estamos con suerte.- Dijo razonando con la chica quien solo suspiro para asentir.- Muy bien… así que. ¿Por dónde Ise-sama?

Issei: Por aquí.- Dije creando un portal hacia el edificio abandonado.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron y se pararon para entrar, pero la pelirroja apenas podía pararse, por lo que la tome al estilo nupcial, sonrojándola atómicamente, y la lleve adentro. Cuando pasamos ellas observaron los alrededores que era una habitación amplia con una mesa y varios sofás y sillones.

De inmediato puse a la chica en un asiento y la loli se sentó al lado de ella. Yo me senté al lado contrario y las mire fijamente, cuando la pelirroja iba a hablar, alguien entro y ese era ni nada menos que nuestro querido robot mayordomo.

Cocky: Ise, viniste y trajiste visitas.- Dijo con alegría para dirigirse a las recién llegadas.- ¡Mucho gusto, soy Cocky y trabajo cuidando este lugar!

Mio: M-Mucho gusto.- Dijo bastante aturdida por el robot.

Maria: Oh~, un robot. He leído y visto en mangas, pero ver una en la realidad y que funcione es otra cosa. Además se nota que eres muy lindo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando al robot.

Cocky: ¡Gracias! ¡Es bueno saber que alguien valora mi diseño!

Issei: ¡Hey~! ¡No es como si nos desagradara el cómo te diseñaron, solo es que es un tanto raro!

Cocky: ¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡Ise me está diciendo feo! ¡BUAAAAAA!- Grito para abrazar a la pelirroja, quien lo recibió sin dudarlo.

Mia: ¡Oye, Discúlpate con él ahora o te matare cien veces!- Dijo preparando un ataque electrito. ¿En serio… tan rápido se ganó la confianza de esas dos?

Issei: ¡Ya basta, que nos desviamos del tema!- Grite para cambiar el tema y salvar mi pellejo, no quiero ser la victima de lo que tiene en mente.- Díganme, ¿Por qué ese demonio las quería capturar? Y no me digan algo que le hicieron algo, pues noto que tú tienes un enorme poder y que se encuentra dormido.- Dije señalando a la pelirroja.

Las dos se sorprendieron y solo suspiraron para comenzar con el relato. Según contaron, Mio es la hija de un demonio sumamente poderoso llamado Wilbert y que todos sus poderes fueron heredados a su hija. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que es hija de un gran demonio hasta no hace poco donde fue atacada por un demonio llamado Zolgear que mato a sus padres adoptivos. Ella fue capaz de escapar y se encontró con Maria que le conto sobre su padre y el poder que latía dentro de ella.

Con eso, pude comprender la situación. Era obvio que este tipo quería el poder de Mio para sí mismo, pues recuerdo que oí que Wilper era un demonio sumamente poderoso que tenía el gran poder de controlar la gravedad a su voluntad como si fuera un juego, hasta oí que fue capaz de crear un agujero negro. Sin embargo, este había muerto hace un año y que se desconocía la razón de su muerte, por eso supongo que estos tipos van detrás de ella para quitarle su poder o hacerla una esclava que obedezca sus órdenes para usar ese poder para sus propios beneficios.

Al terminar de oír el relato y pensar en la situación, decidí que ambas se quedaran aquí con Cocky para que tengan un lugar donde vivir. Este edificio fue remodelado por mi usando magia, por lo que a pesar de su mala apariencia desde el exterior, el interior es limpio y cómodo con una habitaciones con camas, pues de vez en cuando las chicas vienen aquí para hacer una pijamada. Agradecía que lo hicieran aquí y no en mi casa, pues tener que soportarlas o que me digan que no puedo entrar seria todo un problema para mí y un fastidio.

Con todo eso dicho, ambas me agradecieron y le pedí a Cocky que se encargara de sus necesidades como también de atenderlas correctamente.

* * *

-Viernes, medio día-

Estaba en el edificio abandonado una vez más junto a mi equipo, los Gremory y las dos chicas que se hospedan en el lugar.

Todos terminaron de conocer a ambas chicas y no les molesto que se quedaran. Además sentían pena por ella al saber que perdió a sus padres, aunque fueran adoptivos. Mitsuki se le acerco y consoló pues entendía el sentimiento de perder a sus padres. Todos ahora tratarían de llevarse bien con la nueva integración incluyendo a los demonios, pues son de la misma raza.

Ahora estamos viendo a tres chicas que por fin despertaron de su larga siesta.

Issei: ¿Cómo te encuentras Raynare?- Dije con tono amigable, mientras que todos los estábamos viendo.

Raynare: Mejor Ise-kun… y gracias por perdonarme la vida.- Dijo con tono agradecido.

Como muchos ya entienden o es demasiado obvio, las tres ángeles caídas que fueron controladas ya han despertado y esto fue gracias a la querida monja que uso su poder para adelantar el proceso de curación de sus mentes.

Cuando despertaron, le dimos un pequeño resumen de lo sucedido. Las tres tenían la cabeza abajo sin decir nada, ellas sabían que no podrían contra nosotros ya que aún recuerdan lo que hicieron mientras estaban controladas. Pelear sería un suicidio en este momento.

Kalawarner: Entonces… ¿Qué van a hacer con nosotras?- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mittelt: Si, no creo que nos perdonen o algo tan fácilmente.- Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Raynare: ¡Chicas!, ustedes deben saber mejor que nadie que no tenemos posibilidades contra ellos, así que por favor cuiden lo que dicen.- Dijo en tono serio y se volteó a nosotros.- Disculpen por su actitud, ellas no son malas, solo… serias.

Issei: Despreocúpate, lo entiendo y lo que haremos con ustedes… eso se decidirá después de una explicación de su parte.- Dije y mi hermana procedió.

Mitsuki: Queremos saber qué es lo que les dijeron que debían hacer en esta ciudad.- Dijo con seriedad y una mirada penetrante.

Ante eso, las chicas comenzaron su historia. Que un ángel caído de alto nivel llamado Zafkiel, encomendó una misión en nombre del líder de estos para matar a todos los humanos con una poderosa [Sacred Gear].

Al principio ellas no le creían, pero después de mostrar un documento con una marca suya le creyeron y procedieron aun cuando no les gustaba la idea. También que ellos han tenido ayuda de unos sacerdotes renegados que los apoyaban y que Zafkiel ordenaba que buscaran a todo humano que vieran con un gran potencial.

Luego de la explicación, todos nos quedamos analizando lo dicho hasta que yo hable.

Issei: Obviamente fueron engañadas.- Dije sin rodeos.

Kalawarner: ¿Cómo que fuimos engañadas? La carta era de nuestro líder, por lo que debíamos seguir sus órdenes si o si.- Dijo un poco enojada.

Issei: ¿Vieron si estaba firmada con su letra?- En eso las tres se exaltaron.- Una cosa es que tenga la marca y otra es la firma de la propia persona.

Mittelt: A-Ahora que lo dices….- Dijo pensando en el documento.

Issei: Además, es imposible que Azazel hubiera querido eso.

Raynare: ¿Qué quieres decir Ise-kun?

Issei: Como escúchaste, Azazel jamás firmaría y ordenaría tal cosa. Ese no es su estilo.

Rias: ¿Estás seguro? Escuche que Azazel es el que posee el mayor deseo de todos los ángeles caídos.- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y las caídas mandaban fuertes miradas a la pelirroja.

Issei: Muy seguro Buchou. Si bien es cierto que Azazel es un hombre con grandes deseos y que se deja llevar, el jamás quería que los suyos mataran a todos lo humanos con [Sacred Gears].

Akeno: ¿Por qué lo crees?- Dijo casi con veneno en su voz, es obvio que no le agradan los ángeles caídos.

Issei: Primero: Fue Azazel el que ordeno a su grupo que se retiraran en la gran guerra siendo los primeros en marcharse, por lo que hacer esto provocaría otra guerra, algo que él no querría. Segundo: Él es muy perezoso y desea solo centrarse en su hobby. Si ocurriera otra guerra, él tendría que ponerse a trabajar, algo que el detesta y por último y lo más importante… El jamás quería que mataran humanos con poderosas [Sacred Gears].

Kiba: ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin entender.

Issei: El sujeto es un fanático de las [Sacred Gear]. El adora estudiarlas y aprender más sobre ellas… Es más, si hubiera alguien con un artefacto raro como una [Longinus], ¿No creen que el trataría de reclutarlo o llevarse bien para poder estudiarla a fondo?- Dije terminando la conclusión.

En eso, las tres caídas se quedaron completamente calladas analizando mis palabras y de un momento a otro… se dieron una palmada en la cara.

Raynare: No puedo creer que nos hayan engañado.- Dijo con la cabeza abajo.

Kalawarner: Me siento estúpida al caer en esto, ya no se ni que hacer.- Decía frotándose la sien.

Mittelt: ¡AAAAAAAAAGH~! ¡Ahora seremos vistas como unas traidoras!- Grito mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Julis: Bueno, con eso queda demostrado que el líder no sabía de esto y que uno de los suyos actuó por su cuenta. Aunque eso ya lo sabíamos gracias al otro sujeto.- Comento y en eso recordamos al pobre cuervo que sigue abajo.

Si alguien pregunta en qué estado quedo, solo digamos que ahora no es capaz de verme a mi o algunas de las chicas que lo torturaron sin mojarse los pantalones… Literalmente.

Wave: Aun siento lastima por ese sujeto, aunque sea malo.- Comento y todos los hombres asintieron… incluyéndome.

Issei: Bueno Buchou, con esto sabemos que atacar y matar al sujeto no creara una guerra entre los demonios y los caídos. Por lo que ayudaras ¿Verdad?

Rias: Por supuesto que sí, con toda esta información puedo ir a atacar sin tener que preocuparme. Además, se atrevió a atacar mi territorio, por lo que le tocara pagar la factura por sus acciones- Dijo con tono seguro.

Wave: ¿A ustedes no les importa que acabemos con los suyos?- Pregunto con un tono preocupado y ellas negaron con la cabeza.

Raynare: Solo nos preocupan los que no saben de este engaño, los demás pueden irse al infierno.- Dijo con seriedad.

Mittelt: ¡Por su culpa no podremos volver a Grigori y solo porque nos metieron en sus deseos egoístas sin querer nuestra opinión!- Dijo en rabieta.

Kalawarner: Son traidores y a ellos no se le da misericordia. El actuar por su cuenta ya afecta y pone en riesgo a nuestra facción, por lo que no nos importa que hagan con ellos.- Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Eishirou: Entonces… abra masacre en progreso.- Dijo sacando unos lentes 3D.

Issei: Oh~ si~.- Dije con los mismos lentes y un pocillo de palomitas.

Hayuru/Julis/Tomoe: ¡SEAN SERIOS!

Issei/Eishirou: Que aburridas…

A todos les salió una gota de sudor por nuestro intercambio.

Murayama: Estar con ellos jamás es aburrido.- Dijo riéndose un poco.

Katase: Y que lo digas.- Dijo de acuerdo, pero manteniendo la calma.

Maria: Estar aquí será muy divertido, ¿No lo cree Mio-sama?

Mia: T-Tal vez.- Respondió tratando de aguantar su risa.

Cocky: Oigan~.- En eso escuchamos la voz del robot maid del lugar.- Por fin han llegado.-Dijo alegremente.

En eso, cuatro personas entraron.

Una era de ellas era una chica de unos 17 años de largo cabello plateado y ojos azules la cual poseía una buena figura, pero lo que más destacaba era unas orejas y cola de lobo que tenía.

El otro era un chico de entre 16 y 17 años bastante alto que poseía un cuerpo fuerte, con el mismo color de pelo y ojos de la chica anterior y de la misma forma también tenía las mismas orejas y cola.

La siguiente es una chica de largo cabello azul atada con una gran cinta rosa y ojos purpura con una figura que no perdería contra la primera chica.

Y por último, una chica que llevaba un vestido color nocturno con una gargantilla del mismo color, tiene un largo cabello purpura que le llega hasta la cintura y también tiene unos hermosos ojos color morado. Su figura es buena y atrayente para cualquier hombre.

Issei: Vaya, con que al fin llegan Emilia, Reus, Reese y Restia.- Dije en un tono feliz y alguien se abalanzo sobre mí.

Emilia: ¡Ise-sama~! ¡Me alegro de volver a su lado!- Dijo con gran alegría.

Reus: ¡Aniki!- Dijo mientras corría acercándose a mi.- ¡No sabes la felicidad que tenemos al estar junto a todos ustedes!

En eso le di los cinco y un buen apretón de manos. Luego me fije en la que venía caminando tranquilamente, pero con nerviosismo.

Reese: I-Ise-san…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí,

Issei: Me da gusto verte bien Reese.- Dije contento mientras acariciaba su cabeza, algo que le puso una sonrisa y me fije en la otra que puso una expresión de molestia.- A ti también Restia, sabes que siempre me alegra que estés a mi lado.

Restia: Entonces pruébalo.- Dijo y yo simplemente acaricie su cabeza.- Jejeje~.

Rias: Mkg, mkg, mkg~.- En eso me fije en la pelirroja quien fue la que tosió.- Ise, ¿Ellos son a quienes esperabas?

Issei: Así es. Chicos, preséntense.- Ante eso, los cuatro miraron a los demonios.

Emilia: Yo soy Emilia Silverion, tengo 17 años y soy una [Silver Wolf] como ya pudieron notar. Soy miembro de Xros Heart como también la maid de Ise-sama.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia formal, sorprendiendo a los demonios por las palabras.

Wave: Autoproclamada maid.- Comento, pero una fuerte mirada de la chica lo hizo retroceder.- D-Digo… Eh~.

Reus: Tranquilízate, Nee-chan.- Dijo el chico peli platino.- Mi nombre es Reus Silverion, tengo 16 años y soy el hermano menor de mi hermana Emilia. También soy parte de Xros Heart y subordinado de aniki.

Los demonios me miraron y yo solo suspire.

Issei: Era muy insistente y no fui capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, por lo que no me hice tanto problemas después de aceptar. Además, yo lo veo como si fuera mi hermano menor.- Respondí a las preguntas que tenían en sus cabezas.- Faltan ustedes.

Reese: Si.- Asintió para mover su mirada.- Mi nombre es Reese Elysion y tengo 17 años, soy miembro de Xros Heart y amiga de varias aquí en esta sala.- Dijo haciendo una presentación formal.

Rias: ¿Elysion? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido antes?- Se preguntaba y mire a peli azul dándole un asentimiento para que respondiera.

Reese: Debiste escucharlo, pues soy la cuarta princesa del Reino de Elysion.- Respondió y los demonios y caídos abrieron los ojos.

Rias: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿¡Eres de la familia real de Elysion!?- Dijo totalmente atónita.

La familia Elysion es un reino que se encuentra escondido y posee a varias personas que saben usar magia, como también saber sobre el mundo sobrenatural a pesar de ser un reino humano. Poseen varias técnicas antiguas y su familia es de los más fuertes.

Issei: Conocí a Reese cuando mi tío me mando al lugar, según parecía tenia conocidos en ese reino pues aprendió un poco de magia de ese lugar. En cuanto a Reus y Emilia, los conocí cuando tenía 8 años, cuando los encontré heridos y los lleve con mi tío hasta que sanaran. Desde entonces se han quedado conmigo.-Explique a quienes no sabían.

Emilia: Y realmente estamos agradecidos. De no ser por Ise-sama, no sabría cómo hubiéramos terminado.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Reus: Es verdad, además me arrepiento de como actué contra aniki en ese tiempo.- Dijo con una sonrisa complicada.

Issei: Bueno, Ahora falta una cierta chica nocturna.- Comente y ella suspiro.

Restia: Que se le va hacer.- Comento con cansancio.- Mi nombre es Restia y soy, por así decirlo, un arma mágica

Rias: ¿Eh~…? ¿Explicación?-Pregunto yo tome la palabra.

Issei: Ella es un arma antigua de gran poder que fue capaz de ganar una conciencia.

Restia: Exacto, antiguamente servía como espada a alguien, pero después con el tiempo gane una conciencia y a la vez poder adoptar forma humana. Me iba hartando de los tipos que me usaban y me fui negando a que me blandieran, por lo que llego un punto donde me sellaron en una sala oculta y pase los últimos siglos encerrada.

Issei: Fue en uno de mis viajes que encontré la sala por accidente y la libere.

Restia: Desde entonces, estoy con Ise y decidí que el fuera mi dueño, por lo que hicimos un contrato donde el seria mi portador y yo su arma.

Al terminar la explicación, los demonios no sabían que decir, pues tenían la boca hasta el suelo al igual que las caídas.

Issei: Muy bien, ya con todos presente podemos actuar para el día sábado, por lo que por ahora centrémonos en entrenar y repasar el plan.- Dije y todos asintieron, incluido los recién llegados ya que se les informo hace unos días.

Así, solo nos pasamos lo que restaba del día conversando y que los nuevos se conocieran entre sí. Además de entrenar a las chicas más nuevas del clan Gremory.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Me encontraba en un bosque junto a todo el grupo, ahí me quede entrenando a los chicos uno por uno para que fueran mejorando. Mientras que dejamos a las tres caídas bajo el cuidado de Cocky, quien las atiende lo mejor que puede y creo que lo disfrutan.

Los de mi grupo ya sabían que hacer, solo era lo rutinario que era trotar por la montaña con peso encima, meditación, practicar con su control tanto de su poder mágico como el de su Ki y duelos de prácticas entre ellos.

Con los Gremory me pase mi tiempo dándoles un entrenamiento diferente a cada uno. Para Kiba le hice hacer ejercicios como golpear un saco de boxeo con pesas y recibir unos cuantos golpes. Lo hice ya que él ya tiene la velocidad, pero su fuerza y defensa son muy bajas y es algo que tiene que mejorar o si no será derrotado con tan solo recibir un golpe, además de mejorar sus reflejos con pequeños duelos.

Para Koneko fueron ejercicios para mejorar su velocidad y agilidad, ella es muy fuerte pero algo lenta. Por lo que decidí mejorar esa parte además de enseñarle un estilo de batalla, pues su forma de pelear es muy simple.

Con Akeno fue más enseñarle artes marciales y mejorar su condición física, pues la chica en si tiene mucha capacidad con la magia, pero fuera de eso no es nada más. Por ende le estoy enseñando a defenderse si alguien se le acerca demasiado y pueda darle un buen golpe sin problemas o al menos derribarlo con técnicas de Judo.

Las siguientes eran el dúo de Murayama y Katase. Con ellas empezó con peleas de práctica para que se fueran acostumbrando, pues si es cierto que deben centrarse en ser fuertes, es más importante saber qué hacer en una pelea ya que si sabes pelear bien, puedes ganar incluso con los más fuertes en poder. También recibieron entrenamientos de cómo manejar sus [Sacred Gears] para que las usen mejor en batalla.

Finalmente Rias, con ella fue lo mismo que Akeno, pues su control sobre su magia y poder de la destrucción ya está bien establecido. Sin embargo, ella tiene una débil condición física para un demonio, por lo que me estoy centrando en arreglar eso. También le enseño estrategias y juegos mentales con tiempo para que su mente actué más rápido ante circunstancias.

Además, tomamos a Maria y Mio en los entrenamientos, por lo tanto hice que pelearan un poco conmigo para ver su nivel y de qué forma deben entrenar.

Por lo que pude observar, Maria es una combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo con una gran fuerza destructiva que iguala a Koneko, además descubrimos que ella es una Sucubu, por lo que tendríamos que tener cuidado si intentaba algo con nosotros. Para su entrenamiento decidí que debía entrenar su velocidad y reflejos, pues le falta bastante de eso y ella ya sabe cómo pelear.

Por otra parte, Mio tiene un gran poder y control sobre su magia. Sin embargo, no es tan buena pues aprendió a usarla hace poco por lo que decidí que Mitsuki la ayudara a controlar su poder y unos cuantos hechizos. Otra cosa seria peleas simuladas, ya que al vivir una vida normal hasta ahora, no tiene ni idea de cómo actuar frente a una batalla.

Así pasamos el día hasta que atardeció. Ahora todos nos encontrábamos descansando y relajándonos con unas bebidas energéticas.

Murayama: Ah~, no pensé que los entrenamientos de Issei-kun fueran tan intensos.- Dijo con un tono cansado.

Katase: Concuerdo, eso fue muy duro.- Dijo de acuerdo con su amiga.

Hayuru: Por favor, él fue simple con ustedes.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba un jugo.

Wave: Es cierto, él fue brutal con nosotros cuando empezamos y solo incremento el nivel con el paso del tiempo.- Dijo con voz cansada.

Reus: Pero gracias a eso tenemos una gran fuerza que no perderá contra alguien tan fácilmente.- Dijo con felicidad.

Mientras ellos conversaban me acerque a la pelirroja.

Issei: ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunte con voz divertida.

Rias: Cansada, pero entiendo el punto con estos entrenamientos.- Dijo sentada y secándose el sudor con una toalla.

Me alegre por la repuesta, puedo notar lo sería que es cuando se trata de trabajar y en querer mejorarse a sí misma, pero sobre todo…

Ddraig: [Ella está trabajando para poder escaparse de su matrimonio arreglado.]- Comento el dragón.

Issei: (Así es, pero con este entrenamiento ella junto a su sequito serán más fuertes. Lo suficientes para ganar en el [Rating game] que vendrá.)- Le respondí a mi compañero.

Nos mantuvimos tranquilos y vi con felicidad como todos se llevaban bien. Me hacía recordar los días de clases que tenía con mis estudiantes.

En eso mi teléfono sonó y conteste.

Issei: Halo.- Dije esperando la respuesta.

Tohru: {¡Asia fue secuestrada!}

Issei: ¿¡Que dijiste!?- Grite atónito y todos me vieron, por lo que decidí poner el alta voz.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Tohru: {Fue mi culpa.}- Dijo con voz apenada.- {Habíamos salido por unos recados y cuando estábamos listos para regresar, unos ángeles caídos llegaron. Pude mantenerlos atrás, pero me distraje un momento y me hirieron de gravedad, en eso Asia se dispuso a ir con ellos si me dejaban vivo y antes de irse me curo para luego abandonar el lugar a través de un portal.}

Issei: Maldición… y yo que esperaba que esto no pasara.- Dije apretando los puños y muchos estaban igual.

Tohru: {Lo siento Ise, si no me hubiera distraído, tal vez…}

Issei: No te culpes.-Dije deteniéndolo.- Peleaste contra varios mientras protegías a Asia, no se puede evitar lo que te sucedió. Por eso ve y descansa mientras nosotros vamos a rescatarla.

Tohru: {No. Fue mi error y yo…}

Mitsuki: Descuida Tohru-san, nosotros la salvaremos y la traeremos devuelta. Es una promesa, por eso descansa y recupérate como es debido.- Dijo en tono amable y el otro lado quedo callado un momento.

Tohru: {*Suspiro*, está bien. Pero tengan cuidado… y Ise}

Issei: ¿Si?- Pregunte con atención.

Tohru: {Por favor trae a Asia sea como sea. Ella merece tener una vida feliz.}-Dijo con suplica y yo abrí los ojos para sonreír después.

Issei: No te preocupes, la traeré cueste lo que cueste.- Dije con tono serio para cortar la llamada y mirar a los presentes.- ¿Están listos, pues parece que los planes han tomado un leve giro?

Todos: Estamos listos.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con gran determinación.

Issei: Pues vamos.- Con eso dicho, partimos.

* * *

-Iglesia abandonada-

El cielo estaba oscuro ya era la hora en que las lámparas de la calle se encontraban prendidas y los buenos niños estaban en la cama.

Nosotros estábamos examinando la iglesia desde un lugar en el que pudiéramos verla. No había nadie entrando a la iglesia. Pero podía sentir las varias presencias dentro del lugar.

Una gran cantidad de sudor frio salía de Mio y Rias le explico que era normal al estar frente a una iglesia y más si hay un Ángel Caído adentro.

Las dos chicas más las tres caídas dijeron que querían ayudar en esto y viendo que no es mala idea tener refuerzos, aceptamos la oferta. Vimos de lejos la iglesia y sabíamos una cosa.

El líder enemigo estaba dentro.

Issei: Ahora, miren este mapa.- Dije extendió el mapa del edificio sobre el pavimento.- Ya saben cómo es el plan ¿no?- Pregunte y todos asintieron.

El plan es así de simple, nos dividiríamos en grupos y cada uno tiene su propósito.

Un grupo estaría conformado por mí, los Gremory, las tres caídas, Saya, Ryuutarou y Reus quienes seriamos el grupo ofensivo que cargarían directamente desde la puerta principal. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de atraer toda la atención posible de los caídos para que peleen con nosotros y también acabarlos.

El otro grupo se conformaría con Wave, Hayuru, Tomoe, Julis, Restia, Emilia, Tora y Eishirou. Ellos serían el equipo de infiltración, quienes entrarían por detrás hacia el santuario que estaba en el sótano donde se supone que se realizara el ritual de extracción y salvar a Asia. Gracias al mapa, sabemos que hay una entrada directamente hacia el sótano por la parte trasera de la Iglesia. Ellos aprovecharan el alboroto que haremos para entrar sin ser descubiertos y acabar con quienes estén allí mientras salvan a la monja rubia.

Finalmente, el último grupo que está conformado por Mitsuki, Kirin, Miyabi, Mio, Maria, Reese y Cocky, quien también quiso participar. Ellos eran el grupo de apoyo quienes tenían el deber de ir a apoyarnos si la situación se pone peor o acabar con los caídos que traten de huir. Ellos desplegaran una barrera para impedir que alguno salga y pida ayuda en el momento en que entremos.

Con todo eso, deberíamos ser capaz de acabar con todos ellos sin dejar que ninguno escape.

Issei: Bueno, todos ya deben saber que dentro nos deben estar esperando unos cuantos caídos y además de algunos sacerdotes Exiliados.- Todos asintieron.- Pero si la información que nos dieron ustedes tres, más lo que mi grupo recolecto, no deberían ser un problema a excepción de los jefes.

Rias: Si, pero con nuestro nivel actual y la cantidad que somos no debería crearnos mayores problemas.

Issei: Es verdad, pero no se confíen, dado que hasta el más débil puede vencer al más fuerte con trucos o si este se descuida.- Advertí y todos asintieron.- Muy bien, todos a sus puestos.

Ante mis palabras, los grupos se dividieron y fueron a sus sectores. El grupo de apoyo se fue a esconder en los arbustos y árboles para estar listos cuando los necesitemos y mientras tanto crean la barrera.

El grupo de infiltración se fue sigilosamente atrás de la iglesia y esperar el momento oportuno para comenzar el ataque.

Y finalmente mi grupo que es el ofensivo fuimos caminando lentamente hacia la entrada hasta quedar a unos metros de esta, cuando sentí que ya era buen momento dirigí mi mirada a la peli celeste.

Issei: Saya… ¿Te molestaría tocar la puerta?

Saya: Sin problemas.- Dijo sacando su cañón y apuntando con este a la puerta.- _Burst_.-Comento y una esfera de energía salió de su arma hasta chocar con la puerta creando una gran explosión.- Tock, tock.

Los demás que no eran de mi grupo tenían la boca abierta por lo que hicimos.

Mittelt: ¿Enserio? ¿Había algún propósito para destruir la puerta de ese modo?

Issei: Pues claro, con esto la atención de todos dentro se centrara en nosotros.- Respondí y todos asintieron.- Además que es divertido ver como exploto la puerta.

Ante mi comentario, todos casi se caen por lo que dije y me dio tanta gracia que no pude contener mi risa.

Issei: Jajajaja, vamos… tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Dije para caminar tranquilamente dentro de la iglesia.

Todos suspiraron mientras otros rieron un poco para seguirme.

Cuando entramos vimos cómo era el interior, oscuro, desolado, con una cruz rota al igual que unas esculturas que estaban dentro. Caminamos por el interior examinando nuestro alrededor, en eso escuchamos unos aplausos y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

Freed: ¡Hey, hey, hey!- Dijo alegremente.- Una reunión ¡Estoy tan emocionado al tener tantos demonios juntos y…!- se detuvo al verme.- ¡TÚ!

Issei: ¡Hola Freed! No pensé que regresaras tan pronto.- Dijo con un tono alegre.

Kiba: ¿Lo conoces?

Issei: Sip, me lo encontré hace unos días cuando trato de matar a uno de sus contratistas y lo enfrente para luego enviarlo en medio de un bosque, pero no creí verlo tan pronto. Pensé que estaría perdido por allí una semana.

Freed: ¡Y seria así de no ser por lo caídos que me encontraron y me llevaron devuelta! ¡Por tu culpa pase tres malditos días en medio de un maldito bosque sin armas mientras me tuve que defender de osos y mapaches molestos!

Issei: Uy, perdón. Pero tú te lo buscaste al tratar de matar a un hombre inocente que solo contacto con demonios y más enzima trataste de matarme por interferir. Por mi parte… te lo tenías merecido.

Freed: ¡Cállate! ¡Es momento que tome mi venganza y de paso matar a un grupo de demonios! ¡Estoy de suerte!- Grito sacando una espada de luz y una pistola.- Malditos demonios de mierda y granuja pecador, los haré pagar por existir y hacerme ver como un imbécil.- Dijo para lamer su pistola.

Koneko: Ese sujeto está loco.

Saya: Necesita un psiquiatra.

Ambas comentaron y nosotros asentimos.

Reus: Dinos… ¡Donde está la monja que secuestraron!- Exigió poniendo un pie delante.

Freed: Ah… si te refieres a la dulce y linda Asia, ella está en el salón de ceremonias por aquellas escaleras.- Contesto mirando para atrás confirmando nuestras sospechas y luego se volteó a mirarnos.- Bueno, no importa, ya que nunca la verán.

Rias: Eso no lo creo.- Dijo dando un paso adelante.- Yo, Rias Gremory, demonio de clase alta pondré fin a todos sus planes junto a mis siervos y aliados.- Dijo orgullosamente.

Freed: Oh~, Con que tenemos a un demonio superior ¿eh? ¡No sabía que ya era mi cumpleaños!- Grito con gran excitación en su voz.- ¡Vamos y comencemos con la fiesta!

Ante esas palabras, unos ángeles caídos y exorcistas renegados salieron. Todos listos para pelear, pero nosotros también.

Ryuutarou, Kiba, Koneko, Reus, Raynare y Kalawarner salieron a atacar mientras que el resto se quedó para apoyar con ataques a distancia. Mientras tanto, yo me quede sin hacer nada, ya que quería ver el avance del grupo y si yo peleaba… esto no duraría nada.

No puede permitirme el lujo de ayudar en todo momento o sino los chicos dependerán demasiado de mí y la idea es que ellos crezcan y puedan manejar las cosas por sí mismas.

La pelea iba bien, Kiba con su espada que podía devorar la luz, Koneko golpeando a sus enemigos tirándolos a la pared, Ryuutarou golpeándolos con sus puños rompiéndoles los huesos, Reus saco una enorme espada y empezó a cortar a los caídos por la mitad. Katase usando una katana cortando a quien tuviera cerca, las tres caídas con sus lanzas de luz atravesando a los renegados. Todo eso mientras que el equipo mágico o de armas estaba atrás lanzando sus poderes de la destrucción, rayos, disparos elementales y unas granadas de energía.

Viendo que no necesitaban mi ayuda aquí, pase sigilosamente a través de la pelea hacia el altar donde debería estar el pasaje hacia el santuario.

Freed: ¡Crees que no te vería a ti y tu patético intento!- Grito cierto lo mientras corría hacia mí mientras que yo suspire.

Freed empezó a dispararme mientras corría a mi dirección, pero yo solo cree pequeños círculos mágicos que aparecían justo en el lugar y momento en que llegaba la bala bloqueándolas por completo. Luego este salto tratando de cortarme con su espada, pero yo la detuve con un dedo.

Freed: ¿Es enserio?- Comento y luego le di un uppercut.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

Esto lo mando a volar hasta salir por el techo del edificio donde pude notar que un ataque le dio de lleno mandándolo a otro lado. Podía suponer que era Mitsuki quien le lanzo una de sus flechas.

*Ting**Ting**Ting**Ting*

Ddraig: [¡FIN DEL ENCUENTRO! ¡K.O.!]- Grito mi socio desde mi mano sin materializar la [Boosted Gear] mientras hizo resonar el sonido de una campana. [NT: Solo se materializo la joya de la parte del dorso de la mano.]

Rias: ¿De dónde salió eso?- Pregunto mirando hacia todas partes al igual que el resto.

Issei: ¿Quién sabe?- Dije haciéndome el tonto.- (Buenos efectos socio.)

Ddraig: [Sin problemas, la situación lo ameritaba.]- Respondió entre risas.

Con eso listo, destruí un mueble y pude ver el pasaje hacia abajo. Seguí el camino tranquilamente mientras oía gritos de dolor viniendo de abajo… ya me hacia una idea de la escena que veré.

Cuando llegue, vi el lugar destruido con varios cadáveres en el piso. En eso note a mi grupo que seguía atacando y una de ellas me noto.

Hayuru: Oh, Ise-kun. ¿Cómo va todo por allá arriba?- Pregunto mientras que cortaba a unos caídos.

Issei: Todo bien, los chicos lo están manejando sin problemas. ¿Y Asia?- Pregunte al no ver donde estaba la rubia.

Restia: Aquí conmigo.- Dijo la chica nocturna con la rubia al lado de ella, quien solo llevaba un vestido delgado.

Mientras la veía, sentí un ataque ir a mi dirección y logre esquivarlo para ver que era una de los pétalos flamígeros de Julis.

Julis: Fuera ojos, Ise. O sino te dejo ciego.- Me advirtió y yo solo asentí con miedo.

Ddraig: [Esa chica sí que sabe intimidar a un hombre.]- Comento mi socio a mi mente y podía sentir que también temblaba un poco mientras yo asentía internamente… sin lugar a dudas, ella puede llegar a ser aterradora.

Me concentre para buscar alguna pista del tipo que se supone que es el jefe, pero extrañamente no encuentro nada, como si no estuviera aquí.

Ddraig: [Parece que el jefe salió de paseo.]-Comento y yo concorde.

El sujeto había salido del edificio. Pero…

Issei: (¿Por qué?)- Pensé preocupado, pero le quite importancia por el momento. Ahora debo concentrarme en la situación actual.

Los chicos rápidamente terminaron con el lugar y subimos arriba, cuando llegamos vimos a un montón de hombres muertos en el suelo.

A excepción de uno.

¿?: ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no puedo derrotar a unos meros humanos!?- Grito un ángel caído de gabardina y sombrero.

De inmediato lo reconocí, pues él es Dohnaseek, uno de los 4 caídos que apareció en la serie en los principios de esta como uno de los villanos. Me percate que él no está siendo controlado, por lo que hace todo esto por voluntad propia y sola había una cosa por hacer… eliminarlo.

De regreso a al combate, el caído gritaba queriendo saber "¿Por qué no soy capaz de ganarles?" a mis compañeros. En eso, Ryuutarou suspira y da unos pasos adelante.

Ryuutarou: Eres débil.-Contesto con cara aburrida.

Ryuutarou solo habla con quienes le tiene confianza… o expresar sus pensamientos serios a alguien.

El caído se quedó en su lugar procesando lo que le dijeron, hasta que por fin entro en su cabeza y empezó a liberar su aura mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

Dohnaseek: ¿Débil…? ¡DÉBIL!- Exclamo mientras se lanzó hacia adelante con una lanza de luz.- ¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUIEN ES EL DÉBIL; MISERO HUMANO!

Ryuutarou solo dio un más suspiro y cargo su poder en su guante derecho, preparando su contra-ataque.

Cuando el caído llego hasta mi compañero, trato de apuñalarlo mientras mi amigo contra-atacaba con su puño. En el momento que ambos ataques chocaron… la lanza se rompió.

Dohnaseek: ¿Qu…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!- Grito de dolor al recibir el puñetazo en el rostro, que lo mando volando hasta chocar contra una pared.

Dohnaseek se levantó con dificultad y levanto la cara… solo para ver a sus ex-compañeras mirándolo con odio puro.

Dohnaseek: ¿C-Chicas…?

Raynare: ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que tienes miedo de vernos.- Dijo con una fría mirada que congelaría hasta a un volcán.

Dohnaseek: O-Oigan, sé que tal vez estén enojadas….

Kalawarner: ¿"Tal vez"? ¿Lo dices después de nos enteramos de que nos hicieron?- Pregunto tronándose los nudillos.

Dohnaseek: S-S-Si, pero… si me ayudan, conseguiremos poder y prestigio alzándonos como los más fuertes de Grigory…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!- Grito de dolor al ser clavado por una lanza de luz, cortesía de una loli rubia.

Mitelt: ¡Cierra tú puta boca! ¡Por ti estaremos en problemas con Azasel-sama sin oportunidad de regresar!- Grito con furia mientras sostenía otra lanza de luz.

Raynare: No tienes perdón. Nos usaron sabiendo que podríamos morir y nos les importo… es hora de que sufras por eso.- Dijo creando una lanza de luz en su mano al igual que la peli azul.

Dohnaseek: ¡E-E-Espere! ¡Denme la oportunidad de…!- Fue callado al recibir 3 lanzas de luz, que lo mataron al instante.

No siento pena ni remordimiento por el sujeto, pude sentir perfectamente sus intenciones y sabía que usaría a las chicas para escapar si le perdonaran. Lástima que eso no sucedió.

Un rato después, el trabajo había terminado. Ahora todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de oraciones, incluyendo al grupo de apoyo.

Issei: Parece que todo está listo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rias: Si, pero falta el sujeto llamado Zafkiel.- Dijo seriamente.

Justo cuando dijo eso, sentí una presencia maligna detrás de mí y mire hacia arriba. Ahí, en la barrera, una grieta se fue formando hasta romper una parte y una sombra bajo hasta chocar con el piso de la sala.

Ahí se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello negro que tenía 6 alas negras.

¿?: Vaya. Vaya. Ya me decía por que no podía regresar cuando termine de darle mi informe a Kokabiel-sama… y miren lo que me encuentro aquí.- Dijo el sujeto mientras descendía.- Un clan de demonios junto a un grupo de humanos e incluso un par de Yokai.

Raynare/Kalawarner/Mitelt: Zafkiel.- Dijeron seriamente y con furia al sujeto.

Así que este sujeto es Zafkiel ¿eh? Sin ninguna duda es fuerte y por su presencia, digo que no le falta mucho por alcanzar el otro par de alas.

El sujeto nos miró de recorrido evaluándonos y viendo la situación.

Zafkiel: Así que ustedes mataron a mis lacayos y no solo eso… también se atrevieron a robar mi propiedad.- Dijo mirando a la monja, quien se ocultó detrás de Restia.

Emilia: ¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo con un tono que detonaba ira.

Todo mi grupo estaba igual al igual que otros. No podíamos sentir más que ira ante este desgraciado trata a la gente como nada más que basura o como un objeto.

Di un paso adelante.

Issei: Yo me encargo, este sujeto necesita ser educado.- Dije mientras hacia una seña de que retrocedieran.

Mio: P-Pero….

Reese: Tranquila, Ise-san puede con él. Puedes confiar que ganara.- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre ella y mi grupo hizo retroceder a los demás.

El cuervito entendió lo que pretendía al ver cómo era el único que se le acercaba mientras los otros retrocedían.

Zafkiel: ¿Así que me enfrentaras tu solo? Que aburrido.- Comento dando un leve bostezo.

Issei: Vamos, no digas eso. Te prometo que te daré una pelea con la cual te divertirás, (Bueno… solo a mí.)

Camine hasta quedar a unos pasos del sujeto, nos miramos fijamente hasta que el crea una lanza de luz y me la lanza.

El ataque me golpea y crea una explosión de humo.

Todos menos mi grupo: ¡Issei!

Zafkiel: Mpf, al fin de cuentas… solo era palabrería.

Issei: ¿De verdad piensas eso?- Dije y él se estremeció.

De a poco él se dio vuelta y por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Había bloqueado el ataque con una barrera y luego aproveche el humo para tele-transportarme justo detrás de él.

Mientras el sujeto seguía viéndome con los ojos abiertos, yo le di un golpe recubierto de Haki en el rostro.

Zafkiel: ¡Agh!- Exclamo de dolor mientras se tomaba la cara con ambas manos.

Se nota que el sujeto no ha tenido muchas peleas

Issei: Vamos, ¿solo un golpecito y ya gritas como nena? Pensé que me darías más pelea.- Me burle de él en su cara, realmente yo deseaba una buena pelea de vez en cuando y pensé que este sujeto me la daría a pesar de no ser tan fuerte en poder… pero veo que al igual que muchos, solo es palabras sin respaldo.

Zafkiel: ¿¡Que has…!? ¡UGH!

Recibió otro golpe de mi parte, pero esta vez en el estómago. Luego de eso le di una patada giratoria, sacándolo del edificio.

Yo también salí, pues una pelea es una pelea… y se vería mal si no voy, ya que me haría parecer un cobarde y de ninguna manera haría eso frente a alguien tan patético como ese sujeto.

Estando afuera, observe el lugar a donde callo la palomita sucia. De repente, el lugar estallo y del cielo apareció Zafkiel con un rostro de mil demonios.

Zafkiel: ¡Te hare pagar por esos golpes!- Grito para lanzarse al ataque.

Creo una espada hecha de luz y empezó a atacarme, pero sus movimientos eran tan simples que no me costó nada esquivarlos.

Seguí esquivando quedándome cerca del sujeto para fastidiarlo, pues adoro hacer eso y en especial si son sujetos que realmente me desagradan.

Zafkiel: ¡Deja de moverte!

Issei: No quiero.- Conteste te de manera infantil.

Zafkiel: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Exclamo haciendo crecer su espada y alzándola hacia arriba. Es obvio que trata de cortarme con eso, pero….

Issei: Eres un idiota.- Comento dándole un golpe en el estómago deteniendo su intento.- No bajes así tu guardia cuando tienes un oponente tan cerca de ti.

Después de decirle eso, comencé a darle una lluvia de golpes en todo el cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder de a poco. Después de un rato, le di un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo unos metros de mí.

El sujeto aun no entendía nuestra diferencia de poder y me vino a atacar con una lanza de luz, pero yo cree la mía y la bloque. Zafkiel abrió los ojos ante mi hazaña.

Issei: Se lo que piensas y te diré que puedo usar magia de luz, por lo que una vez dominada no me es difícil crear una lanza de luz al igual que ustedes.- Respondí recordando mis lecciones con Sting, quien me infundo en la magia dragón Slayer.

Forcé al tipo a retroceder y empecé a cortarlo una y otra vez. Ahora el tipo se encontraba mal herido con todo tipo de cortadas en el cuerpo.

Zafkiel rugió y creo una enorme esfera de fuego. Al ver esto, solo di un suspiro de decepción, este tipo aún cree que con poder puro puede derrotarme.

Arrojo la bola de fuego y yo solo me quede quieto. Cuando estaba por impactarme, alce una mano delante del ataque y….

Issei: [Mirror Coat.]- Susurre y me envolví en una delgada aura azul que rodeo mi cuerpo, en eso, toque ligeramente el ataque y este se detuvo para luego girar he ir contra el caído.

Zafkiel miro con horro como su propio ataque volvía hacia él, pero parecía más grande hasta que choco contra él, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

=POV 3°Persona=

Todos los presentes miraban con los ojos abiertos la pelea que se desarrollaba a excepción de los miembros de Xros Heart.

Raynare: ¿I-Ise-kun es tan fuerte?- Pregunto con los ojos abiertos.

Kiba: Ya lo había visto su poder cuando peleamos contra él y el encuentro con el caído de hace unos días. Pero pensar que tiene tanta fuerza.- Dijo lo que muchos pensaba.

Akeno: Sin embargo, ¿que acaba de hacer?- Dijo viendo lo que hizo con la bola de fuego.

Murayama: Si, el ataque de repente se detuvo cuando iba a tocar a Hyoudou-kun y después se dio la media vuelta.

Katase: Además que se veía más grande.- Ambas chicas dijeron lo que vieron sin entender como sucedió.

Mitsuki: "Mirror Coat".- Comento y todos se voltearon a verla.- Esa es una de las técnicas que tiene Nii-san.

Rias: ¿De qué trata?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Emilia: Es una técnica donde Ise-sama puede devolverle un ataque mágico a su contrincante.

Maria: ¡Hablas enserio!- Grito al no creerlo, pues los hechizos de contra-ataque son los más difíciles de usar.

Reese: Así es, Ise-san puede que no parezca muy fuerte y es muy relajado, pero el poder y técnicas que oculta no tienen precedentes. Incluso nosotros no conocemos todas las técnicas que tiene guardadas.- Explico con calma recordando como el la salvo de un incidente hace tiempo.

Todos, los que no eran de Xros heart, solo pudieron asentir entendiendo que Issei es una bolsa llena de sorpresas.

Luego salieron afuera para ver donde había caído Zafkiel. Cuando lo encontraron, lo vieron totalmente quemado arrastrándose por el suelo.

Zafkiel: A…Aaaagh.- Gimió de dolor mientras trataba de parase, sin embargo el daño que recibió no le permitió hacer eso.

=POV Issei=

Baje y mire al sujeto, quien ya no podía ni moverse. Pero eso era lógico.

Luego de recibir una infinidad de golpes, cortes en todo el cuerpo y para rematar, recibió su propio hechizo quemándolo había dejado su cuerpo en un estado deplorable. No esperaba que pudiera seguir peleando. Sin embargo, el tipo aun trataba de levantarse.

Lo admito, el sujeto sí que tiene agallas. Para intentar levantarse aun tras recibir mis ataques e incluso el suyo debe ser digno de admiración. Aunque no es tan fuerte como esperaba, ya que su magia y lanzas de luz son fuertes pero carece de técnicas de batallas y depende mucho del poder puro.

Puedo notar que la dependencia de solo cualidades fuertes y cero destreza esta predominando este mundo. Solo se enfocan en fuerza pura y descuidan las técnicas.

Issei: (No puedo creer como este mundo solo piensa que la fuerza es poder.)- Pensé con decepción, pues ya he visto demasiados casos iguales.

Ddraig: [Y que lo digas. En mis tiempos, al menos los que querían pelear conmigo usaban varias tácticas y técnicas extravagantes para intentar derrotarme, pero esta generación tiene poca variedad y se concentran en técnicas poderosas y nada más.]- Hablo mi inquilino y yo concorde.

Camine hacia el sujeto y me agache a su altura para verlo a la cara.

Issei: ¿Tienes algún último deseo?- Pregunte con una mirada fría mientras elevaba mi sed de sangre.- Después de todo lo que hiciste, no hay manera de que te deje vivo. Sin embargo, al menos te daré la oportunidad de hacerte un favor… pero que este dentro de los límites permitidos. Así que… habla.

El sujeto fue levantando de a poco su rostro y….

Zafkiel: D-Déjame vivir… por favor….-Dijo entre lágrimas.

Ya me lo esperaba. Una reacción natural de seres como estos son que cuando ven que ya no tienen ninguna posibilidad, recurren a la lastima y misericordia para salvarse. Algunos considerarían esto, pero….

Yo: Eres patético.-Hable con tono frió.- Ahora que estas superado quieres que te de misericordia, pero… ¿Cuántos sujetos te pidieron lo mismo? ¿Cuánta sangre inocente derramaste por tus egoístas ambiciones?- Dije con un tono más y más de furia, pues note que el trataría de aprovecharse de mi para atacarme por sorpresa y matarme… pero no lo permitiré.

Me puse de pie y di un gran salto hasta quedar en el suelo, donde mire fijamente al sujeto que estaba de rodillas mirándome. Junte mis manos, me puse en una pose y….

Yo: Ka~ Me~- Una energía azul fue concentrándose en la palma de mis manos.

Wave: ¡Maldición! ¡Ise piensa usar esa técnica!- Grito en pánico y mi grupo se vio alterado.

Rias: ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Que planea hacer Ise!?

Mitsuki: ¡Un ataque realmente "grande"!- Dijo para alzar las manos al igual que Julis, Restia, Reese y Restia, formando una barrera.- Todos… ¡Vengan para cubrirse!

Sin perder tiempo, todos se juntaron y una pequeña, pero fuerte barrera, se creó a su alrededor.

Yo mire esto con una sonrisa… podía lanzarlo sin temer a dañarlos.

Yo: Ha~ Me~.-Seguí reuniendo energía en mis manos, la cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Zafkiel: ¡Espera! ¡Perdóname la vida! ¡No volveré hacer algo así jamás! ¡Por eso, No me mates!- Grito con pánico, pero yo seguí acumulando mi poder.- ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡NO ME MATES~!

Ya era inútil. Tome mi decisión en el momento en que me dijo sus intenciones y al ver que no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo.

Cabo su tumba cuando me declaro la guerra… y yo la iba a ganar.

Con una última mirada, solo le di lastima y rece a que si reencarnara en algún momento. Tomará una mejor decisión y camino en la vida. Sin más pensar….

Yo: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Lleve mis manos hacia adelante y lance mi ataque, la técnica favorita y definitiva de Goku.

La Aurora boreal o mejor conocida como el [Kamehameha].

La energía azul salió de mis manos y se dirigió a toda velocidad haca Zafkiel, quien grito y lloro tratando de huir, pero era imposible en su actual estado.

Mi ataque lo impacto de lleno mientras el gritaba de dolor. Después de un rato, me detuve y vi que él estaba carbonizado por mi ataque y muchas partes de su cuerpo desaparecieron.

Me tuve que contener para no dañar el medio ambiente del bosque ni llamar la atención a la ciudad. Seria problemático si tuviéramos que borrarle la memoria a cada persona del pueblo.

Baje al suelo donde todos estaban y el grupo Gremory junto a las tres caídas, Asia, Mio y Maria me miraron con la boca abierta.

Issei: ¿Qué? ¿En verdad no creían que tuviera una técnica especial? Quiero decir, todo gran protagonista tiene uno.- Dije tranquilamente, pero ellos aún seguían impactados.

En eso vi como mi hermanita se acercaba a mí. Pensé que me felicitaría, pero….

Yo: ¡AAAAAU!- Me dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie… demonios, eso duele.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mitsuki: ¿"Por qué"? ¡Pues porque usaste una de tus técnicas más poderosas mientras nosotros andábamos cerca! ¿¡No podías usar algo menos letal!?

Yo: E-Es que… quería mostrar mi técnica súper genial….

Mitsuki: ¡SOLO POR ESO LO HACES!

Hayuru: ¡Ise-kun! ¿¡Date cuenta de lo que tu poder puede hacer, he incluso si te contienes!?- Ambas chicas me gritaron mientras que Tomoe y Julis se unieron a ellas para regañarme.

Tomoe/Julis: Que tienes que decir en tu defensa.- Me preguntaron al unísono, por lo que yo no tuve otra cosa que decir que no fuera…

Yo: Es que no me tienen paciencia….

Mitsuki/Hayuru/Tomoe/Julis: ¡SIN BROMAS!

Así las chicas siguieron regañándome.

=POV 3° Persona=

Todos miraban como el grupo de chicas regañaba al pelinegro, quien se sentó de rodillas al suelo recibiendo su castigo.

Mitelt: Esto…. ¿Esto es real…?- Pregunto con una gota de sudor en el rostro al igual que el resto.

Eishirou: Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Que alguien tan fuerte y poderoso sea reducido de esa forma por regaños… ¿no?

Kalawarner: S-Sí…. Como puede alguien tan fuerte ser sometido tan fácilmente.

Tora: Bueno, así son las chicas de nuestro grupo. Poseen un aura que te hace no querer enfrentarte a ellas… aunque tú seas más fuerte.

Ryuutarou: Mmh.- Solo asintió concordando con las palabras.

Raynare: ¿Ise-kun no puede solamente escapar de ellas o algo? Vi que tiene un hechizo de traslado.

Wave: Él hace eso… y solo el dolor más grande e imaginable le espera cuando vuelva. Y créeme, eso es algo que nadie quiere experimentar.- Comento con un rostro azul, traumas.

Reus: Si, ellas juntas son peor que nee-chan.- Hablo con las manos detrás del cuello sin preocupación, pero….

Emilia: Reus~.- El chico se estremeció al escuchar esa dulce voz.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Reus: N-Nee-chan… veras…- Trato de hablar mientras retrocedía.

Emilia: ¡Esta no te la perdono! ¡Ahora veras!

Reus: ¡E-E-Espera Nee-chan! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, LA GARRA DE HIERRO NOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Reese: ¡E-E…Emilia, cálmate por favor!- Exclamo yendo a ayudar al pobre chico.

Los presentes se rieron un poco complicados por la escena, mientras que el Sekiryutei seguía siendo regañado… incluso parecía que se estaba encogiendo.

Rias: B-Bueno…- Hablo llamando la atención del resto y se fijó en la chica rubia.- Te llamas Asia Argento ¿Verdad?

Asia: S-Si… ¿Necesita algo?- Hablo tímidamente estando junto a Raynare y Restia.

Rias: La verdad no, pero… tengo algo que proponerte.- Dijo con una sonrisa y la chica solo inclino la cabeza.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

=POV Issei=

Mitsuki: Nii-san~.- Desperté al oír que mi hermana me llamaba.- Levántate, que hoy tenemos que ir al club.

Me levante de la cama a regáñete, pues aún era muy temprano. Pero no había nada que hacer.

Luego de lo ocurrido en la iglesia, todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares. En el caso de Mio y Maria, ellas fueron al edificio que funcionaba como cuartel de mi grupo junto a Reus, Emilia, Reese y Restia, quienes vivían allí. Sin embargo, Rias se había llevado a hacía con ella por un acuerdo que ambas hicieron.

Deje mi habitación luego de ponerme el uniforme y baje a la cocina, donde mis padres y Mitsuki me esperaban para comer. Los cuatro comimos para luego mi hermana y yo salir en dirección a la escuela.

* * *

-Viejo edificio de la escuela-

Rias: Oh, realmente vinieron.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegue al cuarto del club, solo Buchou estaba presente. El resto aun no llega, por lo que solo éramos Rias, Mitsuki y yo. Lleguemos temprano porque la pelirroja nos dijeron que tendríamos una reunión por la mañana. Buchou se encontraba sentada en el sofá bebiendo té verde.

Issei: Buenos días, Buchou.

Mitsuki: Buenos días.

Rias: Buen día. Parece que les gusta llegar temprano.

Issei: Si, después de todo: "El que madruga a dios lo ayuda"- Comente y vi como ella entrecerró los ojos un poco. En eso recibí un codazo de Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Nii-san, recuerda que no puedes decir el nombre de "D" frente a ellos.

Oh, es verdad. Los demonios se sienten incomodos ante las palabras u objetos bíblicos.

Luego de eso, Mitsuki y yo nos sentamos en una silla opuesta a Buchou. Luego tomamos unas galletas que estaban en una mesa para pasar el rato. El ambiente fue tranquilo hasta que….

Rias: Ise….- Ella me llamo.- ¿Qué paso con las tres caídas de ayer?

Issei: Oh, ellas.- Dije recordando el suceso.- Las envié con un conocido, él se encargara de ellas y su problema.

Luego del asunto de la iglesia, las tres caídas se encontraban en un dilema. Pues no se podían quedar en la ciudad por ser territorio enemigo, tampoco podían volver a Grigory. Lo único que podían hacer es vagar por el mundo hasta hallar un lugar donde quedarse o servir a alguna de las demonios que manda en la ciudad para tener protección y hogar.

Al ver como se encontraban, hice una llamada a un conocido y luego de que contestara y le explicara su situación, él dijo que se encargaría de todo. Por ende me las lleve y se las entregue al sujeto.

Rias: Ya veo.- Dijo mirándome fijamente.- ¿Y quién es este conocido tuyo?

Issei: Se-cre-to.- Dije burlonamente y ella inflo las mejillas. Por más que quiera actuar madura, ella es en realidad una niña de papa y su "Onni-sama".

Mitsuki: Mkg, mkg~.- Ambos volteamos a ver a mi hermana.- Dejando de lado el misterio que te dejo Nii-san. ¿Hay algo más que nos quieras informar?

Rias: No, nada en particular. Con el líder junto a sus compinches destruidos, el problema de los asesinatos en serie de los caídos ha terminado.

Issei: Por ahora.- Dije con cansancio.- Quién sabe si abra otro tonto que piense hacer lo mismo. Además, algo me dice que el problema de los caídos aún no termina.

Rias: Vamos Ise, no arruines esto. Cuando por fin pienso que el problema que me ha estado dando dolores de cabeza todas estas semanas por fin termino… ¿tu llegas y dices que continuara?

Issei: Sip.

Rias: ¿Te burlas de mí?

Issei: ¿Quién sabe?

Yo ya sabía sobre lo que iba a pasar más adelante. Además de que el mismo Zafkiel menciono a Kokabiel, por lo que estoy seguro que tarde o temprano el atacara.

Pero dejando eso a un lado… es muy divertido molestar a Rias. Dado que ella es en el fondo una niña mimada, se le puede molestar fácilmente si sabes dónde atacar.

Ddraig: [Eres malvado.]

Issei: (¿Y quién dice que no? Niufufufufu.)- Le conteste a mi inquilino. El mismo debería saber lo divertido que resulta molestar a alguien.

Asia: ¿Ise-san….?- Una voz vino detrás de mí. Cuando di la vuelta, ahí se encontraba Asia, quien intentaba sonreír.

Issei: ¿Asia?- Comente al verla, pues me distraje con la conversación que no me di cuenta que ella se me acerco, en eso me fijo que….- ¿Ese es el uniforme de nuestra escuela?

Asia: S-Si, me lo dieron hoy día….- Dijo algo nerviosa.- ¿Me veo extraña?

Issei: No, pienso que se te ve bien.- Respondí naturalmente y ella se sonrojo mientras una sonría aparecía en su cara.- ¡AU!- Sentí un dolor en un lado y vi a Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Sin coquetear.- Dijo con una mirada carente de emoción. Aterrador.

Asia: I-Ise-san piensa que me veo bien… ¡No, no! ¡No puedo pensar así! Oh Dios. Por favor perdona a mi pecador corazón.- Asia rezo, pero….- ¡Ouch!- Grito de dolor y se sostuvo la cabeza.- Me duele la cabeza.

Rias: Por su puesto. Si un demonio le reza a Dios es natural que reciba daño.- Buchou lo dijo tranquilamente.

Asia: Es cierto… Me convertí en un Demonio. Ya no puedo encarar a Dios.- Dijo un poco preocupada.

Luego del suceso de la iglesia, Rias hablo y convenció a la ex-monja de unirse a su nobleza. Ella sabe cómo persuadir a alguien.

Con eso, al igual que la historia original, Asia se convirtió en el segundo [Alfil] de Rias. Sus poderes curativos sí que le vendrán bien y a nosotros.

Rias: ¿Lo lamentas?- Pregunto a Asia y ella negó con la cabeza.

Asia: No, muchas gracias. Soy feliz siempre y cuando este con Ise-san y los demás, así que estoy bien aunque sea una persona diferente.

Me sentí feliz por ella, ahora Asia tiene una nueva vida y estoy seguro que será muy feliz. Todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que podamos.

Rias: En ese caso está bien. De ahora en adelante serás mi sirviente y te hare trabajar duro. No me decepciones.

Asia: ¡Sí! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!- Contesto enérgicamente.

Según entiendo, ella primero tendría que entregar volantes, pero me preguntaba si estaría bien, me sentí intranquilo dado que esa chica es un cero a la izquierda cuando se trata de la vida de una persona normal. Ella es demasiado inocente e ingenia en muchas cosas.

Mitsuki: Bueno, dejando de lado el asunto del trabajo de demonio de Asia-san. Ella también va a asistir a nuestra escuela ¿Verdad?

Rias: Por supuesto. Hice que Asia asistiera a nuestra escuela y ya que es de la misma edad que Ise, ella también estará en 2do año. Ya que hice que la transfirieran desde el primer día y comenzara mañana, asegúrate de cuidarla.

Issei: Con que ella estará en mi clase ¿eh? Bueno, yo, Wave, Hayuru y los demás la cuidaremos y enseñaremos en todo. Por lo que te puedes relajar.

Asia: Estaré a su cuidado, Ise-san.- Asia inclino su cabeza. Ya me imagino presentar a Asia presentándose ante mi clase. Esos dos pervertidos comenzaran con su típica emoción de todas las mañanas.

Mientras imaginaba eso, el resto del clan Gremory entraron al cuarto.

Kiba: Buenos días, Buchou, Ise-kun, Mitsuki-san, Asia-san.

Koneko: Buenos días, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Mitsuki, Asia-senpai.

Murayama: Buenos días, Buchou, Ise-kun, Mitsuki-chan, Asia.

Katase: Buenos días, Buchou, Ise-kun, Mitsuki-chan, Asia-san.

Akeno: ¿Cómo se encuentran, Buchou, Ise-kun, Mitsuki-chan, Asia?

Todos nos saludaron. Todos me llamaron 'Ise' y a me hermanita "Mitsuki". También reconocieron a Asia como un miembro. En eso otros entran.

Wave: Buenos días a todos.

Hayuru: Parece que todos llegamos.

Emilia: No podíamos hacer esperar a Ise-sama.

Reus: ¡Ya quiero que la fiesta comience!

Ryuutarou: ¡OH!

Eishirou: ¡Sera todo un espectáculo!

Miyabi/Kirin/ Reese: Chi… Chicos, cálmense.

Tomoe: No pidan mucho, ellos son así.

Tora: No se puede negar.

Julis: Aun no creo como hemos sido capaces de soportarlos con el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Restia: Es una cosa de saber conllevar.

Maria: ¡Jajajaja, esto es muy entretenido!

Mio: No tú también, Maria.

Todo mi grupo llego también. Unos datos importante que hay que destacar es que Mio y Maria vienen junto a mi grupo, pues ahora ambas forman oficialmente parte de [Xros Heart].

También es que Mio trae puesto el uniforme de la escuela al igual que lo harán Emilia, Reus y Reese. Como la pelirroja aún tenía que terminar su educación, le pedí a Rias que la inscribiera también en la escuela junto a los otros para que también fueran educados correctamente y tuvieron una vida escolar. Restia no quiso, pues le parecía aburrido.

Es grandioso. Un grupo enorme se ha creado ahora. No es igual a la historia original, pero me parece que las cosas serán aún más interesantes a comparación a esa trama. No hay nada mejor que esto.

Buchou se levantó.

Rias: Ya que todos se encuentran aquí, ¿comenzamos la fiesta?- Luego de decir eso, Buchou hizo un sonido con los dedos.

Entonces, apareció un gran pastel en la mesa. Buen uso de un hechizo de transferencia.

Rias: Sería bueno reunirnos en las mañanas para hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿cierto? Ya que tenemos nuevos miembros hice un pastel. Además de tener nuevos amigos y aliados, así que todos a comer.- Lo dijo tímidamente.

Vaya, ahora recuerdo que ella también hizo un pastel hecho a mano en este punto. La historia se volvió a repetir, a excepción de que el pastel era más grande para que todos pudiéramos comer.

Issei: bueno, si tú nos entregas esto. Entonces es justo que yo también ponga algo de mi parte como líder del mi grupo.- Comente chasqueando los dedos y en eso hice aparecer jugos, bebidas, dulces, botanas y otras cosas para complementar la fiesta. También hice aparecer un estéreo.- Con todo esto listo… ¡Que la fiesta comience!

Todos: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ante esto, reproduje una canción y comenzamos la fiesta.

Este es el inicio de una larga aventura que experimentare a partir de este año si todo en la historia original transcurre tal cual. Pero no cederé ante eso tan fácilmente.

Al igual que el Ise original, peleare dando todo mi esfuerzo para proteger lo que amo.

* * *

 **Listo, por fin termine este capitulo. Siento la demora a todos mis seguidores, pero este capitulo fue bastante difícil de idear. Ademas de que el instituto me tiene ocupado y estoy en fecha de examines... maldigo a quien creo este sistema.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado, el siguiente capitulo que escribiré sera de [Build de la Zero] uno que muchos esperan según vi.**

 **Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima amigos.**


	8. Cap 7: Familiares

**Capítulo 7: Familiares**

* * *

Issei: Que aburrimiento.- Suspire con tristeza mientras miraba por la ventana dentro de la escuela, no había nada interesante sucediendo.

Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde que destruimos los planes de los caídos que operaban en la iglesia y salvamos a Asia. Desde ese día, todo a transcurrido con normalidad… bueno, casi.

Asia se convirtió en el segundo alfil de Rias, como en la historia. Pero esta vez, ella escogió si quería convertirse en demonio o no. Tenía problemas para ver donde alojarse y pensaron dejarla estar en el club, pero yo propuse que se quedara con mi tío. Después de todo, tanto Tooru y mi Tío disfrutan de su compañía.

Hubo uno que otro problema cuando se lo pedimos, como que mi Tío golpeaba en la frente a Rias por cada mal comentario, pero al final todo salió bien. Ahora Asia se quedaría a vivir con ellos y a cambio ella tendría que ayudar en el local, cosa que no le importo.

Segundo. Se decidió que Mio se quedará con nosotros y la protegeremos. No le contamos a Rias que ella es la hija del rey demonio Wilbert, pues causaría algunos problemas y pánico si ella suelta la lengua a demonios que quieren su poder. Por lo tanto, diremos que es un demonio que se crió en el mundo humano. Ella y María se quedarán en el escondite de mi grupo a vivir, por suerte, tenemos habitaciones para eso.

Y, por último, los días de escuela. No solo Mio y Asia se habían escrito en la Academia Kuoh, sino también 3 integrantes de mi grupo que eran Reus, Emilia y Reese. Cuando los 5 llegaron a clases, un enorme revuelo se creó. Los chicos estaban felices por 4 nuevas bellezas y las chicas contentas de tener a un chico guapo.

Asia, Mio, Emilia y Reese se inscribieron en mi clase, algo que alegró a la peli platina, pero por suerte, ella actuó para no mostrarlo. Por otra parte, Reus quedó inscrito en la misma clase que Mitsuki, lo que significa que está junto a Kirin, Saya y Koneko.

La escuela necesitaba un nuevo ranking para las chicas, pues el fulgor que las nuevas estudiantes trajeron fue enorme. Los chicos comenzaron a votar y dar sus opiniones sobre las nuevas. Lo sorprendente fue que quedaron entre las 20 mejores chicas, tras un día de haber llegado.

No puedo discutir que son hermosas ni nada, pero a veces me asusta el comportamiento de mis compañeros. Jamás había experimentado esto antes, solo lo he visto desde el punto de vista de un profesor.

De esa forma, los días prosiguieron. Asia se fue acostumbrando a nuestras costumbres y que ahora no tenía muchas restricciones de ir donde quisiera. Cada vez que sentía que, hacía algo malo, ella comenzaba a rezar y recibía una jaqueca. Debemos ayudarla a que deje de rezar hasta que pueda hablar con Michael y que cambie el sistema.

También empecé a entrenarla junto a Mio, María, Aki y Kaori. María ya peleaba bien, aunque le falta velocidad y técnica, pero en lo demás está bien…a diferencia de las otras.

Mio tiene un gran poder que ella heredó, pero no sabe cómo controlarlo o usarlo con eficiencia. Le empecé a enseñar a controlar su poder y a como ocultarlo, que era lo más primordial por su caso. Le di un collar que sirve para ocultar su presencia y poder. Mientras tanto, ella tendría que mejorar en eso por su cuenta y a controlar diferentes elementos. Además, de que le enseñó un poco de Judo, que creo que le vendría bien.

En el caso de Asia, ella se había centrado demasiado en su [Sacred Gear], que no era del todo malo, pero aún carece de la maestría a pesar del tiempo que lo ha usado. Le empecé a enseñar a como curar con más eficiencia y también a crear barreras. Ella no tiene la voluntad para golpear a alguien, así que no había caso en mejorar su capacidad de combate si no se atreve a dañar ni a una mosca.

Ahora vienen Aki y Kaori. Ni que decir sobre ellas, debía empezar desde cero. Ellas saben pelear gracias a sus clases de Kendo, pero nada más allá de eso. Decidí enseñarles a pelear con y sin sus [Sacred Gear] y viendo sus especialidades. Tras hacer que pelearan conmigo, descubrir que son más del tipo técnico, donde su especialidad son técnicas y tácticas. Así que les empecé a entrenar en su resistencia, técnicas de lucha y a controlar sus artefactos. Ellas progresan bien y siguen mis instrucciones.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos. Mi grupo se sigue entrenando para hacerse más fuertes, cubriendo sus debilidades y fortaleciendo sus fortalezas. Hacen una práctica de combate de vez en cuando para mejorarse y se nota en sus resultados. Por otra parte, también empecé a entrenar al grupo Gremory… y debo decir que apenas están sobre el promedio a pesar de que entrenan.

Kiba es un gran espadachín y muy talentoso, su control y poder para crear varios tipos de espadas demoníacas es excelente, su capacidad como técnico también es sobresaliente y su velocidad es admirable, pero eso es todo. El no posee gran fuerza ni resistencia, algo muy malo, pues si lo llegan a golpear con la suficiente fuerza, él quedará K.O.

Koneko es todo lo contrario a Kiba. Ella posee una gran fuerza con la que puede derribar rocas de un solo golpe y una resistencia para durar bastante en una batalla aun después de haber sido golpeada varias veces. Pero es muy lenta y con movimientos muy predecibles. Ella es del tipo poder, por lo que un buen técnico sabrá cómo lidiar con ella.

Para el entrenamiento de ambos, decidí que debían hacer prácticas entre ellos y conmigo. De esa forma aprenderán del otro y yo iré corrigiendo errores. También hago que Kiba entrene sus puños y que reciba un par de golpes para aumentar fuerza y resistencia. Para Koneko, ella deberá correr con pesas especiales y aprender un estilo de lucha que le enseñó. De esa forma, su velocidad y técnica mejoraran.

En cuanto a las dos faltantes, que son Rias y Akeno, ellas sí que son todo un caso. Su poder mágico y demoníaco está sobre el promedio como era de esperarse. Su dominio sobre ellos es excelente y su poder destructivo es aterrador, en especial la pelirroja, pero nada más.

Ambas se han concentrado tanto en eso que no han fortalecido sus cuerpos de manera apropiada. Para un humano, su fuerza física está sobre el promedio, pero para un ser sobrenatural, este apenas llega a lo normal. Ambas han descuidado demasiado esa parte y es importante tener un cuerpo fuerte para que este soporte las cargas del poder mágico. Son muy negligentes en esa parte, pero ya no más.

Para comenzar, hice que ambas cargarán pesas y trotaron. Luego que tuvieran pequeños enfrentamientos prohibiéndoles usar cualquier tipo de magia o poder. Rias se quejó de eso un tiempo después, pero la hice entender que es por su propio bien. Por otra parte, Akeno se mostró excitada. Sabía que ella es una chica sádica, pero parece que también tiene algo de masoquista. De seguro lo heredó de su padre.

En todo caso, las hice entrenar físicamente, pero no descuidaba su parte mágica, por lo que también practicamos hechizos y su puntería. Sin importar lo fuerte que sea el ataque, si este no da en el blanco, no sirve de nada. Adicionalmente, me convertí en tutor de Rias en la parte de estrategias para que mejorara esa parte como rey.

Tras enseñarle y trabajar con ella, descubrir que Rias solo es una chica normal que se oculta con una máscara adulta. Ella en el fondo es una niña muy mimada, pero no del todo pues acepta un par de cosas. Al menos no es como otros demonios de clase alta y que piensan que por su sangre ellos ya son invencibles o superiores a otros. Ella sabe que puede haber seres más fuertes y uno de esos fui yo, quien prácticamente limpio el piso con ellos sin esfuerzo.

Aun con todo eso que me ha sucedido, me sentía extremadamente aburrido. No había ninguna emoción y no podía entrenar en serio con los demás, pues mi nivel es muy diferente al de ellos. Al menos me entretuve después de recibir mi premio por el concurso de ensayos que había entrado por recomendación de la escuela. Al regresar a casa, había sido recibido con una fiesta para celebrar.

Todo siguió normal y estoy viendo si el museo o mi tío me quieren enviar a alguna parte. Ya que siempre son de civilizaciones antiguas, de por seguro encuentro algo relacionado con lo sobrenatural y entró en una divertida aventura. Pero lamentablemente, no ha habido ninguna nueva investigación o descubrimiento.

Issei: (¿Qué podría hacer?)

¿?: [¿Qué tal salir y buscar acción como el sekiryutei?]- Me dijo una voz y de inmediato la reconocí.

Issei: (¿Ddraig? Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba.)

Ddraig: [¿Y que esperabas? Lo único divertido que ha sucedido últimamente fue entrenar a esos chicos. Y mientras no les cuentes a los nuevos sobre mi y de ti como mi portador, no puedo ir y hablar por tu plan. Lo único que puedo hacer es dormir o ver animes.]

Issei: (Cierto, pero ¿Entonces por qué no sales? Puedes darte una vuelta y usar el modo camuflado para que no te noten.)

Ddraig: [Ya lo he hecho, pero nada interesante pasa por esta ciudad o tu escuela…a excepción de ver cómo patean a esos dos pervertidos y supuestos compañeros del tu original.]- Explico y yo ya sabia de quienes se refería.

Son Motohama y Matsuda de mi clase. En el mundo original, se supone que esos dos más el Issei original forman al trío de pervertidos, pero como ahora yo soy Issei, ahora son el dúo de pervertidos. Esos dos suelen a espiar a las chicas y esos intentos aumentaron tras la llegada de las nuevas adquisiciones. Ellos siempre están tratando de ver cambiarse a Mio, Emilia o Reese, en especial a la pelirroja, cuyo busto es de infarto. Sin embargo, no han podido, ya que les advertí a las chicas sobre ellos y siempre colocan una barrera para opacar la vista para que todo se vea borroso.

Esos dos intentan todo tipo de truco para verlas cambiarse, pero fracasan para luego ser castigados por Hayuru, Julis y Tomoe. Aunque si soy sincero, me dan lastima. Yo entiendo ese deseo y realmente me gustaría de vez en cuando ver a una buena chica con un atuendo provocativo o en una buena pose. Yo lo calmaba antes viendo revistas porno en mi anterior vida en el bosque para que nadie ni mis alumnos me vieran… aunque fracase y ellos me vieron. Ahora, no puedo tener ni una sola por Mitsuki, quien me inspecciona la habitación de vez en cuando. Mi única alternativa fue buscar páginas pornográficas usando una cuenta falsa para luego borrar el historial de mi navegador.

¡Pero aun así deseo un poco de realismo para variar! ¿¡Por qué las mujeres no pueden entendernos un poco más!? ¡Nosotros tenemos necesidades que calmar!

Ddraig: [¿Compañero…? Compañero… ¡Reacciona, Hyodou Issei!]

Issei: ¡AAAAH!- Gritó tras el grito que resonó en mi cabeza gritona. Pero que repetitivo fui en la explicación. De todos modos, revise mis alrededores y suspire al ver que no había nadie.- (¿Qué pasa Ddraig? No deberías gritarme cuando estoy en una zona pública.)

Ddraig: [Trate de llamarte, pero estabas demasiado sumergido en tus pensamientos. ¿En qué pensabas?]

Issei: (Solo en cosas, nada más.)- Le respondí de forma ambigua, no había forma de que se lo dijera.

Una cosa que aprendí con los años, es que puedo bloquear los pensamientos que quiero mantener en privado para mi. De esa forma, Ddraig no podrá saber sobre ellos y, además, si él no tiene mi permiso, no puede acceder a los recuerdos que no quiero que vea. Lo único que puede hacer es verme como un espectador a no se que el salga y vaya a pasear por su cuenta.

Issei: (En todo caso, ¿Necesitas algo de mí?)

Ddraig: [Solo avisarte que debes ir al club. Recuerda que esa pelirroja quiere conversar de algo.]

Issei: (Ah, ya me acorde. Íbamos a hablar sobre el caso de los familiares.)

Recordé que pronto habrá luna llena, y esa es la mejor fecha para realizar contratos con una criatura para volverlo tu familiar. Pude hablar con Rias para que me dejara ir con mi grupo, pero ese tema aún había que conversar un poco más.

Issei: (Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya yendo.)- Me dije en mis pensamientos para irme, pero en la esquina me encontré con alguien.- Oh, hola Hakurei-san.

Hakurei: ¿Eh? Ah, hola Hyodou-san. ¿Cómo estás?- Me preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

Issei: Bien, solo un poco aburrido.

Hakurei: ¿Aburrido?

Issei: Si, no he estado en acción durante un buen tiempo y me estoy aburriendo. No he recibido ni una sola solicitud para una nueva expedición.

Hakurei: Yo creo que eso es algo bueno. No creo que sea correcto que vayas a algo tan peligroso. Además, siempre da gusto tenerte aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa…y el silencio reino.

No se porque, pero por alguna razón siento mucho calor, en especial mi cara. Cuando me di cuenta, vi a Hakurei-san sonrojada mientras abría sus ojos de a poco. Parece que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Hakurei: Er… Er…- Fue tartamudeando, hasta que…- ¡LO SIENTO, ME TENGO QUE IR!

La chica salió corriendo tan rápido como el correcaminos. Sin duda está bien entrenada para lograr esa velocidad. Era obvio que se vio avergonzada por…

Issei: (Un momento. ¿Avergonzado?)-Pensé mientras relacionaba su estado con el mío y…- (¡Oh, dios mío! ¿¡Me dio vergüenza por lo que ella me dijo!?)

No podía creer esto, después de todo… ¡Pocas veces son las que me logran avergonzar y solo lo logran cuando es un gran grupo o alguien cercano a mí! Esto era muy diferente cuando era Koro-sensei, pues prácticamente dejé que mis tentáculos dejarán ver mis emociones como fuegos artificiales en la noche.

Ddraig: [Te guuuuuusta.]

Issei: (¡Maldita sea! ¿Desde cuando me molestas con una chica? O, mejor dicho, ¿¡Cuando fue que empezaste a imitar a Happy!?)

Ddraig: [Desde que tengo la oportunidad para hacerlo… y debo admitirlo, esto es muy divertido. Ya entiendo por que ese gato lo hace, molestar a la gente con esto es casi como una droga.]- Respondió con tono entretenido. Maldito dragón.

Issei: (Bueno, será mejor que me valla a casa.)- Le dije para salir de la escuela. Tengo el presentimiento que este será un día interesante.

* * *

-En la noche-

=POV 3°Persona=

La noche había llegado y el pelinegro se encontraba en el comedor comiendo con su familia.

: Así que…¿Algo que contar, ustedes dos?-Preguntó el dueño de la casa y ambos hermanos se miraron.

Issei: No mucho, solo que las cosas van avanzando a un buen ritmo. Aunque admito que están sus contratiempos.

Mitsuki: De eso no hay duda, yo y las demás tenemos bastantes problemas con ese par de pervertidos.

Issei: ¿De nuevo esos dos espiando?-La chica asintió.- Cielos, puedo llegar a entender el deseo de ver bellas chicas, pero pasarte todo el tiempo espiando ya es cruzar la línea.

: *Suspiro* Los jóvenes y sus actitudes extremas, ¿Cómo fue que los padres de estos permitieron tal cosa a sus hijos?

Mitsuki: No lo sé, ni quiero saber. Solo quiero saber una manera para que dejen sus actos desvergonzados.

Issei: Pues será difícil. Ya hable con esos dos, pero están muy pegados en sus…"Gustos". Y no parecen que quieren oír consejos, menos de alguien como yo.

: Que mal, entonces sólo queda aumentar la seguridad de la privacidad de las chicas.

Mitsuki: Algo que se hace y se mejora cada día que pasa.-Afirmó mientras mostraba algunos papeles.- Ese dúo ha hecho tantos intentos que nosotras hacemos las modificaciones, y con eso, la seguridad de cada chica en la escuela de ese par o de cualquier otro idiota será erradicado para luego recibir su "castigo".

: Mitsuki, a veces das miedo.-Comentó viendo como su hija rió un tanto malévolamente.- En otro caso, ¿Algo más que quieran informar?

Issei: Algo más~…¡Ah sí!-Exclamó dando un aplauso.- Pasado Mañana iremos al bosque de los familiares.

: ¿Bosque de los familiares?

Mitsuki: Es un lugar donde los demonios pueden encontrar criaturas para formar un pacto de amo y sirviente. Si eres noble o parte del séquito de un demonio de clase alta, puedes ir a conseguir uno, pero solo se puede lograr los pactos cuando hay luna llena.

Issei: Y ese día será mañana.-Aclaró mientras los padres asentían.- Hable con Rias-Sempai y ella nos permitió ir para que cada uno de nosotros pudiera conseguir un familiar a parte que el que será para Asia, Murayama y Katase como una muestra de agradecimiento por la ayuda que le hemos dado.

: Entonces, ¿Obtendrán ambos una criatura mística?

Mitsuki: Así es, y creo que será útil para algunos de nosotros. No somos como Nii-san o Wave, quienes tienen a sus criaturas selladas y pueden sacarlas.

Ddraig: [Mitsuki, ¿Por qué diablos me tomas?]-Pregunto saliendo del brazo del chico en su cuerpo artificial en miniatura.- [¿Te parezco alguna clase de mascota? ¡Soy un orgulloso dragón!]

Mitsuki: Es lo que dices.-Hablo con indiferencia, impactando al dragón, quien se dio la vuelta y se acosto de lado en la mesa mientras se volvía gris.

Ddraig: [Ya nadie me respeta, ¿Qué pasó con esos buenos tiempos en que el solo mencionar mi título hacía mojar en sus pantalones a los dioses?]

: Oh, vamos Ddraig-san. Tu sabes que así son los chicos de ahora, no respetan a sus mayores.-Dijo tratando de animar al dragón, quien empezó a conocer luego de que su hijo revelara su secreto, donde con el tiempo se llevó bien junto a su esposo.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Las clases de la academia Kuoh pasaron hasta la hora del almuerzo. Durante ese tiempo por lo general, todo el grupo comía en alguna zona en que no los molestaran, pero esta vez, Rias había solicitado su presencia en el salón del club. Issei y Mitsuki ya sabían para qué era, mientras el resto no. Ambos decidieron guardarlo como una sorpresa.

Mientras todos se dirigían al lugar, Issei pudo ver en uno de los árboles frente a la ventana del viejo edificio que daba la club lo que parecía ser un ave, pero ese animal no era de las aves comunes de la zona y se notaba por su esencia que era un familiar de un clan demoniaco…

Issei: (Con que ya empezó a acosar ese ¿Eh?)- Pensó mientras cogió una pequeña piedra y la lanzó a la rama ocasionando que esta se sacuda y el ave salga volando. El joven solo negó con la cabeza al ver que ese chico está tan mal como sabía por la seria y logro oír por rumores.

Ddraig: [Parece que pronto tendremos que actuar compañero…]- Incluso el dragón suspiro, la idea de hacerse cargo de ese Yakitori presumido era perder el tiempo, pero también le agradaba la idea de patear su presumido trasero.

Issei solo ingresó al club junto a su grupo y vio que todos estaban conversando amenamente de algo, las más emocionada parecían ser las dos nuevas.

Rias: Oh Ise, que bueno que llegas.-Dijo con una sonrisa al ver al chico y a su grupo.

Issei: Hola Buchou.-Saludo mientras miraba a Murayama y a Katase, quienes conversaban alegremente.- Veo que ya les contó sobre eso ¿Verdad?

Akeno: Ara, ara. Con que Ise-kun lo sabe ¿eh?-Dijo con una mano bajo la boca con una sonrisa.

Reus: ¿De que están hablando?-Hizo la pregunta que todos querían saber.

Akeno: De que iremos por familiares para Asia-chan, Aki-chan y Kaori-chan.- Respondió mientras miraba al grupo, que se mostró sorprendido menos Issei y Mitsuki.- Mañana será luna llena, el momento perfecto para generar contratos con familiares.

Julis: ¿Familiares?-Repitió para ver a ambas chicas, las cuales sonreían ansiosas junto a la ex monja que parecía emocionada.- Me alegro por ustedes tres.

Issei: Pero no son las únicas que van a conseguir familiares. Nosotros también.

Wave: ¿¡De verdad!?-Gritó con una sonrisa para ver como Issei y Rias asentían.

Tomoe: Pero, ¿no se supone que son para las que son de tu nobleza, Buchou?

Rias: Normalmente, pero esto es un agradecimiento por ayudarme a cuidar del territorio que se me encargó. Si no fuera por ustedes, muchas más personas inocentes estarían muertas.

Tora: Ya veo.-Murmuró arreglándose las gafas antes de dar una sonrisa.- No puedo esperar a ver con que bestia mágica podre llegar a contratar.

Reus/Wave: ¡NI YO!-Gritaron con una sonrisa mientras Ryuutarou hacia una pose que significaba "¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!".

Miyabi: Por cierto…-Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan.- A parte de las batallas, ¿En que otras cosas pueden ayudar a sus contratistas y cómo pueden llegar a ser los familiares?

Rias: Eso es fácil.-Dijo antes de aclarar su garganta y empezar a explicar.- Hay criaturas que pueden ayudar a dar o buscar información a su amo, nos ayudan como ayudantes y otras cosas.- Rias alzó la mano y un pequeño murciélago apareció.- Este es el mío, también ayuda de vez en cuando a repartir los folletos en la ciudad.- El murciélago se convirtió en una chica….

Eishirou: Uh~, es bonita.-Dijo antes de tomarle una foto, donde el familiar transformado pose.

Akeno: Este es el mío.- Dijo e invoco en sus manos lo que parecía ser un pequeño oni.- ¿A que no es lindo?

Ddraig: [Esta chica tiene que revisar su definición de lindo….]- Ise estuvo de acuerdo con el dragón. No le veía nada de lindo a ese mino ogro, un sentimiento que todos compartieron.

Kiba: El mío es este.- Dijo mientras tenía una ave en su hombro, el ave en cuestión la podrías confundir con cualquiera de la calle.

Koneko: Shiro….- Llamo e invoco lo que era un gato blanco muy pequeño.

Murayama/Aki/Miyabi/Reese/Mio/Kirin: ¡Kya! ¡Qué lindo!- Gritaron al ver el pequeño animal que parecía disfrutar de las caricias que recibía.

Ise pensó que Koneko era incapaz del todo de abandonar sus raíces al ver el familiar, pues sabe que es una Nekomata y que paso por mucho, que la llevó a odiar su otra sangre. Si trabaja bien y llega al corazón de Koneko, debería ser capaz de que ella acepte su herencia.

De repente, el pelinegro sintió como algo subía a su cabeza y noto que Shiro estaba sobre él y se quedaba dormido.

Akeno: Vaya….es raro ver a Shiro tan cercano con un chico.- Dijo sonando asombrada de la escena, según se dice los familiares son un reflejo del corazón en cierta medida del contratista.- ¿Por qué será?

Koneko: No sé…..- Desvió la mirada al ver la sonrisa acusadora de la Fuku-Buchou, pero un ligero sonrojo estaba en su rostro.

Issei: Jajaja. La verdad, siempre me he llevado bien con los animales. Donde voy, soy capaz de agradarles bastante rápido, en especial a los perros.

Mitsuki: No saben cuantos problemas tuvimos cuando Nii-san traía de un día para otro un perro o gato de quién sabe dónde, hasta que les encontramos hogar con otra familia.

Issei: Oye, al menos fui yo quien busco a personas que fueran aptas y quisieran una mascota para que lo cuidaran. No me hagas ver como una máquina de problemas andante.

Mitsuki: ¿Y no lo eres?- Esa pregunta daño el corazón del chico, quien se fue a sentar a una esquina mientras estaba en blanco y una aura depresiva.

Issei: Que cruel…demasiado cruel…¿Qué le pasó a mi linda hermanita que solía llamarme Onii-chan de vez en cuando?

Ante esas palabras, todos se giraron a Mitsuki con sorpresa, de que ella llamara así al chico en el pasado. Mientras que la involucrada se sonrojo ante la revelación que soltó su hermanastro.

Mitsuki: ¡NII-SAN! ¡NO VAYAS DICIENDO TONTERIAS, BAKA!-Grito dañando aún más al chico, quien ahora estaba acostado en posición fetal mientras lloraba y Shiro solo estaba acostada sobre él cómodamente.- Cielos…

Kiba: Si que eres cruel con tu hermano…-Murmuró complicado y todos asintieron.

Hayuru: Entonces…¿cuando iremos por los familiares?-Pregunto queriendo cambiar el ambiente, pues le estaba dando un golpe de lastima ver a Issei en tal estado…y más al ser tan inquietante.

Rias: B-Bueno, primero debemos…..Oh ya están aquí.- La puerta del club se abrió dejando ver a un grupo entrar al salón.

Las tres nuevas piezas de Rias se sorprendieron al ver que varias personas, en su mayoría mujeres y solo un hombre, entraban al salón del club mientras seguían a dos mujeres muy hermosas de cabello negro. Ambas con lentes, solo que completamente diferentes en cuanto a fisonomía. Una de ellas era más… atlética, por así decirlo, además de tener el cabello corto a la altura del hombro, mientras que la otra era lo que podían decirse voluptuosa, de cabello muy largo hasta las rodillas y con los lentes de semi-montura. Issei reconocía a todos los que habían entrado, viendo que ya llegó ese momento.

Issei: Hola Kaicho (presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil)– Dijo saludando con una sonrisa amigable, recuperado del daño emocional que le dio su hermana.

Estas chicas que iban al frente tenían una mirada completamente fría, aun así cuando vieron a Issei ambas sonrieron al igual que las chicas que lo acompañaban, cosa que sorprendió un poco al chico que iba con ellas. Rias también lo noto, pero pensándolo bien, no era raro que lo conocieran, pues se sabía que varias de las chicas del grupo ayudaban como voluntarias al consejo estudiantil, así como que algunos de los chicos también daban su apoyo en sus trabajos de vez en cuando. Luego de pensar eso, Rias se levantó y fue al lado de la chica de cabello corto.

Rias: Esta persona de aquí es Sona Shitori. Como ya deben saber, ella es la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.– Dijo introduciendo a la chica.

Sona: Siempre es bueno volver a verte, Hyoudou-kun al igual que ustedes Hayuru-san, Tomoe-san, Julis-san y en especial a ti, Mitsuki.-Saludo mientras el chico y las chicas nombradas asentían.- Y es un placer conocerte, Asia-san, Aki-san, Kaori-san. – dijo la chica ajustando sus lentes con una expresión suave.

Asia: Lo mismo digo, es un placer conocerla – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Aki/Kauri: Como nosotras.-Dijeron haciendo una reverencia como la ex monja.

Hayuru: Me alegra de verte en momentos que no impliquen trabajo.-Dijo acercándose a la pelinegra de pelo corto con una sonrisa, mientras que las otras chicas asentían.

Issei: A mi también me alegra verlas, Sona-Kaicho. A usted también, Vicepresidenta Shinra-senpai. – Dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia a ambas chicas con lentes. – Siempre he estado bajo su cuidado en los eventos en los que he participado.

Ambas chicas sonrieron ligerísimamente ante ese acto. El hombre del grupo que venía con ellas solo chasqueo la lengua.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa, Rias-senpai, no le ha dicho nada al niño bonito acerca de nosotros?– Dijo el chico mientras los veía.

Sona afilo un poco su mirada y, sin voltear a verlo, le hablo.

Sona: No se puede evitar, ya que no intervenimos unos con los otros, además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Hyoudou-kun se juntó con el grupo de Rias.

Issei: ¿De que? ¿Del hecho de que tu y todo el consejo estudiantil son demonios y que son parte de tu nobleza?-Pregunto actuando como alguien inocente, esperando la reacción que tanto quería…y sucedió.

Todo el consejo estudiantil se quedo viendo a Issei y a su grupo con gran sorpresa. Acaso ellos…

Eishirou: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Río mientras tomaba fotos al consejo estudiantil.- ¡Bien hecho Ise, esas expresiones que pusieron se venderán como pan caliente para sus admiradoras!

Tomoe: ¡Confiscado!

Eishirou: ¡OYE!-Gritó mientras le quitaban su cámara y el miraba a la peli azul.- ¡No puedes confiscar mi cámara esta vez! ¡No tiene nada de impuro tomar fotos de sus caras impactadas!

Tomoe: ¿¡Y crees que te dejare venderlas!? ¡Sigue soñando!

Mientras ambos se peleaban, Sona se quedo viendo al pelinegro, quien parecía estar conteniendo una gran carcajada.

Sona: H-Hyoudou…¿Acaso ya sabias…de nosotras?

Issei: ¿Del hecho de que eres un demonio y que tu verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri y hermana menor de uno de los 4 Maous del inframundo?-Pregunto dejando más impactada a la chica.- Sip, lo sabía.

Sona: ¿Des…Desde cuando?

Issei: Desde que entré en la escuela.

Sona: ¿¡Todo ese tiempo!?-Gritó perdiendo la calma, ante sorpresa de sus siervos, antes de mirar a las chicas de Xross Heart.- ¿Y-Y ustedes también?

Hayuru: Si, lo sabía. Me di cuenta por tu aura que eres un demonio. Ise-kun me explico de tu procedencia luego de nuestro primer día de escuela.

Tora: Y ella no fue a la única que le explicó.-Comento mientras todos asentían, cosa que dejó impresionada a la pelinegra.

Sona: *Suspiro* Siempre sorprendiendo a uno de la forma más inesperada ¿no, Hyoudou-kun?

Issei: Ya deberías conocerme.-Dijo antes de mirar a Mio, quien se veía sorprendida de ver a otro demonio de clase alta junto a Aki y Kaori, quienes no podían creer que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil también fuera un demonio.- En todo caso, para dejar las cosas más claras, Rias-Buchou y Sona-Kaicho son los demonios encargados de proteger esta ciudad. Mientras que el grupo de Rias-senpai trabaja de noche, el de Kaichou se encarga de los problemas que se susciten durante el día.

Mio/Aki/Kaori: Vaya…-Susurraron sorprendidas.

¿?: Tch, solo eres un presumido que cree que lo sabe todo.-Dijo el chico rubio del grupo Sitri mirando a otro lado.

Sona: Él es el secretario del consejo estudiantil, va en segundo año. Su nombre es Saji Genshiro y es el peón de nuestro grupo. – Presentando a su siervo, cosa que Issei ya sabía.

Issei: Oh, ya veo, así que eres el chico nuevo que se unió al consejo estudiantil.– Dijo sonriendo, pero Saji lo ignoró y fue a donde Asia.

Saji: Es un placer conocerte, Asia-san – dijo Saji sosteniendo la mano de Asia entre las suyas.

Issei lo vio negando con la cabeza, era un sujeto tan obvio que casi le daba risa. Ve que él también es igual a la serie.

Issei: En todo caso, es un placer conocer a una nueva cara. Es un gusto, Saji-kun – Dijo tendiendole la mano de forma amigable.

Saji: Si, si, es un placer. – dijo rechazandola, cosa que molesto un poco a Sona e hizo que estrechara la mano con Issei.

Al momento del contacto, Issei se percató de algo en el chico.

Issei: (Así que, el realmente…)

Ddraig: [Sí, esa es la presencia de un Dragón.]–Le confirmó en sus pensamientos.

Issei: (Ddraig, ¿puedes confirma se es de…?)

Ddraig: [Es de Vitra.]-Contestó antes de que el chico terminara la pregunta.-[Es débil, pero estoy seguro de que es de Vitra el aura de quien siento aquí. Me extraña que sea tan débil, pero si solo hay un trozo de su alma aquí adentro, entonces no me extraña.]

Issei asintió mentalmente ante esto, antes de notar la cara del Saji, quien se notaba que estaba esforzándose en algo. El pelinegro lo vio un momento antes de mirar sus manos estrechadas, donde el rubio intentaba estrujarle la mano.

Issei: Oh, Saji-kun, si quieres hacer un buen apretón de manos, tienes que poner más fuerza en tu agarre…así.

Saji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito de dolor ante la fuerza tan superior que el pelinegro ponía, cosa donde el solo aumento un poquitín de su fuerza.

Issei: O puedes intentar mover los dedos en algunas de las articulaciones de la manos.

Saji: ¡OU! ¡OU! ¡OU! ¡OU! ¡OU! ¡OU! ¡OU! ¡OU! ¡OU!

Issei: Y finalmente, si llegas a dominar bien la magia, puedes utilizar el apretón eléctrico.

Saji: ¡BABABABABABABABABABABABABA!-Grito mientras era electrocutado por electricidad azul que producía el chico, donde el rubio estuvo suspendido en el aire rodeado de electricidad. Por un momento, se le pudo ver su esqueleto, antes de que el pelinegro se detuviera y lo soltó, dejándolo en el suelo echando humo.

Emilia: Mpf~, se lo merece por tratar de lastimar a Ise-sama con ese patético apretón de manos.

Reus: Si~, se necesita mucho más que lo que el uso para hacer que Aniki lo sienta. El es el más fuerte después de todo.

Mientras el grupo adulador del castaño hablaba, los del consejo estudiantil vieron el patético estado de Saji, quien le salía algo de humo por el ataque del castaño. Sona solo negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada, pues el ya se ganó su castigo por lo que Issei le hizo, aunque planeaba hablar con él por su actitud.

Sona: Veo que lo que me contó Rias sobre tu poder es cierto. A pesar de que sigues siendo humano, tu fuerza ya sobrepasa a la nuestra.

Issei: Y eso que me contuve mucho en lo que le hice.-Comentó sacándole una risita al grupo y sorprendiendo a los del consejo estudiantil.

Rias: No te sorprendas tanto, Sona. El poder de Ise va mucho más allá de esto. Lo que acaba de mostrar podría ser considerado una gota de agua del gran barril de poder que posee.-Dijo mientras recordaba el kamejame ja que usó contra el caído.- Yo misma te dije que ni las 8 piezas de peón pudieron reencarnar a este chico.

Sona suspiro al darse cuenta de que lo que le contó su amiga era cierto y después hubo un pequeño silencio de parte de todos, y después se escuchó un sonido sordo de alguien al caer. Cuando voltearon a ver a esa dirección se toparon con Saji de espaldas.

Saji: ¡¿Di…Dijo 8 piezas?! ¡Esos son todos los peones!-Grito viendo al pelinegro, quien le sonrió y saludó con una mano.- ¡Maldito Bishounen!

¿?: Y tú te vanagloriabas de utilizar 4… lo tienes bien merecido.-Dijo una peliblanca de cabello largo mientras lo veía hacia abajo antes de mirar al pelinegro.- Hyoudou-kun por otro lado es sorprendente… no es de sorprenderse que incluso Kaichou se haya interesado en él.

Saji: ¡Hanakai! – Grito comenzando a reclamarle a su compañera.

Sona: Cuando Rias me contó sobre esto, al principio pensé que solo estaba jugando conmigo, pero tras ver lo que acaba de suceder, parece que no es del todo una mentira. Aunque aún no creo del todo que ni 8 piezas funcionen en él.

Mitsuki: Deberías creerlo, Sona-san. Nii-san es el más fuerte de aquí y tenemos que luchar todos juntos para tener posibilidad de herirlo.-Confirmó seriamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la heredera sitri.

Sona: Entonces me gustaría ver la fuerza de alguno de ustedes un día de estos. Quiero ver que tan fuerte son realmente.

Rias: Te sorprenderás tanto como yo cuando los vi Sona, de eso te lo doy asegurado.-Comentó antes de suspirar.-Y Bueno, el propósito de Hoy era presentar a los siervos nuevos, ¿verdad, Sona?

Sona asintió con la cabeza y después vio de reojo a Saji.

Sona: Saji.– Dijo dándole una indicación que él pareció entender.

Saji fue a donde estaban Asia, Aki y Kaori

Saji: ¡En verdad deseo llevarme bien contigo, Asia-san! ¡Así como ustedes, Murayama y Katase-san. – dijo tomando nuevamente la mano de la rubia.

Asia solo veía un poco incómoda a Saji, mientras que ambas peones solo miraron un poco mal al rubio antes de separarla de su compañera. Es obvio que la estaba incomodando demasiado.

Issei: En todo caso, espero que mi grupo y el de ustedes también se lleven bien. Después de todo, todos estamos viviendo en esta ciudad y debemos protegerla, a parte de que somos compañeros de escuela.-Dijo con una actitud positiva, haciendo que todos sonrieran al ver su alegre aura…excepto cierto rubio.

Saji: ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-Le dijo al pelinegro viéndolo de frente.- Yo valgo 4 piezas después de todo… mientras que tu eres un humano. No podrás contra mi fuerza.

Issei no se molestó por eso, no le importaba lo que le dijera. No se iba a enfurecer ante un chico que se cree el mejor solo porque se volvió más fuerte que un humano normal por la conversión en demonio. Sin embargo, algunos no estaban como el chico.

Mitsuki, Hayuru, Tomeo, Julis y Emilia estaban desprendiendo un aura de furia hacia Saji, quien no la notaba. Pero ellas no hicieron nada al ver como Issei le hizo el gesto con la mano de que no atacaran ni dijeran nada, para luego ver como les dijo con señas que no se molestaran, ya que alguien se iba a hacer cargo de él ahora.

Sona: ¡Saji! – Le levantó la voz asustando a los presentas, en especial al mencionado.– Ya que eres parte de mi grupo, trata de no avergonzarme… además, Hyoudou es alguien muy fuerte y capaz. Rias me sugirió que sería mejor tenerlo como aliado y yo realmente lo quiero como uno. Es alguien que a demostrado ser muy capas y confiable por lo que ha hecho por nosotros en la escuela y no quiero que esa actitud soberbia eche a perder una buena relación entre los grupos.

Saji: ¡Pero, Kaicho!

Sona: ¡Saji!-Grito y el chico bajó la mirada asustado.

Saji: Lo siento… maldito bishounen. – dijo secamente lo último antes de girarse al chico.– Espero llevarnos bien.

Rias solo miro a su amiga, quien suspiro pesadamente.

Rias: Al parecer la tendrás difícil, Sona. –Dijo sonriendo amargamente.

Sona: Sí, esto en verdad será difícil – Dijo sobándose la sien. Pero aun así, Sona puso una mirada seria y miro a ambos chicos.

Sona: Amo la vida que llevo en esta escuela y el trabajo que hago en el Consejo Estudiantil también, por lo tanto no voy a perdonar a nadie que se atreva a perturbar la paz de esta escuela, ¿está claro? – dijo lo último con voz firme.

Saji se asustó por esto mientras que el grupo de Xross Heart asintió de acuerdo. Ellos amaban la vida en esta escuela y no permitirían que nada lo arruinara.

Asia: ¡Vamos a estar a su cuidado! – Exclamó nerviosa al ser nueva en la escuela y Sona sonrió.

Sona: Sí, lo mismo digo… -Asintió contenta.

Issei: Por cierto, Sona-Kaichou.- La mencionada lo miro.- ¿Puedo pedir de favor que Saji-kun me muestre su [Sacred Gear]?

Sona: ¿Su [Sacred Gear]?-Repitió confusa viendo al chico.-¿Y para que la quieres ver?

Issei: Es que presiento algo sobre ella, y creo que tal vez, sea la razón por la que Saji-kun me trata de forma tan agresiva.

Hanakai: ¿No son solo sus celos hacia ti?

Saji: ¡Hanakai!-Grito enojado y ofendido mientras que Issei negaba con la cabeza.

Issei: Eso es solo una parte que se ve influenciada por el poder que tiene, después de todo, aquí también hay otros chicos populares a parte de mi, pero todo su rencor se dirige hacia mi persona.

Sona: Ya veo.-Murmuró para ver a su peón.- Saji, saca tu [Sacred Gear].

Saji: ¿¡QUE!?-Gritó en shock mirando a su ama.- ¡Pero Kaichou, no podemos confiar en él!

Sona: No, tu no puedes confiar en él por tus estúpidos celos. Por mi parte, yo confió mucho en Hyoudou-kun y en su grupo, aunque no mucho en Yabuki-kun.-Comentó mientras que las chicas asentían y el mencionado se ofendía.- Se que ellos nos ayudaran y quiero demostrar que les tengo confianza, cosa que espero que ellos devuelvan el favor.

Issei: No te preocupes por eso, a parte que hemos estado protegiendo la ciudad noche y día, por lo que les redujimos el trabajo.-Respondió y la chica de lente asintió, pues era verdad, antes de mirar al rubio.

Sona: Saji, hazlo.

Saji: Pero…

Sona: Saji~.-Miro aún más fijo, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

Saji: Si, Kaichou…-Murmuró antes de levantar su mano izquierda y en eso apareció una especie de guante que parecía una iguana negra con ojos púrpuras hechas de gemas.- Aquí está…maldito bishounen.

Issei se acercó y empezó a inspeccionarla, viendo cada ángulo y comprobando que fuera la misma que vio en la serie. Ddraig hizo lo mismo verificando el aura para que no hubiese errores antes de que la inspección terminará.

Issei: Ya veo, esto lo responde todo.-Dijo sacando una duda a los presentes.

Mio: Responde que, Issei.-Dijo confusa mirando al chico.

Issei: La [Sacred Gear] que tiene Saji-kun se llama [Absorpcion Line], la cual tiene la capacidad de hacer líneas de conexiones para absorber el poder de los oponentes. También puede conectar al oponente a otro objeto para transferir su poder a ese objeto o puede absorber y convertir la fuerza vital de Saji-kun en poder demoníaco.-Explicó sorprendiendo a todos mientras que el mencionado miró su mano izquierda.

Saji: Yo…tengo tal poder…

Issei: Sip, pero hay otro asunto que es más importante. El cual es que en ella está uno de los fragmentos de alma de uno de los cinco reyes dragón. Más específicamente, el Dragón Prisión, Vitra.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron en shock mirando al objeto.

Sona: ¿S-Saji tiene…un dragón encerrado en su [Sacred Gear]?-Murmuro sorprendida de un dato que no sabie.

Issei: Solo una parte.

Mitsuki: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Nii-san?

Issei: Verán, Vitra fue derrotado por el dios de la mitología Hindú, Indra. Este, tras derrotarlo, corto su alma en varios pedazos, las cuales fueron encerradas en diferentes [Sacred Gears].

Sona: En otras palabras, la [Sacred Gear] que tiene Saji solo uno de los pedazos de alma del rey dragón Vitra, dejando su ser incompleto.

Issei: Exactamente, y a pesar de estar incompleta, los instintos de dragón que tiene se los está proporcionando a Saji-kun. Es por eso que actúa agresivamente conmigo, pues los dragones machos tienden a ser muy territoriales entre ellos.

Aki: Espera, ¿Tienes poder de dragón?-Preguntó mirando al chico, quien solo asintió un poco.

Issei: Mi [Sacred Gear] también es del tipo dragón.-Contestó sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos, excepto a su grupo.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Ise-kun está lleno de sorpresas.

Issei: ¿Qué puedo decir? La vida es más interesante cuando suceden cosas inesperadas ¿no?

Sona: No negaré eso.-Dijo de forma monótona, aunque retenía su impacto para que no se viera.- En todo caso, gracias Hyoudou-kun. Ahora sé más sobre las capacidades de Saji y lo que puede llegar a hacer con su poder.

Issei: No hay de que, me gusta ayudar.-Contestó mientras la chica sonreía.

Sona: En todo caso, Rias.- La mencionada puso atención.-Debemos decidir que grupo ira a conseguir a los familiares.

Wave: Esperen, ¿Qué quiere decir con "Que grupo irá"?-Pregunto ladeando sin entender mientras que Akeno rió de forma disimulada.

Akeno: Verás Wave-kun, el bosque de los familiares sólo es accesible durante las noches luna llena y solo se le permite a una nobleza ir esa noche.- El joven asintió a las palabras de la "Queen" y retomó su atención a la charla entre ambas jóvenes de clase alta.

Kirin: P-Pero entonces, tenemos un problema ¿Verdad?-Pregunto y las dos chicas de clase alta asintieron.

Rias: Si, pues solo mi nobleza o la de Sona podrán ir…y no pienso esperar otra noche de luna llena.

Sona: Ni yo.-Contestó con firmeza.

Julis: Entonces, ¿Cómo piensan arreglar esta situación?

Sona: Podríamos realizar un Rating Game, pero dada tu situación….

Rias: Sona….no hables más de eso….- Rias sonó seria y algo molesta por el comentario, cosa que sorprendió a todos los miembros del ORC exceptuando a Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, que estaban al tanto de la situación de su ama. Ise sabía de qué hablaban, pero decidió callar para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

Sona: Lo lamento….entonces hacemos eso….

Rias: Suena bien.

Ise junto a su grupo y los tres nuevos integrantes de la nobleza Gremory se miraron entre ellos dudosos de lo que eso significa…

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Issei: (Había olvidado esta parte.)-Pensó complicado junto con todos los miembros del ORC que estaban viendo una cancha de tenis….- Akeno-Sempai ¿es esto en serio?

Akeno: Ara Ise-kun, obvio que sí.

Mitsuki: No puedo creer esto.-Murmuró con una mano en la cabeza soportando el dolor de cabeza.- Pensó que usarían un método más serio, no con un partido de tenis.

Kiba: Bueno, Buchou y Kaichou siempre han arreglado así sus disputas.- Comentó mientras Koneko asentía.

Saya: Entonces …los demonios de clase alta también tienen esta manera de arreglar sus disputas.- El comentario de la peli azul bajita carecía de lógica….Aki y Kaori la miraron complicadas mientras Kiba solo sonreía forzosamente.

Hayuru: ¡Claro que no es así! ¿¡Buchou en serio va a hacer esto!?- Gritó a la pelirroja que estaba en el campo de tenis con un uniforme rosa, que en la opinión de los chicos, la hacía ver muy linda.

Rias: Claro que sí, Ise….¡esta es una batalla! ¿¡No es así Sona!?- Le gritó a su amiga y rival que también tenía un uniforme de tenis de color azul claro.

La escena en si no era nada fuera de lo común, dejando a un lado la hermosa de vista de las piernas de ambas jóvenes ¡Lo raro era ver tanta gente reunida alrededor del campo de tenis! Como ya han visto, el día de ayer Rias y Sona parecieron decidir de qué nobleza hará el pacto de familiares esta noche con un partido de tenis….sobra decir que a Ise junto a su grupo casi le da un lapsus mental al oír el método tan… simple.

Issei: Ah~, los demonios son muy relajados, pero debo admitir que esta es una buena manera de resolver las cosas.

Mitsuki: ¿De verdad?

Issei: Es eso, o que terminen teniendo una pelea que destruya todo un campus.-Comentó mientras todos se imaginaban la situación…y no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo.

Todos miraron a sus alrededores y la cantidad de gente que estaba aquí era asombrosa. Chicas gritando por su favorita. Unas gritaban por su Rias Onee-sama, la joven chica más popular de toda la academia y su club de fans se extendía desde chicos hasta chicas. Otras gritaban por su Sona Kaichou, la joven estaba tercera en las chicas más bellas de la escuela, tal vez no tenía un cuerpo de infarto como su amiga, pero su actitud fría era otro tipo de belleza, en especial para los de tendencia masoquista….

Saji: ¡KAICHOU, GANE POR FAVOR!- El chico estaba subido a la reja que cubría el campo de tenis y ondeaba una bandera con el símbolo del consejo estudiantil. Las chicas de la nobleza de Sona estaban avergonzadas por la actitud de su compañero…. Daba tanta pena.

Julis: ¿Ese es idiota o qué?- Suspiro al ver cómo las cosas se habían tornado y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por las compañeras de ese chico. Estaba dando mala fama al consejo estudiantil actuando de esa forma.

Issei: Tenemos que darle puntos por lo dispuesto que está a apoyar a su ama. Y creo que nosotros deberíamos apoyar a Rias-sempai, pues es con ella que tenemos el trato.

Mitsuki: ¿Bromeas…Verdad?

Issei: Vamos, no seas así. Como dice el viejo dicho: "si estás en Roma, haz lo que hacen los romanos" Así que….-El chico inhaló algo de aire antes de…gritar.- ¡BUCHOU DA LO MEJOR DE TI!

El grito de apoyo de Ise alegró a la pelirroja, quien le sonrió agradecida mientras un ligero rubor teñía su rostro.

Akeno: Ara Ise-kun, sí que eres todo un galán…- Akeno se acercó al joven y le abrazo el brazo dándole al Sekiryuutei una buena probada de la elasticidad de sus pechos.

Este acto hizo que los chicos miraran con celos a Ise y las chicas hagan lo mismo con Akeno, al lado de estos Asia, Aki, Kaori y, en una pequeña medida, Koneko miraban celosas el contacto de la "Queen" con el Welsh Dragon. Por otra parte…las chicas del grupo de Ise estaban que ardían de los celos tratando de contener sus intenciones asesinas mientras el lado de los chicos solo retrocedió con terror.

Issei: (Mmh, deben ser un 102. Son muy buenos pechos.)-Pensó tranquilamente fingiendo ponerse nervioso. Quería dar la cara de que no sabia como reaccionar mientras disfrutaba la sensación. Esto era mejor que ver pornografía en internet.

Un rato después, Akeno se separo y fue a la cancha, donde empezó el partido.

Rias: ¡Teniendo el apoyo de Ise y los demás, no puedo perder, Sona!

Sona: ¡Vamos Rias!- Declaro en posición de saque.-¡Toma esto….Sitri Spin-ball!

Rias: ¿Así que usando tu estilo familiar desde el inicio? ¡Muy mal Sona! Pero te mostrare mi respeto como tu rival y te devolveré el favor…. ¡Gremory Ryo-Counter!

Sona: ¡Ingenua!- Cuando ella dijo eso, la pelota cambio de ruta.

Wave: ¿¡Poder demoniaco!?- Grito al ver el uso de un poder que debería de estar oculto a los ojos de la sociedad humana antes de girarse a su líder.- ¿Esta eso permitido?

Issei: Técnicamente, no existe ninguna regla que prohíba usar sus poderes, pero no deberían.

Kirin: ¿Y-Y si la gente lo nota?

Tora: Pues parece que no lo hacen.-Comento mirando al público, quien se sorprendió, pero no parecía que vieran algo fuera de lo normal.- Es increíble la ingenuidad humana.

Rias se reacomodo en su eje a pesar de la sorpresa inicial y dando un ligero salto logro golpear la bola marcando un punto a su favor.

-[15-30]- el referí daba el marcador mientras la multitud enloquecía.

Aki/Kaori: ¡Genial Buchou!- Gritaban emocionadas al ver la retomada de la pelirroja mientras algunas como Mitsuki y Hayuru se sobaban la cabeza.

Hayuru: Esas 2….- todos reían al ver la reacción de la pelinegra.

Issei se rio un poco, pero la entendía. El chico sabía que los demonios eran muy relajados, pero llegar a esto era otra historia.

Akeno: Ufufufu, así es la sociedad demoniaca actual Mitsuki-chan.-Comento mirando a la chica, quien no sabia como reaccionar.

Mitsuki: Si….creo que tendré que acostúmbrame a esto…..- Dijo rindiéndose a la realidad….era más fácil. La imagen de los demonios siendo serios en lo que hacían fue destruida en su mente.

Rias: No subestimes la semana de entrenamiento que tuve Sona….deberías intentar dejar que tus chicos y tú lo hagan, muestra resultados. Ríndete mientras aun tienes oportunidad.

Sona: Hmph. No me vendría mal intentar si da buenos resultados…pero no creas que esto ha acabado Rias.

Ambas empezaron a mostrar su espíritu competitivo mientras parecía que estaba ardiendo en llamas, metafóricamente hablando…El grupo de chicas serias de Xros Heart suspiro al ver la escena mientras que los demás reían.

Kiba: Se acostumbraran, ya verás.- Comento sonriendo a las chicas como indicando que eso era inevitable. Sin embargo, eso hizo que las chicas de la escuela le tuvieran envidia a las que recibieron esas palabras de príncipe blanco de la escuela.

Rias: ¡Te venceré Sona, tengo 108 estilos Madoukyuu!

Sona: Voy a devolver cualquier bola que entre en la Zona Sitri y te la devolveré Rias.

Todos vieron complicados la escena mientras que los demás no sabían que decir….

Issei: ¿Qué tipo de referencia barata a "Prince of Tennis" es esta? En serio, estas Ojou-samas deben de haber de visto solamente el anime, en el manga el nombre es distinto.

Kaori: Ise-kun, no creo que ese sea el punto….- Miro a su nuevo amigo con reproche…mientras que otra con sorpresa.

Aki: ¿¡En serio!? Debo de leer el manga entonces….- Ella parecía interesada en eso mientras todo seguía su curso….

Tal como se ve….los demonios en la actualidad viven de una manera relajada y pacifica…. Ningún humano que ha leído historias sobre ellos lo creería.

Pasaron unas horas luego del partido, donde ya se tenían los resultados….un lamentable empate.

Konejo: Nadie gano….- Declaro tenía en sus manos dos raquetas de tenis. Ambos objetos habían sucumbido en la intensa batalla…..

Tora: ¿Ahora qué haremos?- Pregunto mirando a la pelirroja, quien parecía sonreír confiada a pesar de lo de hace poco.

Reese: ¿B-Buchou?- Miró nervioso a la joven quien seguía sonriendo.

Rias: Ufufufu, con esto nuestra victoria es segura, Sona y yo decidimos hacer otra competencia. Esta vez entre el Consejo Estudiantil y el ORC.

Issei: Buchou….por curiosidad….que competencia es.

Rias: ¡Quemados!- Declaro sacándole a Ise una sonrisa mientras que al resto le salió una gota de sudor enorme….tenían un mal presentimiento.

Ya era de noche y en el gimnasio de la escuela de Kuoh, todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias más el grupo Xros Heart estaban presentes, las chicas llevaban el típico uniforme de gimnasia mientras los hombres unos simples buzos.

Issei: Entonces, ¿Quiénes participaran?-Pregunto mirando a la pelirroja. Despues de todo, superaban en numero al otro grupo, por lo que solo algunos iban a jugar.

Rias: Pues, me gustaría que Asia entrara a jugar, pero solo un poco.-Comento mientras todos asentían, pues la rubia no era muy buena opción para juegos donde tengas que derribar a alguien.- Por lo que entraremos yo, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Aki y Kaori.

Issei: Por lo que les falta otros 2 para completar el equipo.-Comento, pues Sona junto a su nobleza eran en total 8 personas.- En ese caso, que les parece tener a Reus y a Emilia.

Emilia/Reus: ¿Nosotros?

Issei: Si, ustedes son muy buenos en lo físico y no seria malo que intentaran participar más en este tipo de eventos escolares. A parte que no se tendrán que contener mucho, por lo de seguro se divertirán.

Reus: ¡Bien, me estaba aburriendo al no tener tanta acción!-Exclamo saltando un poco mientras que su hermana mayor solo asintió un poco.

Rias: Entonces esta decidido.-Dijo mientras los hermanos lobo se chocaban los cinco.

Asia: Nunca he jugado quemados.

Reese: Tranquila, Asia-san. Los quemados es un juego donde se lanzan pelotas hacia las personas para lograr ganar. Asi de simple.- La peli azul ayudaba a ex monja en sus calentamientos haciéndola estirar.

Aki: ¡Hace años que no juego quemados! ¡Será divertido!-Declaro mientras estiraba las piernas para no sufrir un desgarro.

Kaori: Con lo que vimos en el partido de tenis, dudo que este sea un juego pacífico….- Comento teniendo mucha razón, por su lado le rezaba al Maou, ya que hacerlo a Dios le da dolor de cabeza. Solo desea que las cosas no salgan mal.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Rias, parece que todos están con un gran espíritu.

Rias: Así es Akeno, con esta actitud no perderemos ante Sona.

Ambas Onee-samas estiraban en conjunto….sobra decir que sus pechos botaban por los ejercicios…

Ddraig: [Compañero deja de mirar….antes de que ellas se den cuenta.]- Advirtió y su portador hizo caso mirando de reojo a su hermana y las otras chicas serias de su grupo. No quería morir por segunda vez.

Todos estaban realizando sus estiramientos, pues incluso los que no participan pueden actuar como reemplazo o sustitutos por si alguno se llega a lesionar. Por otra parte, Mitsuki no jugaría y tendría el papel de arbitro en el juego. Ella es una chica que es perfecta como juez, pues no dará favoritismos a ningún lado.

Rias: ¡Bien, no dejaremos que Sona nos venza! ¿¡Están listo todos!?

Todos: ¡Si!- el grito fue general mientras se veía al Consejo Estudiantil entrar al gimnasio….hora de la batalla.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Reus: ¡Wooooaaahh!- El peli platino corría por todo el campo esquivando pelotas cargadas de poder demoníaco.- ¿¡Como llegué a esto!?

Bien inicio el partido, las cosas iban normales…hasta que Reus hizo un comentario sobre que un grupo de chicas jamás podría ganarle. Ese comentario ofendió a todas las chicas en el lugar, por lo que Sona dio la orden que fue solo una….¡maten a ese chico!

Todos los sirvientes de Sona lanzaban esas pelotas con una sed de sangre que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera mientras que algunas de las chicas de Xros Heart las alentaban para que le den su merecido a Reus…¿A dónde fue su compañerismo?

Reese, Kirin, Miyabi, Asia, Aki y Kaori miraban temerosas el desarrollo de los acontecimientos….esto era bullying en niveles extremos….ni siquiera se podía llamar juego, por su lado, Eishirou filmaba todo para el recuerdo y la posteridad. Y tal vez venderlo a algún grupo que de chicos que deseen ver ese lado de sus diosas.

El juego continuo hasta que solo unos pocos quedaban y Reus fue eliminado. El chico solo salió cabisbaja de la arena mientras algunos como Wave y Ryuutarou lo consolban. Este era una de las ocaciones donde se nota la amistad masculina.

Issei: Bueno, creo que ha llegado mi hora de entrar.-Comento mientras hacia un pequeño calentamiento y Mitsuki aprobaba el cambio según las reglas.

Rias: ¡Ise te lo encargo!-Exclamo al ver su situación y el chico solo le levanto el dedo.

Issei entro al campo y miro a quienes quedaban, quienes eran Sona, Saji, al vice presidenta Tsubaki Shinra y la torre de Sona, Tsubasa Yura. Sonrio un poco antes de hacer girar la pelota en el aire entre sus manos para atraparla.

Mitsuki dio el pitido de inicio e Issei comenzó con el primer movimiento, donde lanzo la pelota hacia Yura, la torre de Sona. Ella vio el ataque venir y fácilmente lo esquivo.

Akeno: Ara~, pensé que siendo Ise-kun quien la lanzo, haría algo más sorprendente.

Hayuru: Esperalo.-Comento de brazos cruzados viendo la pelota…la cual detuvo su recorrido mientras giraba y daba la media vuelta haciendo una vuelta en "U" para finalmente golpear el trasero de Yura.

Kiba: Wow, esa si es una pelota difícil de esquivar.-Dijo sorprendido al igual que las noblezas de Rias y Sona. No podían creer lo que acaban de ver, pues notaron que ese tiro no uso ningún poder en especial ni nada, solo habilidad física normal…si se le puede llamar "normal".

La pelea continuó, donde Issei y Emilia eran los que quedaban en el lado del ORC, mientras eran Sona, Tsubaki y Saji en el otro lado. El "juego" continuo donde el lado del ORC solo se limitaba a esquivar, para cuando atraparan la pelota, ambos lanzaron, donde Emilia elimino a Tsubaki e Issei a Sona, dejando a Saji solo como el ultimo de su lado.

El grupo estaba tranquilo, ya sabían que iba a ganar, pero no quitaba el hecho de querer ver como se desarrolla el final. En eso, Saji obtuvo la pelota y al Welsh Dragon, donde sus celos y furia tomaron control de él y se dejó llegar queriendo venganza.

Saji: ¡Toma esto maldito presumido!- El "Pawn" Sitri lanzó la pelota en dirección al pelinegro, quien solo permaneció parado tranquilamente y con una sola mano…detuvo en seco la pelota. El chico miro al rubio y le sonrió de forma algo siniestra.

Issei: ¿Sabes? Normalmente no soy muy rencoroso…pero tú has colmado mi paciencia. Así que te diré esto…- El balón fue cubierto por algo de aura roja. Los que vieron esto sabían que el chico…estaba jodido.- ¡NO SOY PRESUMIDO!

Issei lanzó el proyectil que impacto en la zona íntima del rubio, donde la fuerza de la pelota hizo que fuera empujado hacia atrás hasta estamparse contra una pared.

Todos vieron con la boca abierta lo que había pasado y haciendo nota mental de nunca enfurecer al joven…eso sería una muerte segura. Los del grupo del Welsh dragón sabían que ese chico se lo busco, pero el lado masculino sintió lastima, pues ningún hombre merecía recibir esa clase de dolor en su lugar especial.

Ddraig: [Compañero, aunque me alegra que le dieras su merecido a ese chico…te pasaste de la raya.]-Comento en la cabeza del chico, quien solo asintió arrepentido.

Issei: (Si, creo que me pase un poquito.)

Ddraig: [Yo no diría que fue un poquito.]-Comento secamente ante la actitud de su portador y al ver a Saji con una expresión de dolor mientras se sostenía sus joyas de la familia…Eso era el dolor físico más grande que podía llegar a tener un hombre.

Sona miró con complejidad lo que acaba de ver. Rias le conto que Issei era muy poderoso a pesar de ser un humano, pero jamás pensó que lo sería tanto. El poder que puso en ese lanzamiento era impresionante y sintió que el chico se contuvo. ¿Qué otras sorpresas le guardaran?

El partido continuó sin mayores precedentes, donde Saji fue curado de su dolor de entrepierna con el poder de Asia, haciendo que el chico llorara agradecido. Las cosas continuaron hasta que llego el final del partido, que resultó ser la victoria del ORC.

Aki/Kaori: ¡Ganamos!- Gritaban felices por la victoria mientras Asia sonreía.

Kiba: Fue un buen partido.

Eishirou: Ni que lo digas, lo tengo todo grabado. Jijiji.- Río mientras acariciaba su cámara por lo que esta tenía grabada, solo faltaba el editaje y se vendería como ropa para mujeres de edición limitada.

Akeno: Ara ara, quisiera que me dieras una copia Ei-chan….deseo ver el lanzamiento de Ise-kun en cámara lenta.- Pidió sonando emocionada de ver dicho lanzamiento….tal vez para emplearlo más adelante.

Rias: Bueno Sona, nosotros ganamos.

Sona: Está bien Rias, un trato es un trato.- Suspiró admitiendo su derrota mientras su nobleza se retiraba.- Suerte.

La heredera Sitri se retiró mientras Rias miraba a Ise con gracia.

Rias: Gracias por el apoyo…aunque no me esperaba ver ese lado tuyo.

Issei: Oye, puedo llegar a ser paciente, pero hasta la paciencia tiene sus limites.-Respondió y todos asentían…era cierto.

Rias: Bien, dado que hemos ganado ¡Es hora de ir por los familiares!- Todos asintieron y estaban listos para ir al bosque de los familiares…claro que después de darse un baño rápido.

* * *

-Cambio de escena, una hora después-

Issei: Así que… este es el bosque de los familiares ¿Eh?- Murmuro mientras todo el ORC estaban en medio de lo que parecía un bosque algo tétrico.

Rias: Así es, aquí tendrán a sus familiares.- Respondió mirando a las 3 nuevas quienes asintieron junto al grupo de Xros Heart.

-Oh, pero si es la nobleza Gremory.- De los árboles, apareció un tipo algo raro….si lo poníamos en términos generales, el tipo era una versión vieja de Ash de Pokémon….al menos ese fue el pensamiento de Issei.- ¡Un gusto a todos, soy el guardián del bosque de los familiares!

Los nuevos devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa mientras Rias explicaba que venia para familiares para sus 3 nuevas sirvientas y para un grupo de amigos que les debía un favor.

-Entiendo, Gremory.-Dijo asintiendo para luego ver a las personas que iba a atender.- Así que, ¿Qué clase de familiar desean?

Asia: Yo deseo uno amigable.

Kaori: Yo uno tierno.

Aki: Yo uno que sea divertido.

Hayuru: Yo uno que me ayude de aspecto tradicional japones.

Julis: Yo una ave que tenga poderes sobre el fuego.

Wave: Yo quiero uno con amistoso y con energía.

Así cada uno dio sus opiniones. Al oír eso, el tipo les pidió que lo sigan. Fueron caminando hasta que Issei se detuvo.

Mitsuki: ¿Pasa algo, Nii-san?

Issei: Creo que yo me ire por mi cuenta.-Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Oye chico, no puedes irte así como así. Es peligroso ir sin cuidado por este bosque.-Advirtió el encargado del lugar, pero al chico no le preocupo.

Issei: No pasa nada, a parte de que tengo un buen presentimiento.-Contesto antes de saltar a una rama de un árbol.- Los veo luego, yo los buscare.

Con eso dicho, Issei abandono el lugar dejando a su grupo suspirando. El normalmente hacia este tipo de cosas.

Julis: Sera mejor continuar por nuestra cuenta, Ise es perfectamente capas de cuidarse a si mismo. Y si dice que tiene un buen presentimiento, solo preparémonos para la sorpresa que nos traiga.

Xros Heart: De acuerdo…-Suspiraron al ya conocer a su líder, dejando al grupo Gremory impresionado por eso.

Por otra parte, Issei iba saltando de rama en rama, pues de esa forma podía ver lo que tenia a su alrededor y su vista no ser opacada por las copas de los arboles.

Ddraig: [Entonces, compañero, ¿Qué sentiste para querer dejar a tu grupo atrás?]

Issei: Sentí el poder de una bestia que es bastante fuerte, pero extrañamente, no se siente como si fuera una bestia cualquiera.-Respondió mientras seguía avanzando.

Luego de un rato, el chico se detuvo y quedo bastante lejos del grupo, pues era capas de sentir sus presencias. Estuvo caminando solo por el lugar…hasta que se detuvo.

Issei: Parece que la cosa que llamo mi atención esta aquí.-Murmuro a su compañero que esta dentro de él, quien puso atención a su alrededor…y sintió que estaban siendo vigilados por algo.

Luego de un rato, la criatura sintió que Issei sabia de su presencia y decidió salir. Cuando lo hizo, tanto el pelinegro como su dragón interno vieron que la criatura era una especie de lobo de pelaje blanco, con una mirada feroz de combate el cual era rojo con pupilas negras.

Issei sintió que el lobo no era normal, pues expulsaba un aura peligrosa. Por otra parte, Ddraig estaba pasmado por lo que vio.

Ddraig: [Compañero, es nuestro día de suerte.]-Le dijo mientras el mencionado ponía atención.-[Lo que tienes frente a ti es un "lobo de batalla".

Issei: ¿Lobo de batalla?-Pregunto sin bajar la guardia mirando al lobo.

Ddraig: [Si, es la especie más grande y poderosa de lobo en el mundo; aunque se supone que estaba extinta hace más de 2 mil años. Su presencia es suficiente para hacer que incluso algunos de los animales más peligrosos del mundo se sacudan con miedo, ganándose el sobrenombre de "El Rey Legendario". El lobo de batalla más poderoso que había vivido hace milenios logro herir al Great Dragón antes de que este lo eliminara.]

Issei: ¿Tan fuerte es?-Murmuro en shock sin poder creerlo.

Ddraig: [Si. Y como esta especie era tan poderosa y temible para todos, algunos dioses se unieron con el propósito de eliminarlos, cosa que llevo demasiados años y enormes perdidas por el trabajo.]-Explico sorprendiendo al chico.-[Por lo que veo, este lobo de batalla aun es una cria y no tiene muchos años. Por ende, aun no llega a todo su potencial…todavía.]

Issei: Ya veo…entonces seria un buen familiar para mi.-Dijo antes de acercarse a la criatura con una sonrisa.- Oye, ¿Te gustaría…?

Issei no termino la frase, por que de inmediato se movió a un lado a toda velocidad, terminando al otro lado de la amplia zona en la que estaba. Noto como el lobo lo fue a atacar a una velocidad impresionante…antes de sentir calor en su mejilla.

El pelinegro noto como tenia una pequeña cortada de la que le salía algo de sangre.

Issei: ¿C-Cuando fue que…?-Miro al lobo, quien tenia una pata levantada.- Ya veo, no desperdicias ninguna abertura.

El anterior monstruo más poderoso del mundo sintió admiración al lobo, pues sus intentos de batalla superaban a todo lo que había visto. En el mismo instante en que Issei bajo su guardia, fue la marca de salida para el lobo para atacar. Si un demonio de clase alta hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera muerto al instante.

Issei: Parece que no ganare si no peleo más seriamente.-Comento mirando al lobo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda, donde se materializo su [Boosted Gear].- Así que ira con algo más de poder.

Ddraig: [Buena elección, socio. A pesar de ser un lobo de batalla, sus instintos de combate sobre salen a uno que debería tener su edad. Esta criatura será muy poderosa cuando crezca más]-Comento y el pelinegro asintió de acuerdo.

Issei: Bien, lobo de batalla. Si yo te venzo, te convertirás en mi familiar.-Le dijo y el lobo, increíblemente, asintió. Parecía que podía comprender lo que le decía. En eso, el chico creo una bola de hielo.- El combate empezara cuando esto caiga al suelo. Así que…prepárate.

Issei lanzo la esfera de hielo en el aire, la cual subió y subió hasta detenerse por la gravedad para comenzar a bajar. Issei y el lobo de batalla se miraron uno al otro, en pose de batalla, preparándose cuando la esfera tocara suelo. Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro a los ojos.

En el momento que la esfera toco suelo…ambos peleadores desaparecieron.

Issei y el lobo de batalla comenzaron a pelear a alta velocidad, dejando solo borrones de donde ellos pasaban. El pelinegro usaba su guante como escudo, el cual recibía una pequeñas marcas de las garras del lobo.

El Welsh Dragon tuvo que poner todo de si, donde logro golpear el estomago del lobo mientras este le rasguño el hombro. Issei le golpeo la cara mientras que el lobo le dio un coletazo en su pierna, la cual sintió como si lo golpearan con un martillo.

La pelea duro 30 minutos hasta que el pelinegro vio una pequeña abertura.

Issei: ¡Te tengo!-Exclamo alzando su mano.

Ddraig: **[Boost!]** \- Exclamo el dragón duplicando la fuerza de su compañero, el cual lanzo una bola de energía hecha de poder dragónico que choco contra el lobo, el cual se resistió al ataque mientras daba un salto para atrás y de esa forma amortiguar el golpe…sin embargo…

Issei: ¡Es tu final!- El chico apareció de repente frente al lobo en un instante, cosa que sorprendió a al criatura antes de recibir un golpe que lo mando a volar contra unas rocas. El chico pensó que había ganado, pero el lobo rápidamente se recompuso mientras se dirigía a las rocas y las uso como apoyo para saltar hacia el chico, embistiéndolo. ¡BUAG~!

Ambos rodaron por el suelo antes de terminar acostados de espaldas a este. Ambos estaban cansados y satisfechos con la pelea.

Issei: Jajajaja…hace tiempo que no tengo un combate como este…-Murmuro con una sonrisa antes de girarse al lobo.- Oye, lobo de batalla, ¿Crees que soy digno para hacer un contrato contigo.- El aullido del lobo fue su respuesta, el cual sonaba como una aprobación.- Bien, ahora seras mi familiar.

Diciendo eso, Issei hizo el ritual con el lobo de batalla, donde apareció la marca del Sekiryuutei en los pies del lobo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el ritual finalizara y el lobo se acerco a lamer la cara de su nuevo amo.

Issei: Jajajaja, me alegro de tenerte conmigo.-Le dijo tomando la cara al lobo y verlo por un segundo.-Mmh~, ahora que lo pienso, necesitas un nombre.

El chico no podía pasar todo el tiempo llamando a su nuevo socio como lobo o lobo de batalla. Necesitaba un nombre que lo identificara. El pelinegro se quedo pensando en un nombre mientras el lobo se sentó y movía la cola, ansioso de saber el nombre que le daría su amo. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que el chico lo decidiera.

Issei: ¿Qué te parece Terry?-Pregunto, pues el nombre se le ocurrió para describir la piel del lobo, quien parecía contento con el nombre y lamio la cara de su amo.- Me alegro de que te guste tu nuevo nombre, Terry…¿Mmh?

Ddraig: [¿Pasa algo compañero?]-Pregunto en voz alta desde el guante, por estar activado, a su socio, el cual parecía haber notado algo.

Issei: Es que…siento una presencia muy fuerte desde esa dirección acercarse a donde nosotros estamos…y siento furia en ella.

Ddraig: [¿Una presencia?]-Murmuro para empezar a sentir el aura que comento su compañero en la dirección que señalo, y al hacerlo, el dragón quedo pálido.- [Compañero…huye…]

Issei: ¿Huir? ¿Por qué razón debemos…?

Ddraig: [¡Solo hazlo antes de que ella…! Oh no…ya es muy tarde…]-Susurro del puro terror confundiendo aun más a su portador antes de que…

¿?: ¡DDRAIG~!- Se escucho una voz femenina que detonaba muerte para el que llamo.

Issei miro hacia arriba y vio lo que era un gran dragón de color azul marino. El chico se confundió de porque de verlo antes de quedar en shock al ver como lanzo una gigantesca bola de fuego azul hacia su dirección.

Issei: ¡Oh mierda!-Grito saltando a un lado al igual que el Terry. La bola de fuego impacto y creo una gran explosión que dejo el lugar donde estaban con un gran cráter y lo que había encima hecho de puras cenizas.- Oh… my… god…

Si el pelinegro no se hubiera movido a tiempo, ni le hubiera dado tiempo para dejarlo tostado, ni siquiera cenizas.

El joven miro al dragón, que descendió y cayo al frente suyo levantando polvo. Issei dio un salto y unas vueltas en el aire para recuperar el equilibrio y aterrizar alejado de la dragona, quien lo miraba con deseos de matar.

Issei: Amh~…¿Hola?-Murmuro de forma amigable mirando al dragón, quien no despegaba su vista de él.- ¿Puedo saber quién es?

¿?: No te hagas el tonto, Ddraig. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando volver a encontrarte para hacerte pagar.

Issei: ¿Ddraig?-Murmuro antes de mirar su guante.- Creo que esta cometiendo una equivocación. Yo no soy Ddraig, soy su portador.

¿?: ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Puedo sentir tu poder y es inconfundible. No me vas a engañar Ddraig.-Declaro con aura asesina mirando al joven.

Issei: (Ddraig-san…una explicación de quien es y para que te quiere por favor.)-Le dijo a su socio dentro…quien empezó a hablar con miedo en su voz.

Ddraig: [E-Ella es Tiamat…la reina dragón…]-Contesto sorprendiendo al chico.-[Ella es la única mujer entre los cinco grandes reyes dragones a parte de ser la más poderosa de los reyes dragón, siendo solo más débil que yo o Albion entre los dragones y es conocido como el Dragón del Karma del Caos.]

Issei: (¿Y la razón por la que te quiere muerto es por qué~?)

Ddraig: [No me acuerdo.]-Contesto dejando en shock al chico.-[Parece que le hice algo hace tiempo, pero no me acuerdo de la razón por el hecho de estar peleando con Albion. Lo siento compañero.]

Issei: (¿Lo siento…? ¡MIS BOLAS!)- Le grito dentro de su mente con furia.- (¿¡Como puedes olvidar la razón por la que tienes enojada a alguien al nivel de que te quiera muerto!?)

Ddraig: [Es que no me tienen paciencia…]-Dijo con inocencia sacándole una cara de asombro al chico.- [En todo caso, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti. Si mueres…diré a mis siguientes portadores que fuiste el mejor compañero que tuve hasta entonces.]

Issei: (¿Qué…?)-Murmuro tras notar que ya no obtenía respuesta del dragón.- (¿Ddraig…? Ddraig…¡Respóndeme dragón cobarde!)-Grito con miedo al ver que fue abandonado…lo que le faltaba.

Tiamat: Entonces, Ddraig…-Le hablo a Issei asustándolo por las palabras tan atemorizantes que salían de su boca.- ¿Ya acabaste de rezar antes de que te envié al otro mundo?

Issei: U-Un momento, Tiamat-san…Como dije, yo no soy Ddraig. Solo vea mi aura.

Tiamat: Si piensas que te dejare salir vivo de esto…sigue soñando.

Issei: Ay no…-Susurro con miedo antes de ver como la dragona lanzo una bola de fuego a su direccion.- ¡Maldición, no tengo otra opción!

Ddraig: **[Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!]** -Exclamo la voz del dragón mientras el chico fue rodeado de fuego, el cual desapareció y lo dejo verlo con una armadura roja de dragón que imponía respeto con su apariencia.

Con más poder, el chico se abalanzo hacia Tiamat, pues noto que huir no era posible, por lo que su mejor y única opción era vencerla. El Sekiryuutei voló a gran velocidad soltando su poder, el cual no impresiono a la dragona.

Tiamat: Te volviste débil, Ddraig.-Dijo antes de hacerse a un lado y golpear a Issei con una de sus garras, lo cual hizo que se arrastrara por el suelo por el poder del golpe.

Issei: Rayos…ella golpea duro…-Murmuro adolorido, pues eso si le dolió.

Tiamat se acerco al chico para atacarlo, pero en eso algo se puso en su cara y empezó a atacarla…era Terry.

Terry no soporto ver a su amo siendo atacado con furia sin ninguna razón, por lo que ataco a la dragona en el momento que bajo su guardia. Por su parte, Tiamat grito mientras trataba de alcanzar a quien lo atacaba antes de agarrarlo y tirarlo al suelo, donde el lobo fue capas de caer de pie y mirar a su adversaria…la cual se sorprendió al ver que fue lo que lo ataco.

Tiamat: Imposible…¿Un lobo de batalla? Se supone que se extinguieron.-Murmuro en shock mirando al lobo antes de que este volviera a atacarla.

Issei aprovecho esto para ver a su familiar pelear contra la dragona, la cual demostraba no tener problemas en manejarlo.

Issei: Diablos…de seguir asi…ella realmente terminara matándome…-Susurro mientras se levantaba para luego dar un suspiro.- Creo que no tengo opción.

El Sekiryuutei se cruzo de brazos en forma de "X" y se concentro. Dentro de su mente, se imagino una puerta llena de candados, los cuales se fueron abriendo uno a uno a gran velocidad antes de que la puerta que estaba cerraba comenzara a abrirse…dejando salir un gran flujo de energía.

El Welsh Dragon dio un gigantesco rugido que estremeció el lugar mientras un pilar de poder rojo se elevó.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De regreso con el grupo Gremory y el de Xros Heart, estos caminaban por el bosque siendo guiados por el guardián del bosque…hasta que se detuvieron.

Rias: ¿Qué…Que es este poder que siento?-Murmuro asombrada sintiendo una oleada de poder inmensa.

Akeno: No lo sé…pero es abrumadora…-Susurro en shock al sentirlo, un sentimiento que todos corpartian.

El Grupo de Xros Heart también lo sintieron…y sabían a quién pertenecía.

Mitsuki: Parece que Nii-san se encontró con algo grande para liberar su verdadero poder.-Le susurro a Hayuru, quien asintió.

Hayuru: Solo espero que salga bien en lo que se metió.-Murmuro con preocupación sabiendo de que si el libero su poder, es que se enfrentaba a un enemigo que ni todos ellos juntos podrían hacer frente.

Lo único que todos podían hacer es rezar por la victoria de su líder.

* * *

-De regreso con Issei-

La torre de poder se desvaneció y se pudo ver al Sekiryuutei…rodeado por una aura roja que cubría toda su armadura.

Tiamat: Que…¿Que es este aumento exponencial de poder…?-Murmuro sorprendida al presenciar un aumento del chico de forma ridícula. Su poder parecía que ahora podía compararse a ella o incluso superarla.

Issei: Bien, ¿Querías una pelea, Reina dragona Tiamat…? ¡Pues ahora la tienes!-Exclamo desapareciendo.

Tiamat: ¿Qué…? ¿A dónde…?-No termino la frase…al ver que Issei apareció frente a su cara y darle un puñetazo.- ¡AGH!

Tiamat fue lanzada contra una pared de rocas cerca del lugar mientras Issei aterrizaba en el suelo y vio a su familiar a su lado.

Issei: Quédate atrás, Terry.- Le dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.- Esta es una batalla que debo resolver por mi cuenta.

El lobo asintió ante la orden y dio un salto para quedar encima de una roca con el fin de ver el encuentro.

El Sekiryuutei asintió al ver como su nuevo compañero obedeció antes de girarse a la dragona…quien no se veía feliz.

Tiamat: ¡DDRAIG!-Grito lanzando una gran llamarada, mientras que el Welsh Dragon junto sus manos y acumulo energía.

Issei: Ka~…Me~…-En sus manos, una esfera azul se creó, pero que se fue volviendo de color roja.- Ha~…Me~…-El poder fue creciendo hasta que la esfera de energía se volvió completamente roja y las llamas estaban a centímetros de tocarlo….antes de que él extendiera sus manos hacia adelante.- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Issei lanzo una de sus mejores técnicas perteneciente al guerrero más poderoso de 10 universos, la cual despejo las llamas hasta que esta pelearon por ver cual superaba a la otra. Tanto el humano como la dragona pusieron sus energías en el ataque para ver cual superaba a la otra, donde el ataque del chico fue perdiendo terreno.

Issei: Ddraig…¡AUMENTOS!

Ddraig: **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** -Exclamo el dragón aumentando la fuerza de su portador, donde hizo que su ataque incrementara su fuerza ganando el combate.

El ataque de Issei choco contra Tiamat, creando una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se despejo, se vio a la dragona del caos tirada en el suelo bastante lastimada.

Issei: Se acabo.-Dijo acercándose a la dragona, quien lo miro de reojo.- Ríndete, reina dragona Tiamat. No quiero ir más lejos que esto.

Tiamat: Me has derrotado, Ddraig. Tengo que aceptar mi derrota…ahora yo te pertenezco.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, que fueron años para el pelinegro que tenia los ojos en blanco. Tardo un poco antes de registrar las palabras de la dragona y dar una respuesta inteligente.

Issei: ¿Qué?- Ladeo la cabeza esperando que lo que escucho solo fueran tonterías suyas.

Tiamat: Una vez ya me derrotaste, pero aun así no me aceptaste. Ahora, una vez más me has derrotado…no tienes otra opción que tomar la responsabilidad.-Dijo con su rostro…¿sonrojado?

Issei: (Ddraig…explicación…ahora.)-Le ordeno a su dragón tratando de mantener la calma.

Ddraig: [¿Eh? ¿Nunca de lo dije? Pues veraz…cuando un dragón macho quiere tener alguna pareja de su especie, tiene que vencerla en una batalla. Si gana, la hembra le pertenece por toda la eternidad, pero si pierde, el macho puede morir o irse.]-Respondió dejando en shock al chico.-[Jejeje, perdón si nunca te lo dije. Creo que esta es la razón por la que Tiamat me odia. Yo la derrote, pero jamás la tome como pareja. Que divertido resulto todo ¿no?]

Issei: (¿Divertido? ¿¡Me dices sobre esa regla justo ahora luego de todo el tiempo que llevamos!? ¿¡Que clase de socio eres!?)

Ddraig: [Lo siento compañero, pero salve mi pellejo sacrificándote. Así que me iré a dormir.]-Le dijo antes de cortar la conexión con el chico…dejándolo a su suerte.

Issei: Maldita lagartija…-Susurro con una mano en la cara antes de deshacer su armadura.- Ahm~, ¿Tiamat?

Tiamat: ¿Eh? Dime, Ddraig.

Issei: Primero que nada, yo no soy Ddraig. Inspecciona bien mi aura.-Le dijo y la dragona hizo caso, donde ella se le quedo viéndolo por unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

Tiamat: Un humano…-Susurro en shock al ver que el aura de Issei no era de dragón, sino de un ser humano.- ¿Eres un humano?

Issei: Correcto. Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y soy el que porta el alma de Ddraig en mi brazo izquierdo, dentro de este guante.-Dijo mostrando la [Boosted Gear].

Tiamat: Entonces, ¿Realidad no eres Ddraig?

Issei: Nop, no lo soy. Solo soy un ser humano que ha entrenado mucho.

Tiamat: Pero ningún humano puede llegar a ser tan fuerte.

Issei: ¿Pues acaso no estoy yo aquí presente?-Pregunto dejando a la dragona muda.- No subestimes a la humanidad. Nosotros los humanos podemos sobrepasar los limites que se creen imposibles.

Tiamat: Increíble…no puede creer que un humano pueda llegar a alcanzar esa fuerza.-Susurro antes de mirar a Terry, quien aterrizo al lado de Issei.- Y menos ver que aun queda un lobo de batalla.

Issei: Parece que, de alguna manera, unos pocos sobrevivieron. Ahora Terry es el último de su especie…creo.

Tiamat: ¿Terry?

Issei: Es el nombre que le puse a este chico.-Respondió mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza del lobo.- Después de todo, ahora es mi familiar.

Tiamat no sabia que decir, lo que acaba de presenciar no tiene precedentes. Primero encuentra a un chico que no es Ddraig, pero es tan fuerte como para poder derrotarla…¡y es un humano entre todas las cosas! Y segundo, queda un lobo de batalla, quienes son conocidos por no ser amigables con ninguna especie a excepción de la suya, pero ahora hay uno que acepto ser el familiar del chico que la derroto.

La dragona del caos no sabia que pensar, esto supera a todo lo que haya visto.

Tiamat: Dime…¿Qué esta haciendo Ddraig ahora?-Pregunto mirando al chico, o más específico, el guante de su brazo izquierdo.

Issei: Se fue a dormir. Te tiene demasiado miedo como para querer mostrarse frente a ti.-Contesto mirando con algo de decepción su guante.

Tiamat: Ya veo…-Murmuro mirando con furia el guante, viendo que el dragón aun era muy cobarde para verla a la cara.- Dime algo, ¿Esa fuerza que acabas de mostrar es todo tu poder?

Issei: Pues sí, pero no soy capas de mantenerlo por mucho.

Tiamat: ¿A qué te refieres?

Issei: Veras, a pesar de que ese era mi verdadero poder, mi cuerpo no es capas de soportarlo. Solo soy capas de mantener mi máximo poder por 5 minutos antes de que aparezcan las consecuencias.-Respondió dejando asombrada a la dragona.

El poder que acaba de usar Issei era su poder de cuando era Koro-sensei. Ese poder termino regresando a él, pero su cuerpo no era capas de soportarlo y le hacía difícil controlarlo. Por ende, busco y se puso sellos para contenerlo en un lugar dentro de él. Hasta que logre que su cuerpo sea capaz de manejarlo correctamente sin repercusiones, no tiene otra opción que mantenerlo guardado.

Tiamat asintió, pues sabia que los humanos tenían el estado físico más débil de todas las razas. Es cierto que pueden llegar a ser fuertes, pero sus capacidades físicas tan bajas les impedía contener mucha fuerza. Sin embargo, un humano logro tener un poder que superaba al suyo, y por lo que ve, es muy joven. Si es así ahora, se estremece a lo que podría llegar cuando entrene más.

Ella sonrió al ver una gran posibilidad…la cual le gusto.

Tiamat: Ya veo, me sorprende que un chico de tu edad haya logrado tal capacidad a tu edad.-Dijo alagando al chico, el cual sonrió por el cumplido.- Es por eso que voy a hacer que seas mi pareja.

Issei: ¿Eh…?-Quedo en blanco al igual que Terry, pues el también entendió lo que dijo.- D-Disculpa…¿Pero podrías repetirlo?

Tiamat: Dije que serás mi pareja.-Repitió dejando en shock al chico.- Como tu eres el portador de Ddraig, debes hacerte cargo de lo que me hizo. Y eres un chico guapo, a parte de esa gran fuerza que tienes a tu edad. Eres perfecto para ser mi pareja.

Issei: P-P-P-Pero…¡No soy un dragón!-Grito mirando a la dragona en shock.- ¡Ddraig me dijo que la regla para tomar pareja para los dragones es que si un dragón macho vence a una dragona hembra, esta le pertenecerá! ¡Pero yo soy un ser humano!

Tiamat: Eso ya lo sé, pero nosotras las dragonas, si encontramos a un espécimen poderoso y que nos guste, podemos tomarlo como pareja aunque no sea un dragón.-Contesto dejando estupefacto al chico.- En mi caso, no ha habido ni un solo hombre de ninguna especie que me haya derrotado o impresionado. Nadie ha hecho que me sienta atraída…hasta que llegaste.

Issei: Yo…yo…-Murmuro pensando en una forma de escaparse de esto.- L-Lo siento…pero no estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar.

Tiamat: ¿Por qué?

Issei: Bueno, vera…no es por decir que sea fea ni nada…pero soy un chico humano y solo me siento atraído por chicas humanas o al menos de apariencia humana. A parte de eso, con tu gran apariencia, dudo que puedas venir conmigo.-Dijo sintiéndose victorioso mientras Terry asentía…la cual duro poco.

Tiamat: Si es eso, puedo arreglarlo fácilmente.-Dijo la reina dragón para luego su cuerpo entero comenzar a brillar.

Tiamat comenzó a encogerse mientras todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una luz hasta desaparecer, donde frente a Issei y Terry se vio a una hermosa chica de pelo largo azul, ojos rojos con una bella cara cautivadora. Tenia un precioso cuerpo de reloj que consistían en grandes pechos, una cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, un trasero firme y redondo, y piernas largas y sexys que dejarían a cualquier hombre enamorado de ella. Vestía una polera blanca con un chaleco celeste junto a una falda azul oscura, aparte de que usaba medias largas negras que la hacían ver más sexy. **(NT: Le di la apariencia de Aine de Masou Gakuen HxH, pues es mi personaje femenino favorito.)**

Tiamat: ¿Qué tal ahora?-Pregunto en su nueva forma humana, donde ella escogió una donde fuera de la edad de Issei, quien estaba totalmente con la boca afuera al ver tal belleza trascendental que parecía haber sido esculpida personalmente y bien dedicada por un dios.

Issei: ¿Qué quieres que diga? Eres una belleza que trasciende de la misma palabra.-Dijo dando sus pensamiento al quedar atontado por la figura de Tiamat, quien se sonrojo por el alago.

Tiamat: G-Gracias…Hyoudou Issei.-Dijo tímidamente, pues nunca recibió un alago así de ningún hombre.

Issei: Si quieres, puedes decirme Ise. Me gusta más que me traten como amigo.

Tiamat: Esta bien, Ise.-Dijo para ir con el chico y tomarle del brazo.- ¿Vamos?

Issei: A-Ah…pues…-Murmuro con la cara roja al sentir sus pechos. Normalmente, se sabe controlar, pero es su primera vez enfrentando la seducción de una mujer madura, de cuerpo sexy milenario y una sensualidad que solo se dirigía a él. ¿Cómo le hará frente a esto?

Por su parte, Tiamat se rio al ver la expresión del joven antes de hacerlo avanzar un poco. Luego de un rato, el chico recupero el control y le pidió a Tiamat que guardara silencio sobre eso de ser pareja, pues él quería solo tener una pareja cuando realmente ame a esa persona. Ella lo entendió y decidió que una de sus metas era hacerlo enamorarse locamente de ella. Se acordó que Tiamat actuaria como el segundo familiar de Issei para conservar las apariencias.

Los tres caminaron un poco antes de que Issei sintiera la presencia de sus compañeros, por lo cual tomo la mano de Tiamat, lo que la sonrojo, y ordenarle a Terry que lo sujetara. Con eso, puso dos dedos en su frente y realizo la teletransportación, lo cual hizo que terminara con el grupo que lo estaba buscando.

Todos se alegraron al verlo, pero se sorprendieron al verlo con un lobo blanco junto a una belleza de pelo celeste. Las chicas de Xros Heart exigieron saber quien era, donde Tiamat se introdujo sorprendiendo a todos, mas por decir que es uno de los familiares de Issei. Ella no era tonta y noto que prácticamente, todas las chicas de aquí les gustaba o tenían un interés en su futura pareja.

Por otra parte, Issei presento a su otro familiar y con el primero que se encontró, a quien nombro como Terry. Este fue de inmediato cortes con los presentes, aunque Emilia y Reus lo trataron con respeto por sus instintos como la raza de los lobos plateados, sintiendo que Terry era un ser superior a ellos sin saber la razón.

Esto se debía a que Terry es un lobo de batalla, cuya raza esta en lo alto de todas las razas de lobo que existen, y como tal, las otras razas lobo sienten que ellos son como dioses para sus personas.

Tras eso, todos consiguieron sus familiares, donde Asia consiguió a un bebe dragón espíritu al cual llamo Rassei como en la seria. Por otra parte, Kaori consiguió lo que parecía ser una ardilla voladora muy linda del tamaño de un peluche mientras que Aki consiguió lo que parecía ser una ardilla blanca con cachetes amarillos y una línea azul que pasaba por su espalda.

Issei se sorprendió al verlos, pues eran un Emolga y un Pachirisu que aparecen en Pokémon. Miro al guía y se pregunto si en realidad era Ash Ketpchum o no. No esperaba toparse con este tipo de criaturas.

Por su parte, el resto también encontró a sus propios familiares, los cuales iban bien a lo que ellos buscaban. Tras conseguir lo que vinieron buscando, decidieron volver.

Ya en el salón del club, todos decidieron que ya era tarde…por lo que de uno a uno empezaron a retirarse. Rias era la única que quedaba en el club…tras ver que todos se habían ido puso una expresión de tristeza.

Estas dos semanas que había pasado fue una de las más divertidas que ha tenido, no sólo por el hecho de que su nobleza esta casi completa y ha adquirido nueva siervas y amigas, sino también en parte era por la presencia de Ise.

Rias recordaba el día que lo vio, donde lo miro a través de la ventana y algo en el llamo su atención. Luego, lo conoció en persona. Su actitud hacia ellos fue rara, pues actuo como un chico normal antes de revelar su verdadero ser, alguien seguro y que no era fácil de sorprender.

Cuando presencio su fuerza, de inmediato lo quería como parte de su nobleza, pero eso fue imposible. Ninguna de sus piezas lo aceptaba, por lo que la idea de convertirlo en demonio y parte de su familia se fue por el retrete. Sin embargo, el chico accedió a formar una alianza y con eso empezó a ayudarlos, donde presento al resto de su grupo y fueron creando una amistad.

Sin notarlo, el chico se había vuelto un amigo y un mentor para ellos….el pilar del club ya que con él nada era aburrido, verlo actuar como un adolescente era divertido y deseaba conocerlo más. Quería conocer a profundidad… la persona que era Hyoudo Issei.

Rias: Ise….¿qué me has hecho para que sólo piense en ti?- Murmuro llevando su mano al pecho para calmar el fuerte latido en su corazón. En eso, un destello iluminó el lugar…el símbolo de su clan presente en un círculo mágico, lo que ella deseaba que nunca pasará estaba cerca de ocurrir.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Issei: ¡Vamos! ¡Ya muere!- Exclamo mientras jugaba su consola, donde estaba teniendo una ardua lucha con un jefe final….

Ddraig: [Por eso te dije que uses el Garu…]- incluso el dragón disfrutaba de los RPG. Según él, eran más divertidos que esos donde solo hay disparos.- [Ves….te volvió a ganar.]

Luego de que regresaran del bosque de los familiares, Issei y Mitsuki volvieron con sus familiares, donde ambos presentaron a sus adquisiciones a sus padres. Mitsuki presento a su familiar Natsu, el cual era un pequeño león cuyo pelaje estaba hecho de fuego. **(NT: Es el león Natsu que aparece en Reborn.)**

Al principio, la mujer de la casa se asusto al ver las llamas, pero le dijeron que no la dañarían ni provocarían ningún incendio, pues la criatura no tiene ninguna intención hostil hacia ellos y solo obedece a Mitsuki.

La mujer se quedo encantada con el león, pues era muy lindo, mientras que este se dejo acariciar, ya que lo disfrutaba. Por otra parte, Issei presento a Terry, quien demostró ser un lobo leal a su amo y a los padres de este, pues actúa como un perro bien entrenado y adiestrado, cosa que calmo a la familia y el padre del chico le agrado el lobo. Pensó que es muy genial.

Sin embargo, cuando llego el turno de Tiamat, ambos padres quedaron en shock cuando le contaron que es una dragona que solo tomo forma humana, y más porque es una reina dragón y la más fuerte de los 5 reyes dragones. Ellos sabían que su hijo era asombroso, pero esto era otro nivel.

Aunque la madre de Issei y Mitsuki notaron como la dragona miraba al chico joven, donde la madre sonrió a la idea de tener una nueva "hija" mientras que la otra estaba enojada por la nueva competencia. Ella ya fue informada de que su hermano atrae a las mujeres fácilmente y hombres poderosos, donde uno era con intereses amorosos mientras el otro con intereses de lucha…¡Pero la cantidad que atrae su hermano era descomunal! Si no hace algo rápido, habrá un gran harem rodeando a su amor de la infancia.

Tras todo eso, se decidió que Tiamat se quedaría con ellos en una de las habitaciones de invitados mientras que Natsu se quedaría con su ama en su habitación. Issei construyó una casa para perros fuera de la casa para Terry. No podían mantenerlo dentro, pero la construyó de tal forma que fuera cómoda y cálida para el lobo, quien no tuvo problemas con el lugar.

Con eso, el chico volvió a su habitación y empezó a jugar un nuevo juego que no había intentado antes, y como es su primer intento, le costo poder pasarlo. Cosa que el chico disfruto al igual que su dragón.

Issei: Ya Ddraig…ya entendí…al menos grabe antes de este punto….rayos, P4 Golden es más difícil de lo que creí….y eso que el P5 ya lo compré, le daré un vistazo luego.- Dijo dejando el aparato a un lado de su cama y se estiró.- Hoy fue un día provechoso ¿no Ddraig?

Ddraig: [Y si que fue provechoso. Te ganaste a un lobo de batalla como familiar y a la reina dragón más poderosa como futura pareja. Eso sí que es tener suerte.]-Comento mientras al chico le saco un sonrojo por lo último.-[Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, Rias Gremory ha estado de escaso ánimo]

Issei: ¿Crees que no lo sé? Al parecer ese asunto ya llego.- Comento mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Ddraig: [¿Y ahora que? ¿No se supone que ella vendrá aquí para pedirte que te acuestes con ella?]

Issei: Jajaja es cierto.- Mientras ambos reían… una luz se hizo presente en el lugar, un círculo mágico color carmesí con el símbolo del Clan Gremory.- Ddraig….

Ddraig: [Dime…]

Issei: Parece que si llego…- Murmuro notando la apariencia que salía del círculo mágico.

Era la mismísima Rias, una chica de apariencia seductora y bello cabello rojo. La joven tenía una expresión de desesperación en su rostro mientras corría hacia el joven.

Rias: ¡Ise! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesito que la tomes!

Issei:¿Ah?- El joven fingió estar confuso por lo que dijo, pues se supone que no sabe lo que quiere.- ¿Necesita que tome "que"?

Rias: Necesito…..¡Necesito que tomes mi virginidad!- la heredera del clan Gremory dijo su petición con la cara muy roja.

Al parecer… el día del compromiso arreglado de Rias a llegado. Pero la pregunta era…¿Cómo manejara esta situación el anterior monstruo profesor de escuela?

* * *

 **Y ahí esta el episodio. Se que me demore demasiado y me disculpo, pero no estaba muy inspirado en este tiempo. Ahora me recobro la inspiración y me costo un poco hacer el desarrollo, pero lo logre.**

 **Ahora, les quiero pedir que propongan familiares para el resto del grupo, pues notaron que use personajes de Pokémon junto al de Reborn. Sin embargo, quiero unos que a ustedes les gustaría que tuvieran mis personajes e iré viendo cuales concuerdan mejor.**

 **Aquí les dejo los nombres de los personajes para que pongan a que tipo de criaturas darles. Pongan el nombre y de anime es para que pueda encontrar una imagen de él para entender de que tipo es.**

 **Hayuru (Pienso darle a Nue del anime de Boruto.)**

 **Wave**

 **Julis (Aunque decidí que ella tendrá un Fenix o una raza similar por el asunto de sus poderes.)**

 **Tomoe**

 **Miyabi**

 **Tora**

 **Ryuutarou**

 **Eishirou**

 **Kirin**

 **Saya (Pienso darle a Rotom de pokemon.)**

 **Mio**

 **Emilia**

 **Reus**

 **Reese**

 **Escojan y den opiniones.**


	9. Cap 8: Llega el Yakitori

**Capítulo 8: Llega el Yakitori y comienza el entrenamiento**

* * *

Rias: Necesito… ¡Necesito que tomes mi virginidad!-Fue lo que grito la heredera del clan Gremory.

Issei: Lo siento, pero ¿podrías repetirlo?

Rias: ¡Dije que tomaras mi virginidad! ¡Rápido que no hay tiempo!-Exclamo para comenzar a desvestirse.

Issei solo dio un suspiro antes de ponerle pausa al juego para levantarse y chasquear los dedos. Donde al siguiente momento…aparecieron unas cadenas.

Rias se sorprendió cuando las cadenas la atraparon y la amarraron inmovilizándola.

Rias: ¿¡I-I-Ise!? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

Issei: Eso debería preguntar yo.-Dijo de forma seria mientras la tenía restringida.- ¿Qué piensas al irrumpir de esa forma en el cuarto de alguien y querer hacer algo así cuando ninguno de los dos tenemos esa clase de relación?

Rias: Yo…-Trato de decir algo, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sin embargo, ella se reusó a rendirse.- Quiero que me tomes como mujer.

Issei: ¿Y porque yo entre todas las personas?-Pregunto mirándola directamente, pero ella solo desvió la mirada. En eso, el chico dio un suspiro.- Como sea, no quiero hacerlo.

Rias: ¿C-cómo?-Murmuro asombrada mirando al pelinegro.- Acaso… ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? Por eso me rechazas.

Issei: No es eso. No me podría llamar hombre si no me agrade la idea de acostarme con tan bella mujer…- Rias se sonrojo por el comentario.- Sin embargo, puedo ver en tu mirada un cierto miedo, un dolor enorme…estás acorralada y eso te ha llevado a esto.- Rias se quedó impactada…ella no le había dicho nada, pero él había logrado leerla como un libro.- Estas tratando de usarme como excusa para salir de algo… y no me mientas, que se te nota en la cara.

Rias: ¿Cómo es que tú…?

Issei: Recuerda que he viajado a todo tipo de lugares en todo el mundo, y gracias a eso he conocido a tantos tipos de persona que aprendí a identificar qué tipos de personas son y sus intenciones con solo mirarlos. Se te puede ver en tus ojos que haces esto como una salida a un problema que no quieres afrontar.- Dijo con seriedad y la pelirroja bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de esto.- Buchou, sin importar los motivos, no puedes usar a otros como medio para huir de tus problemas.

Rias: Yo…Lo siento.-Murmuro mientras miraba al chico antes de bajar la mirada.- Dime algo Ise. ¿A los hombres les desagrada a las mujeres que ya fueron tomados por otros?

Issei: Eso depende de cada persona. Hay algunos que les gusta tomar la primera vez de la chica que les gusta, pero lo pueden dejar pasar si realmente la aman. También están las personas que no les importa si la mujer es hermosa, y más les alegrara si ya tienen experiencia para complacerlos.-Contesto dejando a la chica decepcionada.

Rias: Ya veo…con que si lo hacía o no, nada realmente hubiera cambiado.- En eso, una luz apareció en medio de la habitación mientras ella suspiraba.-Y parece que, si lo lograba o no, de todas formas no hubiéramos tenido tiempo.-Dijo con tristeza mientras la luz se fortalecía.

Issei: (Parece que está aquí.)

Ddraig: [Si, no hay duda. Este poder le pertenece a un demonio de clase suprema.]- Comento y tal como dijo, el demonio en cuestión era muy poderoso….cuando la luz se disipo apareció una mujer en traje de maid.

La mujer parecía estar entre sus 20 y 30, de una figura similar a la de Rias, de cabellos plateados y ojos azules…era una mujer de gran belleza.

Issei: Vaya, parece que tengo que poner alguna especie de sistema de seguridad para las visitas no anunciadas.-Comento mirando a la mujer, quien le dio una expresión calmada, pero su mirada denotaba seriedad.

¿?: Asumo que eres la persona de Lady Rias nos comentó.- Ella habló con una voz llena de calma recogió elegancia.

Issei: Hyoudou Issei. Un aliado de Rias Buchou.- Respondió con calma sin sentirse inmutado ante la presencia de la mujer.

¿? ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué sentiste la necesidad de atarla de una manera tan grosera?- Issei podía sentir la tensión en el aire a pesar de que su tono de voz no cambiaba en absoluto. No era una pregunta, sino una demanda, pero sabía manejar esto a la perfección.

Issei: Ella apareció pidiéndome que tome su virginidad. Es tan extraño que esto podría significar tres cosas. Uno: Ella está siendo controlada mentalmente. Dos: Es una impostora. Pero ninguna de esas dos puede ser posible pues noto que su presencia es de la verdadera y no fue afectada de ningún modo, por lo que lleva a la última opción que es: Ella no está pensando bien debido al estrés de algún problema personal. Por eso decidí retenerla para evitar que cometiera una tontería.

Por un momento, no hubo nada más que silencio y tensión. La mujer de cabello plateado se quedó mirando fijamente al chico, quien se mostró calmado en todo momento.

¿?: Has tomado una buena decisión.- La criada asintió y la tensión se disipó cuando hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Estoy aquí para acompañar a Lady Rias y llevarla con sus padres para discutir importantes asuntos familiares. Así que, ¿Podrías soltarla por favor?

Issei: De acuerdo.-Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y las cadenas que ataron a Rias desaparecieron, sin embargo un viento la rodeo y la bajo suavemente al piso.- Y lo siento si actúa demasiado brusco, pero entienda que a veces en situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

¿?: No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente. Además, en el nombre de la familia Gregory, lamento mi intromisión en su hogar junto al comportamiento de Rias-sama.-Dijo con calma e Issei, pues ella misma entiende la situación y a pesar de que actuó de manera brusca, la chica solo estaba inmovilizada y no dañada. A parte de eso, este era su hogar y tenía todo el derecho de defenderse de invasores. En eso ella se giró a ver a la pelirroja.- Ojou-sama ¿En verdad cree que haciendo este tipo de cosas el compromiso se romperá?

Rias: Grayfia, mi cuerpo es solo mío…mi padre y Onii-sama no tienen nada que ver en lo que yo haga con él.- Ella miró seria a la mujer que solo mantuvo inexpresiva.

Grayfia: Si ellos descubren que le está dando su pureza a este tipo de hombre se entristecerán.

 _Issei: (Ouch…eso si dolió…)_ _-_ Pensó un poco herido por el comentario, pues parece que ella solo lo menosprecia por ser humano. ¿Por qué todos los sobrenaturales tenían que juzgarlos de esa manera?

Rias: ¿Este tipo de hombre? ¡No lo conoces como para clasificarlo así Grayfia!….él es mucho mejor que ese bastardo…- Declaro sin dudarlo casi con odio en su voz mientras Grayfia la miraba.- Este chico es un buen amigo, así que no le hables mal Grayfia…no te perdonare que lo hagas aunque seas la "Queen" de mi hermano.

Grayfia: No era mi intención, lamento si la hice creer eso.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras hablaba.- Pero debe entender su posición como heredera y no mostrar su cuerpo a cualquiera hombre.

Issei: No se preocupe, no me ofende. Puedo entender que ustedes tienen ese pensamiento que solo aquellos que consideren dignos pueden estar con alguien de su familia.

Grayfia empezó a observar a Ise mientras este hacia lo mismo. El sabia sobre la "Queen" del Lucifer actual por la novela y el anime, y se ve que no son nada exagerados…la mujer es fuerte.

Al chocar miradas, la peli platina lanzo una presión sobre el joven para ver como reaccionaba. Ella se asombró de ver que el joven ni se inmutaba ante la presión que ella ejercía, más aún que este se mostrara tan tranquilo como si nada estuviera pasando. Rias sintió nervios de solo ver la interacción de la Maid y la exagerada calma del chico, pero el ambiente se relajó unos segundos después de que Grayfia noto que el chico no tenía ninguna mala intención.

Grayfia: Lamento lo de hace poco y déjeme presentarme como corresponde. Mi nombre es Grayfia, una de las sirvientas de la casa Gremory.- Hablando con una voz más amables, ella miró al Welsh Dragon y este solo la miro con calma mientras mantenía su poder al mínimo.

Rias: Y bien Grayfia… ¿viniste por qué mi padre te lo pidió o fue mi hermano o fue por tu propia voluntad?- Preguntaba para cambiar el ambiente tan silencioso y extraño.

Grayfia: Todas ellas.

Rias: Ya veo…como esperaba de la "Queen" de mi hermano.- Dijo antes de ponerse al lado de la peli platina.- Lamento todo esto Ise.

Issei: Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. La primera vez de alguien es especial, por lo que deberías dársela a quien realmente amas si es posible.-Contesto mientras agitaba su mano diciendo que no había problema.

Grayfia: No quiero sonar impertinente, pero….Ise-sama ¿Qué es usted? Su esencia es humana, pero no siento que hablo con un humano.

Issei: Soy 100% humano Grayfia-san. Ni más ni menos.-Contesto tranquilamente, pero la mujer aun dudaba un poco, pues ningún humano mantendría tal calma ante la presión que le ejerció.- En todo caso, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Me podría decir lo que está pasando? Dado que parece que me iban a meter en algún tipo de situación y han llegado hasta el punto de allanar mi casa, creo que tengo derecho a saber en lo que me podría haber llegado a involucrar.

Grayfia: Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. No obstante, si va mañana a la sede de Ojou-sama, se le podrá explicar todo.

Issei: En ese caso ahí estaré. Muchas gracias por la información.-Contesto de forma humilde y Grayfia sonrieron un poco, al ver que era fácil hablar con Issei.

Rias: Grayfia, al ver que llevaremos esta discusión a otro lado…. ¿te molesta que lleve a Akeno?

Grayfia: Para nada, todo "Queen" debe acompañar a su "King".

Rias: Ok…- En eso, ella se acercó a Ise y le beso su mejilla.- Gracias Ise…

Issei: De nada.- Contesto sin ser perturbado, ya que él sabía que solo era agradecimiento, pues Rias aún no nota sus sentimientos por él y siguen en una fase de duda.

Ambas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico, dejando a joven solo en su habitación. Issei sabía que es lo que seguiría cuando llegue al club.

Ddraig: [Mañana será un día muy interesante.]-Su portador no pudo evitar asentir ante esa verdad.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Mitsuki: ¿De verdad no paso "nada" entre ustedes dos, Nii-san?-Pregunto mientras ambos estaban caminando en dirección a la escuela.

Issei: Relájate, me conoces. No permitiría perder mi primera vez así como así, y menos con alguien con quien no tengo sentimientos.- Contesto con tranquilidad y ella solo suspiro de alivio.

Ayer en la noche, Rias y Grayfia fueron a la habitación de Issei. Cuando ella se retiró, Mitsuki y Tiamat entraron al cuarto, pues sintieron las presencias da ambas demonios y escucharon la conversación. Luego interrogaron al chico, quien contesto todo sin ocultar nada.

Tiamat: Aun así, no puedo creer lo que se atrevió a hacer esa cría. ¿Acaso los Gremory no le enseñaron modales y límites?-Comento con molestia acompañando a ambos chicos, pues quería también estar en esta conversación.

Mitsuki estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de Tiamat y tenía unas ganas de sermonear e incluso castigar a Rias por casi pasar una línea con su amado hermano. No puede creer que ella intento usar a Issei como medio para liberarse de algo.

El trio siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la escuela, donde los dos sintieron la presencia de un poder demoniaco que no era el del ORC ni del Consejo Estudiantil.

Issei: Parece que un pájaro se escapó del gallinero.- Comento mientras Mitsuki y Tiamat asentían para luego tomar rumbo hacia el viejo edificio, no podía estar ausente a lo que fuera que suceda en ese lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro del club, Rias estaba sentada al lado de un hombre que no debería ser llamado así. La chica solo ignoraba los toqueteos del tipo ese mientras todos sus siervos, incluyendo a las nuevas, miraban furiosos al demonio ahí presente.

Raiser Phoenix, tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix, era un hombre de una apariencia de 20 años, rubio que vestía un tuxedo de un color peculiar con la camisa de este desabotonada, el típico look del chico malo que, según se dice, vuelve locas a las mujeres…..pobre idiota….

Grayfia estaba presente, a pesar de que este compromiso era por órdenes del jefe de la familia Gremory ella en el fondo no deseaba que la joven se case con el patán ahí presente, pero no tenía ni voz ni voto dada su situación actual.

Rias: Raiser ya quita tus manos de mi.- Dijo enojada mientras alejaba a Raiser de ella y este solo suspiro.

Raiser: Rias, sabes muy bien que no puedes negarte a este compromiso…es lo mejor para nosotros los demonios. Recuerda que, en la última guerra, nosotros los demonios perdimos a muchos de nuestra raza y por ello quedan muy pocos de sangre pura. A pesar de que gracias a los demonios reencarnados hemos recuperado número, los de sangre pura debemos mantener nuestra posición, y que mejor opción que yo para que unamos nuestros clanes para traer una nueva generación de demonios.

Kaori: Que presumido….- Susurró a su amiga quien solo asintió…este sujeto era de lo peor.

Rias: Ya te lo dije Raiser….NO me casaré contigo. Además, habíamos acordado que tenía hasta que terminara la Universidad.

Raiser: Los ancianos han decidido lo contrario Rias. Temen que la heredera del clan Gremory muera y con ello acabe una buena familia demoniaca.

Rias: A ellos solo les intereso mientras sea capaz de tener hijos. Además, yo jamás dejaré que mi clan se extinga, le daré un sucesor digno.- Respondió mientras Raiser volvió a sonreír arrogantemente.

Raiser: Perfecto, entonces….

Rias: Pero no serás tú….prefiero mil veces lanzarme a la boca del Kraken a que esas manos tan asquerosas como las tuyas me toquen.- Eso último acabo con lo que quedaba de paciencia del demonio.

Raiser: Yo tampoco puedo retroceder con esto Rias, el nombre del clan Phoenix está sobre mis hombros….Además, detesto venir al mundo humano. Aquí el aire es nauseabundo.- Esas palabras molestaron a los que eran humanos reencarnados, este era su mundo…su hogar y que sea insultado por ese patán no les gustaba para nada.- Si tengo que incinerar a tus siervos para llevarte al inframundo….lo haré.

Rias: No te atrevas.-Hablo con firmeza mirando al rubio.

Ambos demonios empezaron a emanar su poder, Rias fue envuelta por el Poder de la Destrucción mientras Raiser estaba envuelto en sus llamas. La presión de ambos era enorme y puso a cada persona del lugar, exceptuando a Grayfia, nerviosos.

La maid al ver que las cosas se salían de control iba a intervenir cuando….

Issei: Muy bien, alto ustedes dos.- Dijo apareciendo de la nada… ¿Con atuendo de árbitro?- Las peleas deben ser justas para ambos lados y aun no empieza el encuentro. Así que quiero que cada uno vaya a su esquina y espere la campana.

…

…

…

Raiser: ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto al por fin salir de su impresión ante la repentina e inesperada intromisión…a parte de lo rara que fue.

Rias: I-I-Ise…-Susurro al ver al chico que "visito" ayer en su casa.

Issei: Muy bien dama y caballero, recuerden que aún no se ha iniciado la pelea, por lo que tienen que esperar en sus respectivas esquinas.

Raiser: Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿Quién eres…mísero humano?-Pregunto al sentir que la esencia de Issei es la de un ser humano.

Issei: Hyoudou Issei, alumno de esta escuela y socio de Rias Gremory gracias a un pacto que hicimos entre los dos. Pero en estos momentos, soy el réferi de esta pelea.-Dijo antes de sacar una tarjera de color amarilla.- Y esto es por insultar al árbitro.

Raiser miro la tarjeta para tomarla y quemarla.

Raiser: Ups~.

Issei: Y por hacer eso, obtienes tarjeta roja.-Dijo sacando la dichosa carta.

Raiser solo sonrió mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la volvía a quemar, pero esta vez…

 ***BOOM***

La tarjeta se le exploto en la cara dejándola negra.

Issei: Oh, ¿Olvide decir que las rojas son altamente inflamables y explosivas?-Comento mientras la nobleza de Rias y la misma chica se taparon la boca para no soltar la risa que querían dar.- Creo que si lo olvide.

Raiser: ¡Maldito! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!?

Issei: Déjame ver…-Dijo sacando un gran libro que parecía un diccionario. Fue moviendo las hojas del libro y Grayfia pudo notar que en ellos estaban nombres y fotografías de varios demonios. El chico siguió hasta encontrar la página.- Aquí esta. Eres Raiser Phoenix, tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix. Actualmente en el mundo demoniaco eres considerado una celebridad debido que, a pesar de ser un novato, has ganado 8 de 10 encuentros en los Rating Game. Bastante impresionante en realidad.

Raiser sonrió de forma arrogante ante eso. Rias noto esto y solo le asqueo más al verlo. ¿Por qué su amigo estaba leyendo cosas buenas de él? Fue en eso que le vino la respuesta.

Issei: Sin embargo, en esas dos derrotas te pagaron por perder y tus victorias fueron gracias a tus siervos que hicieron todo el trabajo mientras tú te mantenías sentado sin hacer nada. Pero presumiste como si hubiera sido algo que tu lograste a pesar de no ser totalmente cierto. Después de todo, las únicas veces que sales a pelear solo es cuando vas a dar el golpe de gracia a un oponente que está totalmente exhausto y casi no puede defenderse. Una acción muy cobarde si me preguntas.

Raiser: ¿¡Que dijiste!?-Grito con furia, pero el pelinegro solo continuo.

Issei: También dice que eres un presumido mujeriego que considera a las mujeres como objetos para satisfacer su deseo sexual. Puedo ver que la parte de que eres un irrespetuoso que no sabe el significado de la palabra respeto por cómo me hablaste antes. También explica que consideras a los demonios reencarnados como basura y has aplastado el sueño de muchos de ellos sin sentir ni una pisca de compasión.- Termino de leer y cerro el libro.- Por lo que puedo deducir, es que eres un chico mal educado que necesita aprender una lección de humildad. Te crees el mejor cuando no eres ni la mitad de hombre que tus hermanos mayores. Como tal, eres la desgracia de tu clan y seguramente casi nadie, que no sea tu familia, te extrañaría si desapareces.

Raiser: ¡MALDITO!- Creo una bola de fuego y se la tiro al chico con ira. La bola de fuego lo impacto y el chico fue rodeado en llamas.

Rias: ¡ISE!

Raiser: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! ¡Te lo tenías merecido!- Rio con una gran felicidad hasta que…

 ***CRACK* *CRACK*** \- Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Todos miraron a Issei, quien estaba parado rodeado de llamas sujetando una bolsa de aluminio, la cual contenía palomitas. Estas se hicieron rápidamente gracias a las llamas de Raiser. Los presentes miraron con incredulidad al ver como el chico estaba tan tranquilo comiendo palomitas mientras seguía rodeado de fuego.

Issei: Oye…-Dijo mirando a Raiser.- Deberías tratar de distribuir estas llamas. Son buenas para preparar buenas palomitas. Te aseguro que ganarías bastante con esto.

Raiser: ¿Co…Como puedes estar bien bajo mis llamas…?-Pregunto totalmente en shock. Se supone que sus llamas son las llamas de un fénix, las más poderosas, ¡Pero este tipo no mostraba estar siendo dañado a pesar de estar rodeada por ellas!

Issei: Pues porque estoy bien alimentado y hago mucho ejercicio. Esa es la clave para una vida saludable.

-No-no-no-no, eso no es lo que queremos saber y no tiene ningún sentido con la situación.-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Issei sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían, pero no quería responder.

La forma en que Issei está soportando las llamas de Raiser es que justo antes de que la bola de fuego lo impactada, este creo un campo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de membrana. A pesar de ser delgada, era de un poder concentrado y bien aplicado, por lo que fácilmente resiste las llamas de Raiser, que a pesar de ser del clan Phoenix, no son llamas tan maravillosas como el creen que son. De seguro la de sus hermanos son dignas de llamarse llamas de fénix.

Issei: En todo caso, Grayfia-san.- La mencionada salió de su estupor al ver al chico en buenas condicionas a pesar de estar rodeado de llamas de fénix.- Le importaría explicar la solución que va a dar a este problema entre Rias y Raiser.

-¿Qué?- Fue la pregunta de Raiser y de todo el grupo Gremory.

Issei: Digo, no creo que ella este aquí solo para ver a esos dos discutir eternamente ¿Verdad?- Dijo y todos se sorprendieron de la conclusión del chico.

Grayfia: Es tal como Issei-sama dice.- Dijo con su tono neutral y profesional, pero en el fondo sentía una gran curiosidad por el chico.

Issei: Antes de que explique, ¿Puede mi grupo entrar para que no haya que repetirlo dos veces?

Grayfia: No hay ningún problema.-Contesto para luego el peli negro mandara un mensaje a su grupo para que pudieran entrar. En eso, todo el grupo entro por la puerta, incluyendo a Tiamat, María y a Restia.

Raiser: Wow, pero que bellezas.-Dijo sin poder evitar ser cautivado por las chicas que entraron. Cada una tenía su propio encanto y belleza propia, una la cual no perdía contra Rias. Se acercó y vio de más cerca a cada una. Él se interesó especialmente en Mio y Tiamat.- Oigan preciosuras, ¿Por qué no se vienen conmigo y les muestro lo que es la felicidad?

Ambas solo se asquearon y ni le hablaron. Una porque no le gustaba a los pervertidos y la otra porque ya tenía a alguien para ella aparte de que Raiser era una mísera escoria débil en comparación a quien le robo el corazón con su poder y actitud.

Hayuru: ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

Julis: Es solo un patán, se le ve en la cara.-Dijo tras tener experiencia con personas como Raiser. Las chicas solo se alejaron del demonio playboy sintiéndose repudiadas por él.

Mitsuki: Dejando eso a un lado. Nii-san… ¿Por qué estas rodeado de fuego?-Pregunto al chico que seguía envuelto en llamas.

Issei: Oh, Mitsuki. No me hagas sonrojar. No me tienes que recordar lo ardiente que soy.-Comento fingiendo vergüenza.

Mitsuki: Déjate de bromas y sácate esas flamas para que haya una conversación normal.

Issei: Bien, bien.- Asintió mientras levantaba una mano y recogió el fuego de Raiser en su mano y la convirtió en una esfera. Esto sorprendió nuevamente a quienes apenas conocen al chico.- Aquí tienes.

Raiser: ¿Eh?- No pudo reaccionar cuando la bola de fuego que tenía Issei…le cayó en la cabeza.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Raiser fue rodando por el suelo tratando de apagar las llamas. Normalmente esto no sería posible, pues es difícil poder lograr crearle dolor a un demonio del clan Phoenix con fuego. Pero Issei uso el propio fuego de Raiser y lo repotencio, por lo que tenía la fuerza para crearle dolor.

Luego de un rato, Raiser apago el fuego y miro con furia a Issei.

Raiser: Maldito humano, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacarme!?

Issei: ¿Atacar? Yo solo te devolví el fuego que tu amablemente me disté. No creo haber hecho nada malo.

Raiser: ¡DESGRACIADO!-Grito para crear una bola de fuego…pero se detuvo en seco.- ¿Qué…?

Hayuru: De ser tú, no haría nada estúpido.- Advirtió mientras que ella junto a Wave, Tora, Emilia, Reus y Tomoe lo amenazaban con sus armas en su cuello así como apuntando a otras zonas vitales de su cuerpo.

Grayfia nuevamente fue sorprendida. Ella pudo sentir que cada uno del grupo es un ser humano exceptuando a Mio, Maria, Tiamat, Restia, Emilia y Reus. Sin embargo, ellos demostraron una gran velocidad de reacción y llegaron con Raiser sin que este se diera cuenta hasta que era muy tarde.

Issei: Chicos, tranquilos.-Dijo llamando la atención de todos, donde se vio que el resto, excepto Mio, Maria y Tiamat, ya tenían preparados sus ataques.- No estamos aquí para pelear, sino hablar. Así que retrocedan.- Ellos asintieron y dejaron a Raiser, quien cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente por el susto que se llevó. En eso, el pelinegro miro a Grayfia.- Grayfia-san, me disculpo por la actitud de mi grupo, pero le pido por favor que controle al invitado de aquí. No creo que sea digno de alguien de alta cuna actuar de esa manera. A decir verdad, me siento un tanto decepcionado de él.

Raiser: ¿¡Que es lo que has…!?

Grayfia: Suficiente.-Hablo con una voz calmada, pero detonaba una gran presión que fue dirigida al rubio.- Raiser-sama, como la "Queen" del Maou Lucifer, no aceptare una conducta inadecuada.

Raiser: P-Pero él…

Grayfia: Usted ha sido quien ha insultado y atacado sin verdaderas provocaciones. Issei-sama está en todo su derecho de defenderse. Usted, como un demonio de clase alta, debe actuar como se debe. Así que compórtese como tal.- Ante su autoridad, el chico solo se quedó callado mientras asentía.- Ahora que todos están aquí, voy a explicar la situación.

En eso, la Reina del Maou Lucifer comenzó a explicar la situación.

En vista de la situación actual del inframundo, la cantidad de demonios que hay ahora ha disminuido mucho. Esto se pudo solucionar en parte gracias al sistema que creo el Maou Belzebu, donde se puede reencarnar humanos en demonios gracias a las [Evil Pieces]. Sin embargo, se tema que los poderes y la sangre de los demonios de clase alta se pierdan, por lo que se hacen compromisos entre los demonios de casas distinguidas para preservar la sangre. En este caso, para preservar la sangre y dar nacimiento a un demonio más poderoso, se decidió que Rias se casara con Raiser, para que así el niño que nazca de esa relación posea los poderes de la destrucción junto a los de un fénix.

Las chicas, tras oír sobre quien era Raiser y la explicación de Grayfia, entendieron la situación de Rias. Sintieron una gran lastima por ella por el hecho de que se tendría que casar con ese inútil de ahí. Mitsuki y Tiamat pudieron ver porque hizo lo que hizo lo de ayer, pero aun así no debió hacerlo, aunque serán un poco más ligeras cuando le den el regaño.

Raiser: Es por eso que debes de ser tan infantil Rias.-Dijo tras que terminara una parte de la explicación.- De seguir así, la sangre noble se perderá y nuestra especie descenderá.

Rias: Solo quieres llevarme a la cama y nada más. No me voy a casar contigo Raiser.-Dijo manteniendo una posición firme.- Estoy dispuesta a casarme y tener hijos, pero no será contigo.

Raiser: ¿Realmente quieres ir contra las órdenes del consejo?-Cuestiono de manera amenazante creando una bola de fuego…pero en eso una gran cantidad de agua helada cayó sobre él.- ¿Q-Que fue…?

Mitsuki: Mantente tranquilo.-Ordeno atrayendo la atención de todos y vieron como ella tenía la mano levantada, la cual tenía un círculo mágico azul. Ella fue quien le hecho agua.- Como dijo la señorita Grayfia antes, compórtate como tal. Si eres un noble, entonces demuestra que lo eres. Actuando como lo haces solo demuestra que eres un bruto.

Raiser estaba a punto de gritarle a Mitsuki, pero Grayfia se puso al medio.

Grayfia: Raiser-sama.-El mencionado no necesito que le digan más para entender la indirecta, por lo que solo asintió mientras se calmaba.- Bien. Siguiendo con la explicación. Se anticipó que Rias-sama se negaría al compromiso y se decidió una forma para cancelar su compromiso con Raiser-sama.

Rias: ¿Cuál?-Pregunto con algo de esperanza a la mujer.

Grayfia: Con un Rating Game.- Los miembros del club de lo oculto se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon, menos Issei que ya lo sabía.- Su padre y Sirzechs-sama decidieron que este era el mejor curso de acción y la más justa.

Rias: ¿Justa? Si claro. Mi padre y hermano han hecho esto porque saben que mis posibilidades son mínimas.- Dijo enojada por el curso de las cosas.

Issei sabía que eso no era totalmente cierto, ya que su hermano, Sirzechs Lucifer, lo hizo para que ella al menos pudiera romper el compromiso, pues no había ningún otro medio. Su hermano realmente desea que ella gane, pero en el mundo original, cuando Rias perdió, mando a Grayfia con el Issei original para que este detuviera la boda. Hasta el último minuto, el no dejo de pensar en el bien de Rias.

Sin embargo, tampoco puede decirse que lo que pensó Rias sobre su hermano fuera, por así decirlo, incorrecto. Si uno analiza la situación, se verá por qué.

Rias actualmente solo tiene una Reina, una torre, un caballero, dos alfiles y dos peones. Pero su primer alfil se encuentra con una prohibición de salir de su lugar de sellado y menos entrar en un Rating Games. Por ende, ella solo cuenta con 6 piezas a parte de ella, por lo que solo pelearan 7 personas. Por otra parte, Rias jamás ha participado en ningún verdadero Rating Game.

En contraste a todo eso, Raiser tiene a su nobleza completa, por lo que son 16 los que lucharan. Ha participado en 10 rating game, por lo que también cuenta con la experiencia. Pero lo más importante, Raiser cuenta con su poder regenerativo, lo que hace que sea una batalla de desgaste.

Sin importar como se viera, ante la situación y numero con lo que debe pelear Rias, Raiser tenía una obvia ventaja. Sería un enfrentamiento de 16 contra 7 donde un grupo sabe cómo pelear en esas situaciones mientras el otro no. Y si llegan a vencer a toda la nobleza de Raiser, es posible que este no haya peleado y este con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que el grupo contrario terminara cayendo por la falta de energías.

Era una batalla injusta.

Grayfia: Entonces, ¿Se rinde?

Rias: ¡Claro que no! Demostrare que puedo ganar.-Proclamo con decisión. No iba a tirar su única oportunidad de salir de ese compromiso. En eso, se escuchó una risa del rubio arrogante.

Raiser: Jajajajaja. Rias, soy un demonio que ya tiene a su sequito completo, así como experiencia en los Rating games. ¿Crees que me puedes ganar, más con esos siervos que tienes?

Rias: No me subestimes Raiser. Ni a mí ni a mis siervos.- Eso saco una sonrisa a todos. Se veía que ella tenía una gran fe en quienes recluto.- Te venceré y te hare desaparecer.

Raiser: Bien. Si ganas, las cosas serán a tu modo, pero si gano. ¡Te casaras conmigo de inmediato!- Proclamo mientras que las chicas del lugar se sintieron indignadas con la lujuria con que lo dijo. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

La maid, viendo que ambos estaban de acuerdo, vio que todo estaba listo.

Grayfia: Yo, Grayfia, he visto que ambos han llegado a una decisión y al ser representantes de ambas casas ¿Les parece bien que sea yo quien organice todo?

Rias/Raiser: ¡Sí!

Grayfia: En ese caso, yo misma organizare todo para que el Rating Game sea justo para ambos.-Dijo con voz digna mientras Issei y su grupo miraban esto. Pero el chico tenía una conversación con su fiel amigo y compañero.

Ddraig: [Las cosas van como lo esperábamos.]-Le dijo mientras recordaba lo que vio y leyó del anime que representa este mundo junto a lo que converso con su portador.

Issei: (Ahora faltaría entrenarlos para que sean lo suficientemente fuertes.)- El dragón asintió ante esto.

Ddraig: [Ya tienes todo preparado para eso, ¿No es así?]

Issei: (Tú ya deberías saberlo. Después de todo, estas siempre en mí.)

Ddraig: [Cierto.]-Respondió mientras ambos miraban a Raiser, quien saco una cara presumida.

Raiser: Dime algo Rias, ¿Ellos son tus siervos?-Pregunto mirando a todos menos los que era de Xros Heart, quienes estaban viendo todo desde un lado del cuarto.

Rias: Así es. ¿Tienes alguna queja?- Pregunto sin quitarle la mirada. No le gusto el tono con que lo dijo y menos con la cara con la que lo pregunto. Pero empeoro cuando empezó a reír.

Raiser: ¡Si es así, solo tu reina podría hacer algo contra mis lindas sirvientas!-Declaro mientras de repente una intensa llamara apareció en el medio del lugar.

En medio de esas llamas, había un círculo mágico del cual salieron unas siluetas. Todas eran de mujeres y cuando las llamas se apagaron, se vieron a 15 chicas en el lugar.

Tomeo: Realmente es un mujeriego.-Murmuro con asco mirando como el hombre realmente tenía un sequito conformado por solo mujeres.

Julis: Que asco me da.

Hayuru: Sin embargo, esas chicas son fuertes.-Dijo tras sentir el ki de cada una.- Cada una tiene un nivel bastante alto.

Kirin: Sin duda, además que algunas son hábiles.-Susurro al ver la mirada y estado físico de algunas.

De repente, Raiser puso una cara arrogante.

Raiser: ¿Qué te parece esto, humano?-Le dijo a Issei mientras se acercaba a la peli morada de gran figura.- Apuesto a que te gustaría tener esto en tus manos ¿verdad?

En eso, tomo con su mano el pecho de la peli morada, quien gimió de placer, para luego empezar a besarla, donde ella correspondió el beso lleno de lujuria.

Raiser miro hacia Issei para ver su cara llena de envidia…pero solo lo vio escuchando música.

Issei: Perdón, ¿Me decías algo?-Pregunto con completa ignorancia causando la risa de la mayoría de quienes estaban.

Eishirou: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Quedaste como idiota! ¡Jajajajaja!-Rio tanto que casi no podía respirar.

Raiser: ¿¡Porque tu…!?-Grito sin saber cómo responder ante esto. Ese chico sí que sabía molestarlo.

La propia nobleza de Raiser pensó por un momento que su rey quedo como un tonto y además como un pervertido. Realmente no dio una buena imagen que esperaba dar. En especial una rubia con coletas de taladro, quien se sintió avergonzada por como termino Raiser.

Raiser: ¡Kuh! Tu…-Murmuro antes de mirar a uno de sus siervos.- Mira, ¡Encárgate de ese insolente!

Mira: Hai, Raiser-sama.-Contesto una chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro. Tiene un peinado con coletas, pero en vez de dos tiene cuatro, con dos apuntando hacia arriba y la dos restantes apuntando hacia abajo. En la parte frontal de su rostro, su flequillo está dividido atreves de su frente, y también tiene un flequillo que enmarca su cara. Su traje consiste en un Haori blanco con un Obi rojo, y lleva un happi como abrigo de color rojo. Lleva bandas en los antebrazos y en las canillas. En los pies lleva un par de zori.

La chica saco un bastón y fue a atacar a Issei, quien mantenía la calma mientras daba un bostezo, cosa que enojo aún más a la chica. El grupo Gremory vio esto y Rias quería ir a detenerlo, pero todo el grupo de Issei se mantuvo tranquilo.

Rias: (¿¡Porque están tan calmados cuando su líder está siendo atacado!?)-Pensó en gran shock para luego recibir su respuesta.- ¿Eh…?

Cuando el bastón de Mira toco a Issei, este solo lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Mira siguió su camino atravesando completamente al pelinegro y se detuvo para mirarlo.

Mira: ¿Pero qué fue lo que…?- No pudo terminar su frase cuando de repente sintió que todo se oscurecía y termino cayendo inconsciente.

Raiser: ¡Mira!-Grito al ver a su sierva caer al suelo.

Issei: Lo siento, pero la tuve que poner a dormir un poco. Pero no te preocupes, solo esta inconsciente, nada más.-Le dijo manteniendo su actitud tranquila para asombro de todos.

Raiser: Maldito humano, ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Issei: ¿No fuiste tú el que mando a esa chica a atacarme?-Lo corto mirándolo con aburrimiento.- ¿Tan cobarde eres como para mandar a una chica a hacer tu trabajo y te quejas de que la deje abajo cuando yo soy el atacado? Debo decir que estoy decepcionado. Eres una verdadera desgracia para tu clan.

Raiser: ¡Desgraciadooooooooo!-Rugió mientras se envolvía en llamas y ataco a Issei mientras este suspiro manteniéndose en la misma posición donde estaba.

Issei: Cielos, ¿Acaso no puedes mantenerte calmado?-Pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

Cuando Raiser quedo frente a Issei, este de repente se detuvo en seco mientras sus llamas se esparcían con una onda, como si hubiera sido golpeado por algo.

Raiser: ¡Agh…!-Escupió saliva antes de ver como se estremecía de un lugar a otro como si estuviera siendo golpeado continuamente antes de salir volando y chocar contra una pared.

-¡RAISER-SAMA!-Gritaron al ver a su rey incrustado en la pared y con varias heridas, las cuales no se estaban curando a pesar de tener el poder regenerativo de un fénix. En eso, la chica de cabello purpura y buen cuerpo, Yubella, se giró a Issei.

Yubella: ¡Tú, pagaras por haber…!

Issei: Te recuerdo que él fue quien intento atacarme. Puede que sea aliado de Rias y un ser humano, pero eso no significa que no me defenderé si alguien viene a atacarme. Creo que ya había advertido sobre eso, ¿Verdad, Grayfia-san?

Grayfia: S-Si…Lo hizo.-Contesto aun abrumada por lo que había pasado. Para todos, tal vez parecido que Issei no hizo nada, pero ella lo pudo ver.

Cuando Mira ataco al pelinegro, se vio como ella lo estaba atravesando, pero lo que paso en realidad fue que Issei se movió para evadirlo, lo justo y suficiente para no ser golpeado y regresar a su posición original, lo cual hizo ver que realmente no se movió. Además, le dio un par de golpes en ciertas partes como el estómago y en la nuca, lo cual hizo que en el momento en que sintiera el dolor de los ataques, esta terminara cayendo inconsciente.

Luego, cuando Raiser ataco con todo, Issei le dio un poderoso golpe en el estómago con su mano envuelta en una luz ligera, una que le dio algo de escalofrió por alguna razón, para luego arremeter de nuevo en varias partes de su cuerpo antes de darle una patada y enviarlo a volar usando la misma luz.

Grayfia estaba segura que no era luz, que es como veneno para los demonios, ni ninguna clase de poder santo de los ángeles ni nada. Sin embargo, el sentir el poder que había en esas manos le hizo sentir un escalofrió natural, como si fuera peligro para su persona. Algo que sus instintos como demonio le dijeran que debía evitar tocar.

En cada momento que veía actuar a este chico, más curiosidad le daba. No era normal y dudaba que fuera humano a pesar del aura que tiene. Es como si fuera una criatura escondida bajo un disfraz de apariencia inofensiva.

Issei: Regresando al tema.-Grayfia volvió a la realidad con esas palabras.- Creo que lo mejor sería determinar el día del encuentro entre Buchou y Raiser-san. De esa forma podrán llevar rápidamente al pobre chico a una revisión médica.

Grayfia: Cierto.-Decidió dejar el asunto de quien es el chico para otro momento y ver el tema de la hermana de su rey.- En una situación normal, el encuentro se daría en 3 días o en una semana. Por otra parte, dado que Rias-sama aún no ha participado en ningún Rating Game, se le daría un plazo mayor para que se pudiera preparar correctamente, lo cual sería un plazo de unos 10 días. Sin embargo…

Mitsuki: Dada la condición en que se encuentra Raiser, el plazo será mayor para asegurarse que esté completamente curado y pueda participar correctamente en el Rating Game ¿no?- Grayfia asintió.- Entonces, ¿Cuál será el nuevo límite de tiempo?

Grayfia: No lo sé. Dado que el poder regenerativo de Raiser-sama no está funcionando tras ser lastimado, no sé cuánto tiempo demore en curar sus heridas.-Contesto para luego ver al que golpeo al demonio arrogante, quien entendió lo que ella quería.

Issei: Si yo tuviera que dar un tiempo dado el daño que le cause más la eficiencia curativa propia del chico junto a los avances médicos del inframundo…yo diría que unos 15 días, pero yo recomiendo dar 20 para asegurarse de que este curado correctamente.

Grayfia: Gracias por la información, por lo que declaro que el Rating game se llevara dentro de 20 días.-Declaro de manera elegante.

Yubella: En ese caso, nos vamos para curar de inmediato a Raiser-sama.-Dijo y con eso, toda la nobleza fénix se fue.

El lugar estuvo en mucho silencio, pues nadie dijo nada. Los miembros de Xross Heart estaban mirando a los Gremory, donde las más nuevas lucían preocupadas y los más viejos estaban serios. Pero la más seria de todas era Rias, quien estaba mordiéndose un poco la punta del pulgar.

Issei: Bueno, dado que ya sabemos la razón por la que vino otro demonio de clase alta, nuestro asunto aquí termino.-Dijo para caminar hacia la puerta.- Vamos muchachos.

Con eso dicho, todo el grupo comenzó a caminar para retirarse y dejar a la nobleza de demonios aquí, pero…

Rias: Espera.-La pelirroja hablo deteniendo al grupo y mirarlos, más en específico, a su líder.- Issei, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Issei: Depende de lo que me quieras pedir.-Contesto ya teniendo una idea de lo que quiere.

Rias: Issei, tu eres alguien muy fuerte. ¿Podrías entrenarnos? -Le pregunto al pelinegro mirándolo casi en suplica. Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo fue una que no esperaba.

Issei: No.-Contesto secamente sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y al resto, excepto para algunos de sus integrantes de su grupo.

Rias: ¿P-Porque…?

Issei: Porque este es tu problema, no él mío. A parte de que si quieres algo, debes ofrecer algo a cambio.

Rias: Entonces, te daré mí…

Issei: Si quieres hacer lo que paso ayer, ni lo pienses. No me interesa "eso".-Dijo rotundamente mirando a la pelirroja, quien se quedó cayada.

Murayama: Oye, Hyoudou-kun. ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar a Buchou? ¿Acaso no somos aliados?

Issei: Lo somos, pero ser aliados no significa que debo ayudarlos siempre. Debemos cooperar para ayudarnos mutuamente, y según veo, mi grupo es el único que ha ayudado al suyo en toda situación. Es más, creo que ella me debe más a mí que yo a ella.

Eso era verdad. Hasta ahora, Issei había entrenado un poco a su grupo. Se habían encargado de los caídos en el lugar cuando ella no lo hizo. Ella lo habría dejado morir si no fuera por su fuerza. Había detenido a un lunático que iba a matar a uno de sus clientes. Y aunque tuvo ayuda de los demonios, el mismo y su grupo podrían haber detenido a los caídos en la iglesia sin ninguna ayuda de ellos.

Vieras por donde lo vieras, los demonios estaban más en deuda que en una condición justa.

A pesar de eso, si el chico era sincero, le encantaría entrenarlos para hacer madurar a Rias, poder quitarle ese estúpido trauma a Koneko, Akeno y Kiba incluso a Gaspar, pero él no puede hacerlo así como así. Debe estar seguro que lo quieran.

Muchos dicen que quieren ser entrenados y aprender a ser más fuertes, pero la gran mayoría abandona en medio del entrenamiento.

Como él no está en su grupo para participar en el rating game como en la historia original, las probabilidades de que pierdan son grandes, aparte de eso que si va y detiene la boda como el original hizo en la historia, entonces se vería involucrado en un matrimonio que no quiere con la pelirroja.

Issei sabe que ahora no puedo, ya que ellos solo quieren entrenar para salir de este matrimonio y no para superarse a sí mismos, principalmente Rias. Aunque Kiba y Koneko, por sus personalidades, seguirían entrenando y aprovecharía eso para quitarles sus traumas.

El realmente quiere entrenarlos, pero debe hacer algo con Rias primero, y eso es…

Que tire su orgullo.

Justo como Issei predijo, vio como Rias se inclinó hacia él.

Rias: Por favor –Issei se sorprendió un poco al ver lo rápido que lo hizo, y pidiéndomelo de manera sincera y humilde.

Grayfia, quien seguía en el lugar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esto. Nunca vio a la joven dama hacer algo como esto ates. En eso, sucedió otra cosa que nadie espero.

-Por favor.-Toda la nobleza de Rias se inclinó y se lo pidió de la forma más humilde posible, e Issei noto que lo decían con completa sinceridad.

Al ver esto, Issei vio que su plan salió un tanto más allá de lo que había esperado, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Tenía que hacer que estén completamente fiel a su palabra.

Issei: Rias estas segura de esto -Le pregunto seriamente.

Ella sabe algo del poder del pelinegro, y con lo que vio con Raiser, ahora sabe que es más fuerte de lo que ella se imaginaba anterior mente, pero eso no significa que pueda volverla poderosa para el tiempo que les dio.

En su vida anterior, antes de transformarse en Koro-sensei, era un cruel y despiadado asesino que mataba a la gente de forma tan natural como respirar. Jamás sintió misericordia, pues no la conocía. El ambiente en que creció era cruel y desolado, donde nadie le dio la ayuda o amor que todo niño debía tener, donde creció hasta convertirse en un verdadero dios de la muerte en el mundo de los vivos.

Si no fuera por Aguri, quien le dio la amabilidad que nadie nunca le presento, no se quiere imaginar el tipo de monstruo que sería una vez que estuviera suelto luego de los experimentos en que lo pusieron.

Issei: Están seguros de que quieren que los entrene. -Les dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez seriamente dejando salir parte de su verdadero poder, haciendo que toda la escuela se sienta su presencia.

El grupo Sitri sintió la oleada de poder y fueron corriendo al Club del Ocultismo. Mientras el grupo Gremory ahora estaba en el suelo respirando muy pesada mente, incluso Grayfia que podía ver que a pesar de que se mantenía de pie se le veía demasiado sorprendida y sudando un poco. El grupo de Xross Heart estaba bien, pues este nivel de aura no era nada para ellos, excepto Mio y Maria, quienes estaban en el suelo con bastante miedo.

En ese momento, llego todo el grupo Sitri en un círculo mágico, pero cuando aparecieron, todos cayeron al suelo mientras respiraban agitadamente. Pudieron ver que era Issei la causa, quien estaba frente del grupo Gremory mientras los miraba seriamente.

Issei: Dado las condiciones en que están y el tiempo que se tiene, el entrenamiento será un verdadero infierno, algo que ninguno de ustedes ha experimentado en sus vida. Los are desear que estén muertos antes de continuar mi entrenamiento. Los llevare a su límite una y otra vez. Pedirán a gritos que pare y suplicaran que me detenga, incluso me odiaran y desearan mi muerte, sin embargo, yo nunca me detendré. Los are entrenar días y noches -Les dijo muy seriamente. Incluso ellos juraron ver una parca detrás de él.- El camino hacia el poder jamás será fácil. Entre más poder quieres y entre más rápido lo quieres, el muro será más grande y estará llena de trampas morales. Aun sabiendo eso, ¿quieres que los entrene?

Inmediatamente, Issei creo unas cadenas que atraparon a Grayfia y la restringió, dado que iba a intervenir y detener al muchacho. Iba a usar su poder para liberarse, pero varias del grupo de Xross Heart también usaron sus poderes para mantenerla bajo control.

Mitsuki: No intervenga por favor.-Dijo mientras usaba su magia para mantener a la demonio donde estaba e incluso silencia lo que diga con una burbuja mágica aprueba de ruido.- Esta es decisión es de ella.

Issei: Así es. Usted no puede intervenir. Es hora de que Rias salga de esa burbuja que ustedes nunca rompieron. -Le dijo muy seriamente a Grayfia que miraba seriamente al muchacho.

En eso, se volvió a la pelirroja.

Issei: Ahora, toma una decisión, Rias Gremory. ¿Qué decides? ¿Entrenar por tu cuenta con tu nobleza, o que yo los entrenare de forma que estén realmente preparados para la batalla? Es tu elección. Tómala sabiamente.-Dijo para desactivar su aura y las noblezas Gremory y Sitri cayeron al suelo, comenzando a tomar varios sorbos de aire.

Rias se quedó en el suelo pensando en que debía hacer. Si lo que dijo el pelinegro era cierto, entonces iban a sufrir. Pero si no aceptaba, corría el riesgo de perder y tener que casarse con ese idiota. Ambas decisiones estaban en una balanza perfectamente equilibrada, donde no podía escoger.

En eso recordó lo fuerte que era todo el grupo, indudablemente eran capaces de pelear fácilmente con demonios de clase alta como ella o más poderosos con facilidad. Ninguno era débil y la gran mayoría eran humanos.

Ella se giró a su nobleza y los miro como si les preguntara que pensaban sobre el asunto. La respuesta no se hizo esperar cuando todos asintieron sin vacilar, notando que tenían miedo, pero no iban a tirarse para atrás.

Ante esto, ella tomo una mirada decidida y se levantó, mirando fijamente los ojos de Issei.

Rias: Si, quiero que nos entrenes. Mi nobleza y yo no vamos a caer.-Afirmo con decisión haciendo que Issei sonriera.

Con eso, chasqueo los dedos y dejo que su poder y del resto soltara a Grayfia, que de inmediato se puso al frente Rias mientras me miraba al Welsh Dragon con una mirada realmente agresiva.

Grayfia: No permitiré que se acerque a Rias-sama -Dijo ella incrementando su aura, sin embargo, Issei no se inmuto ante ella.

Issei: No puedes protegerla para siempre, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano ella enfrentara cosas peores que Raiser. Por culpa tuya y la de su familia, han hecho que Rias se encierre en una burbuja, haciendo que sea una niña, mimada, ya que siempre le dan todo en una bandeja de plata sin saber que es esforzarse por algo. -Le recrimino a Grayfia haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos por sus palabras. -Ahora mírala.

Grayfia se giró y vio como Rias y toda su nobleza se sentaron en el piso, pues el shock de antes las volvió a atacar.

Issei: Este simple nivel de poder la asusta. Sabes muy bien que la presión que puso no era tanta y es lo que un verdadero demonio de clase alta debería tener, y no ese nivel que tiene -Dijo sorprendiendo no solo a Rias, sino que también a Sona por eso, ya que ella ni siquiera está cerca de ese nivel.

Ambas demonios de clase alta miraron a Grayfia y vieron que no decía nada, confirmando sus palabras. El poder que el uso en realidad era lo que todo demonio de clase alta debía tener.

Issei: En su nivel actual, no podrá hacer nada contra Raiser, y eso que él es patético si lo comparas con un verdadero demonio del clan fénix. También está su hermano que siempre la protegía y su familia le daba todo lo que ella pedía sin enseñarle el verdadero valor de las cosas, sin enseñarle el esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para obtener eso que quiere.

Grayfia se molesta por escuchar eso, pero tampoco lo puede negar dado que es verdad que Sirzech y su familia la han mimado tanto que realmente ella no podría hacer nada si está en un verdadero aprieto y no puede ayudarla.

Issei: Sirzech no es así de poderoso solamente porque nació con un poder que ningún demonio ha tenido antes, sino que también tuvo que pelear en la guerra Civil. Gracias a eso, creció y salió de la burbuja desde muy joven -Cuando dijo esas palabras, se podía ver la cara de frustración que tenía Grayfia porque sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.-Rias tiene que enfrentar la cruda realidad que de la que la han estado protegiendo; y la única manera de ayudarle es rompiendo de un solo esa burbuja que tiene y mostrarle de la manera más dura y difícil que el mundo no es siempre color de rosa.

Grayfia: ¿Y tú eres quien le va a enseñar eso? Aun eres un niño.

Tiamat: Eso no es totalmente cierto, Grayfia Lucyfagus.-Dijo la dragona entrando y poniéndose frente a la demonio, quien la miro.

Grayfia: ¿Y usted es?

Tiamat: Por favor, ¿acaso no puedes reconocerme solo porque estoy adoptando forma humana? Tal vez esto te ayude a reconocerme.-Dijo para luego liberar parte de su aura y en eso Grayfia abre enormemente los ojos.

Grayfia: I-Imposible…-Susurro con asombro al reconocer que el aura era de…-¿Tiamat-sama?

Tiamat: Bingo~.-Asintió con una sonrisa mirando la cara de asombro de Grayfia.

Grayfia: Tiamat-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta con el grupo de ese humanos?

Tiamat: Por qué este humano será mi pareja.-Respondió dejando aún más asombrado a los presentes, en especial a la nobleza Sitri que apenas se enteró de esto.

Grayfia: ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Tiamat: Porque este humano me derroto.

Grayfia: ¿¡QUE!?-Grito esta vez totalmente atónita mirando a la dragona.- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Un humano no puede derrotar al más poderoso rey dragón!

Tiamat: Pero lo hizo.-Afirmo sin mentir.- Este chico, a pesar de ser humano y de la edad que tiene, logro derrotarme y quede cautivada por el gran poder que posee. Sin duda podría lograr pelear contra tu Maou si se lo propusiera.

Grayfia: P-Pero eso…es imposible…

Issei: Como el hecho de que exista demonios, dioses, armas que creo un dios que rompen los límites de lo conocido y el propio balance del mundo o incluso el llegar a la luna.-Comento mientras miraba a Grayfia.- Grayfia-san, nosotros vivimos en el mundo de lo imposible. Cada día un nuevo progreso se lleva a cabo y nuevos límites son rotos, donde a nacer otros limites que otros querrán romper. De no ser así, el mundo no sería lo que es hoy.

Grayfia se calló y no dijo nada. Vio que todo lo que ha dicho el chico era la verdad absoluta. Ni una palabra de lo que dijo era exagerada o irrazonable. Todo era concuerdo a como es el mundo.

Issei: Y no tienes que preocuparte por el entrenamiento. En realidad, a pesar de que será pesado, realmente no será uno en que ponga sus vidas en peligro o hacerlos sufrir.

-¿¡QUE!?-Esta vez fue el turno de la nobleza de Rias en gritar.

Rias: P-P-P-P-Pero t-t-t-tu dijiste que…

Issei: Era una prueba.-Corto sus palabras para mirarla.- Quería ver si tenías la resolución para ir y tomar el riesgo al igual que tu nobleza. No sirve de nada si la resolución que tienes es superficial.

Ryutaro: Aquellos que van y se retiran solo luego de unos días de practicar no pueden volverse realmente fuertes.-Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, menos su grupo, de que hablara.

Tora: Al final, todo depende de la resolución y el sacrificio. Quienes no tengan eso, solo son estorbo.-Comento de una forma bastante cruel, pero cierta.

Issei: De todas maneras, como se han decidido a entrenar conmigo, vayan y encuéntrense conmigo en mi casa mañana a las siete de la mañana. Buchou conoce donde vivo.

Kaori: Un segundo…. ¿Cómo es que Rias Buchou conoce dónde vives?- Su buena deducción hizo que todos miraran a la pelirroja con atención mientras esta se ponía más que nerviosa.

Rias: Ara…pues…yo…

Issei: Eso es obvio, ya que ella y yo tenemos un contrato. Con solo pensarlo puede ir donde yo estoy. ¿Verdad Buchou?- El salió en defensa de la chica, quien agradeció el gesto mientras los demás asintieron convencidos.-En todo caso, los espero frente a mi casa a 7. Si lo hacen, les aseguro que hare que alcances su verdadero potencial.- En eso, el chico fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para ver a Sona que lo miraba fija mente.-Tanto tu como tu noble están también invitados si quieren. Sin embargo, si deciden venir, les advierto que los hare ver sus verdaderas debilidades y hacerlos ejercitar como nunca lo han hecho antes al igual que ellos. Tal vez puedan llamarlo como una pequeña tortura si es que quieren.

Con todo eso dicho, Issei se retiró y salió del lugar, con su grupo siguiéndolo desde atrás para salir de la habitación. Ya con ellos afuera, la habitación quedo en silencio. Sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperaron y comenzaron a salir, donde Grayfia volvió al inframundo.

Rias también iba a salir, pero Akeno la detuvo.

Akeno: Así que…intentaste algo con Ise-kun anoche….ufufufu.- La cara de la pelirroja se tornó del color de su cabello.- Ufufu, más te vale que me cuentes todo Rias.

La joven solo pudo asentir…Akeno podía ser muy insistente en estos temas….

* * *

-En la noche-

Issei se encontraba en su cama leyendo la información del séquito Gremory que un buen amigo suyo le entrego. No es como si realmente lo necesitara, pero quería asegurarse de tener toda la información posible y de forma viable para asegurar que su entrenamiento sea como corresponde.

Issei: Rias Gremory, princesa de la ruina, poder de la destrucción.- Murmuró Issei mientras dejaba de lado la información de la pelirroja y agarraba otro informe.- Himejima Akeno, Sacerdotisa de Relámpago, un ángel caído, madre asesinada, hija de Barakiel.-Tras leer eso, lo dejo a un lado y leyó otro.-Gasper Vladi, mitad vampiro travesti…

Ddraig: [¿Era necesario que pusiera esa información del Hikimori?]-Issei asintió de acuerdo a su compañero. Esa clase de información no era realmente necesaria, pero sabiendo cómo era el medio vampiro, tal vez si lo era por los extremos que este lo hacía.

Issei: Sacred Gear: Forbidden Balor. Bueno, con eso confirmamos que realmente es como en el anime.

Ddraig: [Si, y tiene un poder peligroso y más si el chico no lo sabe usar. Puede llegar a ser una amenaza.]

Issei: Que pena que no lo puedo entrenar ahora, pero ya lo haremos cuando llegue el momento.-El dragón asintió ante su portador, quien tomo otro informe.- Koneko Toujo, una nekomata, tiene una hermana que es una criminal de rango SS.-Tras leerlo, paso al último informe.- Kiba Yuuto, un superviviente del experimento excalibur, Sacred Gear: Sword Bird, una sacred gear que permite crear toda clase de espadas demoníacas.

Tras leer todo, Issei dejo los documentos a un lado y dio un suspiro.

Ddraig: [Con esto sabemos que sus vidas son como pensamos que eran.]

Issei: Si, pero aunque los haga fuertes, si no superan sus pasados, no podrán seguir más allá de lo que deberían.

Ddraig: [Creo que eso será muy fácil para ti. Eres el monstruo que todo lo puede.]

Issei: Gracias, Ddraig.

Ddraig: [Aunque sigas siendo virgen por más de 50 años.]

Issei: Llamare a Tiamat.

Ddraig: [¡NO!]-Grito tan alto dentro de su cabeza que el chico se tapó los oídos.- [¡Por el Great Dragon! ¡NO LO HAGAS!]

Issei solo dio un suspiro junto a una sonrisa para negar con la cabeza antes de calmar a su compañero y amigo. Mañana sería un día agitado y debía entrenar a esos muchachos lo mejor que podía.

Cuando se imagina eso, no puede evitar pensar en la clase E.

Issei: Me pregunto, ¿Qué serán de sus vidas ahora?-Murmuro antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
